Our daily life
by Yolo.0312
Summary: Asami and Akihito's life together and how they deal with the usual struggles of any normal Mob x criminal photographer relationship. Some things are discovered and others were better left in the dark. But then again, what were they expecting? Caution :: Might be time-robbing ;)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :: I don't own anything butt he story and some OC's in it ;).

Warning :: It might be weird, really long, and useless. But if you don't like it, don't read :p.

* * *

Light shone brightly through the blinds, indicating that the sun was up, and so should the humans inhabiting the earth. Life was unfair like that. But complaining never helped. What did help, were the sounds of soft humming and the clatter of cooking utensils in the kitchen. At least it helped for a certain crime-lord who woke up after a long night of work. Akihito was humming a mindless tune while preparing breakfast. He heard the soft sound of running water and glanced in the direction before turning back to the stove. It wasn't that much later that he heard footsteps close in before a pair of arms slipped around his waist, damp hair tickling the side of his head.

"Morning" Akihito said, leaning back into the white shirt clad chest.

"Hn, good morning" Asami answered, enjoying the closeness of his younger lover that had slipped out of bed before him. Before he could coax said young lover in a more… enjoyable way of waking up.

"Busy again today?" Akihito asked, turning his head slightly as if to rub his head against the crime lord's. Once again, Asami was reminded why he didn't have time to wake his lover up the way he wanted to.

"Yeah, it'll be busy for a while longer" he answered and raised himself, turning his head to place a soft kiss to Akihito's cheek. The blonde hummed as he turned off the stove, taking the last plates of their breakfast to the table while Asami seated himself.

"Don't overwork yourself" Akihito said as he sat down. Asami chuckled soft, smirking at the blonde.

"Worried?" he asked and Akihito looked away, a small blush spreading on his cheeks even before he spoke.

"Not really, just-… just where the hell is that foot going, you bastard?!" Akihito said as he looked under the table at the foot steadily making its way from his knee to his private parts. Asami just smirked as he raised his chopsticks to his mouth. Without seeing the healthy colour on the blonde's cheeks, his mornings were not complete. Akihito crossed his legs, effectively cutting of the road Asami's foot was still trying to take.

"Keep your foot to yourself or you'll find mine shoved up your ass" the blonde threatened as he glaringly pointed his chopsticks at his lover who was looking very amused and even more pleased with himself. Bastard. Akihito already knew that to his lover, he looked like a small kitten pretending to be a lion when he glared. He had heard that comparison one too many times. Obviously, with one of the powerhouses of the Japanese underground on the other side, it wasn't that farfetched. Still, it was a blow to Akihito's male pride. He consoled himself with the fact that next to the raven, just about anyone looked like a tame cat. After breakfast, Akihito watched his lover straighten up and shift to his business mode. He couldn't help it. There was something in the way the man moved that enthralled him. Even if it was just buttoning up his shirt, or tying his tie, Akihito couldn't help but watch the way firm muscles bunched up when he moved.

Without saying a word, Akihito walked over, taking the black vest off the back-leaning of the one-seat in the walk-in closet. Really, for someone who always wears almost the same suit, the man had a lot of closet space. Granted, some of it was taken by Akihito himself, but 3/4th belonged to the raven. Asami glanced at Akihito who held open the blazer. A small smile slipped onto his lips as he let Akihito put his blazer on. The blonde smoothed out the folds in the back as Asami buttoned the front, knowing full well Akihito was taking his time to touch his shoulders. There was a knock on the front door that startled Akihito. Asami gave a soft sigh, wishing he could just forget about his work for a day and pamper his lover to his heart's content. But this close to the event he was organizing, was too much to ask. Akihito walked him to the door, handing over the man's suitcase once he had his shoes on.

"I'll see you tonight" Asami said and Akihito raised an eyebrow.

"When not? It's not like I can get away from you" he shot back and Asami smirked. He had heard the underlying 'not that I would want to' as the blonde blushed.

"You're getting smarter" Asami said as he wrapped one arm around the blonde's waist and reeled him in against his chest. Akihito laid his hands on the raven's upper arms slipping them higher as their lips met in a kiss. It was short, but didn't lack any of the usual 'my knees go weak' intensity. Really, Asami was a tad too good and Akihito couldn't say he actually minded it. Feeling himself getting riled up, Asami pulled back, smirking.

"Don't get in trouble, kitten" Asami said and Akihito glared at him.

"Call me that one more time and I'll send the picture of you with that stuffed animal head in every newspaper I can get to" he said and Asami chuckled.

"Go ahead, I'll send those pictures of you tied up to the whole nation" he shot back and Akihito blushed harder.

"Go to work, old pervert" he said as he looked away, falling back onto his heels.

"Don't ditch your guard again" Asami warned as he opened the front door.

"Then don't send them after me" Akihito said as Kirishima gave him a friendly nod from the other side of the door. He gave a nod back before the door fell closed and the two lovers separated for the day. Almost instantly, Akihito retreated to his room, which had become his workroom since he permanently resided in the master bedroom. He sat down and put on some music before checking the rumour network thoroughly. Of course, the top rumours were about the new event in club dragon rose, Asami's top club. Akihito knew better than to go there to cover it. Mitarai had gotten that job since Akihito would be busy. Busy attending the event as photographer who had taken the photos that hung in the new lounge. Asami had gotten his way as Akihito had let him pick a suit. Not that Akihito had another choice when his schedule was suddenly upturned and his guard practically dragged him to Asami's tailor. Akihito had been angry, but his guard was a pro in calming him down. In the end, all that Akihito could do was wait for time to pass and go with the flow. So, he did what he did best. He cleaned the house from top to bottom, unable to sit still with his amount of energy.

Dinner was a bit lonely, so he settled for a light simple dinner. When it was almost time, he took a shower and got dressed. Donning himself in a dark navy blue three piece suit that fitted his form perfectly. Hugging his slender figure without worrying for ripping when moving. A white shirt was under it, tied with a burgundy white dotted tie. On his feet were dark brown Italian shoes, polished like he had never worn his shoes. With a glance at his wrist watch that fell out of tone with his over the top expensive clothes, Akihito knew he was cutting it close. He fastened the silver, rectangular belt buckle and looked in the mirror. He tried to put his hair different, but it just wouldn't lay down. Even he had some of those days. With a throw of his hands, he gave up and looked up when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" he called out as he washed his hands. His hair had landed in a side split while the ends stood a bit wild.

"Takaba-sama?" a low voice called out and Akihito gave a final glare at his hair before he walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm done, sorry" he said as he looked at his body guard. Kodama Tetsu was a young man who was taller than Akihito himself and wider in shoulders. He had short black hair and dark green eyes that were almost always stoic. His built was fairly slim, compared to the other bodyguards Akihito had shaken off multiple times. Sadly, Tetsu had proven to be a challenge, even for the master of 'shake it off'. The young guard held open the dark wine-red, thigh long trench-coat and Akihito slipped into it while muttering curses under his breath.

"Tetsu, why can't I just take my vespa? It's the same anyway" Akihito tried to bargain, once again. The stoic guard didn't budge an inch.

"My apologies, Takaba-sama. Asami-sama's orders" he said as he laid the crème coloured scarf in the blonde's neck as Akihito closed his coat.

"Yes, yes, bastard's orders. Let's just get this over with before he starts to nag again" Akihito said as Tetsu held open the door. With great charging, Akihito walked in front of the guard, leading him down to the basement where the Lexus ES 350 was waiting for them. Tetsu held open the back door for Akihito, who stepped in with a grimace. Still, he already knew the answer even before he started complaining. Looking out of the tinted windows, Akihito relaxed in the crème seats as Tetsu drove the car to Dragon rose. The way to the club was tense, in which Akihito wondered if he could convince Tetsu to drive straight past and back home. The chances of that were nihil as said guard stopped the car right in front of the club. One of Asami's security guards recognized the car and walked up to it as Tetsu stepped out. He handed over the key before opening the door for Akihito, who was already halfway outside the car. Trying to keep his face straight, Akihito walked up to the front entrance as the guard drove the car to the underground parking.

The people outside the club stared at the blonde as he nodded at the security guards who let him pass without a fuss. He hadn't been to Dragon rose that often, but just about all the men working for Asami knew who he was. Of course, after a year and a half, it wasn't that much of a surprise. Still, that didn't change the fact that Akihito was still dead-set against anything that the crime-lord tried push onto him. Like Tetsu, who still dutifully followed behind his client. However, Akihito couldn't really hate the young guard. Even if he was hard to shake off, he didn't interfere in Akihito's work and pretty much kept his distance. Well, as good as possible with the orders he had. And considering Akihito's character, the young guard did a good job of handling him.

Tetsu had only been hired a few months ago, and was still not all that used to Akihito cursing Asami as he did. Walking through the club, Akihito was obviously doing just that in his head. Dragon rose was rather full and while trying to sneak up to the second level, everyone either threw a curious glance at Akihito, or just rudely stared at him. Taking the elevator to the second floor, the doors opened to a rather large entrance hall, complete with counter and without a doubt, coatroom. Two beautiful women stood behind the counter and gave a polite, professional bow as Akihito stepped out of the car. Feeling nervous and completely out of place, Akihito shrugged off his coat.

"Welcome to the opening of the new lounge. Can I take your coat?" one of the women asked and Akihito felt weird as he handed over his coat.

"This is the number with which you can retrieve your coat when you are leaving. Please enjoy your stay" she said as she handed Akihito a small plate with a number on. Without wanting it to be any more awkward, Akihito turned to the short hallway that led to a double door.

"Takaba-sama, shall I hold onto your coat-number?" Tetsu asked and Akihito grimaced.

"No, I'm not a kid. I won't lose it" he said as he stuffed the small plate into his pocket. The double doors were open, showing the lounge. Akihito grimaced slightly as he walked inside. He had been there before, once, to get a feel of which kind of photos would fit best in the space. The inside was very much like how Akihito envisioned it. Earthy colours like dark brown and crème with touches of black and slivers of bright lights. The room was filled with elegant dim lighting while the couches and chairs were a crème leather. The accent walls and bar were dark brown, while bright lights shone from behind the accent walls. Akihito felt a bit proud, and maybe slightly embarrassed to see his photos hanging on the walls, clear on canvas for all eyes to see. And attention it drew. The photos were all monochrome, to fit into the down to earth, sophisticated concept.

All Akihito's photos were honest, showing what everything was like. For example, a monochrome back-alley, lit up with lantern lights where some old people sat, playing shogi under the lanterns. To the busy streets, shot from the highest point of Asami's company building, which captured the hustle and bustle of traffic and bright billboards. Or the busy streets of japan on a rainy day, where everyone walked with open umbrellas, except for a small group of children jumping into a puddle wearing only their raincoats, in the middle of the picture. They were places that you could only see when you looked underneath the surface and cleared your mind. When you allowed yourself to get lost or to just stop thinking and look around you.

The black and white fitted into the background, while the colour accents drew the attention. The lanterns in the back-alley, the car lights on the busy street, the raincoats of the kids. They were good pictures. None the less, it was embarrassing for Akihito to realize that his pictures were hanging in his lover's club. Asami had been arguing with the interior designer for what to do when Akihito had shown a couple of his photos when Asami had come home after yet another three-hour argument. It was then that Asami had decided and laid the photos in front of his interior designer, who had immediately agreed. Hence, the reason for the embarrassment.

But then again, he couldn't help but feel a bit of pride for having his photos hanging up in one of the top clubs in Japan. Most embarrassment had been lost when he started brainstorming with the interior designer about the photos, bringing up the accent colours, which in turn gave birth to the accent walls. Akihito looked away from his photos on the wall to survey the room. He spotted several actors and actresses, models and musicians, company CEO's and even some government officials. Like, seriously? In a mob's club? His eyes met with surprised wide eyes behind a camera. The blonde grimaced as he recognized Mitarai, who obviously recognized him too. However, before Mitarai or Akihito could do something, a happy voice called out.

"Takaba-san!" a female voice called out and Akihito looked up, his guard behind him doing the same. A young woman in her mid-twenties walked up to them. She had long wavy brown hair, tied up in an elegant pony tail, while her figure was accentuated in a thigh long dark purple, one shoulder dress. The strap was decorated by fake gems, or real gems, who could tell? Her feet were stuck in turquoise pumps that could break ankles, which was coordinated perfectly with the turquoise clutch.

"Handa-san" Akihito said, feeling relieved that there was at least one person he knew. Handa Naomi was the interior designer, and while she was not a model, she didn't fail to bring the attention, not only to her, but also to Akihito, who she called out to. Akihito was still not used by the foreign greeting Handa never failed to give. Still, he took it in stride when she placed her free hand on his shoulder and touched her cheek to his in a greeting kiss.

" _God_ , it's so busy! I thought you weren't going to come" she said as she smoothly pulled back, unaware of the occasional English word that slipped into her speech.

"I was thinking of it, but that wouldn't have been an option" Akihito said and Handa laughed.

"Oh, Takaba-san! At least come for the good drinks and the finger-food" she said and Akihito's attention was immediately caught.

"Finger food?" he parroted and Handa laughed.

"That caught your attention, _didn't it_?" she said and Akihito chuckled.

"Hey, food is food. You can never have enough food" he said and Tetsu leaned forward a little.

"Takaba-sama, do you wish me to send someone with appetizers?" he asked and Akihito looked at him to waive it off.

"They'll come around, right? Tetsu, take that stick out of your ass and relax for a bit" he said and Tetsu shook his head.

"That's impossible" he said and pointedly looked at the other side of the room where a familiar figure stood. Akihito's light blue eyes connected with piercing gold ones, leaving no doubt about who was watching him. With a slight blush, Akihito returned his attention to Handa, who was relaxed and talking about one thing or another. Akihito caught up and participated into the monologue, injecting his own opinion. A waiter, dressed impeccably as one would expect in Asami's club, stopped in front of them with a service tray with champagne glasses. With a soft thank you, Akihito took a glass before turning back to Handa.

Within the first ten minutes, Handa and Akihito were laughing while Akihito was holding his glass in one hand and in the other an empty spoon from one of the finger foods. Some of the younger generation, who were bored with all the stiff talk, carefully got closer to the two with a relaxed atmosphere. The first one to actually approach them was a young, upcoming model. Akihito and Handa looked up as she stopped next to them.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but aren't you the photographer that appeared in the newspaper with Momohara Ai as her lover?" she asked blunt and Akihito almost choked in the sip of champagne he had taken. He coughed softly before shaking his head.

"No! Well, yeah, but I'm not her lover" he said and the raven haired model tilted her head.

"So even the media is victim of the media" she said and Akihito grimaced. He couldn't exactly say something back to that.

"Oh, sorry, that was a bit rude" the girl said and straightened her red strapless chiffon dress that reached her knees in a V shape.

"No, it's fine. I can understand" Akihito said and she looked up as a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Forgive her rudeness, she's a bit too blunt" a male, a bit older that the model said and Akihito shrugged. "It's nothing. I'm already used to it. At least I don't have the Ai-fanclub breathing down my neck anymore" he said and the man chuckled.

"Indeed. But I'm a bit curious as to why you are here, at least without a camera" he said and Handa smiled.

"He's the photographer. Every picture that hangs on these walls is his work" she said and Akihito nodded.

"Oh wow, they're really nice. We were talking about it before and were wondering" the man said and then held out his hand.

"Where are my manners? I'm Gouda Takeuchi" he said and Akihito accepted the hand.

"Lead-singer of Project Rain, right? Takaba Akihito" the blonde introduced himself.

"Yeah, nice to meet you" Takeuchi said and the teen next to him pouted.

"Don't leave me out, nii-san" she said with a soft jab in the taller raven's red suit-clad ribs.

"I'm Mori. Gouda Mori" she said and Akihito smiled as he shook her hand politely. Handa introduced herself and immediately gave her card. When they lapsed into a conversation, Akihito's eyes drifted across the room to where Asami stood. His broad shoulders stood out, even clad in the black suit that at least twelve others wore, Tetsu and Kirishima included. As if feeling the gaze, Asami glanced over at Akihito. It wasn't long before Asami looked back to the ceo in front of him, but Akihito had felt it like an electric current zapping through his veins. The slightly darker look in his lover's eyes hadn't gone unnoticed. Taking another glass from a passing tray, Akihito looked away from his lover, not willing to read too much into the look. After some time, their make-shift small group split up, leaving Akihito alone at the buffet table with the finger-food and Tetsu. It didn't take long before the sly bastard, otherwise known as Mitarai, slung his arm around Akihito's neck.

"Yo, yo, Takaba-kyun" Mitarai said as Tetsu took a step closer, unsure of what to do.

"Takaba-sama?" he asked and Akihito and Mitarai both looked up. "Takaba-'sama'?" Mitarai parroted, snickering and failing to hold back his laughter completely as Akihito mentally face-palmed.

"It's fine, Tetsu. Don't butt in" Akihito said and Mitarai shook his head.

"Whatever. Kid, how come you're here? Why didn't you inform me? I could have gone on a scoop instead of this" Mitarai said, instantly ignoring the bodyguard who took a step back, but still stayed close enough.

"What is it, Mitarai?" Akihito asked, willing the older photographer to get to the point. There was always a catch with the sly fox.

"Oh come on, Takaba. You tell the chief you are too busy to cover this opening, yet here you are. I can smell a scoop, you know" he said and Akihito raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? I'm here because those are my pictures up there and I was invited. That's all" Akihito said and Mitarai smirked.

"Really? Maah, anyway, I got some information I wanted to share. Some interesting information, if you catch my drift" Mitarai said, raising an eyebrow as Akihito instantly perched up. He glanced at Tetsu, who stood just out of ear-shot. Still, he wouldn't risk it.

"Okay, spill" he said, lowering his voice and Mitarai clicked with his tong a couple of times, like tutting a child.

"No, no, no, Takaba. The world doesn't work that way and you know that" Mitarai said and Akihito crossed his arms in front of his chest, narrowing his eyes at his fellow.

"What is it this time?" he asked and Mitarai smirked.

"60/40 and you help me on stake out" he said and Akihito frowned. Lulling it over in his head, he sighed.

"This better be good" he said and Mitarai grinned.

"I heard some nasty ass rumours about a criminal hacker that escaped jail" he said and Akihito's eyes widened slightly.

"That one, what's his name… Okuno Atsushi?" Akihito asked and Mitarai nodded.

"He's supposed to be hiding out in Itabashi. I heard he's supposed to meet some punks for a job. A hacking job, if you get what I mean" he said and Akihito looked down, thinking everything over.

"You want us to go on a stake out so we can bust him and uncover him? Wouldn't it be better if we snap his arrest?" Akihito asked and Mitarai shrugged.

"Of course the police is coming up with a plan too, so it's either his arrest or the deal. So, you in?" he asked and Akihito looked at him.

"60/40" he said and Mitarai nodded with a grin.

"Good. We'll leave tomorrow. I'll be at the station at noon with the car" Mitarai said and Akihito glanced at Tetsu.

"Can you make that at the high school close to the station?" he asked and Mitarai nodded.

"You're in charge of food. See ya" he said before he made a swift exit.

"Bastard. You'll have to make do with some seaweed alone if you keep that up" Akihito muttered as he watched his colleague's back disappear into the crowd, camera around his neck. Looking around, Akihito sighed. He really had enough of this all. He wondered when it would be socially okay to leave when he felt a soft touch to his lower back. His head snapped up painfully fast, looking right in the face of his lover. By the looks of it, it wasn't hard to guess that Asami was displeased.

"Is something the matter?" Asami asked, looking down on his lover. Even through his business-mask, Akihito could tell the man was irritated.

"Uh? Nothing" Akihito said as he looked away again, unable to look in those dark golden eyes that obviously knew he was lying.

"Akihito" Asami said, spreading his fingers on the blonde's lower back. No matter how small the touch was, Akihito's back arched into it, just barely but enough to let the older man feel it.

"Just a scoop" the blonde said, giving in but not disclosing any more information than that.

"Hmm, you sure that's all?" Asami asked and let his fingers wander a little lower, smirking as Akihito glared up at him, finally making eye-contact.

"Yes! Now keep your hands to yourself, bastard. Think about where we are" Akihito hissed and Asami raised an eyebrow.

"My club" he said and leaned closer to Akihito's ear.

"If I wanted, I could clear this whole floor out and take you on every one of these seats and the bar. Want to test it out?" he taunted and Akihito tensed at the husky, low bedroom-voice. There was no doubt in his mind that Asami would do what he said without a second thought.

"Fuck that. I'm going home" Akihito hissed as he pushed off his older lover before he could make good of the threat. Asami smirked as he dropped his hand.

"I won't be long. We got a whole night to catch up on the lost time" he said and Akihito shuddered.

"Pervert" he muttered before he threw the last of his champagne back and put the glass down. Asami nodded short at Tetsu, who immediately followed Akihito out of the lounge.

"What the hell is that bastard thinking? Fuck, if Mitarai saw that, no doubt it'd be in tomorrow's newspaper" Akihito hissed to himself and took the small plate out of his pocket.

"The photographer has left a bit before you did. There should be no problem" Tetsu said and Akihito looked at him.

"No, this will already be bad enough" he said and handed over the plate.

"I'll go get the car. Please wait at the front" Tetsu said and Akihito nodded.

"Takaba-sama, please" Tetsu urged and Akihito grimaced. His plan of taking the train home had already been seen through.

"Ugh, fine. Whatever. I'll wait at the front, now happy?" he said and Tetsu's lip twitched up.

"Very" was the only thing he said before he walked to the staff elevator. Akihito shook his head irritated as he turned back to the coatroom attendant who handed over his coat and scarf. Slipping it on, he wrapped the scarf around his neck before taking the elevator down. Walking outside, he pushed his hands in his pockets, waiting for the Lexus to roll around and stop in front of him. Tetsu stepped out and opened the backdoor for him, which caused Akihito to grimace, but step in. When he was home, Tetsu stood outside the door at the penthouse as Akihito went inside. Putting his coat away and his suit in the laundry, he walked into his room, wearing only his boxers and a singlet. It wouldn't hurt to check out if Mitarai was right and not just pulling his leg. But before he knew it, the front door opened and closed again. Not even three minutes after that indication, Akihito found himself splayed out on the bed, lost in the mindless pleasure of being pounded into the bed until he passed out.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Should I continue with more, Yay or Nay?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and the OC's in it :)

* * *

Patting the bed next to him, Asami's mind floated to consciousness from the depths of sleep. Wearily opening his eyes, he looked at the space next to him. The fact that the mattress was cold, indicated that it had been empty for a while.

"So you could still walk" Asami muttered to the empty room, his voice rough from sleep. Displeased, yet not surprised, the crime-lord sat up, willing the lingering sluggishness of sleep to go away. Slipping off the Egyptian cotton sheets, he stepped out of the grand bed. Proceeding with his morning routine, Asami took a shower and cleared his mind, going over his daily schedule. At least, what it was if nothing came in between. When he stepped back into his bedroom, his phone buzzed on the nightstand. It didn't take a genius to know who it was. Swiping the screen to unlock it, he scanned the four messages quickly.

 _Sir, Takaba-sama has left the penthouse. Following him now._

 _Sir, I lost him. Tracking him with gps._

 _Found Takaba-sama. In family mart at the station._

 _Takaba-sama stepped in the car with his colleague Mitarai. I will follow them and report back_.

Asami chuckled soft as he rubbed the towel on top of his head. He had to give it to Tetsu, the guard was smart and fast. The previous guard he had set on his young impulsive lover, had needed a lot more time to find him. Still, Asami held Tetsu in high regard. Tetsu didn't lie, nor did he sugar coat things. If Akihito had managed to give him the slip, he reported so. His next report always followed fast with the notion that the wildcat was found.

 _Don't lose him. I'll be waiting for the report._

With that answer/order, Asami got to dressing himself for the day ahead. Well, half a day and half a night, as always. Walking into the kitchen, a small amused but genuine smile curled his lips. Even if Akihito disobeyed him and knew it would displease the raven, he still made breakfast with all the crime-lord's favourites, as if apologizing beforehand. Taking the basket off his breakfast, he quickly ate it before it cooled down even more than it already had. After putting the dirty dishes in the sink, he made his way out of the penthouse, all the while sliding his business mask in place. It was one thing that had become a habit. With the spitfire around, it hadn't taken long for his walls to crumble.

Asami Ryuichi was not an expressive man in the slightest. He was hardened by years and years of business. Underground as well as above ground. Separated by laws, but connected by the rather nasty way they worked. Where the underworld was cruel without bothering to hide it, the legit business world preferred to stay on the background and use ugly methods. It all came down to the same and it had hardened Asami. But the innocence and temperament of one person melted away his walls. The penthouse was full of his presence, which made living there surprisingly comfortable for the older man. Which, in turn, made it easier to relax and unwind.

Now, Asami was in no way innocent. He had had one night stands, flings and even relationships. But his past partners were not like Akihito. Not in the slightest. They were enchanted by his money and fame, mooching off of him while he just saw them as a convenient hole. It was different with the blonde. Being used to having to practically pay his previous partners, he figured he would have to do the same with the blonde. But when he did, the boy had come ranting. Cursing and accusing, glaring and threatening. But above all, never backing down. It was refreshing and yes, for the first time in his life, Asami Ryuichi was serious about someone.

It felt good to admit that. At least to himself. If anyone else knew, it could cause trouble he'd rather avoid. As positive and cheerful the blonde was, he was an adrenaline junkie with a stubborn streak a mile wide with no regard of his own safety. Those three paired up made Asami worry too much, especially with his standing in the underground. He had a lot of enemies. Enemies who didn't think twice about using methods like kidnapping his beloved. It had happened four times, and that was four times too many. But then again, Akihito was nothing if not tenacious, always finding that one glimmer of light in the darkness that threatened to drown him, and hold onto it.

No, rather than holding on to it, Akihito connected it with and made it grow bigger with willpower alone, big enough to affect the darkness. That was clear in the way his friends flogged around him like moths around a flame. Only, this flame seemed more like a big bonfire that affected everyone around him, warming their cold hearts. It was clear in the way Asami's men seemed to have lightened up. It was obvious in the way Kirishima and Suoh, his most trusted underlings and long-time friends had spread their loyalty towards the blonde wildcat. But what ticked the crime-lord, was that it didn't only apply to his men, but also to the overseas ringleader of China, Fei Long. Who was on text-buddy level with his lover. Who had kidnapped his Akihito, toyed with him, hurt him, insulted him, to then try and steal him away.

Normally, that would have been inexcusable. And if Akihito hadn't jumped in front of the barrel that had been pointed at the Chinese mob, punishment would have been met. It had been a shock, to see Akihito at the end of his own barrel, and frankly, it was a sight he would never want to see again. But then again, no matter how many texts Fei Long sends his lover, Asami was the one Akihito would return to. It was in his arms that the photographer would sleep in. It was on his shoulder that the blonde would lean on and cry on. It was at him, that those eyes shone bright with every feeling he felt on the surface, and glimmered with every feeling he was not yet ready to name but were there undeniably. And Asami would wait.

He wanted to hear it from the blonde himself, hear it roll past his lips. To hear the words that his actions spelled out shyly, day after day, night after night. Arching into his touch ever so subtly and leaning into his warmth mindlessly. Gentle and teasing touches, seeking bodily contact in whatever way he could, yet pushing away in fear of being honest with himself and falling deeper into the depths. Depths he fearlessly and voluntarily fell into when he was wrapped around his older lover in every way possible. When he was screaming his lover's name like it was the only thing he remembered. When arching his back beautifully and revealing his bare neck to the beast that dragged him down to the depths, yet never failed to show him the heights. Over and over again, until they were both sated and his back was scratched up.

Because no matter how the blonde may complain, he was able to keep up with the beast, respond to every touch and every move. The fact that he needed Asami in the most primal way, was an incredible and warming feeling. It calmed the beast inside him that wanted nothing more than to dominate, yet wanted the perfect partner that was able to fight back and challenge him. Demanding to prove that he was on equal ground and that he deserved to be there. And Akihito did. Asami just wondered when it would sink in and when the stubborn blonde would accept it. Asami smirked just thinking about it. How his lover would react, how he would finally be confident enough to take control like he had done only a few times before. How he would push Asami down, yet melt into him and rile him up while dragging him down into a spiral of carnal madness.

"Asami-sama" Kirishima spoke up after clearing his throat, bringing his boss back to the 'here and now' instead of his inner fantasies that included his younger lover being bend over his desk, or riding him after cuffing him. Asami looked up, glad to be distracted from the growing bulge that formed just by thinking of his lover. He wasn't a teenager anymore, but that just showed how much he was affected by the blonde.

"You have a business meeting in ten, Midorima from the empire has called in for some pests hanging around" Kirishima informed and Asami frowned slightly.

"Midorima?" he asked and the bespectacled man nodded.

"Yes, he is the newly appointed manager of the empire. The previous one you dismissed because he was selling drugs that was from another dealer, which gave him profit that-" Kirishima said and Asami waived it off, remembering the full explanation and urging the man to get to the point.

"I appointed Midorima Jun as new manager for his new ideas and fresh look on things. He has only been in charge for two months. He is young and can easily connect with what is needed to draw more people in. But he is also very capable and good in noticing the small things" Kirishima said and Asami nodded.

"We'll visit him after the meetings. Something else changed about my agenda?" he asked and Kirishima shook his head short.

"No, sir. You have three meetings today. One with the board members of Pixy electronics, the second one with the managers of Asco marts and the third one with Lunar hotel" Kirishima rattled off without a problem and Asami turned around to the big windows giving view to Tokyo. He took a second to order his thoughts before rising from his leather chair. There was no need for words between the crime-lord and his assistant. Kirishima handed over the meeting documents of Pixy electronics as they walked to the elevator. Asami's office was on the highest floor. Meaning, the biggest room with the best view. It had a secret room that was changed into a bedroom with shower and two other empty rooms.

But without a doubt, Asami's office was the biggest. The floor under that, had Suoh and Kirishima's office with two other offices and a private meeting room and attached kitchenette. The two floors under that were training floors. One for material arts and the other for lessons in everything new recruits needed to know to work under Asami. The floors under that were offices of the workers. There was a control room on the third floor and the second floor was a canteen of sorts where the workers took their lunchbreaks. Everything above the 13th floor was only accessible with a special card that all Asami's underlings had. It was used to keep his dirty business under wraps and thus also the training-rooms.

Taking the elevator to one of the meeting rooms on the 13th floor, Asami read through the files in his hands, taking in everything he needed to know before the meeting started. When he sat down in the head seat at the middle of the table, he already knew what needed to happen and he wouldn't settle for anything less. It was in the middle of the second meeting that his phone vibrated in his pocket. Fed up with the discussions that were going nowhere and he would never allow, he fished up the device and unlocked it.

 _Takaba-sama has arrived at stake-out position. Address: Itabashi, block XX._

Asami gave a soft frown at the weird location, but knew not to ask questions. He wasn't going to pry into Akihito's work as long as it had nothing to do with himself. Tetsu was there to keep the trouble magnet out of too much trouble. Without wanting to be in the meeting any longer, he quickly made an end of the discussion that was starting to derail. The day crawled forward into the evening and Asami was starting to get annoyed by the radio silence with his lover. So he simply disturbed it.

 _Did you forget about me?_

It was a bit desperate seeming, but Asami couldn't care less. It was Akihito, and Asami didn't like radio silence. At all.

 _As if I could._

 _As if you would let me._

Asami had to smirk at the quick reply and even quicker correction.

 _Good that you realized it. You're becoming smarter, kitten._

 _Fuck you! Don't call me kitten!_

 _I'll call you whatever I want. If you really hate it that much, I can also call you princess, muffin, my queen, sugar pie or Twinkle. Your pick._

 _Oho. It has humour. What's next, Glasses and Wall dancing in frilly green tutu's? If so, please let me take that picture. I'll make it front page news._

Asami laughed in the back seat of the car, ignoring Kirishima's confused and startled look. Even through the text, Asami could make out his lover's sarcasm. Not to mention the image it casted was as amusing as it was disturbing. The car stopped at the empire, the club going full throttle. There was a rather long line in front of the doors, clubbers dressed up semi-casual and waiting to get inside. The energy that hung around the club was slightly different as before, already showing the evidence of the new manager.

 _Be good, Kitten. Don't get in danger._

Asami pocketed his smartphone before entering the club like he owned it. Which he did. The meeting with the new manager was… special. Midorima was indeed capable and good at hiding his fear of the crime-lord in the back-office. As Kirishima had stated, the dye blonde man was indeed good at picking up little details. His ideas were good and the profits were steadily going up. It pleased Asami to find someone so young, yet able to think at his level while keeping his own idea flow. It wasn't often that Asami was that pleased from the first meeting. It didn't take long before the menace revealed itself.

"Asami-sama, I did some search on them and found out that they are young punks who worked together with the previous manager" Midorima said as he walked over to the desk to retrieve a manila file. Asami placed a cigarette between his lips, which Kirishima was quick to light. Midorima took a step back as Asami flipped open the file.

"Bring them up here" Asami said, scanning the contents.

"Right away, sir" Midorima said as he turned to the door. It didn't take long before the three young punks were standing in front of Asami, three club guards behind them.

"Ishida Ren, Kurohana Hirota and Nakamori Mamoru" Asami said before glancing up at the punks who sneered at him.

"Who the hell are you, bastard?! Where is Sekihara?" one of them said and Asami's eyes snapped up at the guards, who immediately reacted. Kicking the back of their knees, the three punks were forced onto their knees.

"Don't make a fuss and answer my question. Who do you work for?" Asami asked, his tone clearly a no nonsense toon that had Midorima tense and the guards straighten up. The punks seemed to understand that Asami was not one to mess with, so instead of answering, they all looked away.

"None of your business" a second one said and Asami leaned back in the sofa.

"Take them to warehouse 7 and call up Kanzaki" Asami said and the three guards nodded as Kirishima took out his phone.

"Kanzaki has more patience with brats than I do" Asami said before he stood up, not watching the men drag the three punks out of the office and out the back. Stubbing out his cigarette, he looked at Midorima.

"Keep going as you are. If there is any other disturbance, deal with it yourself after informing Kirishima. Get a report in after every disturbance" he said and Midorima's eyes widened slightly. He made a bow, his hands clasped in front of him.

"Hai, Asami-sama!" he said and Asami made his way out of the office. Stepping in the car, he took out his phone, which had vibrated during the time he was inside.

"He's good" Asami said and Kirishima glanced at him through the rear view mirror.

"He is. I'm expecting good things from him" he said and Asami hummed as he read his text.

 _If I were, that bloodhound following me would report it immediately. But if you want a detailed report: I'm eating my second teriyaki burger and packet of fries. I'm drinking Asahi beer in a can, which we have a six-pack of. We are watching a stupid house of a wanker that isn't moving._

 _I'm serious. This clusterfuck is boring to watch._

 _That is indeed more detailed than Tetsu's reports._

 _Want me to come relief you of your boredom?_

 _No way. Don't interfere with my work, buttcrack dictator._

Asami snorted at the strange name, already knowing that sometimes, his lover came up with interesting insults.

 _Don't be home late. I'll be sure to inject you with the cure against your boredom._

 _Oh, just wank-tastic! Just what I needed. Crappy sappy lines to go with staring at an ugly guy while the most annoying dickwhistle is sleeping next to me. It's the testicle on the cherry-pie._

Asami this time laughed out loud, startling his men inside the warehouse. Really, the sarcasm was dripping off the text, even more than before. It might not have been the best place to text with his lover, accompanied by screams of three young punks. But he wasn't in a good mood and his kitten was always able to lift his spirits. Before he could answer, a defeated whimper came.

"Looks like you're ready to talk" Asami said as he looked up at the one who was half-conscious and getting glared at by his two friends.

"Yes" he answered and Asami pocketed his phone again. After getting their boss' name and the reason, Asami ordered his men to knock them out and dump them somewhere after a warning/threat. Taking out his phone once again when stepping into the car, he smiled.

 _Not the secret room._

"Kirishima, home. Now" Asami said and Kirishima nodded, not asking any questions as Asami typed his reply.

 _Get your sexy ass home. If you're not home in half an hour, I'll make Tetsu drag you back and I'll lock you up for the whole night._

It was a couple of minutes later that he got the reply, saying that his lover had the scoop and was on his way home with Tetsu, leaving behind his sleeping partner.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the Original characters and the story! :D

* * *

Asami looked at the files on his desk. He was not pleased, to say the least.

"Are these all the reports you held back from me, Kirishima?" he asked as he looked up at his secretary.

"Yes, sir" the bespectacled man said as he pushed his glassed further on top of his nose. Asami supressed a sigh and picked up the first file. Scanning the contents, he frowned.

 _Name: Ouchi Mitsuo._

 _Age: 44._

 _Occupation: Oyabun Osaki-gumi._

Asami raised his eyes up to his secretary before going back to the file.

"They have guts, I'll give them that" he said and Kirishima crossed his arms behind his back.

"What do you want me to do, Asami-sama?" he asked and the crime-lord leaned back into his leather seat.

"For now, let them be. They have yet to make a move against me. Those three punks were working on their own. Let their owner decide if he's going to keep barking or if he will bite" Asami said and Kirishima nodded.

"Inform Midorima to keep on his toes and up the security around the warehouse. Not stopping them doesn't mean not doing anything. I don't want any of my cargo stolen or someone sailing in my waters, especially with low quality products" Asami said and Kirishima made a small bow.

"Very well, sir" he said before he removed himself from the room, taking out his phone to relay the orders. Asami looked back at the file and laid his chin on his fingers. He had expected the three punks to belong to a gang, but didn't expect them to have moved on their own. He had a feeling this was going to get worse, just like it always did when it involved underground business. Putting the file down, he reached out for the other two, hoping to finish work as soon as possible. He had something to come home to, and he was looking forward to it, even with the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. As he expected, it didn't take long to finish his work for the day and he ordered Kirishima to drive him home. Taking the elevator up to the highest floor of the apartment building, Asami glanced on his watch, wondering what was for dinner. He noticed Tetsu standing outside the door and the guard bowed at him.

"Good timing. Tetsu come inside for a bit" Asami said and the raven haired guard nodded, not asking any questions as Asami opened the front door. The sounds of videogames met him instead of his lover, which was good since Asami had to talk to Tetsu alone. Taking off his shoes and coat, he led the guard to his home office, attached to the master bedroom. Actually, belonged to the master bedroom, but Asami had a wall build to separate the two. Opening the frosted sliding doors, he walked inside. Sitting down behind the desk, he waited until Tetsu had closed the doors and stood in front of the desk with his hands behind his back. Taking out a cigarette, Tetsu took out a lighter.

"May I?" he asked permission and Asami gave a nod, inhaling as Tetsu lighted the cigarette before taking a step back. Every guard in Asami's direct neighbourhood always had a lighter in their pocket, no questions asked. Exhaling his smoke, he got straight to the point.

"Tetsu, I want you to appoint an extra guard to help you with your duties" Asami said and Tetsu nodded.

"Very well, sir. Who should I inform?" he asked and Asami entwined his fingers, his elbows on the armrests of his chair.

"Choose whoever you see fit. I trust your skills and judgement. You haven't let me down until now, don't change that" he said and Tetsu gave a bow.

"Thank you for the praise, Asami-sama. I already have someone in mind" Tetsu said and the crime-lord raised an eyebrow smoothly.

"Oh?" he said and Tetsu looked back up.

"Arima Shingo, sir. He has already been in contact with Takaba-sama and has good skill. His most prominent skill is car-driving skills, which would come in handy when he should get Takaba-sama away from a location as fast as possible. His skills behind the wheel reflect on his other skills, he reacts fast, has swift reflexes and good instincts. I believe he is very sharp to notice small things. He should also have no problem with keeping up with Takaba-sama" Tetsu explained his face showing barely to no emotion. Asami let the information sink in and mulled it over in his head.

"Is it not what you meant, sir? Forgive me for speaking frankly, but I got the impression that you wanted an extra protection for Takaba-sama because there was a possible threat lurking around" Tetsu said and Asami looked up at the guard. Tetsu was sharp. Sharper than he gave himself credit for.

"Indeed, you are correct. If you trust Arima Shingo's skill, I approve. Someone with the ability to get away fast would be good, since it shouldn't stress Akihito. The faster he is away from the threat, the less he sees of things he shouldn't see" Asami said and took a drag from his smoke stick.

"Bring in his file to Suoh tomorrow. After that, inform Arima Shingo" Asami said and Tetsu gave another small bow.

"Understood, sir" he said and Asami stubbed his cigarette out in the silver ashtray on his desk.

"Was there something else, sir?" Tetsu asked and Asami took a file out of his blazer.

"Read it through and keep your eyes open. Enjoy the rest of your night" Asami said, handing over the file of the three punks.

"Very well, sir. I wish you a good night" Tetsu said as Asami stood up. At the sliding door, Tetsu paused to hide the file in his inside breast-pocket, lest Akihito saw it. Stepping out of the office, Asami watched Tetsu walk to the front door and close it behind him before going to the living-room. Akihito was seated in the sofa, his legs spread and feet firmly planted on the ground. A controller was in between his hands, lazily hanging between his legs as he slouched and leaned slightly to the side. His expression was blank but his leg bounced up and down, not hindering his gaming in the slightest. On the screen were several different men moving around, indicating that it was a soccer game. Leaning onto the back-leaning next to the mop of blonde hair, Asami was surprised the blonde had yet to notice him. A bit irked at that fact, he looked at his lover who looked restless as well as disinterested to the point of almost lifeless. It was a weird combination. One he hadn't really notice in his lover before. Deciding to shake the blonde out of whatever spell he was in, he slid his hand towards the blonde's neck, gently caressing the skin with the tips of his fingers.

"I'm home, kitten" he said, expecting some kind of jumpy or jittery embarrassed reaction. But he got none. Akihito hummed confused, turning his head without taking his eyes away from the TV screen.

"Hmm? Ah, welcome home" he said, not even reacting to the name Asami had called him. Asami felt slightly taken aback at the weird lack of reaction. He had already braced himself for whatever the blonde would spew at him. The fact that he was thrown off guard wasn't that much of a surprise to him. Since his lover was the only one able to do so. Mostly, he found himself pleasantly surprised and just that bit proud that it was only his Akihito that was able to do that. But this time, he didn't like it. At all.

"Ah, right. Dinner" Akihito said, still not looking up at his lover, nor shaking off the hand resting on the junction between his shoulder and his neck. Akihito sighed tired as his fingers continued to click on the buttons.

"I made some curry, we can heat it up" he said and Asami frowned. He was tempted to call Tetsu, demanding if the guard knew what was going on with his lover, but remembered that the man reported to him. Thinking back on the reports, he tried to remember what could be the cause. Yet he found nothing. And maybe that was what irked him. It was nothing in the meaning that Akihito hadn't had any jobs, nor any stake outs.

"Akihito, is something wrong?" Asami asked as he looked down on his younger lover.

"No. That's the problem" Akihito said and Asami was glad to finally see a spark of defiance and anger in light blue eyes.

"Hmm? Tell me" Asami said, coaxing the spark to grow into a flame.

"Ugh, it's nothing and that's the point. No stake-outs, no tip-offs, no work, no money. Kou and Takato are busy with work, so I don't want to disturb them. That shitshark is snatching all the work from under my nose for the past month" Akihito said, his leg bouncing faster and his fingers pressing just that slightest bit harder. Now Asami understood. The blonde had lack of fresh air and was bored to the point he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Go change" Asami said and Akihito frowned, not yet looking up at his older lover.

"Huh? Why?" he asked and Asami smirked.

"We're going out for dinner" he said and finally, Akihito's head snapped up, his lips parted and eyes wide in confusion.

"Out, you say? What are you thinking?" he asked, thrown of guard and Asami finally got the reaction he wanted.

"Out means out. We can eat the curry tomorrow. Now, go change before I drag you along like you are" he said and let his eyes slid over Akihito's barely clad form, sporting only boxer shorts and a singlet.

"Asami, wait just a second!" Akihito said as he paused his game and sat up, fully at attention.

"Out, you say? As in…" he said, unable to form the rest of the sentence, yet the blush on his cheeks spread. Asami felt his shoulders relax at the colour flooding the boy's cheeks.

"Yes, Kitten. Out as in a date" he said and promptly, Akihito blushed harder.

"Now, get ready. Unless you sitting half-naked is an invitation, then I will take it as one" Asami said and Akihito jumped up.

"I'll go!" he said and rushed to the bedroom, only to stop in the hallway. Asami waited for what he was going to say as Akihito frowned and looked at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked and Asami resisted the urge to roll with his eyes. Asami jerked his chin in the direction of the bathroom and Akihito didn't question it anymore.

"By the way, two things I don't want to hear from your mouth anymore. One: Date. And two: kitten" Akihito said and finally gave Asami his trademark blushing glare. Asami wondered just how bored the blonde must have been with the lack of fight he put up. Still, he wasn't going to complain. It was a good timing, since Asami had been thinking on how or when to take his lover out without the blonde arguing and sulking the whole time. Or at least until the food came, like usual. The situation surprisingly worked out well. Asami snorted soft before getting ready to leave again, waiting for his lover at the front door after turning off the TV and game. Akihito joined him not too much later, dressed in a dark jeans with a white T-shirt and the navy blazer from his three piece suit. The blonde gave him a look, daring Asami to say something about his dress choice.

"I'm not going in a three piece" he said as he pulled on the dark brown dress shoes.

"I never said you had to. Don't worry about what other people think so much" Asami said and pulled on his black coat as Akihito slipped into his own wine red one.

"So, where are we going?" Akihito asked, looking much better than before. Asami looked down on him.

"You'll see" he said and smirked as they stepped into the elevator. Pressing on the button for the underground parking garage, Akihito threw a sceptic look at the crime boss.

"We're not going to drive around in the limo, right?" he asked and Asami smirked.

"No, we're not" he said and Akihito breathed a sigh of relief. Of course, Akihito should have known better. He should have seen the amused glint in the mob's eyes. He should have seen it coming from a mile away. Just like people would see the matte black Ferrari 458 coming from miles away. Asami opened the door with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"You don't know the meaning of subtle, do you?" Akihito asked as he slipped into the leather seat. Asami chuckle as he watched the blonde's eyes sparkle softly but a grimace pulling his lips down.

"Just enjoy the ride, kitten" he said before closing the door and stepping in on the other side.

"Don't call me kitten" Akihito hissed and Asami pulled a blank face.

"I was talking about the car. Purrs like a kitten" he said and Akihito rolled with his eyes.

"Smooth bastard" he said and Asami chuckled as he started the car, which indeed purred like a kitten and roared like a lion when the mob boss revved the engine before exiting the parking lot.

"So, where are we going?" Akihito asked, yet again, as he pulled on his seatbelt and made himself comfortable in his seat.

"Akihito, what are you so nervous about?" Asami asked and Akihito frowned as he looked outside the window.

"What if someone I know passes us?" he asked and Asami shrugged.

"I don't care" he said and Akihito glanced at him.

"I'm talking about the press, Asami" he said and the raven looked at his lover. He had a feeling that was why the blonde had asked if he was sure.

"That's why we're going outside town" he said as he patted his lover's knee and left his hand there while steering the death-trap on wheels to the freeway. Asami watched Akihito's mood return to normal as they drove, his hand always finding its way back to Akihito's knee. He didn't say anything about Akihito's hand that was already on that place, but did smile about the fact that the blonde mindlessly entwined their fingers. After that, Asami just used their connected hands to shift. The silence which they drove in was comfortable, accompanied by the sounds of the motor. The drive took a little while on the freeway, Asami pretty much keeping to his speed no matter how hard it was. Driving into the city, he felt like it was an insult to driving so slow. But he loved seeing the blush on Akihito's cheeks as people tried to peer into the tinted windows.

"God, this is so embarrassing" his younger lover muttered and Asami didn't understand what exactly was embarrassing about it. Still, whatever brought colour to his Akihito's cheeks, he would do again. He stopped the car in front of a high class restaurant and stepped out. Handing the key to one of the guards standing at the restaurant, he smiled at his lover who had stepped out, his head ducked in mortification of the stares and the guard that held open his door. By now, the blonde should have already been used to that. Asami laid a hand on the small of Akihito's back, gently steering him inside.

"French restaurant?" Akihito asked as he looked around. Asami didn't say anything as several workers jogged up to them all too eager to take their coats and lead them to their table. Their table was in a separate room, lighted with candles and soft instrumental background music. The table was set with crème and red colours and candles were lit. Two waiters helped them in their chairs across from each other and Akihito eyed them. Noticing the nervous gestures and the scared glances at the crime-lord from the manager, Akihito didn't have trouble putting two and two together.

"You own this place, don't you?" he said and Asami smirked.

"Indeed. You're picking up on it, kitten" he said and Akihito pouted unconsciously as he shook his head.

"No wonder we were let in without even making an appointment" he said and Asami raised an amused eyebrow.

"Of course, there is the fact that they are all scared of you after hearing the manager say your name, Asami- _sama_ " Akihito said, upping the level of sarcasm with the suffix. Of course, there was also the fact that Asami had his business-mask on until they were alone.

"How about we order?" Asami asked and as answer, Akihito's stomach growled, reminding his owner that it was empty and in very much need of getting filled. Blushing with the reaction of his own body, Akihito looked away from his lover's amused eyes. Asami pressed on a button and not even half a minute later, someone stood next to them with a menu. But before Akihito could even open the book, Asami had taken it away, knowing the blonde would cringe and complain about the prices. So, Asami ordered for both of them.

"I'm not some kind of woman that can't order for themselves, Asami" Akihito said and Asami looked at him.

"If you had seen the menu, you'd have complained about the price. Just let me pay and stuff your face like you always do. Akihito, you are mine and I take care of what is mine" he said and Akihito grumbled and looked away.

"I'm not an object" he said and Asami poured their glasses with the bottle of wine that stood in a bucket next to their table.

"I didn't say that. I said that you are mine, which is the truth. Every strand of hair, every inch of skin and every breath you take is mine" Asami said, his eyes holding the stubborn blonde's gaze until the blonde avoided his eyes embarrassed.

"Dipshit" Akihito muttered but didn't deny the claims. Instead, he sipped from his wine and sat back in his chair. A bit of awkwardness settled into his frame, not knowing what to talk about or what to do.

"This is the first time I'm taking you out, isn't it?" Asami said, noticing the tenseness of his lover's shoulders and not liking it. Akihito glanced up before averting his gaze again.

"Yeah. Unless kidnapping me to Bali counts. Or the two times you dragged me to Sion" he said and Asami raised an eyebrow.

"If I recall correctly, one of those times, you broke in, under influence of a date rape drug" he said and watched as yet another blush bloomed on cheekbones.

"S-shut up. You were pretty into it too" Akihito said and Asami gave a smug smile.

"I'm into you. And whenever I'm in you, I'm always into it" he said chuckling as Akihito's blush darkened.

"Perverted mob" Akihito said and shut up when the door to the private room opened. To plates got placed on the table before the waiter retreated with a bow.

"Ittadakimasu" Akihito said as he looked at his plate with sparkling eyes. He had no idea what was on his plate, but it looked funny.

"How do you eat this?" he asked as he looked up at his older lover, who had something different from him.

"Like chicken wings. You should be used to that, right" Asami said and watched amused as Akihito doubted only a split seconds before doing what Asami said.

"Hmm! This is good!" Akihito said, his eyes wide and windows to his soul.

"And it looks funny! What is it?" he asked as he picked up the second one and could resist to childishly move it up and down on his plate.

"Frog legs" Asami chuckled and Akihito's hand froze, holding up the pair of legs. The ironic part was that he, without knowing, had acted like it were legs that walked over his plate.

"Why is it so good?!" Akihito asked as he pushed away the picture his brain conjured up about a frog.

"You shouldn't play with your food, Akihito" Asami said and Akihito quickly bit down on the slim thigh.

"Shut up. It's like a red button. If there is a red button, you just have to push it. Especially if it says 'don't touch'. How could I have known it were frog legs?" he complained and Asami chuckled soft.

"What are you eating?" Akihito asked after calming down and cleaning almost his whole plate.

"Escargot" Asami said as he held out his two toothed fork. Akihito, always up for food, reached over the table. Asami pulled his hand away before Akihito could take the fork. A look was shared, one questioning sarcastic while the other amused. Akihito got over his pride and leaned forward. Everything for good food. Asami fed Akihito the piece on his fork and watched as the blonde lit up in surprise.

"Hmm, what is it?" he asked after swallowing the morsel.

"Snails" Asami said and Akihito jaw dropped slightly.

"Seriously?" he asked and Asami nodded.

"Why? Why does it taste so good? First frog, now snails. What's next? No wait, I don't even care anymore" Akihito said, sitting back in his chair.

"Considering that it's your restaurant, I doubt you'd feed me something that's bad" he said and Asami chuckled.

"Indeed. You seem to know when to admit defeat" Asami said and their second course came after some mindless talk about one thing or another.

"I'm starting to love French cuisine. What is this?" Akihito asked as he was mid-way of clearing his plate.

"Duck" Asami said and held out his fork.

"Would you dare?" he asked and Akihito leaned over the table, looking his lover defiantly into the eyes as he closed his lips around the fork.

"That's rabbit" Asami said before Akihito could asked. The blonde's eyes widened before they looked down on Asami's plate.

"It's good" Akihito said and Asami chuckled.

"I thought you were going to cry" he said and Akihito rolled with his eyes.

"That would be ridiculous. Whether it's a bunny, a snail, a frog, a cow or a fish, they all lived before they ended up in our stomachs. But it's just the way of life" Akihito said and Asami hummed.

"Since they're already dead and cooked, better enjoy it" Akihito said dry and was already looking forward to dessert.

"Ne, Asami. I heard France has the best desserts, is that true?" Akihito asked and Asami raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you think I know? I never been to France" he said and Akihito deadpanned.

"Don't lie to me. Your pronunciation is close to perfect" he said and Asami smiled.

"Yeah, I've been to France, but you know I'm not a dessert fan" he said and Akihito crossed his arms on the table.

"Glasses and Wall are. I've seen them countless times in a bakery" Akihito said and Asami was once again surprised by his lover's keen eye.

"They said it was indeed very good. But you'll have to taste for yourself to be sure" he said and Akihito smiled.

"Of course" he said and they fell back into mindless banter until the desserts came. Well, a regular black coffee for Asami while a big piece of cake was put in front of Akihito. The blonde looked up at his lover, expecting the answer to the unasked question.

"Triple layered chocolate mousse cake" Asami said as Akihito cut off a corner with his spoon. Stuffing it in his mouth, he wanted to melt on the spot. His eyes closed as he held the spoon in his mouth.

"I can die happy now" Akihito said as he swooned over the cake. Asami sipped from his coffee with a raised eyebrow.

"Should I be jealous?" he asked and Akihito smirked at him.

"Maybe. It does taste better than your spunk" he said and Asami's eyes narrowed.

"Really? Maybe I should clear your mind about that" he said and Akihito pointed his small spoon at his older lover.

"If only you'd eat a bit more pineapple or fruit in general, it would taste better" Akihito said and Asami smirked.

"Oho? If it really tastes that bad, why do you lick your lips every time you look at my crotch? Because you do, whether I'm naked or not. You always look so hungry for it" Asami said, his voice dropping lower as Akihito's eyes dilated slightly and his breathing stuttered.

"Don't tell me you're planning to here?" Akihito asked as he glanced around the empty room.

"No. I'm planning to, but not here. At home, where I can thoroughly taste you and remind you just what tastes best" Asami said and Akihito turned back to his cake, unwilling to go in on Asami's blunt advance. But Asami could see how his lover already reacted to him. After dessert and waiting for their food to settle down, Asami and Akihito stood up.

"So, where to now?" Akihito asked as they pulled on their coats.

"Where do you want to go?" Asami asked as he dismissed the manager and waiters bowing at them, wishing them a safe trip. The cold outside air hit their faces and necks and Akihito pulled his shoulders up shortly until the wind had died down.

"Don't know" he said and looked around. Asami looked down on his lover, noticing the look he sported as reluctant.

"Is there something you want?" he asked, wrapping his arm around his younger lover's middle.

"Just say it, Akihito. I'll take you wherever you want" he said and Akihito looked up at Asami with a hint of shyness.

"Then, can we just walk around for a bit?" he asked and Asami was surprised.

"I- I mean, I know the car is here… If you don't want to, that's fine. We don't have to" Akihito ranted, looking away again. Without saying anything, Asami leaned closer to the guard at the door.

"We'll come pick up the car later" he said and the guard made a bow. Akihito looked slightly confused at his lover who once again wrapped his arm around Akihito's waist.

"Let's go" he said and Akihito smiled as Asami led him away for the restaurant, walking in no particular direction.

"Thanks" Akihito said soft as he slid his own arm around Asami's waist.

"Any place in particular you want to go to?" Asami asked, pulling Akihito just that bit closer.

"No. I'm a wanderer at heart, so I go where my feet take me. I've never been to this part before. It's also the most fun to get lost" Akihito said and smiled up at the mob-boss.

"Then getting lost is what we'll do" Asami said and smiled back. But then he realised something.

"You don't get lost often. When do you wander around then?" he asked and Akihito shrugged.

"Whenever I get lost. It might not seem like it, because I just keep going, pretending I know where I'm going when I'm not. But I always find my way back home, so it's fine" Akihito said and Asami was once again reminded of a cat. One of the reasons he called Akihito kitten.

"That's how I found that one backalley from the pictures. And how I mostly get away from my guards. How can they know where I'm going, if I don't know it myself" Akihito said and held up a finger.

"The art of war, to deceive your enemies, you must first deceive yourself" he said and peeked an eye open at Asami, who had his eyes closed and his shoulders shook ever so softly. If it weren't for the arm lopped around Akihito's waist, the blonde wouldn't have noticed the silent laughter.

"That doesn't make any sense" Asami said and Akihito grinned.

"Yet, I still managed to get away every time" he said and Asami raised an eyebrow.

"I wonder what that says about your men" Akihito said and Asami huffed, poking Akihito in his side.

"No bad word about my men. They are hardworking" Asami said and Akihito laughed.

"Yeah, hardworking to try and keep up next time!" he said and Asami smiled inwardly at the bubbly laughter before leaning down, capturing Akihito's lips in a short spontaneous kiss. They continued walked, bickering and laughing, until Akihito's eyes landed on familiar lights. Asami's arm grabbed empty air as Akihito detached himself from his side.

"Ever been to an arcade, Asami?" the blonde asked as he turned to look at his lover. Asami raised an eyebrow tilting his head.

"I bet I can win from you" Akihito said, smiling smug and confident as he placed one hand in his hip.

"Be careful with betting with me, Akihito" Asami warned and Akihito leaned closer.

"Hmm? Are you too scared? Okay, then how about this? We'll play a few games and the one who wins most of them, wins the bet" Akihito said, jabbing a finger in Asami's chest. Interested in the bet and his lover's confidence, he took the bait.

"What if I win?" he asked and Akihito's eyes lit up. "You'll have two hours of me in the secret room. No complaints, no struggling, anything you want" Akihito said and Asami had to give him his credit. His lover knew exactly what to say to get him over the line. But he was a businessman, through and through.

"Five hours" he said and Akihito's jaw went slack.

"No way! My ass won't survive that. 2" he said and Asami smirked.

"Four" he shot back and Akihito mulled it over.

"Two and a half" he said and Asami smirked.

"You're too early to try and deal with me, kid. Four" he said and Akihito stood straight again.

"Two, you can do the hot wax thing and record it" Akihito said and the condition shot straight to Asami's groin instead of to his head.

"Deal" he found himself saying before he even heard Akihito's condition if he won. Oh ho ho, he was good. Asami had not seen that coming! Not even from a mile away. Once more, it was only Akihito who succeeded in throwing Asami of guard.

"But Asami, if I win, you have to watch a movie marathon with me. Every movie I put on" Akihito said, a teasing glint in his eyes. Asami couldn't back down anymore, and Akihito knew it. He took the older man's hand and happily led him to the arcade. In all honesty, Asami had never been to an arcade before. He knew how it worked, in theory. But never been inside one. Akihito tended to do things that Asami had never thought he would ever do. Arcades are one of them. Yet here he was, inside a smoky arcade filled with different kinds of people from variating ages. Some kind of Techno house music was playing on the background while neonlights lit up the place.

"Oh man! It's been so long" Akihito said as he looked around.

"Let's get some coins" he said and dragged Asami to one of the machines in the corner. Reading the explanation, Asami took out his wallet. Akihito glanced at him and his eyes widened as he grabbed Asami's wrist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! You don't need to put in that much!" Akihito hissed and Asami looked at the billet in his hand.

"Geez. You plan on buying enough coins to last you ten years or something? Here, I'll pay it. You paid for dinner, I'll pay for the entertainment. The difference is probably huge, but"

"Don't mind that" Asami cut his lover off who put some money in the machine, which changed it for arcade coins.

"Let's start with something we know you can do" Akihito said, mirth in his eyes as he looked up at Asami. People were giving them weird looks for their clothes, but this time, Akihito didn't pay any attention to it. Asami followed the blonde to the other corner of the room where seats stood in front of a screen. Because there weren't that much people, half of the things were free. Akihito slid into the car seat and jerked his head to the chair next to him.

"It's a race game. You should be able to do that" Akihito said and Asami sat down into the seat. Separating the coins equally, Akihito handed over half to Asami.

"Put one coin in and you can play" Akihito said and Asami lighted a cigarette before he took the coins. He still wondered how in the world Akihito got his 36 year old ass in the seat of an arcade game. But when he glanced at the absolute gleeful look his lover sported, he sucked it up. Feeding the machine a coin, he laid a hand on the steering wheel in front of him and looked at the screen while putting his feet on the pedals. He didn't take long before he found out how everything worked and he caught up with Akihito's car on the screen. Akihito was giggling in his seat next to him before Asami suddenly found himself spinning. Akihito laughed full out as Asami glanced at him.

"Is that allowed?" he asked and Akihito shrugged.

"Like you care if it's allowed or not" he said and glanced at the raven.

"You'd try to buy over the machine if it were possible" he said and Asami couldn't exactly deny that. In the end, Asami lost, but just barely. But it was a loss none the less. Akihito: one, Asami: zero.

"You choose next" Akihito said as he grinned smugly at his lover. A bit irked with his loss, Asami looked around. His eyes landed on a machine with two different coloured guns.

"Ah, shooting" Akihito said as he followed his lover's gaze. Akihito and Asami walked to the game, Asami relaxing just that tab bit.

"This should be even easier for you" Akihito said as he fed a coin to the machine.

"Just point the gun at the screen and shoot" Akihito explained as he took up the blue gun. Asami took up the red one and looked at the screen.

"Friendly fire?" Asami asked, not willing to lose again.

"Nope. Just highest kill streak" Akihito said as he started the game. Asami was confused by the half-dead people on the screen, but automatically started shooting. Akihito quickly fell behind as Asami kept firing. It was Akihito's loss. Asami placed the gun back with a smug look as his lover looked at him sceptically.

"You're really trigger happy" he muttered and Asami looked at him.

"What's next?" he asked, feeling a bit better about himself. After some regular old school fighting games and ridiculous games like throw the table and even dancing, Asami for the first time, felt embarrassed. Especially with the dancing. He never thought he would ever, in his whole life, do that. Not to mention in public. But the score was Akihito: 7 and Asami: 5. Even if he couldn't win the bet anymore, he at least wanted to go with a little bit of dignity and win the last round. The people left in the arcade had been drawn in by the blonde's laughter and the mentions of scores.

"Last one" Akihito said as he followed Asami until the taller man stopped in front of a very familiar machine.

"Oh crap" Akihito cursed as he saw the boxball. A small crowd appeared behind them, curious but not getting too close.

"Okay, I lost this one. But I still want to do it" Akihito said as he fed the machine his last coin.

"Do your worst" Asami said and Akihito half-heartedly glared at him.

"Rude" he sang before turning to the ball that hung up in the machine. Shaking his head, Akihito took a deep breath before taking a punch. He waited until the machine stopped counting as Asami stood with crossed arms, their coats already left behind at the counter, together with half of Asami's three piece.

"Oh! More than I expected" Akihito said as he looked at his score. He switched places with Asami, who rolled up his sleeves. Feeling Akihito watch him, Asami took a small step back before throwing a punch at the ball, putting some force behind it. Akihito flinched at the loud bang it made before watching the numbers rank up and up and up. Until it went way past the previous record, flashing error.

"Ah!" Akihito said as he stared at the screen.

"Geez, I thought you'd break it. Thank god" Akihito said as he breathed a sigh of relief when the numbers returned to normal, but not after alerting everyone in the place that Asami had obviously broken the record. Since it was right next to the counter, the guy behind it whistled low.

"Rad, man. You can pick a grand prize if you break any of the records" the man said and they turned to him.

"Grand prize?" Akihito repeated and the man nodded as Asami took his clothes back from the chair he had put it on.

"Yeah, man. Any of the plushes hanging around or in the machines, you can pick one of them. There are also watches and shit" the man said and Akihito raised an eyebrow. "Wow, that's nice" he said and Asami looked around.

"Then, that" he said and they looked at him. Akihito had half expected the man not to say anything, yet he now pointed at something the blonde never expected. Akihito burst out laughing, curling his arms around his stomach as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. Of all things Asami had chosen a stuffed toy of a cartoon cat. One that was as big as half of Akihito without the tail counted. It had a light yellow colour and was smiling with a big head and bows for eyes. It had a bow tie, stumpy paws and actually a tail. It was pretty cute, but just the fact that Asami, of all people, had chosen that, of all things, was just too funny. Akihito looked up as he saw the tail dangle in front of him. Asami looked at him with a small smile as Akihito laughed soft while taking the toy.

"I should have brought my camera" Akihito said as he carried the plush animal in his arms, barely seeing over its head without tripping over the tail.

"This just in! Asami Ryuichi, top tier businessman and hotshot crimelord, falls for charms of nyan cat" Akihito said, trying to sound like some kind of headline. Asami lighted another cigarette before wrapping his arm around Akihito's waist.

"I fell for your charms. The nyan cat is just a bonus" he said and Akihito laughed, not even blushing about the confession like usual.

"Oh my god! You said nyan cat! Ah! Wait!" Akihito said and stopped right in his tracks. He fished his phone out of his pocket and turned on the camera.

"It might not be my camera, but I can't pass this up" he said and turned on the flashlight. Turning the camera to himself he pointed it until Asami was on the photo as well as part of the plush's overly large head that hid Akihito's mouth. Granting Akihito this pleasure, Asami just stepped in closer to his lover and allowed him to take the picture. Akihito smiled at the picture that he had just taken, immediately setting it as his screen saver. Asami stole the boy's phone out of his hands.

"Hey!" Akihito complained but Asami started walking as he pulled out his own phone, sending forward the picture before handing Akihito's phone back. Akihito chuckled once more as they walked back to the car, both feeling better than they had in months. It was like they had taken yet another step. Asami in a serious relationship where he didn't need to be all crimelord or businessman that had to pay for affection. And it felt like Akihito had taken a step closer to allowing himself to name the feelings inside of him. The way back to Shinjuku was shorter, since the freeway was a good as empty and Asami just gave up on holding himself to the speed-limit. Akihito had taken Asami's hand in his out of his own movement. Asami couldn't wait to make good on his promise from in the restaurant.

* * *

Thank you for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer :: I don't own anything besides the story and the OC's. :)

* * *

Parking his vespa in the underground garage of Sion companies, Akihito took off his helmet. He had no idea why he had to stop by his lover's office. He vaguely wondered if it had to do with the big envelope currently in his backpack. No, that would be impossible. It had been an envelope that had been directed at him, through the chief. There was no way Asami could know about it. Even so, the man had no reason to want to know what was in it. Akihito himself had yet to open it, so even he didn't know. It was a simply ridiculous idea.

"Takaba-sama, the elevator is waiting" the guard spoke up and Akihito looked up at the open sliding doors.

"Ah, right. Sorry" the blonde said, quickly getting into the car and watching the man slip a security card in front of the reader above the buttons before pressing on the button for the highest floor.

"Please, keep this card with you at all times here in Sion" the guard said before he took a step back, letting the elevator close while he left Akihito with the pass in his hands. Akihito glanced at the card in his hands, noticing his name and photograph while the card was strapped to a red lint. Pushing the card in the pocket of his vintage jeans, he waited until the car stopped moving on the highest floor. When the doors slid open, Kirishima was waiting for the blonde.

"Takaba Akihito" the man said and Akihito clenched one hand around the strap of his backpack nervously.

"Asami-sama is expecting you" Kirishima said as he turned around and led the blonde to the door of Asami's office. Knocking on the door, Asami's low voice travelled through it was an 'enter'. Kirishima opened the door and walked inside in front of Akihito. The blonde stopped in front of Asami's large, black desk and tried to hide the envelope burning his backpack. He didn't even know why. He just knew that it was not good news and that somehow, it would not only affect him, but also Asami. If that was the case, he'd rather keep it to himself. Asami looked up at his lover from the file he was reading.

"What did you need me for, Asami?" Akihito asked, coming straight to the point. Like a bandage, the faster you did it, the less hassle you had. Asami leaned back into his seat and signed for Kirishima to go. The bespectacled man made a small bow before walking to the door.

"Kirishima, send them in, in five" Asami said and his secretary nodded.

"Yes, sir" he said before he closed the door.

"Send who in?" Akihito asked curious as he glanced at the door before turning back to his lover. Asami just looked at his younger lover, not giving anything away. Akihito had a feeling he wouldn't like it.

"Come here" Asami said and Akihito felt his feet move even before he could think about it. It was what his body had learned, after all. Obeying to the mob's commands. Still, that didn't mean he would take it like a good little boy. Never. He was Takaba Akihito after all.

"Don't order me around like one of your goons, old man" he said as he dropped his backpack at the leg of Asami's desk before he was reeled in closer against the raven's body.

"Yet you still listen to me" Asami said, a small smirk on his lips. Akihito rolled his eyes as he leaned against the desk, facing his lover and doing nothing about his hand that was held by the older man.

"What is it you want, Asami? I'm in a good mood now, so you better say it before it's over" Akihito said and it was the truth. He had just given in a big scoop that was without a doubt front page news and he had received his payment.

"Oho? Front page news, huh" Asami guessed and Akihito huffed as he placed one foot on the seat between the man's knees.

"Yes, front page news. It's hard work, but you make it even harder by being connected with about everything that happens here. Stop trying to be a work block. I won't be able to make any money like this" Akihito said, leaning closer to his lover's face, who was still smirking at him.

"You don't even need to make money. I can support us both and then some. Just stay at home and let me take care of you. In every way" Asami said and Akihito narrowed his eyes.

"Like what? Like a courtesan and his benefactor?" he asked and Asami's eyes hardened.

"Think again, Asami. I'm not some kind of pet to be kept. I won't spread my legs because I want you to pay me" Akihito said and leaned closer to his lover yet again.

"I'll spread my legs because I want to, and the only thing I expect in return, is your cock up my ass, balls deep, fucking my brains out" Akihito said and was immediately met with a growl and lips against his own. As always, Asami's kisses were the same. Hungry, dominating, passionate and breathtaking. The way his lips moved against his, trying to swallow him whole. Leaving no place for denial and demanding entrance. His tongue sliding and probing, dragging him into a passionate, slippery dance. It never failed to make Akihito's head spin. Whether it was because of the lack of air, or the obvious skill the man had, Akihito didn't care. All that mattered were his hands braided in black hair and larger hands pulling him down into an inviting lap.

Moaning into the kiss, Akihito let one hand roam down a broad suit-clad back to fist in the fabric as large palms massaged the globes stuck in the bootcut vintage jeans. Arching his back into the magic hands, his brows furrowed in concentration, willing his mind to stay firm and not be swept away by the current that was Asami Ryuichi. It was more like a tsunami. A dark and powerful one that never failed to strip away anything and everything that was Akihito's futile resistance. Yet now, Akihito had one thing keeping him together, to make him keep it together instead of melting into the man's hands like putty.

Who was he kidding? He always melted into the man's hands like putty, no matter when or where. The way he was moaning soft and gently rocking his hips into Asami's hands were proof of that. He was already past the fact of denying that. What could he say? He liked being groped. But only by Asami. Only by the man who never failed to give him just what he wanted, when even he himself didn't what he wanted. Asami was the only one who was able to draw out hidden dark wishes out of the blonde.

Fisting his hand into the smooth black strands, Akihito gave a sharp tug. Asami groaned softly as their lips parted with the pull. Looking down on his lover with half-lidded eyes, his lips resting parted against Asami's, just breathing each other's air pantingly. Smouldering golden eyes bored into Akihito's hazy blue ones, sending shivers down the blonde's spine with just the sheer lust radiating from them. Akihito licked his lips, effectively brushing past Asami's, before slowly changing his angle. Asami reached forward, fully intent to capture slick lips again, but Akihito raised himself up on his knees that were planted on each side of his lover's hips.

Asami made a displeased sound, yet his eyes showed anything but displeasure. The man couldn't help but follow his younger lover's movements, wanting to connect their lips once again. Another soft, yet sharp tug on black hair had Asami angle his head just that bit higher with a soft groan as Akihito licked his way into his lover's mouth, only to pull the slick muscle away again when Asami eagerly reacted. Akihito felt the fingers twitch around his ass and the corner of his lips curled up into a smirk, his eyes glimmering positively with satisfaction, looking like the cat who got the cream. His heart was thumping in his ears, knowing full well that Asami could take full control whenever he wanted to, yet left Akihito in control. Keeping his eyes open and connected with his lover's, Akihito leaned down, slipping his tongue past Asami's parted lips.

He wanted to test how far Asami would let him take it before he snapped. How far he himself could take it before he snapped. When he felt that his lover was getting too much control, he pulled away again. Akihito kept Asami's head tilted upwards with the grip on the black stands while his lips travelled lower, never losing contact with skin as he brushed his lip over it. His lips travelled downwards to a pale bared throat, where he nipped softly but sharp, all teeth. Asami bucked his hips slightly as a groan slipped past his lips. Akihito felt his chest heat up in pride at the fact that his lover trusted him enough to do that, especially with his throat. His pants on the other hand, was painfully tight with the dark desire of having the powerful dominant at his mercy.

A sharp knock on the door drew both pair of eyes to it, both displeased and not willing to be disturbed. A very loud irritated click of a tongue resounded between both of them and with a shock, Akihito realised it was his. Asami's body that had given a soft shudder had not passed his realization either. Slowly raising his body back up, away from his lover's throat, Akihito carefully detangled his fingers from the crime boss's hair. His lover was positively wound up. His normally impeccable hair laying in a mushed up disarray. Pupils blow wide, his eyes almost glowing with a carnal lust. His lips slightly bruised and his chest heaving just that tiniest bit. But the obvious straining bulge in his slacks spoke volumes. Akihito could only imagine how he himself looked.

Still in the haze of the heavy make out session, Akihito stood up from his lover's hands. He slipped a hand into his pants, biting on his lips slightly as golden eye immediately attached to it. He adjusted himself within his contains of his pants, revelling in the slight control that still lingered within his grasp. The photographer pulled his hand away and smirked as he leaned back against the desk.

"Aren't you going to let them enter, Asami?" he asked, his voice rough with excitement. Asami's eyes flashed, dilating just that tiny bit more.

"I don't think so" Asami said and Akihito rolled with his eyes.

"You called me here for something, right?" he said, glad to find his bearings again. He pushed off and turned around, only to be met with a loud resounding slap against his rear. Akihito yelped as he was pushed forward with the force.

"Bastard" he hissed as he half-heartedly glared at his lover, who was smirking at him. Once again, he was in back in control, which Akihito had relinquished with the blush on his cheeks. Wanting to get a last one up on his lover, Akihito strutted to the door with a swivel in his hips, copying the walk he had seen women using, with much success. The creak of the leather chair told him that it had worked. He had to remember that, The walk the models had taught him. He opened the door and gave Kirishima an apologetic look. The man however didn't seem to care, or was just used to waiting outside the door.

Akihito stepped aside to let him in, followed by his personal guard and a slightly smaller man, also dressed in black suit with white shirt and black tie. The third male was as tall as Akihito was but had longer hair, chocolate brown locks held together in a low bun. Akihito closed the door as the three men stood to the side, one with files in his hand, one composed but almost comfortable and one in fear but keeping it together.

"What's going on?" Akihito asked, feeling a bit sorry for the third guard.

"Akihito, Shingo is going to be your new driver and second bodyguard. Don't shake him off" Asami said, getting straight to the point. The last, tiny bit of lustful excitement immediately disappeared.

"What?!" Akihito asked, raising his voice as he turned to his older lover. The third guard looked mortified and leaned his weight back with wide eyes. Kirishima and Tetsu gave him a pitying look. Both had been there and done that. But Akihito didn't notice as he walked over to the desk.

"What the fuck do you mean driver and bodyguard?! Another protection detail?! Like Tetsu isn't bad enough already! I can't shake him off no matter what I try! He's like a dog with a fucking bone!" Akihito ranted and Asami raised an eyebrow at the raven guard.

"Thank you for the praise, Takaba-sama" Tetsu said with a small bow and Akihito threw his hand up at him.

"It's not praise, damn it!" he said and slammed both his hands on the desk.

"Asami! Why? What's he going to do?! Drive my vespa and I'll hang behind it on a skateboard or something?" Akihito said sarcastic and Asami looked at his lover, no amusement on his face.

"No. You'll be driven around in a car, of course" Asami said and Akihito stared at him, jaw slightly slack.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" he asked and leaned closer to the raven.

"Do you have any idea how much money I make? Too little to be fucking driven around in a car that costs more money than my rent in a year! My Vespa is just fine to drive me around! And even if that scooter gives out-"

"Akihito, enough. You will be accompanied by two guards" Asami said, not willing to give any discussion in it.

"Fuck! Asami, you fucking controlling bastard! Doesn't he have something better to do? I can take care of myself! Shit! I'm going home!" Akihito said angry and grabbed his backpack, slinging it on his back.

"How?" Asami asked dry, not giving away any emotion. Akihito froze halfway to the door, his brain immediately supplying to what his lover was capable of doing. What he was not above doing.

"You mother-fucking shitfaced bastard" he hissed as he glared over his shoulder.

"You destroyed my vespa?" he asked and Asami crossed his arms.

"No. I merely had it delivered home and had someone bring a car for you" he said and Akihito resisted to walk over there and kick the man in his face. Seeing the bomb come close to exploding, Tetsu stepped in.

"Takaba-sama, if I may be as free as to speak?" he asked as he looked at the blonde.

"You don't have to ask, Tetsu. Just say it" Akihito said as he looked at his guard.

"Whether you get angry or not, the fact still remains that it has happened. You can also choose to walk home, but Shingo and I will accompany you either way" Tetsu said and Akihito grimaced. His guard was right. Throwing his hands up in defeat, he took a step back.

"I got it!" he said and Kirishima sighed relieved.

"You! I'll get you back for this" Akihito said as he pointed a finger at his lover with a glare.

"Try it when I'm less busy" Asami said, smirking slightly. Akihito turned around and stalked out of the room, his stride still annoyed. Pressing on the button of the elevator, he could hear Asami's low voice say something to the room, but couldn't make out what it was. When the elevator doors opened, Tetsu and his apparently new guard, Shingo caught up with him.

"Sorry" Akihito said as he glanced at the guard in question. He received a surprised and confused look in return.

"What are you apologizing for, Takaba-sama?" he asked and Akihito sighed.

"First off, don't call me that. Akihito is fine. Secondly, because of Asami, you are now stuck with babysitting me" Akihito said ad the man glanced confused and completely out of whack at his partner, who just gave a look of 'can't be helped'.

"Takaba-sama, I can't possibly think of referring to you in such a casual manner. And to call it babysitting is… it's an honour to be able to protect Asami-sama's most precious person" he said as he looked back at Akihito.

"An honour, huh? You don't have to lie to me. There are better things you could have been doing. Things that are actually useful. Or not, considering you work for a crimelord" Akihito said and sighed.

"But I can already guess that something is going to happen. Otherwise, Asami wouldn't have done it. So, for now, I'll look forward to working with you, or something, I guess. Though I will try to shake you off" Akihito said and smiled at the brunet. The man was quick to make a bow.

"The pleasure is all mine, sir! I will protect you with my life" he said and Akihito grimaced.

"No, that's not needed. You can't protect me when you're dead, right? Just start with your name" he said and the man looked up again.

"Ah, yes! I'm Shingo. Arima Shingo" he said and Akihito smiled.

"Relax, okay. I'm not going to shoot you or something" he said and turned back to the doors as the elevator stopped. But he had to be right. There must really be something going on for Asami to add another guard. 9 out of ten, it had something to do with the envelope in Akihito's backpack. Because Asami, and everyone else, could read his expressions on his face, he knew Asami would have noticed something was wrong. So he had used what always worked to distract his lover. Seducing him. And it had worked. Hook, line and sinker.

Tetsu held open the door of the Lexus and Akihito begrudgingly got in. Really, it was too late to change it anyway. But the envelope in his backpack suddenly felt way heavier. The ride home, it was like a beacon, constantly drawing his attention. When they reached the penthouse, both Tetsu and Shingo waited outside the door, standing guard. Finally, Akihito could see what was inside the envelope. He sat at the kitchen table, while warming up some food he had made that morning, staring at the big brown thing like it was going to bite him. Only after he had eaten, he had gathered enough courage to open it.

Several photos drifted out of it spreading out over the table. Akihito's eyes widened as he looked at them. each and every one of them was of him and Asami. From where they had been on their date. When they had gotten out of their car, had walked into the restaurant, when they came outside. When Akihito had grinned at his lover, or when his lover had bluntly kissed him in the middle of the street. Even if some of the pictures were innocent, the aura that definitely hung around both of them, was not. It was in the looks that they gave each other. Not only Asami, but also Akihito.

This was not good. Not good at all. If someone had these pictures, it meant that the originals were somewhere else, is someone's hands. Someone who could do a lot of bad. Akihito shook out of it when his phone rang in his pocket. With trembling hands, he picked it out of his pocket and held it against his ear. Even before he could say something, he heard a familiar voice on the other side.

"Aki!" Kou greeted and Akihito relaxed slightly.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked as he held the phone between his shoulder and ear so he could gather the photos.

"So cold! I was just going to ask if you wanted to go out this weekend? It's your birthday, remember" Kou said and Akihito's hands froze.

"Really? Oh, sure. Where to?" he asked, completely forgotten about his own birthday.

"Don't know yet. Takato suggested to go clubbing, like usual" Kou said and Akihito hummed.

"Yeah, no problem. How about I pick you two up on Saturday evening at your place?" Akihit suggested and Kou hummed agreeing.

"Okay! So, Saturday, about nine?" he asked and Akihito frowned.

"No, let's take eight or eight thirty-ish" he said and Kou chuckled.

"Eight thirty-ish. But fine. You coming to pick us up with the car of your rich older girlfriend?" Kou asked and Akihito grimaced.

"Yeah, something like that" he said and hated the fact that he was lying to his friends. He would have to change that. As soon as possible.

"Okay! We'll see you then!" Kou said and with that the call was ended. It was late and Kou without a doubt still had work, so it was fine. Akihito's head wasn't really up to a decent conversation anyway. He stared at the pictures. Who was it and what was he going to do with the pictures. More importantly, what was Akihito going to do about the pictures?

-xXx_Oya, Oya, Oya_xXx-

Akihito was hiding something from him. No doubt in his mind about that. Asami had seen it in his lover's eyes. Seen it in the way he acted. Known it for sure in the way he had seduced him. And he had fallen for it. Hook, line and sinker. No doubt about that either. When it came to his lover, Akihito knew exactly what to do to shift Asami's attention. It worked every time. Only this time, it had been slightly different.

Asami could still feel the pull on his hair and the thrumming of his heart as his kitten taking the lead. Not dominating him. God forbid anyone ever dominating him. But his lover had been in control. Had taken it and laid his will on his lover. Asami had been a willing participant, revelling in the feel of his lover's control. Seeing the wildcat that was his kitten's dark desire, grinning at him like the Chesire cat. Just thinking about it got him hard, hating the fact that they had been interrupted. To say that the thought of shooting whoever it was never passed his mind, would be a lie. But then he remembered the reason why they were disturbed and it was Kirishima. Once again, the thought of the possible threat, calmed Asami's libido down so he could focus.

"Kirishima" Asami said as he looked up from the file in his hands.

"I want the penthouse searched. Akihito was hiding something from me and I want to know what it was" Asami said and Kirishima nodded behind the wheel. "Yes, sir" he said and Asami looked on his phone to find his suspicion backed up by a text of Tetsu, saying Akihito was most likely hiding something.

* * *

Thank you for reading! :}


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and the Original characters. ^^

Warning :: Smut and drug-use. Very long chapter.

Don't do drugs!

* * *

Akihito wanted to hit something. Hit it really hard and destroy it. Preferably his lover's possessive streak. Sadly, that was rather impossible. Not to mention that he rather liked his lover's possessiveness. His lover had taken him out during lunch. First to an expensive restaurant, which was mouth-watering good, and they had had complete privacy. Nobody had seen them go in or out, which was good. But after that, his lover had taken him to the shops.

Akihito had refused at first, not wanting his lover to pay anything for him, since he had already treated them both to lunch. But Asami had been adamant, saying that it was Akihito's birthday and that it was his right as lover to buy him a present. Akihito knew how busy the mob-boss was and yet he had taken time off to take him out shopping. That had eventually helped Akihito give in and let his lover drag him from store to store. It had all been stores that Asami owned and never once was Akihito allowed to look at the price.

He had done it once, snuck a peek at the tag and almost blown a fuse. There had been too many zeros. But the satisfied and almost happy look in his lover's eyes had dampened that anger. After that, Asami had been hauled back to work by Kirishima, leaving Akihito behind with his two guards to go back to the penthouse. Of course, Akihito should have known that it wouldn't stop there. But once again, he had failed to see his lover's long arm. He had counted on the Lexus and thoughts on what to say as excuse, until the elevator doors opened and what greeted him was not the Lexus, but the limousine. Really, by now, he should have seen it coming with his eyes closed.

"Takaba-sama, we have arrived at Kou-san's address" Tetsu said and Akihito looked through the tinted window to see the apartment building. Sighing in defeat, he stepped out of the car that the young guard held open.

"I'm never ever going to hear the end of this" Akihito sighed as he walked up the stairs to Kou's apartment. Knocking on his friend's door, he glanced around nervously. Was it really a good idea? He wasn't just thinking of the use of the limo. No, that stuck out like a sore thumb enough. But wouldn't that draw unwanted attention? Like the attention of whoever had send those pictures? Should Akihito really be going to a club when Asami was so pressed on him having another protection detail? Akihito was dragged out of his inner monologue by the door opening. Kou and Takato grinned at him, exited and dressed up to go clubbing. But first.

"Happy birthday, Aki!" both said, loud and clear for the neighbours to hear. Akihito cringed slightly, embarrassed by his friend's antics.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go, before it's no use going anymore" Akihito said and the two grinned.

"So? Did your lover come?" Kou asked as he swung his arm around Akihito's shoulders while Takato closed and locked the door.

"Nope, busy" Akihito said, hoping they would drop the subject. Which obviously happened when they saw the limo. Akihito felt double at their excitement. Part of him was having fun looking at their reaction, yet they were totally opposite of his own. Akihito just bit through it and got inside the limo.

"Aki, did your mom call?" Takato asked as the car started to move again.

"No, I expect her to call tomorrow, though" Akihito said and Kou smirked.

"Does she know?" he asked and the blonde looked away with a grimace.

"What do you think? If that woman knows about it, there is no way I'll survive it" he said and Takato, the ever calm one of the trio smiled.

"Don't be so overdramatic, Aki. Your mother is better than ours. I told her about Hiroto a couple of weeks ago and she's still ignoring me" he said and Kou sighed.

"I told mine I broke up with Mari and she just sighed. She told me it was no surprise! Can you believe that?!" he said and Akihito snorted.

"Well, yeah. It is no surprise. Mari was too different from you, Kou" he said and Takato nodded.

"I thought so too. She was… how should I say it? Too stuck up" he said and Kou pouted as he looked at his friends.

"You guys. I really did like her" he said and Akihito shrugged.

"I like ice cream, but for that reason I won't date it" he said and Takato laughed as Kou shook his head.

"Don't compare her with ice cream! You don't compare your girlfriend with food, do you?" he said and Akihito chuckled. Being around his friends really helped him relax. The banter and laughter continued until the car slowed down.

"Takaba-sama, we have arrived at the club" Shingo said and Akihito frowned.

"That took long" he said and looked up at Tetsu opened the door. Of course, the club they were planning on going to, was not where they were.

"The Roppongi? Awesome" Kou said as he got out after Takato.

"Let me guess, the bastard ordered you to bring us here because this is one of his clubs" Akihito said as he stopped next to Tetsu and looked at the neonlight that spelled the name 'The empire'. He straightened out the black waist coat he was wearing above a light grey 3/4th sleeved thin hoody that could pass as a top and had buttons standing open in a deep V-cut. Underneath it, he wore a white skinny jeans and half leopard, half studded loafers. Everything was new, as well as the black leather string wrapped around his throat a couple of times, sporting two silver feathers.

"Correct, Takaba-sama. Asami-sama had the vip-room prepared for you and your friends" Tetsu said and closed the door.

"Of course he did" Akihito said, feeling his anger bubble up again. It was promptly cut off as Kou called out.

"Aki! You coming?" he asked and Akihito sighed. He would just have to make the best of it, and ignore the looks he was getting. Which was easier said than done. Tetsu walked behind Akihito as the blonde swung both his arms around his friends.

"You better enjoy this while it will last. I'm never riding that limo again after this" Akihito said and Kou and Takato grinned. Cutting the line completely, Tetsu nodded at the guard who let them inside. The three of them were led to the VIP room by Midorima, the manager, and handed whatever drinks they wanted. It didn't take long before the three of them found their way to the dance floor. But even if his body was moving to the beat, drawing attention of a few patrons, Akihito couldn't get the threat out of his mind.

The fact that Asami didn't talk about it, yet became more protective, only confirmed it. Then there were the pictures. Should he inform Asami about them? Would it matter when he didn't know who they came from and who the originals had? How would Asami react? Would he brush it off or rip them apart? Would he be worried if they were to spread or couldn't he be bothered? But most importantly, would Akihito be pushed aside if there was a possibility of the media ever finding out of their involvement with each other. Akihito knew that it would cost him his job, without a doubt. But compared to what it could cost Asami, he didn't care for his job.

Akihito could always travel to some other place and try to work there. Maybe he could take some job at a magazine where you travelled the world or something. He didn't want to, and it would hurt, no doubt, but it was possible. If they were to be found out, Akihito could still keep contact with Kou and Takato by calls or texts, if they wanted to. But Asami was something different. The man had an empire in Tokyo, and not just the club they were in. Something he put his whole life in and put it on the line every day to keep it strong. He had worked hard for it and even if it wasn't all that legal and that Akihito didn't agree with some of the things, it was important to Asami. If those photos could ruin all that, Akihito would probably prefer to be tossed aside. The difference to what both could lose was big. Akihito would lose his passion, yes. But Asami would lose his life and everything he had built.

After the fourth song, Akihito felt someone sneak up behind him, which effectively shook him out of his rather depressing thoughts. Glancing around, he spotted Kou and Takato a bit further, immediately scratching those two from his list. His body stiffened when an unfamiliar hand landed on his ass, groping it before shifting to his hip, and a chest pressed against his back. He yelped soft and was just ready to turn around when the hand was ripped of his hip.

"Please don't touch him so familiarly" Tetsu's voice came and Akihito turned around. Tetsu was holding the wrist of a clubber, one who looked pretty drunk and was most definitely male.

"Takaba-sama, are you alright?" Shingo asked as he stood next to the blonde.

"Yeah, fine" Akihito said as the clubber glare at Tetsu.

"Let go, man. I just wanted to dance" he said and Tetsu tightened his grip.

"Not with this person, you aren't" he said and released the man's wrist when he pulled back hissing.

"What's going on?" Takato asked as he and Kou stepped up next to Akihito.

"Hey, it's not my fault. The kid was asking for it, dancing like that" the clubber said and Akihito grimaced. Suddenly, the clubber smirked, obviously too drunk to keep his mouth.

"Maybe I should pay for it" he said and reached back for his wallet. Akihito's eyes widened as Kou and Takato frowned angry. Only, Tetsu and Shingo were faster. The brunet took a step in front of Akihito as Tetsu grabbed the man's arm and twisted it behind his back.

"You'd do best to apologise" Shingo said as Tetsu took out the man's wallet.

"Hey! Hands off!" the man said and Akihito laid his hand on Shingo's shoulder.

"It's fine, guys. He's just drunk" he said and Tetsu looked up from the man's ID as Shingo looked perplex.

"But Takaba-sama, you looked really uncomfortable and he groped you against your will. It's only natural that he apologizes. It is the least he can do" Shingo said and Kou and Takato nodded.

"Yeah, I think so too" Takato said and Kou glared at the man.

"Not to mention that he practically called you a whore" he said and Akihito flinched. It wasn't the first time he had been called that, but that didn't make it any better. Tetsu looked down on the man and Akihito felt more uncomfortable than before.

"Apologize and we'll let you go" Tetsu said, his face betraying no emotion. The man looked up at Akihito before grimacing and taking a sudden drunken swing at the blonde. Obviously a wrong move. Shingo caught the fist in front of Akihito's face as the photographer had leaned back, automatically trying to dodge the punch.

"What's going on here?" the manager asked as he walked up to the group with the of the security. Other people on the dancefloor were watching the ruckus and Akihito felt very self-conscious.

"Nothing" he said but was overwritten by Tetsu.

"This man groped a VIP costumer against his will and then proceeded to attack him when he had to apologize" Tetsu explained, ignoring Akihito who started to get irritated. Suddenly the manager turned to Akihito and made a bow.

"My apologies, Takaba-sama. Please, don't waste your breath or time on this low-life. We will take care of him. If there is anything I can do to pardon this inexcusable occurrence, please do not hesitate to say so" he said and Akihito grimaced.

"It's not your fault" he said but was cut off by the manager again.

"No, please. Since it happened in the club I am responsible for, it is my responsibility to see over what happens in here. The bartender had already told me this man was drunk, yet I didn't think there was a need to step in just yet. It is partly due my carelessness that this happened" he said and Akihito sighed.

"Look, I don't care what happened or any of that. This is all too much, really. I'd rather have it'd be me instead of a girl. I can take a bit of groping, unlike girls who are more delicate at that" Akihito said and the manager and four guards stared at him with wide eyes. Tetsu recovered first, a hint of something akin to respect in his eyes before the man hissed in pain when the grip on his arm tightened.

"V-very well, Takaba-sama. What do you wish us to do with this man?" the manager asked and Akihito shrugged.

"Call him a cab home or something. I wouldn't like to think that he would rape some girl on his way home or split his head on the pavement or something" Akihito said and Kou sighed.

"Akihito, you're too kind" he said and the manager nodded firmly.

"Indeed. I don't think calling a cab is enough, sir" he said and Akihito raised an eyebrow.

"Then why ask me? You are the manager, right? Isn't it your job to take care of things when stuff like this happens?" Akihito asked, not liking being put on the spot like that.

"Yes, sir. Of course" Midorima said before turning to the two securities.

"Take him out through the back" he said and the two men took the drunk clubber over from Tetsu's hands.

"Aki, you okay?" Takato asked and Akihito sighed.

"I'm fine, really" he said and frowned. Was he really? Indeed, it had felt absolutely disgusted when the man had touched him. But he had been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed the man sneaking up on him. Kou and Takato shared a looked before Kou swung his arm around Akihito's shoulders.

"Let's go back to my place. I got Mary Jane waiting for us with a bottle of wine" Kou said and wiggled his eyebrows. Akihito's eyes widened slightly before he snorted.

"Yeah, Mary has always been really good to me" he said and Kou and Takato grinned.

"Let's go then!" Takato said and Shingo gave a small bow.

"I will get the car. Please, wait at the front entrance" he said and Tetsu nodded. Akihito, Kou and Takato waited outside with Tetsu behind them until the limo drove in front and they could get in.

"I thought you guys would like to stay a while longer" Akihito said and Kou and Takato looked at each other before smiling.

"Well, you look like there is something bothering. And not the usual 'brooding about a stake-out'-you" Kou said and Akihito's eyes widened.

"You look like you want to talk about something. Aki, we're here for you okay? Just talk if you want to talk, when you're ready" Takato said and Akihito smiled.

"You guys. You really are the best friends ever" he said and the two grinned. The two started chatting away as Akihito looked out of the window, trying to figure out what he was going to say. Did he want to talk about Asami, or just about the pictures? He was such a bad friend, keeping things like that. Akihito sighed soft but froze when his eyes landed on a familiar back. The one back he could pick out in a huge crowd.

In the split second that they had passed by, Akihito had recognized him. Asami had said he had to work late. But he hadn't said anything about the drop dead gorgeous woman he as taking out for dinner. Oh great, now he sounded like a jealous wife. Tapping his forehead against the window, Akihito closed his eyes. The sting that had went through his chest at the display, was painful. Asami had looked normal next to the woman. Both dressed to the smallest detail with Asami's hand on her back.

"Aki?" Kou asked and Akihito looked up in two worried faces.

"Huh, what?" he asked and noticed the grip he had on his hoody. Carefully, he untangled it and smoothed the fabric out.

"We're almost there" Takato said as he looked outside the window. And indeed, it took about five minutes before the limo stopped in front of Kou's apartment building.

"Takaba-sama, we have arrived" Shingo said as Tetsu opened the door again.

"We will wait here to take you home. Take however long you want and don't mind us" Tetsu said and Akihito frowned.

"You can go home, you know. You really don't need to wait here" Akihito said and Tetsu shook his head.

"Asami-sama's orders" he said and Akihito sighed.

"I'll try not to take too long" he said and Tetsu once again shook his head.

"Please, take however long you want, Takaba-sama. We will take you back home to Asami-sama when you want to" he said and Akihito was dragged off by his two friends.

"Come on, Aki! Mary is waiting" Kou said and Akihito let himself be dragged away into the small apartment. After taking their shoes off, they settled around the small low table. Kou hummed as he walked to the kitchen to retrieve the bottle of red wine and three glasses. Takato took out three small bags from the drawer in the table with the tobacco and cigarette papers. Akihito smirked as he leaned back on his hands.

"Geez, it's like some kind of tradition" he said and Takato chuckled.

"Pretty much, isn't it" he said as he took a small cylinder and made quick work of the bag's contents as Kou returned.

"Don't spill any" Kou warned and Takato rolled with his eyes.

"Please, I know how to work a grinder. If there is anyone always spilling, it's you. Since before" Takato said and Akihito laughed soft as Kou popped open the bottle and poured their glasses.

"That's not true!" Kou sputtered and Akihto snorted.

"Yeah, it is" he said at the same time Takato did and Kou pouted.

"Oh! Did you know there is a grinder watch?!" Kou asked as Akihito sipped from his wine, glad he had been keeping it non-alcoholic before.

"Seriously?" he asked and Kou snorted.

"Shit's inventive. Grind, flick it open and insta weed" Kou said and Takato looked up from the work between his fingers.

"Ah, those ice watches" he said and Akihito blinked up.

"Oh, so that's why they twist! I always thought it was pretty useless. Now, if it were all grinders, that would make sense" he said and both Kou and Takato nodded at him in agreement.

"Talking about watches, killer one you have there on your wrist" Takato said and Akihito looked at the leather watch on his wrist.

"Well, it's not a grinder, that's for sure" he said and Kou took a closer look.

"It's a swiss custom, right" he said and Akihito grimaced softly.

"Yeah, birthday present, apparently" he said and Takato held out two cigarettes.

"I'm done, ladies" he said and Akihito was glad for the distraction of the monster on his wrist. Really, there was a second one in the inside pocket of his waistcoat. But that watch was already bad enough.

"Once again, Aki" Takato said as he held up his lighter in the middle.

"Happy birthday" he and Kou said and Akihito chuckled as they leaned forward at the same time, lighting the ends of their joints. Sucking instead of blowing the candle. Akihito inhaled deep and held the smoke, as he looked at the joint held between his thumb and pointer, turned towards his palm.

"I'm going to be fucked up" Akihito said and Kou and Takato chuckled.

"Please, you have a better resistance than Kou" Takato said and Akihito chuckled.

"Kou is a lightweight when it comes to grass" he said and Kou rolled with his eyes.

"You are when it comes to alcohol" he said and placed an ashtray in the middle of the table.

"You never learned it off, did you?" Kou said as he jerked his chin at Akihito's hand to his mouth, holding the joint.

"What?" Akihito asked as he inhaled.

"The stealth mode" Kou said and Akihito rolled with his eyes, exhaling through his nose.

"We smoked in school around a stinking shitty toilet bowl with six of us. What the fuck to you expect?" he asked and leaned on the table with a smirk.

"I remember that time when you accidentally dropped half a spliff in the toilet and cried" he said and Kou clicked with his tongue as Takato chuckled.

"I didn't cry!" Kou said and Takato raised an eyebrow.

"You had tears in your eyes" he said and Akihito snickered behind his hand at Kou's pout.

"Yeah, well, you cried when you found a bag in the pocket of your PJ pants during a sleep over" Kou shot back and Akihito laughed.

"Don't laugh! You were the one who always had it bad during the exams. I remember you answered a math question with some kind off bullshit about a unicorn" Kou said and Akihito laughed harder at the memory.

"Why the fuck were we even smoking bongs during an exam period?" he asked and both friends shrugged with their palms up and laughing. They continued reminiscing about old high school days where they would be sitting stoned in class at least once every two months for their whole senior year. Akihito's phone buzzed in his pocket when he was half-way his joint. He took it out, already pleasantly high.

"Wooow! Killer phone!" Kou said as Akihito looked at the screen, noticing a message from his mother.

"Hmm? Ah yeah, another birthday present" Akihito said, quickly reading the message before responding with an OK. It was only to warn him to call her tomorrow, so it was fine.

"Present from the lover?" Takato asked as Akihito put the brand new white Motorola droid turbo 2 on the table, emptying his glass and refusing another.

"Yeah. I don't get why he needs to spend so much money" Akihito said and pushed his hair back with his free hand.

"I don't need him to buy me shit. It's not like I'll have more sex with him if he does" Akihito said and Takato and Kou glanced at each other.

"Sorry" they said at the same time and Akihito looked up, confused by the sudden apology.

"It was a bit… what's the word? Insten…Insensitive, right that. Insensitive of us to refer to your lover as a woman. We should have paid more attention to the gender" Kou said and Akihito stopped chuckling over the stutter.

"Huh?" he asked confused and Takato shrugged.

"Akihito, we've known since forever that you swing both ways" he said and Akihito blinked surprised.

"Really?" he asked and Kou snorted before laughing.

"Oh please, Aki! You were pitching a tent every time you had to photograph the judo boys" Kou said and Akihito's eyes widened.

"And with the basketball team, you never were looking at the ball! Well, at least not those balls" Takato said and Akihito blushed.

"Oh god!" he said before laughing.

"Geezus fuck! Are you kidding me?! All this time, I was worried about how to break it and you two already knew?!" he asked and Kou and Takato chuckled.

"Well, yeah. Aki, that one time when you were so shitfaced and high, you confessed to having had a wet dream about our history teacher, Nakiyama-Sensei" Kou said and Akihito raised his head.

"Hey, that guy was hot. I wasn't the only one having wet dreams about him" he defended himself and Takato chuckled.

"No, Mai too" Kou said and suddenly it turned silent. Akihito took a long drag as Takato glared half-heartedly at his friend.

"Sorry" Kou said and Akihito shrugged.

"She would hate for us to be like this, so let's just take a hit on her" he said and the three of them smiled before taking a hit of their respective joints.

"So, how hot is your current lover?" Takato asked, immediately changing the subject.

"He's too hot. I'm serious, sometimes I can't believe he is real" Akihito said honest and snorted.

"I mean, fuck. He's like, sculptured out of marble like some kind of Greek god. He has a face to die for and these really intense golden eyes" Akihito said and smirked at the table.

"Not to mention, he's hung like a fucking horse and a beast in the sack. Insatiable and demanding" he said and Kou and Takato chuckled.

"But then he's the complete opposite of me. He's filthy rich to the point he can almost buy Tokyo. Well, he might as well since he's already pretty much ruling the underworld" Akihito said and sighed long.

"He's Asami Ryuichi" he admitted and Kou and Takato looked at each other.

"That Asami Ryuichi? The super businessman?" Kou asked and Akihito nodded.

"Yup, that one. Top tier business man and kingpin in the underworld" Akihito said and everything proceeded to come out. Everything about Tokyo and Fei long, Michael and Yuri, the killings, the almost death twice. Kou and Takato listened calmly, not judging once until he was done.

"Well, I'm fucking glad he put bodyguards on you" Takato said as Akihito lighted his joint again, that had stopped smoking during his talk.

"So am I. I mean, from what I'm hearing, this guy really cares for you. Which is the most important thing" Kou said and Akihito hummed.

"I hope that's the case" he said and suddenly snorted, before bursting out in laughter.

"What?" Kou asked and Akihito looked up.

"Track team shorts" he said and promptly Takato and Kou fell into laughter with him. Akihito doubled over before rolling on the floor on his back, laughing so hard there were tears in the corners of his eyes. Kou and Takato were no better, all three of them as high as a kite. They sported the same red eyes, hooded and glossy. After finishing his roach, he stayed a little longer, talking about shit that seems intelligent when one is stoned as can be. A bit later, he stumbled out of the apartment with his phone in his pocket and shoes in hand. There was a small bottle in his jeans-pocket and a small plastic bag in his backpocket, as birthday gift.

"Bye!" Kou and Takato called out as Kou waived him off with a white napkin. Akihito laughed at the sappy gesture and waved over his back, almost stumbling down the stairs, still laughing. He could guess his whole person stank like weed. No doubt about that, since not one window had been opened while they had been smoking.

"Aki!" Takato yelled as he threw a can of deodorant. Akihito clumsily caught it and knew that in his right mind, would have thanked his friend. Now however, the fact that it was a can of deodorant was the top of the iceberg.

"Is this some kind of flower shit to go with grass?!" he yelled back, not caring about the time or neighbours. He quickly sprayed the deodorant over his person before clumsily throwing it back up at the second floor of the hallway. He walked up to the car after a high felt goodbye and Tetsu held open the door for him. It was impossible to not notice the bloodshot, high as fuck eyes Akihito sported. Yet neither Tetsu nor Shingo said something about it as they drove to the penthouse. Akihito took a deep breath, willing himself to control his laugh and appear somewhat normal.

"Thanks, guys" Akihito said as he stepped out of the limo. He took the time in the elevator to try and appear normal, like seriously. No laughing, no looking stoned, no droopy hooded eyes. And somehow, it worked. As good as it could anyway. As long as nobody mentioned anything remotely funny or looked at him longer than three second. He stumbled into the apartment, noticing Asami's shoes in the genkan.

"Oh! He's home" Akihito said and stumbled further inside, cursing softly as he regained his balance somewhat.

"Akihito" a baritone voice called out and Akihito flinched busted.

"Y-yeah? What is it?" Akihito asked as he did not look at Asami in the door opening of the master bedroom.

"Are you drunk?" Asami asked and Akihito failed to smother a snort.

"No, are you alone?" he asked and Asami frowned as he walked closer.

"Of course I am. Why would I be otherwise?" he asked and Akihito shrugged, turning away from his older lover, hoping that the man wouldn't catch his eyes. Yet it failed as Asami gripped Akihito's chin and lifted his face upwards.

"What happened? Did you cry?" Asami asked and Akihito burst out laughing. He quickly caught himself and cleared his throat as he glanced away.

"Sorry, give me a second" Akihito said as he pushed himself off the wall and rushed into the bathroom. He took out the bottle from his pocket and looked at his bleary eyes in the mirror.

"Oh shit" he cursed before giggling and biting on his lip, screwing the top off the small bottle. He tilted his head back and held his eye open to let a few drops land in it, blinking fast to get rid of the sting. Long live clear eyes! Putting the bottle away in his part of the cabinet, he turned around and blinked surprised as Asami leaned against the doorframe, dressed in a bathrobe.

"You're stoned" he said and Akihito nodded.

"Yeap. High as fuck" he said and snorted soft as Asami raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you smoked. You seem to be keeping a lot of secrets from me, kitten" Asami said and Akihito raised an eyebrow.

"So do you" he shot back and Asami crossed his arms.

"I'm doing it for a good reason" he said and Akihito looked away, feeling his mood plummet.

"Is taking hot chicks out also a good reason? You could have just told me, you know" Akihito said and Asami frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked and Akihito huffed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at the man with now too white eyes.

"I saw you with that woman at that restaurant. I can't remember the name, but she was dressed in a red dress with a furry thingy" Akihito said and Asami made an understanding noise.

"Ah, so you saw us" he said and looked at his lover.

"Akihito, you know you're the only one for me" he said and Akihito laughed despite the situation.

"S-sorry, but that was just so sappy" he said and shook his head, trying to clear it, yet he stayed in his high.

"Look, I don't care that you go out with women or men or unicorns. Just tell me about it. You don't need to go behind my back to do shit like that" Akihito said as he walked closer to his lover. He let his forehead fall against Asami's chest and closed his eyes.

"Then, tell me who is this Mary Jane, huh? You go behind my back too" Asami said, his voice turning just that bit harder. Akihito blinked before he started laughing, clenching his pointer and thumb in the fabric of Asami's PJ pants lightly.

"Mary Jane is Marijuana" he said and shook his head.

"It started in school and we kept using it" he said and felt Asami wrap his arms around him.

"The woman I was with today with just a diet member I had a deal with. She hated office things, so I took her to the restaurant. That's all you need to know. I didn't do anything with her except talk and eat" Asami said as he rested his chin on Akihito's head.

"Really?" Akihito asked and Asami smiled soft.

"Really" he said and tightened his hold slightly.

"Now, is there something else you need to tell me? Something you were hiding and acting weird about, hmm?" Asami said and Akihito frowned.

"How did you know about the envelope?" he asked, unaware that he just smashed his own windows. His lover, ever so smooth, just played along.

"I have my sources. Now, why didn't you tell me about it?" he asked and Akihito turned his head so his ear was pressed against Asami's skin.

"Because… I didn't know what to do" Akihito said and Asami rubbed his hand up and down his lover's back slowly, trying to convey a coaxing and comforting touch.

"Why don't you show me and tell me?" he asked and Akihito hummed.

"Don't get mad, okay?" he asked and Asami let him pull back. Akihito led them to the kitchen where he opened the freezer. In between the ice cream, was the envelope stuck. The perfect hiding place, that was now revealed. He laid the envelope on the table and Asami pulled the stoned blonde on his lap. Akihito leaned back against Asami's chest as an arm wrapped around his waist while the other reached out for the envelope.

"I got it a couple of days ago. I don't know who it's from and who has the originals" Akihito said as he watched the frozen photos spread out over the table, steaming slightly. Asami picked up some of the photos, staying silent and making Akihito nervous. The blonde sat up again, trying to stand up only to be kept in place by Asami's arm around his waist.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Did you think you could solve it on your own?" Asami asked and Akihito shook his head.

"No, that's not it. I just thought about what would happen if they came out, you know? What if these went to the press? Everything you build up and important to you will get ruined. I don't care for other people, but you worked hard to be where you are now. I don't want you to lose it" Akihito said and Asami's arm around his waist tightened a bit.

"What about you? Your job? I can't imagine you getting out unscattered after revealing to have a relationship with a crimelord" Asami said and Akihito let his head hang down.

"Compared to me, yours is worse. To me it's just my passion. I can shoot photos out of the country too" Akihito said, not noticing the way Asami had frozen.

"It would be fine if you tossed me aside to save your empire. I would be fine, probably. Except mentally, maybe. But I could travel and shoot photos still, even if. But you, it would be so much worse for you" Akihito said and Asami pulled Akihito closer to his chest.

"Do you plan on leaving me, Takaba Akihito?" he hissed in the blonde's neck and Akihito shivered.

"No! I… I don't want to leave. But it would be better for you to toss me aside. I can get by, but I don't think I can live with myself if I know I'm the reason you lost everything" Akihito said and looked down.

"You shouldn't even lose anything for someone like me" he said and Asami moved his head upwards so his mouth was next to Akihito's ear.

"And you were thinking of running away this whole time? You were thinking of running away from me? From us?" Asami asked, his voice instead of demanding and angry, slightly hurt.

"Do you have any idea how much worse that would make it? Kitten… Akihito, don't run away from us. I'll chase you down to the ends of the abyss to drag you back to my side. I don't care for my empire if it doesn't have you in it. I don't care for my life if I don't have you next to me" Asami said and brushed his nose against Akihito's temple.

"Why" Akihito croaked out and Asami hummed, not having caught it.

"Why?" Akihito repeated louder and frowned.

"Why would you go that far for someone like me? What do you even see in me?" Akihito asked and gasped as the arm around his middle tightened painfully. Ignoring the pictures on the table, Asami rose from the chair, effortlessly picking up his lover with him.

"Go get your camera and tripod" Asami said and Akihito frowned.

"Akihito" Asami said and the blonde swallowed before nodding. Even in his high state, Akihito managed to put up his tripod in the master bedroom where Asami sat on the corner of the bed.

"Put it on a stand where it takes a picture every three seconds" Asami said and Akihito turned on his camera, pointing it at the bed and activating the time lapse.

"Oh god, no" he said as he looked at Asami, his eyes wide and mortified.

"Akihito, do it" Asami said, his order clear and Akihito bit on his lip. His finger pressed on the button, starting the photographs. Asami held out his hand and kept his eyes on Akihito. The blonde walked closer, glancing at the camera before biting on his lip and taking Asami's hand. He was gently tugged into the man's lap, sitting sideways as Asami kept his eyes on his lover. Akihito glanced back at the camera as Asami gently stripped him of his clothes, dropping them carelessly on the ground.

"A-asami, I don't know" Akihito said as he looked back at the camera again. Asami turned Akihito's head to him and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he asked and Akihito glanced away before nodding.

"Then think only of me" Asami said, his voice dropping as he connected their lips in a slow sweet kiss. One Akihito felt he didn't deserve yet did not refuse. He was greedy like that. Thanks to his high, he indeed quickly forgot about the camera as he wrapped his arms around Asami's neck, following the man's pace as he kissed him. Asami gently laid his lover down on the bed on the side of the camera. Not breaking the kiss, he nudged Akihito's legs open, brushing the skin on the inside of the blonde's thigh slightly. The muscle under his fingertip twitched as Akihito moaned softly, stirring in his underwear.

He lifted his foot on the bed, bending his other on the satin sheets until he was comfortable. Everywhere Asami touched felt like a wild fire. Like he was suffering from hypothermia and Asami's touches were an electrifying heat current that warmed him up from his groin to the rest of his body. Yet the tender edge made him shiver in delight. Asami kept moving his one hand over Akihito's skin, goose bumps spreading out in its wake. Brushing past a nipple, gently circling it and making Akihito's back arch beautiful off the bed and mewl in his older lover's mouth. Down the tips of his foot to his knee and across the inside of his thigh, making the limb move wider to grant more access despite that it was already leaning against Asami's hip.

* * *

 **WARNING :: SMUT!**

* * *

Following the edge of the boxer shorts around the blonde's thigh, yet not touching the erection that strained against the red fabric. Following the waistband until he found the spot next to the hipbone that was the most sensitive and made Akihito's whole body jerk and gasp. Brushing between the lightly toned abs of the photographer, up to his collarbones, making him suck in his stomach and expand his ribs. Every touch received a reaction, some delicate, some shuddering, some barely there yet all-telling.

When Asami's palm rubbed against his slightly damp erection Akihito gasped loud, his lover pulling away to let him pant as his hips canted to get the most friction. Asami palmed the blonde's stiff member through the boxers as he trailed his mouth down to the naked chest. Akihito moaned as his fingers twisted in black strands, his back arching and hips moving in tandem with Asami's hand. Blue eyes stared up at the ceiling without seeing it with his lips parted for breath.

"Asami" Akihito panted, shuddering when the large hand slipped into his boxers. With a single strong pull and a sharp nip to his erect nipple, Akihito moaned loud.

"Hold your boxers down, kitten" Asami said, his voice low and pupils blown wide as he look up at his lover. Akihito moved one hand to his waistband, obeying his lover's command mindlessly, he pushed it down, to reveal his wet member to the world. He bit on his lip as he looked at him, at the large hand curled around his dick, slowly pumping.

"Asami" Akihito moaned as he turned his head to the man's neck and panted against the skin.

"What is it, kitten? What do you want?" Asami asked and Akihito glanced down at the bulge in Asami's pants. Licking his lips hungry, he let his other hand travel towards it, tracing it with his fingers. Asami smirked as he removed his hand from Akihito's member.

"Strip" Asami said and Akihito removed his underwear while Asami did the same with his pants. Asami got on his knees on the bed, his cock proud and erect on display. Akihito swallowed as he got on his knee, leaning down to the price he had his eyes on. His eyes looked up, connecting with Asami's smouldering gold orbs as he took a hold of the large member. Asami comb his fingers through blonde locks, keeping his other hand next to his body not to hinder the camera. Akihito rubbed the member against his cheek, softly inhaling the strong musk scent of Asami.

He closed his eyes, running his lips against the length of it, letting his tongue dart out to taste it before wrapping his lips around the tip, pulling away with a pop right after. With his eyes on the erection in his hand, he licked his lips again, enjoying the slightly salty taste of Asami's cock. He opened his eyes again, looking straight up at his lover as he took him in his mouth, eating him up inch by inch. Asami's breathing hitched as he watched his lover putting all his learned skills to use to draw the most pleasure out of the raven. Akihito's hips wiggled, his member dripping on the bed as he moaned around Asami's cock. He relaxed his throat, sliding down to take him all in before swallowing.

"You like that?" Asami asked as he moved his hand to feel himself in Akihito's throat. Akihito just moaned before pulling off of Asami's drenched member, his lips parted and bruised attached to the tip with a thick string of white saliva.

"A-Asami" Akihito moaned, his voice broken by the deep-throating.

"What is it, kitten? What do you want?" Asami asked once again with a smirk. He already knew what Akihito wanted.

"Fuck my mouth" Akihito said, making a shudder run down Asami's spine. He hadn't expected his lover to say it so fast. Yet, he did not waste any time with positioning his lovers mouth.

"Don't touch yourself" Asami warned before he moved one hand to the top of Akihito's head and the other still on the blonde's cheek. Akihito moaned as he relaxed his throat again letting the man dominate his mouth and wreck his mind.

"Oh fuck, Akihito. I taught you a bit too well" Asami panted, and Akihito opened his eyes to look at his lover. The salty tang of precum filled his mouth and throat. He was happy, but he wanted more. There was something missing. Something important. Asami noticed it in his lover's eyes and pulled back. He shifted their positions until Akihito was facing the camera and standing on his knees and elbows.

"Asami, hurry" Akihito keened, knowing what was coming when Asami pushed apart his cheeks. A sharp, yet light slap landed on one cheek and a surprised gasp left Akihito's mouth as his body jerked. Another slap resounded and Akihito bit on his lip to muffle his moan.

"Patience, kitten" Asami said, his voice liquid sex as the next blow was harder.

"Don't hide your sounds" Asami said and another slap landed on one of the globes before a soft hand caressed the stinging skin. Akihito whimpered softly at the feeling. Asami's palm once again cracked against his skin, harder this time, the pain sharp and twinged with pleasure as that same palm gently soothed the skin. Asami repeated the same actions for both cheeks until the skin was red and hot to the touch. Akihito was positively dripping, his ass up in the air, yet his arms having given up. His cheek was pressed against the satin sheets as his mouth was parted and small tears ran down his cheeks. The pleasure and the pain had melted together, resulting in a simple walk down incoherent lane. Asami kissed the red skin before scraping his teeth over it. Akihito whimpered, his hands fisting in the sheets next to his head.

"You're winking at me" Asami said as his fingertip circled around the hole twitching with the need to be filled.

"You want me to fill you?" Asami asked and Akihito nodded.

"Yea… Asami, please" Akihito panted and Asami smirked as he wetted his fingers with Akihito's overflowing precum.

"As you wish" Asami said before immediately shoving two fingers in Akihito's hole, making the blonde cry out.

"What's this? It's surprisingly loose. Did you play with yourself, Akihito?" Asami asked as he pulled his fingers out.

"N-no" Akihito said and Asami kneaded the globe in his hand, earning another small keen. When the fingers plunged back inside Asami got an honest answer.

"Yes!" Akihito cried out at the pressure against his prostate. It was enough to make his mind go black for a split second, yet not enough to tip him over the edge.

"Yes, I played with myself" Akihito panted as he looked over his shoulder at his lover.

"Because you were busy, I had to do it myself" he panted and saw the rationality snap in his lover's eyes. Asami raised himself up on his knees behind the blonde.

"Is that so?" he asked, his voice smooth as velvet, yet low as the walking sin he was. He turned Akihito onto his back and smirked.

"It seems I have not given my kitten enough attention" he said and Akihito shivered as he looked up at his lover.

"I'll have to change that" Asami said as he positioned himself at Akihito's hole. The sudden stretch of Asami slamming into him, cut off Akihito's breathing as his back arched.

"Ah, Asami!" Akihito moaned as he struggled to adjusted to his lover's length. Asami closed his eyes to keep it together and not just ram into his younger lover. Akihito noticed it and looked up at his lover.

"Move" he panted and Asami looked at him.

"Asami, please, move" Akihito panted, needing the friction bad. His mind was rather out of it, already high from weed yet now traveling to greater heights with his lover moving in and out of him with force enough to mix up his inside.

"Oh fuck! Asami! Ah yeah, feels…hah..good! A-Asami" Akihito panted as he grabbed a hold of the covers next to him.

"That's it, Akihito. Let your voice out. Scream my name loud enough for the whole world to hear" Asami groaned as he held Akihito's legs spread apart. Akihito moaned when his prostate was struck with dead-on accuracy.

"Asami" he moaned and Asami smirked.

"Yeah" he groaned back and Akihito looked at him with bleary eyes.

"Harder" he panted and Asami complied with a shiver and a growl. Akihito's pants turned into continuous moans until a hand wrapped around his throat, not too tight, but enough pressure to make the blonde realize it was there. He caught his lover's questioning gaze and moaned just at the thought of it.

"Please" he moaned and Asami grabbed Akihito's ankle, bringing it up almost to the blonde's chest as he tightened his grip on a pale throat. Akihito's breathing hitched, obstructed by a large hand, yet not enough to actually cut it off.

"Asami!" Akihito moaned, his voice croaked and barely above a whisper but hearable none the less. His mind spiralled, losing any form of coherency as Asami's grip tightened just that bit while his prostate was struck hard and dead-on. The grip on his throat suddenly fell away as Akihito tumbled over the edge with a loud cry of his lover's name. The world will not have heard it, but the neighbours might. No, they most definitely will, especially since even with releasing his load inside his lover, Asami was not yet sated. Let alone being close to going limp.

So he continued ploughing into his oversensitive lover. Akihito just held on to the man's back, digging his blunt nails into the skin and dragging them down as his mind was once again swept away into the nirvana of orgasmic heights. The third round followed after that, with Akihito facing the camera and Asami sitting back on his heels with his lover in his lap and pressed against his chest. The fourth round, had Akihito on elbows and knees. The fifth round, he was riding his older lover. The sixth round was slow and sweet, sliding together in a tangle of sweaty limbs, coaxing a last release out of both of them. Akihito tumbled first, Asami right after.

* * *

 **Smut end!**

* * *

Akihito laid panting, heavily in need for air. Asami grabbed his phone, checking the time before picking the call up.

"Kirishima, move all my appointments to tomorrow. I'm taking the day off" Asami said breathless before promptly cutting off the call. The camera was turned off before Asami settled down next to his lover.

"You okay?" Asami asked and Akihito smiled spend, happy and a little dopey.

"Perfect" he croaked out as he rolled on his side, every limb in his body feeling like putty. He felt so damned good and satisfied. Asami smiled and gathered his lover closer to him.

"Good" he said and Akihito chuckled tired as he heard it rumble thought the mob's chest under his ear. Asami had both his arms loosely wrapped around Akihito, while the blonde had slung one arm around a muscled waist and one leg tangled with one of Asami's, the covers barely covering their hips. Without a doubt, they would catch some light sleep, a light breakfast before starting all over again and going at it like rabbits. Akihito wouldn't never admit it out loud, but he was looking forward to it.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and the OC's.

Warning :: Starts with smut! Skipable.

* * *

 **WARNING : SHORT SMUT!**

* * *

Golden eyes sleepily blinked open, muscles tensing around a second body that was pressed up against his before relaxing with a deep exhale. Asami's nose was buried in messy blonde locks that were redecorated into a bird's nest. Akihito softly stirred before stretching against the bigger body against his back. Asami pressed his hips closer, grinding his morning problem against a naked behind, mind still partly refusing to work along. His hand drifted down from a slim waist to a soft thigh, gently stroking the inside with the tips of his fingers and leaving behind a path of gooseflesh. His lover spread his legs slightly, giving the mob more space for his hand.

"Ngh, Asami, don't" Akihito muttered, his voice thick with sleep and exhaustion even when his body responded.

"I can't" he said yet Asami could feel the member twitch against his thumb while he traced invisible patterns in the blonde's skin.

"Yes, you can, kitten" Asami said, his voice low and not any more awake than his younger lover, yet his hips were grinding against his bum.

"You're already hard" Asami coaxed as he moved his hips back enough to direct his hard member to the abused rim of muscles that was still stretched and loose from the previous love makings. His lover's languid moan was music to his ears as he slowly penetrated his kitten.

"A-asami" Akihito panted as he arched his back lightly to accommodate with the connection, getting a better angle for both of them. Asami stilled when he was balls deep in his lover, nuzzling the marked neck while keeping the blonde close in his arms. He revelled in the feeling of their skin touching in so many places at once as their bodies rocked together lazily. His fingers spread out on Akihito's thigh, getting a grip before rolling his hips back before sliding home again. Akihito clung to the arm that was draped across his chest, stuck between his neck and the pillow and holding his back flush against a hot chiselled chest. Asami shivered as his lover moved his hips against his, creating the accordion effect that gave both of them the most pleasure. Their pace was mindless yet perfectly orchestrated by their thumping hearts that seemed to beat in sync. Their bodies sliding against each other, unhurried and lazily. Asami entwined his fingers with Akihito's and rested their hands flat again his lover's torso.

"As-ah-mi, I'm gonna" Akihito moaned soft and Asami raised his lips from panting against his lover's neck.

"Let go, Akihito. I've got you" he said and the smaller body against his shuddered as Akihito let out a high pitched moaned version of his name. The velvet muscles clamping and twitching around his solid member send him tumbling over the edge together with his lover as he held the photographer close. Asami kissed his lover's temple as he pulled out of the blonde's body.

* * *

 **SMUT END**

* * *

"Good morning" Asami said and Akihito chuckled.

"Normally, you say that before you decide to attack someone" Akihito said and Asami smirked.

"Attack, huh?" he asked before he playfully bit down on the blonde's ear and nibbled on it.

"Ack! Hey" Akihito complained as he tried to roll away from his lover. Asami just rolled along, squishing the blonde between his body and the mattress as he moved his hand from thigh to waist, tickling Akihito's sides while he placed small nips along the back of his lover's neck. Akihito laughed into the pillow and turned his head to breath.

"Asa-mi, s-stop" he panted between his laugh and Asami chuckled soft against his lover's skin before placing a kiss between Akihito's shoulder-blades. Akihito once again stretched, as good as he possibly could while his lover's body caged him in and their legs tangled in the satin sheets that were barely covering them. Asami let his younger lover turn around under him, leaning in for a light kiss that was met with a grimace.

"Okay, we need to get up now. Morning breath with a hint of cock" Akihito said and Asami raised an amused eyebrow. Despite Akihito's claims, he didn't fight the kiss as Asami leaned down once again.

"Yeah, you're right" Asami said as he pulled back again, moving to sit up.

"I think there's a hair stuck between my teeth" he lied and Akihito groaned.

"Oh god! That's gross!" he said as he rolled over on his stomach to get on his knees first. He stretched his arms in front of his head against the pillows as his back arched. Asami just watched and was once again reminded of a cat. His attention was drawn as Akihito whimpered soft when a trail of sperm dripped down his thigh.

"Akihito, did you forget something?" Asami asked and Akihito sat back on his heels.

"Shut up. It's yours, you know" he said and Asami just smirked.

"You shave, remember" he just said and Akihito froze before he looked down between his legs. With a soft snarl, he grabbed a pillow and swung it against the mob's head who just took it with a chuckle.

"Come on. I want breakfast before I leave for work" Asami said as he stood up and kissed the top of Akihito's head before walking to the bathroom in all his naked glory. Not caring for the temperature, he stepped under the shower and turned it on. The cold water was very effective to wake him up, but he did prefer lukewarm to scalding hot. Arms wrapped around his waist, indicating that his lover had joined him. A bit surprised, Asami rested his hands on the ones placed around his waist. It wasn't often that Akihito decided to join him in the shower. It was mostly the other way around. Taking advantage of the situation, Asami turned around in his lover's arms, letting the water beat down on his shoulders, letting it sting with the surprisingly deep scratches that were there.

"How's your body?" he asked as he ranked his wet hands through blonde locks.

"Sore, very much so" Akihito said and smirked defiantly.

"But nothing I can't handle" he said and Asami smiled.

"That's good, then" he said before leaning down to connect their lips once again in a slow but thorough kiss.

"N-not again" Akihito said as his brows furrowed. Asami chuckled.

"No, I'm pretty much spend too" he said and reached out for the soap Akihito always used, smelling strongly like apples. Akihito didn't complain as his lover washed him and Asami smirked. It was in times where the blonde was completely and utterly satisfied that he allowed Asami to take care of him. He let Asami touch him as much as the mob wanted to, let the older man shower and cuddle him and only said no only when he really meant it. It was in times like that, that the blonde sought out contact the most.

"Like a kitten seeking to have its belly petted after getting their fill" Asami said amused and Akihito wacked his shoulder.

"Don't compare me to a cat" he said before turning around and walking freshly washed out of the shower. Asami chuckled as he finished washing himself before following his lover out. No, definitely not a cat. More like a spoiled little house kitten. Just how Asami liked his Akihito to be. How he should be. Not thinking of leaving him and especially not running away out of the country. Just the thought of it was absurd. Asami didn't think he could get used to not having his lover stand next to him, brushing their teeth next to each other on the rare mornings where they could wake up together.

Or waking up to find no cooked breakfast on the table with a note and a cheeky line at the end. Never mind the going through his days without amusement he felt when he got a report that the blonde had once again gone on a run up the rooftops in Tokyo. Or no relaxed, domesticated times where they sat together to watch a movie, read a book, play games or just talk about silly things. It was impossible and Asami would not have it. No way would he let his little lover go and move away out of his grasp. Just the thought of it was completely and utterly ridiculous.

It would be a cold day in hell when Asami allowed his Akihito to leave him because of something stupid as being exposed with a few photos.

After brushing their teeth in a comfortable silence they broke up in the hallway, Asami going to the walk-in closet and Akihito to the kitchen. Asami picked out a black thin striped suit with a grey shirt and burgundy tie before making his way to the kitchen. He found his lover at the stove, chopsticks in hand and dressed in only a shirt. More importantly, in Asami's shirt, buttoned up with only the two middle buttons. The collar stood up and slipped slightly of a kiss-marked shoulder. The rim of the shirt came low over Akihito's ass.

"Don't get anything in your mind, you old pervert. I'm wearing underwear" Akihito said feeling Asami's gaze burning into his back. Akihito looked over his shoulder with a smirk and one hand on his hip.

"And it's yours" he said and Asami smirked as he stalked closer. He slid his arms around Akihito's waist as the blonde willingly leaned back into his chest.

"Maybe I should consider changing you name to minx, kitten" Asami said as he brushed his lips over his lover's temple. Akihito chuckled as he continued cooking the tamagoyaki. Asami looked down and smirked as he indeed saw his own underwear between the folds of his dress shirt that was clinging to Akihito's form.

"Put the table, it's almost done" Akihito said and Asami reluctantly pulled away from his lover to put the table. Akihito put away the herbs he used, steadfast ignoring the glass jar that held his weed. Asami had been surprised with it and given a few jabs about a crime photojournalist committing a crime himself. But that taunting went down the drain when Akihito just shrugged and told him that according to his criminal record, he had broken it at least half a dozen times. And it was true, as Asami knew from the background research he had done on the blonde more than a year ago. Akihito sat down across from his lover after putting their trays down.

"So, in any trouble with taking a day off?" Akihito asked and Asami looked at him.

"No. Kei was complaining that I had to take some time off. And if there were appointments that he couldn't shift, I trust him enough to do it for me, just as good" Asami said and frowned slightly at the guilty look his lover sported.

"Ne, Asami, about those photos" Akihito started and Asami swallowed his bite of rice.

"Which ones?" he asked and Akihito blushed, definitely remembering the night before where the camera had been pointed at the photographer.

"T-the ones that were send. What if… what if they, whoever it is, decide to just publish them?" Akihito asked and Asami lowered his chopsticks with the tamagoyaki slice in between.

"Akihito, look at me" Asami said and the blonde looked up, guilt and insecurity readable in blue orbs.

"I won't toss you aside or leave you. If you even think about leaving me because you think it might be better for me, I'll track you down and lock you up in a place, that's not here, but somewhere where you don't even know where to escape from" Asami said and let it sink in as he chewed on his egg.

"Even so, those photos are unflattering. I might as well send them the photos we took yesterday night" Asami said and Akihito's head jerked up.

"That's- wait, you know who it is?" he asked and Asami looked away, his eyes hard and angry.

"I have an idea, but I won't make a move until I'm sure" he said before looking back at his lover.

"Don't worry and just chase after criminals like you always do. Just don't shake off your guards" Asami said and Akihito looked down on his plate.

"Fine. As long as they don't hinder my work, I won't shake them off" he grumbled and Asami nodded satisfied. After breakfast and a rather raunchy goodbye kiss, Asami separated from his lover for the day. He nodded short at the two guards of team Takaba as his men called it, before he made his way to Sion with Kirishima filling him in on everything.

"What happened to that guy in club?" Asami asked and Kirishima glanced at him through the rear-view mirror.

"They roughed him up a bit and dumped him in an alley, sir" he said and Asami looked displeased out of the window.

"Next time, tell Tetsu to break his hands" he said and Kirishima kept his eyes on the road.

"Tetsu had been planning on doing so, sir. But according to him, that would have done the way Takaba-san handled it to naught. The club already is in a bad light with the date rape drug incidents and something like the son of a diet member that's not on our side getting hurt in one of our clubs would be bad. Not only for you, but also for Takaba-san" Kirishima said and glanced back at his boss.

"At least according to the report Tetsu gave me. According to that same report, it appears that Takaba-san's action had surprised the men and have referred to it as modern day chivalry" Kirishima said and Asami looked at him with surprised eyes and an arched eyebrow.

"Modern day chivalry?" Asami repeated and Kirishima nodded.

"Shingo has quoted Takaba-san's lines and to use the exact words from the detailed reports, it was 'I'd rather I'd be me instead of a girl. I can take a bit of groping unlike girls who are delicate like that'" Kirishima said and Asami chuckled.

"Indeed, it sounds like something Akihito would say. That man is lucky. If it were me, I'd have hacked his finger off and broken his wrist" Asami said and looked back out of the window.

"But there won't be a next time" he said and Kirishima gave a bow/nod. Asami thought back at his lover. Indeed, he could take a bit of groping. The thought of anyone else defiling his lover by touching him like that, was enough to piss him off. Yet, he knew that Akihito only wanted him to touch him like that. His back was proof of that. The fabric rubbing over the angry red scratch marks on his back, send a deep primal satisfaction through his body.

The fact that he could feel it the whole day, no matter what he did, was enough to keep him in a good mood while he ordered Kirishima to find out who send the pictures. After dreadful long meeting, Asami was tired and irritated. He looked at the reports in front of him with an annoyed look as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Taking it out and opening it, he noticed it was a mail from his lover, with an attachment. Curious and grabbing the distraction with both hands, he opened the mail.

 _Thought you would want this. This was a once in a lifetime and I'm never ever fucking doing this again. Got that, perverted old man?_

Asami chuckled soft before he swiped down, regarding the first attachment. It was one of the pictures that had been taken during the night that Asami wanted to proof something. Obviously, Akihito had edited the photo. Asami's pants tightened as he studied the picture. Akihito had changed it to a black and white picture. It was pretty tame, considering what they had done, as the picture showed Akihito laying on his back with Asami palming his underwear and kissing him while the blonde had his hands twisted in black locks. The one after that showed how the photographer's back arched with a sucked in stomach as Asami trailed his hand upwards, barely touching the blonde's chest. Scrolling to the next picture, it was a little more spiced up, which showed how Akihito was deep-throating his lover, who caressed his throat while they looked at each other.

The next one was once again monochrome, as it displayed Akihito on his back with Asami's hand around his throat. Asami's arm and a dark shadow censored their lower halves, yet you could clearly see how Akihito's toes were curled. Asami swept down to the next one, swallowing hard as the picture showed how Akihito was impaled on his lover's member, facing the camera while Asami sat back on his heels, one hand covering Akihito's erection and the other tilting Akihito's head up. Yet the carnal lust that both displayed was obvious, glowing in their eyes as Akihito had one hand on the back of Asami's head and the other pinching his nipple.

The fact that they were looking at each other, made it all the more erotic to Asami. The sixth photo showed how Akihito was on his elbows, their fingers locked together and tangled in the sheets while his ass was held high and connected straight to Asami's lower half that was buried to the hilt. Akihito's face was one of pure pleasure with half-lidded eyes, mouth open wide while slightly drooling and a dark blush high on his cheeks. Asami remembered how it was one of his favourite positions, since the way he curled over his lover, always kept Akihito's back beautifully arched, as it was displayed on the photo.

The next one showed how Asami was sitting up with his lover riding him as they were staring at each other, Asami's hands on Akihito's ass and the blonde's hand digging into Asami's back. The eight one was when they were tangled up in each other, no way of knowing where one of them stopped and the other began, locked in a slow slide that showed how nicely Akihito's back arched off the bed with his head thrown back and his legs cramping up. As if his lover knew when he was on the last picture, a new message popped up.

 _Those were the best ones. I touched them up a bit._

 _I hope you realized just what it is I see in you, Akihito. If you showed this to someone, I don't think even the straightest man could deny not being attracted to you._

 _I don't need them. I only need you._

Asami's eyes widened in surprise at the fast relpy. The next one was even faster.

 _Oh my fucking god! Ignore that! Just now, ignore that!_

 _Fuck!_

 _If you ever tell anyone that, I'll rip you a new one, got it?!_

 _Asami! I know you're smirking! Stop it!_

 _Alright, kitten. Stop hissing. It's good to know that you know how I feel. But if you ever think of looking at another man or cheating on me, I will kill them. It would do good to remember that._

 _Yeah, yeah. No need to go on a killing spree, you gangster. I need to call my mother, so if I'm missing an ear tonight, it'll be because I didn't want to hear to her bitching anymore._

Asami chuckled soft as he pressed on the intercom on his office phone.

"Asami-sama?" Kirishima questioned and Asami smirked.

"Kirishima, I'll be sending through some files. I want them to be blown up and framed for my home office. Take a dark wooden frame for each of them" Asami said and proceeded to send through the pictures, smirking like the cat who caught the canary. Without a pause, he installed the sixth picture as his background, taking the picture of Akihito in Asami's lap, facing the camera as his lock screen. Akihito never said anything about not using them. His kitten needed to learn a bit more of the world.

* * *

Thank you or reading! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer :: I don't own the finder series. But I do own the story and the OC's.

Warning :: Rape! Skipable.

* * *

Akihito stretched out on the large bed, satin sheets sliding down to bunch up at his hips. Even without looking around, he knew his lover was already gone. Asami had told him before, that he had work early in the morning so Akihito was left to wake up alone. Which was in a way, good. Since the sweets-hater was out of the house, Akihito could eat one of his favourite breakfasts. He got up with a slight hop in his step, flying through his morning routine before he went to open the front door. As, he expected, his guard stood next to the door.

"Tetsu, have you eaten breakfast yet?" he asked, ignoring his urge to sigh. Tetsu looked a bit surprised but covered it fast again.

"Good morning, Takaba-sama" he said after a small bow, which irritated Akihito.

"No, sir, I have not eaten breakfast yet. But Shingo is going to the store now for some coffee and a cereal bar" Tetsu said and Akihito sighed.

"Ugh! Seriously? Call him and tell him to bring me a French vanilla frap and I'll cook you two breakfast. No discussion" Akihito said and Tetsu frowned.

"But sir" he started but Akihito cut him off.

"Tetsu, you have to keep up with me, right? That won't work on just a cereal bar. Even so, I like cooking" he said and Tetsu sighed soft before smiling short.

"Very well, Takaba-sama. I'll contact Shingo" he said as he dug out his phone. Akihito grinned happy as he turned around and left the door open for Tetsu to come in. Akihito happily started making breakfast as Tetsu called Shingo.

"Can I help, Takaba-sama?" Tetsu asked and Akihito looked over his shoulder from where he was beating eggs in a bowl with his chopsticks.

"You can cook?" he asked and Tetsu glanced away.

"Not really" he admitted and Akihito laughed.

"Good to know that there is something you can't do. I was starting to think you were some kind of robot, designed to keep me in check or something" Akihito said and Tetsu frowned.

"Not sure if that was praise or an insult" he said and Akihito grinned as Tetsu finally seemed to lighten up some.

"A bit of both. You can just sit down and read the paper or something. I got in an awesome scoop" Akihito said as he started grilling the egg soaked slices of bread. It didn't take long before Shingo walked into the penthouse, a little unsure.

"Aha! My frap!" Akihito said as he put two plates on the table, filled with three slices of French toast and syrup.

"S-sir? Shouldn't you eat first?" Shingo asked and Akihito rolled with is eyes as he took his drink.

"Just sit and eat before it turns cold" Akihito said before he turned back to the stove for his own breakfast while sipping his frap happily. It took a while but gradually both guard relaxed, talking with Akihito like old friends, yet keeping it professional. It was halfway noon as Shingo remembered something.

"Tetsu-san, what is the schedule for today?" he asked and Tetsu looked at Akihito.

"Huh? What are you looking at me for?" he asked confused as he looked up from the race-game he was playing against Shingo.

"Is there something you wanted to do today, Takaba-sama?" Tetsu asked and Akihito frowned.

"Well, I have to go shopping today. And I was thinking of going for a run" he said and Tetsu looked at Shingo.

"Then, we have our schedule" he said and Akihito frowned.

"We can run first and then come back for the car to go shopping" Tetsu said and Akihito looked at they, eyeing their black suits.

"You two aren't planning to run, right?" he asked and Shingo looked confused.

"But sir, we are supposed to accompany you wherever you go" he said and Akihito frowned.

"I'm talking about the suits. It would seem really weird, not to mention suspicious if you two follow me like that" he said and Shingo and Tetsu couldn't deny that.

"Takaba-sama, we have sports clothing in the trunk of the Lexus, in case you decided something like this" Tetsu said and Akihito hummed.

"Good. Because I can't exactly sit still" Akihito said and stood up.

"We'll wait downstairs, Takaba-sama" Shingo said as the two guard stood up.

"I'm never going to get you to quit it with the suffix, am I?" Akihito asked and the two guards nodded. The blonde sighed soft before shaking his head and walking off to the closet. He quickly changed into a baggy grey parkour pants combined with a loose, washed out red tank top that left his ribs bare. With a slight smile, he pulled on his new black sneakers. Leaving the monster of a phone in his room, he walked out of the penthouse with only the key in his pocket, zipped closed not to lose it. Humming to himself, he took the elevator down where Tetsu and Shingo were waiting for him, both donned in sport wear that seemed stiffer than his. Newer, also.

"You guys ready to go?" Akihito asked as he stretched his limbs. At the nod the two guards gave him Akihito smirked.

"Be careful, but try to keep up" he said before he started running, going out of the underground garage and putting on a decent pace. Tetsu and Shingo could keep up no problem, despite the faster than a jog pace. It was only until Akihito was sufficiently warmed up that he upped the pace. Shingo and Tetsu followed smoothly. Until Akihito scampered up a wall with the help of a drainpipe, all the way to the rooftop.

"T-Takaba-sama?" Shingo said surprised yet he and Tetsu followed the same route, albeit slower. Akihito just grinned as he cleared his mind from everything except the run. The feel of his muscles burning, his limbs stretching and locking with the difficult, neck breaking stunts he pulled. The way the earth turned with each flip. How the wind blew in his face and tugged on his clothes. Somehow, he had ended up on the street again. He turned around into a smooth transition, using a touchdown raiz, into a series of back handspring, upwards into a double backflip, only to immediately take off after it.

When he noticed two electrical boxes, standing close to a bus-stop, he jumped on it. Jumping from the second electrical cabinet onto the bus-stop, he swung his body around his hand placed on the roof before sitting down right on the edge. With one leg stretched and the other bended, he let himself fall backwards while pushing off with his foot flat on the surface, jumping off it in a flash kick before landing on his two feet. Losing his balance slightly, he rolled back until he could push himself off, going up in a handstand before placing his feet down and sprinting off again.

He didn't know how long he was running, nor how far until he finally stilled on the edge of a rooftop, scampering to a stop right after a webster. His breathing was fast, almost ragged. The same as after a three rounds of marathon sex, yet not more. Unlike Shingo and Tetsu stumbling to a stop behind him. Positively sweating, Akihito enjoyed the view he had in front with his hands on his hips, regaining his breathing. When he looked over his shoulder, he felt slightly guilty.

"Oops" he said as he jumped off the ledge. He had completely forgotten about his two guards, who were sitting down. Well, Shingo sat down on the ground, his knees spread and his head between his knees, while Tetsu was leaning forward on his knees, standing up.

"Sorry. I completely forgot you two were behind me" Akihito said as he scratched the back of his damp hair.

"Please…. Don't forg-… forget… next time" Shingo panted hard, needing breaks to actually talk. Tetsu stood straight bending his back backwards as he took a deep breath in an attempt to regain his breathing.

"Seriously. I thought I was doing good keeping up with you" he said and looked at Akihito who stood relaxed compared to their state.

"Seems like you've been going easy on us and the other men this whole time" he said and Akihito blinked owlish.

"Huh? Really? I don't think so? I mean, that was not my intention. Also I have my cameras with me then" Akihito said and frowned as he looked away.

"It's just that, I tend to think when I run. It's easier. The more stressed I am, the faster and longer I will run" Akihito said and Shingo finally looked up.

"You were thinking?" he asked and Akihito nodded. "Yeah, with all that shit with the photographs" he said and Shingo groaned.

"The fuck. You had time to think while mad dashing all over Tokyo like that" he said and Akihito grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry. I really didn't mean to forget you guys" he said and held out a hand.

"Come on, let's get down and stretch. It'll be bad if we don't" he said and Shingo took the hand offered to him. Akihito hauled the brunet off the ground and smiled.

"But look around you" he said and put one hand in a cocked hip with his legs spread, a typical sassy pose, especially combined with the smirk he sported.

"Have you ever seen Tokyo from this angle before?" he asked confident and the two guards looked around, appreciating the view that was indeed rather spectacular.

"Not from this angle" Tetsu said and Akihito grinned.

"Actually, how long have we been running?" he asked as they walked to the side, preparing for their descend.

"Well, for a full three quarters" Tetsu said and Akihito smiled.

"Nice time. How about we jog back?" he asked and they stared at him as they stepped off the last step of the fire escape.

"T-Takaba-sama? Are you serious?" Shingo asked ridiculous and even Tetsu looked a bit uneasy.

"Just kidding. We'll catch a bus or something" Akihito said as he turned back to the main road.

"Catch a bus? I don't have any money" Shingo said and Tetsu frowned.

"I forgot mine too" he admitted and Akihito shrugged. They walked onto the street right as the bus started to move.

"Oh shit! Hurry!" he hissed as he pulled a last sprint. He jumped and attached himself to the back of the bus, holding on to what he could. Tetsu and Shingo landed next to him and Akihito chuckled.

"Sir, I think this is a crime" Tetsu said dry and Akihito laughed full out.

"You two are mobs and worried about hitching a ride? Geez, I used to do this stuff during high school all the time my bike was in repair or when I had gotten too far with running" he said and Shingo shrugged lightly.

"Well, compared to everything before, this is the easiest, I think. Talking about that, Takaba-sama, could I trouble you to teach me some of those flips and tricks you did before?" he asked and Akihito grinned.

"No problem!" he said and adjusted his feet before settling in for a long ride back. It was half an hour later that Akihito was once again in the underground parking, this time dressed in an overly ripped light jeans with the ends rolled up and his thighs visible through squares. Above that was a loose fit leather tank top while his feet were dressed in black sail running shoes.

His hair was still a bit damp from his shower and his whole body was relaxed with the workout he had desperately needed. Tetsu and Shingo didn't take any longer, using the shower in the penthouse, after Akihito had pushed them. This time, Akihito didn't complain when he stepped into the Lexus. He felt a bit guilty for forgetting about them after all. However, that disappeared when the car stopped at the parking closest the most expensive foodstore in Tokyo.

"Uh, guys? Why are we here? A regular convenience store would have been enough. I can't pay these prices, you know" Akihito said as he got out of the car, confused.

"Asami-sama's orders, sir. We needed to remind you of the card in your wallet" Tetsu said and Akihito frowned as he took his wallet out of his sagging back-pocket. Opening it, he looked right at the black card, that stared back at him like it was a viper waiting to attack.

"Mother-fucking, shit-eating, god-complexed, perverted old bastard" Akihito cursed as he took out the card and yes, his name was printed on it.

"Takaba-sama?" Shingo asked confused as Tetsu just waited.

"I don't see the problem, Takaba-sama. It is only normal that Asami-sama wants to take care of you. Seeing as you are his lover, and he gave the card to you, I don't see any reason for you to not use it" Tetsu said and Akihito glared at him, pouting slightly.

"Because… I make money myself, even though it's not as much as he does. But just because he has a fortune at his disposal, doesn't mean he needs to load it all on me. Sometimes, it will make me feel like some kind of courtesan and his benefactor" Akihito said and blushed as he looked away from the surprised looks he got from his guards.

"I know that's not the case and that what Asami and I have is… deeper than that, also a bit more fucked up. But that doesn't mean I need to be spending his money, just because I can. It would feel bad, like he needs to… buy me, or something" Akihito said, frowning as he couldn't bring himself to say certain things.

"Takaba-sama" Shingo said, his voice filled with understanding and a hint of pity.

"Takaba-sama, maybe you should talk about this with Asami-sama, and not with us. If it is to get it of your chest, we are willing to listen without judging. But it would be more productive to talk about it with the man in question" Tetsu said kind and Akihito blushed again.

"Y-yeah, maybe" he said and Tetsu gave a soft smile.

"For now, it's best to just do the groceries. Asami-sama himself gave you the card and we are here already" Tetsu said and Akihito sighed.

"God, this is going to be so fucking painful" he said but gave in as he walked into the store, both Shingo and Tetsu following him. Self-conscious about the disdaining looks he received, Akihito walked through the store, Shingo helping him with discussing the groceries while Tetsu pushed forward a shopping cart. It didn't take long before the cart was half full.

"Oh! I feel like eating spring rolls" Akihito said as he looked at the vegetables. He glanced at the cart, spotting the ingredients he was missing.

"Oh, with sweet and source sauce over the top" Shingo said and Akihito looked at him with a smile.

"That was what I was thinking!" he said and Shingo turned to the aisle to get it.

"Shingo, can you take two bottles? You can never have enough sweet and sour sauce. Pour it over a bowl of fried rice in front of the TV on a lazy evening" Akihito said, feeling his mouth water with the thought of it.

"Ah! How did you know my dinner?" Shingo asked with a grin and Akihito chuckled.

"Ah, right. Before I forget, Asami's whiskey is almost empty" Akihito said and proceeded to the alcohol section. Humming softly, he looked between the two whiskey brands he knew Asami drank. Shrugging, he took the two. In his mind, he remembered a certain recipe he wanted to try out of whiskey cupcakes. He shouldn't make them too sweet, since Asami hated sweets. Maybe he should start making bentos for Asami to take to work. It would be healthier for the man especially with all the work he does and irregular sleeping-hours. With a slap to his forehead and a deep red blush, Akihito halted his thoughts, realizing he had completely turned into a housewife. Worse, he had turned into Asami's wife.

"God-fucking-damnit" he sighed as his lips curled up in a humourless smile.

"I think we're done here" Akihito said as Tetsu and Shingo looked confused at his sudden change of mood. At the check-out, the cashier looked at Akihito, scanning his form with a disgusted grimace.

"Hey, you sure you'll be able to pay for all this? I doubt it's in your price category" she said, her beautiful face ruined with the disdaining look she was giving Akihito.

"Just check it out" Akihito sighed, not willing to put up a fight.

"I'm not wasting my time if you can't pay for it. There is a convenience store a bit further" she said and Akihito groaned. Like, really? Couldn't she just do her job?

"Takaba-sama, is something the matter?" Tetsu asked, shooting a glance at the blonde behind the counter.

"No, she was just going to do her job and check the stuff out" Akihito said and the woman frowned.

"Look, I don't know what kind of thing you are playing at here, but if you don't leave the store now, I'll call the manager. You should be glad that we will go through the trouble of putting the articles back where they belong" she said and Akihito gave another sigh.

"Yes, Akira, call the manager. Why not?" Akihito said, reading her name off the name tag.

"Hmpf, it feels disgusting to have vermin like you call my name. You should know your place" she said and Tetsu opened his mouth. He cut himself off when Akihito pulled out his wallet. Without changing expressions, he pulled out the dreaded black card.

"What is going on here?" a small man asked as he looked at Akihito with a grimace while walking behind the counter.

"Manager" the blonde said relieved and Akihito raised an eyebrow at the man.

"It seems like this man has a fake credit card" she said and Akihito snorted.

"Ah yes, because I would be stupid enough to try and pay somewhere with a fake credit card" he said and the manager looked at him.

"Look, I don't want trouble, so can I just get my things, pay and get the fuck out of here?" Akihito asked, getting irritated.

"Sir, I can call the boss" Tetsu said and Akihito frowned slightly.

"No, don't. He doesn't need to be bothered with this" he said and Tetsu could see the logic in it. Asami had been pretty busy in the past week, as always. Akihito sighed as he noticed both the store workers and his guards get irritated at each other. Well, the store workers irritated at him while the guard got irritated at the store workers.

"Such a pain" Akihito muttered before he held out the black card a bit further.

"Look, why don't you try scanning a product and see if this thing is real. If it works, you finish my groceries without a complaint. And if it doesn't, I'll get down on my knees in dogeza to apologize. If that doesn't satisfy you, I'll do manual labour until you see fit" Akihito tried to bargain and the manager grimaced.

"We wouldn't want to hire someone… like you" he said and Akihito groaned. He had enough.

"Okay, fine. I'll leave my phone here, go to a bank and get the money in cash? How about that?" Akihito said and Tetsu and Shingo frowned.

"Takaba-sama, you do not need to do that" Tetsu said firm and Shingo nodded.

"Fine. It's a condition we can agree to" the manager said and Akihito nodded short.

"Tetsu, Shingo, can you hold on to the groceries while I go?" Akihito asked as he took out his phone, ignoring the baffled look the two storeworkers gave the device.

"But Takaba-sama" Tetsu complained but Akihito was already turned away.

"It's just around the corner. Nothing will happen!" he said and jogged outside the store lightly. If he had gone to the convenience store, this wouldn't have happened. With a sigh, Akihito stepped into the bank. There were nine people inside, spread out over the four counters. Akihito sighed as he waited behind the smallest line. His eyes landed on a small girl in the corner, looking around like she was waiting for someone. In front of him was a balding man with a beer-belly that had been cultivated for years. Next to him stood a punk, complete with a green dyed Mohawk and piercings.

"Just check again. It's impossible" the irritated voice of a woman at the counter drew his attention. The woman had long curly blonde hair, a neon yellow bandage mini skirt with fuchsia platform heels wherefrom Akihito felt pain just by looking at it. On top of it was a white button up that was tied in a knot above the waistband of her skirt and buttoned open so wide the black lace rim of her bra was visible. Akihito felt a twinge of shame towards all women with that appearance. Especially combined with the painfully large breasts and the amount of gold and silver jewellery she wore.

"Miss, I'm sorry, but I already checked twice" the women behind the counter said, eyeing the jewellery with the same look as Akihito. It wasn't that hard to guess why she had problems with her card.

"Well, do it a third time. I don't care, just hurry up" the blonde hissed and Akihito sighed soft as he looked away from the scene. His eyes landed on the girl sitting in the corner again, looking outside at the woman yelling angry into her phone. It wasn't hard to guess what was happening there either. The little girl's eyes turned to him and Akihito gave a kind smile, which was returned immediately. Because his attention was on the little girl, he failed to see how two men walked inside, both with black mouth masks and hats. Only when one of them started cutting the line, did he look up.

"Hey! Don't push! I was here first" the blonde woman said as she shoved the man back. Akihito's whole body froze as he caught sight of the gun that was drawn. The barrel was pointed at the timid woman behind the counter, immediately drawing the attention.

"Hands away from that button, woman. Lock down this place" the man ordered and Akihito could hear in his voice that he was younger than expected. His eyes immediately shot towards the door, where the second guy stood with a gun pointed at them.

"Fuck" he muttered, thinking that it would have been better if he had followed Tetsu's advice. Akihito watched as iron shutters smoothly slid down before the doors, cutting off their exit. The people inside the bank were locked in and panicking, rightfully so. Akihito just took a few breaths, not all that fazed by guns anymore. He didn't like them and was still scared of them, but he had seen them often enough not to go into full blown panic.

"Get up" the one at the front said as he looked at the three other bank workers standing up.

"Take these and tie them all up" the guy said as he held out a pack of zip ties. Akihito's eyes immediately shot to the little girl that was now cowering with the bunny plush in her hands. The punk next to Akihito was looking around nervously, desperately looking for an opening to escape.

"Don't" Akihito warned soft, not looking at the guy.

"If you do, they might shoot us all" Akihito said and the man frowned.

"But, if we can knock them out" he whispered and Akihito shook his head, almost invisible.

"No good. There is one in the front and one in the back. What that one doesn't see, the other does" Akihito whispered and narrowed his eyes as he glanced back at the one pointing his gun at their backs.

"There will be an opening, but not yet" he said, noticing how the two robbers held their guns, overly confident with their finger on the trigger. They were either trigger happy and unafraid to shoot, or just plain idiots who got their hands on guns and wanted to test them. Akihito didn't know what was worse.

"How can you tell?" the punk asked and the one in the back pointed his gun at them.

"No talking!" he said and Akihito slowly raised his hands.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I'm sure that if you say what you want, someone can help you. No need to swing around guns like this" Akihito said as he glanced at the punk getting his hands tied behind his back while the female bank worker kept apologizing with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Shut up!" the second robber said and Akihito's head clipped to the side when the back of a gun made contact with his cheek. He could taste the blood as the corner of his lip split, yet he just turned his head again as if nothing happened. He had had worse, that was for sure. He lowered his hands behind his back and held them together on the small of his back.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" the worker whispered as she tightened the zipties around the blonde's wrist. Tying each one before zipping them tightly together. Akihito could feel the plastic biting into his skin, but didn't complain. It wouldn't help anyway, so why waste his breath?

"It's okay. Just do as they say and try to stay calm" Akihito said and lowered his voice yet another bit.

"Tie the little girl's looser" he said and caught the small nod she gave.

"You're pretty calm" the punk said soft and Akihito gave a rueful smile.

"Well, I've been in worse situations" he muttered as he looked at the little girl, unwilling to part with her little doll.

"Oh shut up!" one of the robbers said as he jerked the plush out of her hands, effectively ripping it. The little girl started crying and Akihito glared at the man before walking over to her.

"Hey, hey, it's okay" he said as he got down on one knee. The little girl was still crying as he bank worker tied her hands behind her back.

"Look at me, ojou-chan" Akihito said, trying to keep his voice soft as he tapped his forehead against hers to get her attention. She sniffled as she looked at him.

"I'll stay with you, okay? I'll protect you instead of bunny-chan, okay?" Akihito said and the little girl nodded before Akihito turned to glare at the robber.

"Now that that drama is over, let's relocate to the backroom!" the first robber said and Akihito got back onto his feet, letting the girl lean against his hip.

"Go before me" Akihito said, smiling at the little girl who sniffled before stepping forward. The punk gave a nod at Akihito before moving in front of the little girl, shielding her from the front.

"Okay, everybody take a seat where you find place. Get comfortable because we might be here for a while" robber one said and Akihito frowned. He looked around, noticing that the six chairs were already occupied, three others sitting on the ground. Akihito directed the little girl to the corner of the fridge that was put there. It was a place where he could easily shield the little girl if need, yet still maintain an eye over the room. After the female bank worker was tied up as well, Akihito leaned against the fridge, appearing calm, yet keeping his eyes and ears open. A bit further from him, leaning onto a table, the punk did the same. Akihito, to be honest, was genuinely surprised with the gap between his appearance and his character. Then again, he was not one to judge someone on appearances.

"Okay, we'll start with jewellery and watches and phones. Get it all in this bag here" robber 1 said as he held up a black bag. Akihito's thoughts immediately went to the watch around his wrist. He thanked the gods that he had forgotten it when he was taking his shower, so it was safe. No doubt, Asami wouldn't mind buying him another one, but Akihito liked the watch. His attention was drawn to the blonde woman from before, who looked reluctant to part from her things. Stupid idiot. She complained and complained and only shut up when there was a barrel pressed against her forehead. Akihito grimaced as he stepped in front of the girl, hoping she wouldn't see it.

"Ojou-chan? Do you have anything from jewellery? A necklace or a ring or a bracelet?" Akihito asked as he crouched down. He didn't know what the robbers might do to a little girl if they looked so full of adrenaline already. The little girl nodded as she sniffed once again.

"A necklace and a bracelet. And my earrings" she said soft and Akihito nodded.

"Okay. Sweetheart, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to give them to those men if they ask" Akihito said and felt his chest tightened at the tearful look he received.

"It's okay, sweetie. Don't cry. I'm sure your mother will buy you a new set. And if she doesn't, I will. A nice set with flowers, how about that?" Akihito asked and the girl sniffed. She nodded softly and Akihito glanced at the robber that walked up to them.

"Get up" robber two said and Akihito got to his feet.

"Anything of value?" the robber asked and Akihito closed his eyes.

"A necklace" Akihito said and tilted his head to the side to show the tingle of fake silver.

"Somehow, I don't believe that" robber two said but reached out to unclasp the necklace.

"I'll have to give you a patdown" he said and Akihito's eyes narrowed. Keeping his anger in check, Akihito just grimaced as he felt hands roam his body. It was barely a pat down with the amount of groping that happened, but Akihito knew better than to do something that might cause a trigger reaction, literally. When the robber stepped away, Akihito frowned. He had clearly felt the wallet, yet the robber had made no move for it. The second robber stepped up to his partner with the necklace, obviously smirking behind the mask.

"Ueda was right. He has a nice ass" he muttered and Akihito narrowed his eyes, vaguely recognizing the name. Taking note of it, he filed it into the back of his mind for later. The two robbers continued to talk and threaten, having fun with seeing the fear in the people's eyes. After they loaded a bag full of money, they turned back to the group. Robber 1 stopped in front of the blonde woman, smirking. He had removed his mask while loading the money in the bag.

"What? I don't have anything anymore" she hissed and Akihito wanted to shut her up with his foot in her mouth. She had been mouthing off this whole time to the point Akihito thought she might have had a death-wish.

"Oh, but you do" robber one said and Akihito frowned.

"How much money went in those boobs of yours?" he asked and Akihito froze. It wasn't rocket science where this was going. The woman looked away, not answering and paling. By the looks of it, she also knew where this was going. The bang of the gun had several people screaming. Akihito had flinched, but watched how the hand had flown back with the kick of the gun. A man was screaming in pain, the bullet grazing his arm. The little girl behind Akihito had started crying as everyone stared at the man that had just been shot. Or missed, from Akihito's point of view. Akihito crouched down with the girl and stayed on his knees, gently coaxing her to stop crying.

"900000 yen" the blonde said and the two robbers laughed.

"So much!" robber 2 said and the first one took out a pocket knife.

"Shall we see if they're worth their price?" he said and the woman paled even more. She gave a shrill cry as her shirt was cut open. The second robber grabbed the balding beer-belly man of the ground, cutting his cuffs.

"You've been staring at them since before. Why don't you try it out?" he said and poked the gun in the man's side. Akihito shuffled in front of the little girl as the beer-belly man stood behind the blonde, unsure of what to do.

"Hurry up" robber one said as he pointed his gun at one of the workers, who gave a scared little cry. The blonde bit on her lips as the man's sausage fingers cupped her breasts through her bra, fondling them. Akihito took the time to look at the punk, who was watching in disgust. When they made eyecontact, Akihito jerked his chin to the man that had been shot and ended up passing out from the shock. Akihito knew how that was. The punk gave a nod, signalling that the guy was fine, except for the graze wound.

"Hahahaha! He says they're fine! 900000 yen boobs and they're 'fine'" robber one laughed as the second one shook his head. The outburst had Akihito and the punk looking back at them.

"Poor you. You must have worked so hard to pay for them" he said and smirked.

"Maybe you can convince him with your skills. After all, it's no real question what someone like you does. Tell me, how many men did you sleep with to pay for your boobs" robber two said and Akihito clenched his jaw.

"8" the blonde said and Akihito was slightly baffled as the two robbers laughed again.

"Only eight? You must be really skilful then" robber one said and pointed his gun at the beer-belly guy.

"Why don't you test her skill" he said, swinging his gun in a way that had Akihito cringe. The man slid to the front of the chair the blonde was seated on. The woman looked uneasy and scared but swallowed her words as the gun was pointed at her.

"If you don't do it, you'll have to suck everyone in this room. That, or you can do a bloody good job" robber 2 said and Akihito grimaced.

* * *

 **Warning : Rape.**

* * *

The blonde closed her eyes and turned to the flaccid sex in front of her nose. Akihito looked away, unable to watch it. He looked back at the girl and saw that she was silently crying, leaning against Akihito's back. Akihito felt angry and powerless. The only thing he could do was sit there and wait. Wait until they showed an opening or until someone came. It pissed him off, yet he was smarter than to try and do something without thinking. It could get him killed, and not only him.

"Ugh, he doesn't look like he's enjoying it with you chocking over his dick" robber 1 said and Akihito looked back at them, his voice cutting off with shushing the little girl so she wouldn't hear the sounds.

"Hmm, no, you don't know how to suck a cock" robber 2 said as he looked at the timid bank worker, who flinched back, caught between being busted at being a virgin, or fear that she was a target.

"Aha! There is another girl. She looks like she can suck, at least on a pacifier. Shouldn't be too different" robber two said as he walked over to Akihito and the little girl.

"What the hell?! That's sick!" the punk said, finally unable to keep his mouth shut. The bullet that embedded the wall next to his head, shut him up again.

"Shut up" he said dry and Akihito caught a glimpse of the gun up close. He couldn't recognize what type it was for the life of him. But even a rookie like him could tell it was customized.

"Come here, little girl" the robber said and Akihito glared at him.

"Don't even think about it" he said, his voice low and angry. His anger was seriously at a boiling point.

"Then you're going to take her place. You can do it, right? Sucking a cock?" the robber said and Akihito ignored all eyes that were on him.

"Fine. I'll take her place" Akihito said and the robber laughed. He unbuckled his pants with one hand, pulling a condom package out of his back-pocket as Akihito turned to the girl again.

"Ojou-chan, to how much can you count?" Akihito asked and the girl blinked at him.

"T-twenty" she sobbed and Akihito smiled.

"Then, can you turn around, close your eyes and count to twenty two times? Can you do that for me?" he asked and the girl nodded.

"No peeking, okay? If you don't peek, I will get you a present, how about that?" he asked and she nodded. She turned around as Akihito stood up. His expression blanked as he walked up to the second robber in the middle of the room, who looked way too smug with himself.

* * *

 **Will continue in the next chapter!**

* * *

Since it was a large chapter, I had to split it up! Sorry if it's confusing!

Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and the OC's.

Warning :: Rape! Skipable!

Everything will be explained less explicit later on in the chapter.

* * *

 _"No peeking, okay? If you don't peek, I will get you a present, how about that?" he asked and she nodded. She turned around as Akihito stood up. His expression blanked as he walked up to the second robber in the middle of the room, who looked way too smug with himself._

* * *

 **WARNING :: RAPE!**

* * *

Akihito glanced at the blonde staring at him with wide eyes, her mouth wet from her saliva. Looking away, Akihito got on his knees in front of the robber. He felt dirty and gross already. But there was a twinge of gratitude that the robber at least had a condom on.

"Well, get to it" the robber said as he slapped his dick against Akihito's cheek. Akihito was disgusted as he realized that the robber was already hard. It wasn't hard to guess that the guy was high on the power and control he had at that moment. Closing his eyes and spreading his knees for balance, he took the wrapped member into his mouth. The taste of the condom was disgusting and the fact that this was someone other than Asami made him want to gag. But the gun suddenly pressed against his head was a reminder of what was at stake. So he quickly set to work, counting in his head with the little girl. He would be able to make the guy come in twenty. With that determination, Akihito relaxed his throat and slid down, willing this all to be over as fast as possible.

"Holy shit" robber two groaned as Akihito swallowed and swallowed.

"This is how you give a blow job. Geezus fuck" the robber groaned and smirked. Akihito just bobbed his head, biting through the absolute self-loathing and anger.

"No wonder he's such a well-kept pet" the robber said and Akihito frowned. Upping his pace, he slid down again, taking the erection into his throat before swallowing. It took less than twenty counts before Akihito felt the condom being filled in his mouth with a draw out groan instead of the 'Oh fuck's and 'Fuck yeah's. Pulling back, Akihito gasped for air, panting as he kept his head down, trying to settle down his empty, yet turning stomach.

* * *

 **RAPE END!**

* * *

He opened his eyes to stare at the floor I front of him, drool slipping off his tongue from his open mouth onto the floor. The used condom slapped on the ground next to his head and Akihito shivered in disgust. He wanted Asami, and he wanted him bad. To feel those strong arms around him, telling him it would be okay. To clean him up the way he did after Fei long had defiled him the first time and the second time. The need for the crimelord was so bad, Akihito had to rest his forehead against the floor to try and get it together again. He would see Asami after this. It would be okay.

"So dirty" the words of the robber pierced his mind, forcing his eyes to snap back open. The dread that filled him was so painful it almost cut off his breathing. It was like the robber had read his mind, his fears. Akihito didn't fear for the guns, or for anything else really. His biggest fear was being too dirty. Too dirty for Asami to clean. Too dirty for Asami to _want_ to clean.

 **To the end of the abyss**.

Akihito closed his eyes and smiled faintly. Asami's voice whispering those words resounded in his head. Akihito slowly sat up on his heels. He looked at the robber with a smirk and defiant eyes. If Asami didn't want him after this, that so called abyss would be surprising shallow.

"Didn't even take any real effort. Your dick was too small" Akihito said, knowing it would rile the robber up. And indeed, the kick connecting with his ribs was hard enough to deliver a good amount of pain. Akihito gasped for air, yet did not cry out. He curled on his side and coughed slightly as the air was kicked out of him. The cold bite of a gun barrel against his temple made him look up.

"What did you say?" the robber hissed and Akihito glared at him.

"Watch who you point that at, punk" Akihito said and the robber shivered before drawing back quickly with wide eyes. Finding his opening, Akihito kicked out his leg, hitting the robber's ankle. In the confusion, the punk moved, knocking the first robber down to the ground with his shoulder. Akihito jumped up, kicking the gun away from the second robber. However, robber two was fast to retaliate. Akihito yelped as his feet were tugged out from under his body, falling flat onto his back.

He gasped loud with the pain that shot through his chest, cutting off his breathing momentarily. The foot the connected with his thigh was painful, but even Akihito knew it was a disoriented, misplaced kick. Unfortunately, the next one was not and connected hard with his side. Hard enough to do some real damage. Akihito cut back the pained cry, instead rolling over to try and get to his knees as fast as possible.

"Shit!" robber 2 hissed as he shook his head to clear the dizziness. A sudden alarm resounded and the all heads shot up.

"Fuck!" robber one cursed, detangling himself from his fight with the punk. The two robbers quickly reached for the guns that had been kicked away.

"Wait!" Akihito panted, but couldn't get up from his knees. Breathing was hard and painful, indicating that there was damage above the normal bruise level. He watched the robbers high tail out of the place before his head sank onto the floor before him. He coughed sightly, willing the adrenaline and rush to get him up his feet and moving. There was something wrong with this whole ordeal. Something he couldn't see, yet was involved in. His thoughts immediately went to the pictures, not sure why. Gathering himself together and putting his thoughts away for later, Akihito opened his eyes again.

"Everyone okay?" Akihito asked as he looked around, seeing some people cry while others nodded. Akihito glanced at the blonde who had come all over her face that was being washed away with tears.

"Everything will be fine. Okay?" Akihito said and she nodded. The sound of iron clattering to the ground, had everyone tense and look up. Akihito immediately moved, sliding in front of the girl to shield her. The first thing they saw was a gun before a body step behind it, pointing the gun into the room. Akihito breathed a sigh of relief when he recognized the man.

"Tetsu!" he said, almost crying with the relief that flooded him. The raven immediately looked at Akihito, keeping his gun pointed at the room.

"Takaba-sama! Everything okay?" Tetsu asked as he quickly got closer to the photographer.

"Fuck, am I glad to see you!" Akihito said, feeling his strength drain as he felt the need to laugh lightly.

"I'm fine, Tetsu. Except for sore wrists and a seriously crushed pride, I'm fine" Akihito said, noticing the worry in his guard's eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm late" he said and Akihito shook his head.

"You're here, that's what matters" he said and stood up.

"They ran out the back as soon as an alarm went off. You should look for the security footage for some hints as to what they wanted" Akihito said and Tetsu nodded as he moved to stand behind Akihito.

"Hurry, before the cops come" Akihito said soft, shaking off Tetsu's help. Not really understanding why Akihito gave the footage priority, Tetsu kept his gun before moving over to bordering control room. Akihito waked over to the man that had passed out.

"Hey, fatty. Your hands are free" Akihito said as he passed the man with the beer-belly.

"Cut everyone loose, now" Akihito said and he must have had some authority in his tone, because the man immediately moved to comply. Akihito crouched next to the wounded man and looked at the man next to him.

"How is he doing?" he asked and the wounded man opened his eyes.

"Playing possum" he admitted and Akihito nodded.

"Good. Any pain? Dizzyness?" he asked, remembering what he felt. The man shook his head and Akihito nodded before turning to Tetsu.

"Takaba-sama, I called Asami-sama. He told me to bring to footage to him" Tetsu said and Akihito nodded as he finally let Tetsu cut his restraints.

"I know. There was something about them that wasn't right. In that way, if you get what I mean" Akihito said and Tetsu's eyes narrowed.

"I'll go through the back. Can you take care of the police?" Tetsu asked, unsure if he wanted to drag Akihito into that part of things but Akihito nodded. The photographer walked over to the little girl and crouched down. He quickly removed her zip ties before enveloping her in a hug. The girl cried again, hugging Akihito back with her full power.

"It's okay. It's okay. Shhhs, it's over, Ojou-chan" Akihito said as he stroked her hair.

"Everything is okay. You can go back to your mother. Okay? It's fine" Akihito shushed as he stood up, picking the little girl up with him.

"Takaba-sama, Shingo will be waiting for you and he will take you home" Tetsu said and Akihito nodded, watching the raven haired guard disappear through the door he had come through. The hostages looked confused and Akihito gave them a pitying look. Asami was a mighty man. Without a doubt, this would be covered up with a story. Akihito could already guess which kind of story though. Taking the girl with him, Akihito moved back to the bank, trying to find how to open the shutters. The timid bank worker quickly pressed on the right button with a weak smile at Akihito, who returned it. The shutters opened and the crowd in front of the bank was impressive. Akihito steeled himself before walking outside, immediately barraged by the police and flashes of the camera's.

"Is everyone okay? What happened in there?" the investigator asked and Akihito glanced at the little girl clinging to his top with her head in his neck.

"There were two robbers. They ran out the back without the money" Akihito said and the cop frowned.

"Is that true?" he asked as he looked at the rest of the group that were getting blankets draped around them.

"It is" the blonde woman said looking at Akihito.

"Yeah, they suddenly ran out when they heard an alarm" the punk said and gave a nod at Akihito, who returned it. The cop nodded, confused, as he signed for his men to go inside and to the back. Without a doubt, Tetsu would be gone by now. They were ushered to the ambulanced that were parked there under the barrage of camera flashes and Akihito found a woman running up to them.

"Mama!" the little girl said and Akihito smiled as he put her down. Shaking the first aid off, Akihito watched how the mother dropped onto her knees and held onto her daughter, both bawling their eyes out.

"Takaba-sama" Shingo said relieved as he stopped next to the blonde.

"Are you okay?" he asked and Akihito nodded.

"We don't know until we take a look at him" the ambulance nurse said persistent and Shingo glared at him.

"We'll get our private physician to take a look at him" he said with finality that surprised Akihito. Suddenly remembering something, Akihito turned around.

"Takaba-sama?" Shingo asked but quickly caught up as Akihito disappeared into the neighbouring store. When he came back out, he was holding a stuffed bear. He quickly found the little girl and her mother.

"Onii-chan!" the girl said as Akihito smiled. He crouched down in front of her and held out the bear.

"I said I would get you a present if you counted to forty, right?" he said and the girl's eyes sparkled as the mother smiled at it.

"Thank you!" the girl said as she took the plush and hugged it to her chest.

"You did well, Ojou-chan. Very brave" Akihito said, patting her head.

"Thank you, really. I don't know what to do to repay you" the mother said and Akihito stood up again.

"That's fine, really. I feel bad that she had to see some things, so it's best to let her get some therapy to get over this. Watch out for nightmares and such" Akihito said and the mother nodded, her hand protectively on the girl's back.

"Can I at least have your name?" the woman asked and Akihito reached into his wallet for his card.

"Here, if you ever need something" Akihito said and the mother accepted the card, exchanging her own.

"If there is something I can do for you" she said and Akihito nodded.

"Takaba-sama? We should get going" Shingo said and Akihito nodded. He gave a last wave to the girl before following Shingo to the Lexus, ignoring the flashes still going strong behind him. He stepped into the car before Shingo closed the door and drove away.

"Sir, Asami-sama handled the groceries" Shingo said and Akihito frowned.

"Shingo, take me to where Asami is" he said and Shingo almost slammed down the breaks, barely restraining himself.

"S-sir? I don't think that's a good idea. He is dealing with… business" Shingo said and Akihito looked up at him, connecting their eyes through the rear-view mirror. Giving up, Akihito hugged his elbows and looked away.

"Then hurry. I want to wash my mouth" Akihito said and Shingo nodded before stepping on it. Akihito was silent all the way to the penthouse, trying his best to keep himself from throwing up until he was inside.

"Sorry" Akihito muttered before rushing off to the bathroom, shedding his clothes on his way there without looking back at a surprised and confused Shingo. Wasting no time, Akihito turned on the tap, hanging under it to fill his mouth. He sloshed the water around in his mouth before spitting it out, only to repeated it again. After feeling the top layer of disgust washing down the sink with the water, he took out his toothbrush and covering the brushes with a good amount of toothpaste. A bit too much to be normal, but he need it at that moment.

Scrubbing his teeth with too much force and speed, he felt his hands tremble slightly. He didn't know how long he too brushing his teeth, but after he was spitting blood mixed with toothpaste instead of the other way around, did he stop. Only to switch over to mouthwash. Using 1/3 of the bottle, he closed the bottle and leaned onto the sink, feeling his mouth tingle with everything that had been rinsed through it. His breathing was painful but he bit through it. He was still disgusted, feeling as if there were thousands of ants running over his body, sullying every inch of his skin and contaminating him from the inside of his mouth. Luckily, the pure smell of mint was calming and he couldn't taste the latex anymore.

Closing is eyes, he stepped away from the sink to the showering section of the bathroom, closing the sliding door behind him. He turned on the water, so hot the steam filled the larger bathing space in a matter of second. The burn it brought to his skin hurt, but in a good way. As if everything was burned away. He didn't know how long he stood there, soaping himself up twice with a break in between. When there was a knock on the door, did his eyes open.

"Takaba-sama? Is everything okay? You've been in there for three hours" Shingo said, worry clear in his voice. The room span around Akihito, making him stumble as he realized how out of it he had been. Sinking onto his knees, he turned off the now cold water.

"Takaba-sama?" Shingo asked again and Akihito took a deep breath.

"Yeah. I'm fine" he called back and Shingo breathed a relieved sigh.

"Thank god. Sir, Yamazaki-sensei is here to take a look at you. Should I get some clothes?" Shingo asked and Akihito nodded before realizing the brunet couldn't see him.

"Yeah" he said and heard Shingo pattering down the hallway to the closet. Akihito took a deep breath, looking at his hands. It was okay. He had cleaned himself twice and stood under the water long enough. He had washed his mouth for over seven times and scrubbed until his gums bled. He was okay. He was clean. He was fine. Repeating the mantra over and over in his head for a couple of times, he stood up and made his way out of the bathing section. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he looked at himself in the mirror. The first thing he noticed was the fact that he looked like a dripping rat. The second thing he noticed right after that, was the red bruise blooming on his side.

"Oh fuck" he breathed as he gingerly ran his fingers over it, hissing slightly. He looked at his wrist when he saw them in the mirror, finally noticing the red line on them from where the zip ties had cut into the skin. When he prodded the skin, he could see that it was deeper than he had thought. The door opened and his head shot up, immediately on alert.

"Oh shit! Sorry, sir!" Shingo cursed as he immediately closed the door again. Akihito relaxed, finally feeling the throbbing of his ribs as the last bits of adrenaline left him with that interruption.

"It's okay, Shingo" Akihito said and opened the door again. Shingo held out a small stack of clothes with his eyes averted.

"I'm sorry, sir. I really didn't mean to intrude" Shingo and Akihito took the stack in his hand.

"Thanks, Shingo" he said and snorted soft.

"I'm not a woman who'll scream over a bit of skin being seen" he said before closing the door. That was right. He wasn't a woman, and certainly not a damsel in distress. Sucking off another man shouldn't have that much effect on him. It had happened before, with Fei-long and Sakazaki. And while both were bad in their own way, they couldn't be helped. This was the same. He didn't have time to be a dramaqueen. Stepping into the sweatshorts, with hissing and a bit of bending, he didn't even care about underwear. He slipped on the T-shirt before exiting the bathroom. Shingo looked a little nervous as he escorted Akihito to the living-room where a man in his mid-forties sat in the sofa.

"Yamazaki-sensei" Shingo spoke up and the man looked away from the wall to the two entering the room.

"You must be Takaba Akihito" the man said and Akihito nodded.

"Good, I would say it's nice to meet you, but it isn't exactly, so I'll just skip that" the man said and Akihito snorted soft. Dry humour, not something a lot of doctors had.

"Let's start with that cheek and the wrists" the doctor said, opening his bag on the table. Akihito sat down in the sofa as the doctor moved to sit on the table.

"So, on your cheek is just a small scrape. Were you hit with something sharp?" the doctor asked as he looked closely at Akihito's cheek.

"Hmm, yeah. I kinda spoke up and they didn't like it. So one of the robbers struck me with the magazine end" Akihito said and Shingo frowned.

"I think I was pretty lucky he didn't pull the trigger on accident" Akihito muttered as the doctor disinfected the wound before slapping a band-aid on it.

"What do you mean?" Shingo asked and Akihito frowned.

"I don't know. I'm not some kind of gun expert, but I'd say the fact that that guy almost tumbled back when he shot, was pretty much a dead giveaway that he either was not used to the type of gun, or just a plain idiot who held a gun for the first time. Especially the way he swung it around" Akihito said and grimaced just from remembering it as the doctor wrapped his wrists up.

"They shouldn't give guns to idiots" he said and the doctor barked a laugh.

"Some truth there, buddy. But those are the type who would be stupid enough to look into the barrel of their own gun to see why the trigger isn't working" he said and Akihito snorted before laughing.

"Thank god he didn't do that" Akihito said and the doctor put his hands on his knees.

"Now, somewhere else?" he asked and Akihito reached to pull up his shirt.

"I'm probably going to need X-rays of those" the doctor said as he leaned closer.

"No need. They're not broken" Akihito said and did his best to stay quiet as the man prodded the bruise to feel his ribs.

"They don't feel broken" he agreed and Akihito huffed soft.

"Yeah, I know what that feels like and this is much better. Breathing hurts a little, but it's not as bad as back then" Akihito said and the doctor looked sceptic.

"I get the feeling that you're the kind of person to turn and elephant in a mosquito to avoid troublesome things" he said and Akihito grimaced as he looked away.

"You're… not wrong about that. But I'm serious now. It doesn't hurt that much as to interrupt in my daily life. Yes, bending and breathing is a bit painful, but it's not as if I can't move. I don't even need a painkiller" Akihito said and didn't tell the doctor that he didn't take painkillers unless he was half-dying and in desperate need of them. Headaches passed in a matter of hours. Stomach-aches were breathed away with a few breathing exercised and a good slouching position. Pain from muscles or joints were simple ignored and bitten through. It had been like that since he was a child and he hadn't changed.

"Okay" the doctor said and settled back.

"But, if it hurts too much, you're coming to the hospital to get X-rays taken. If you see that he's in pain, just drive him there, got it mister guard?" the doctor said as he look at Shingo, already noticing that Akihito wouldn't be honest about it.

"Yes, sir. I will keep my eyes open" Shingo said and Akihito sighed as he dropped his shirt. The doctor packed up his bag before standing up.

"Don't forget the breathing exercises. And it'll be best to lay off the rough sex until them ribs are healed" Yamazaki-sensei said and Akihito blushed as he looked away. Shingo saw the doctor out before returning to the living-room.

"Takaba-sama, I put the groceries in the kitchen when you were in the bathroom" Shingo said and Akihito looked.

"Yeah, thanks" he said and stood up.

"I'm going to start cooking" he said, his thoughts already returning to the robbery. In silence this time, Akihito started taking out what he needed and cutting up the vegetables. His thoughts wandered, trying to see the situation in a different perspective. From his viewfinder, to be exact. What had been the cause? What had been the reason for those two men to rob a bank? Why did they not ask for their wallets? Was it just because of the need for the thrill of power and control? Akihito frowned as his chopsticks stopped mid-movement from stir-frying the chicken.

Why had the name Ueda seemed so familiar? And why did it seem like they knew him? Akihito went back to cooking as he thought back at all the things that seemed out of place or weird. The first thing Akihito had noticed was the use of 'backroom' instead of staffroom. Which could indicate that the robbers were either frequent clubbers or were younger than they had seemed and wanted to look older by using such words. Then there was the patdown he had gotten, where robber two had clearly felt his wallet, yet had made no move to take it. Instead he had said something about 'Ueda' being right about him having a nice ass.

Akihito frowned, putting the chicken with the stir-fried vegetables before tossing it together with the needed sauce. The sound of a door closing jerked him out of his thoughts, feeling dread creep up on him once again. Letting the vegetables cool down, he stared at it as Shingo went to greet his boss at the entrance and relaying the doctors information before taking his leave. Akihito swallowed as he heard footsteps come closer. It was like that damned old clock, ticking away way too loud. He knew that his lover was looking at his back from in the doorframe, waiting for the blonde to turn around. Which didn't happen. Akihito cursed inside his head, realizing that it wasn't Asami's footsteps that reminded him of that grandfather clock, but his own heartbeat thundering loudly in his ears.

"A-asami. Welcome home. I'm making spring rolls for dinner, I don't want any complaining" Akihito said as he turned around to smile at his lover. Way to ignore the elephant in the room.

"How are your ribs?" Asami asked and Akihito's face fell. Yes, and of course, the one thing Asami would do is fearlessly buy said elephant and then paint it pink to draw even more attention.

"Sore" Akihito said as he turned back to the vegetables.

"Hn. Is there something else you need to tell me?" Asami asked as he walked closer, wrapping his arms around his lover's lower waist and carefully avoiding the injured ribs. Akihito stiffened in the mob's arms.

"W-what? I thought Tetsu showed you the footage?" Akihito said as he kept his eyes on the vegetables.

"He did. But… there were complications" Asami said and Akihito finally looked up at his lover.

"What do you mean?" he asked, falling right into his lover's trap.

"There was no footage of what happened in the staffroom, where you were kept" Asami said and Akihito's eyes widened.

"What?! But there were camera's! I saw them and I stood closest to one of them on purpose" Akihito said and Asami frowned.

"Seems like someone turned them off" he said and Akihito frowned.

"You mean that there was someone on the inside who was their ally and turned off the cameras?" he asked and Asami gave a short nod.

"That's what it looks like" he said and Akihito thought back at the people that were hostages.

"No, not him. He was genuine, even I could tell" Akihito said, putting a crooked finger against his chin in thought.

"She neither, she was too targeted for that. Maybe him? He was the one who received-" Akihito muttered but abruptly cut himself off.

"Who received what, Akihito?" Asami asked, listening carefully to his lover's ranting.

"Kitten, I'm going to need you to tell me everything. We don't have any footage and are pretty much going blind. Whatever you can remember can help us" Asami said and Akihito looked at his lover.

"This is the first time you've talked to me about work" Akihito said and Asami gave a small smile.

"Third time, remember" he said and Akihito raised an eyebrow.

"First there was the gun and stalker thing, secondly was with Sudou. This is the third time" Asami said and Akihito looked away again.

"Okay. But don't interrupt me even when I'm derailing. It's easier to catch the little things when I do" Akihito said and Asami gave a nod. Akihito leaned back into his lover's embrace before he pulled away.

"I'm going to continue cooking while I'm doing it" Akihito said and Asami gave a nod again before leaning against the counter.

"So, it started when I was in the rich housewifes store and that whole thing of not being able to pay surfaced. I told them I would leave my phone there while I went to get the money cash. So, I went to the bank and I was inside for not even three minutes before those two walked in. One of them pushed forward while the other stayed at the door before they pulled out their guns. After displaying their guns and rising up a panic with it, the punk next to me wanted to immediately retaliate. But since both robbers were pointing their guns at us, I stopped him. It would have been a stupid move" Akihito said as he started rolling the springrolls and putting them on a tray to fry later.

"When they told us to shut up, I tried to find out what it was that they wanted. One of them came close and hit me with the magazine end of the gun. Most likely a warning to the other hostages" Akihito said, reasoning his thoughts out loud.

"That's when they said to relocate to the backroom. They used 'Backroom' instead of breakroom or staffroom. The way they talked was a bit pepped up, like they were high on adrenaline. Maybe they were just high on something, but I didn't see it in their eyes, nor did I smell it. Is backroom often used in clubs?" Akihito asked, acknowledging his lover during his rant.

"Yeah, it's a private room of sorts" Asami said and Akihito turned back to his rolling.

"After that, they told us to hand over anything of value, like jewellery and phones, yet they didn't demand our wallets" Akihito said and frowned. Now the hard part came.

"Robber two didn't believe me when I said that I only had a necklace on me and gave me a patdown. It was more like a groping session but he clearly felt my wallet. Instead of taking my wallet, he just walked back to robber one and told him 'Ueda was right, he does have a nice ass', if I remember correctly. I'm sure of the name, because it seemed familiar, but I can't remember from where" Akihito said and failed to notice how his lover suddenly turned angry, glaring at the wall.

"After that, they collected the money from the bank and took their masks off. That's when things turned weird. There was a blonde woman who had been haughty and all before, as you could have seen on the tape. Robber one stated that she had money and invested it into fake boobs, which was right. They didn't even look right or normal, pretty disgusting if you ask me. Robber one forced the beer-belly guy to 'test' her boobs after talking her down by making her admit that she practically whored herself out. Then, they forced her to go down on the guy.

I turned away then, like seriously, I didn't need to see that. The girl behind me was crying and the guy that was shot was still on the ground. The punk checked up on his as good as possible. To the others, it probably looked like robber one had scraped a bullet past the man's arm on purpose. But I've seen a bit too much guns being shot to not see how the robber had not expected the kick back, and thus actually missed" Akihito said and frowned as his hands stopped.

"I was trying to calm the girl down, but had to stop when robber two spoke up. The blonde wasn't doing a good job and gagging, not that I really blame her. Anyone would, really. The robber looked around, picking out someone who would show an example. He went for the girl… as if he knew I would stop it" Akihito said, frowning harder at the springroll in his hand.

"And I did. He gave me the option of letting her do it or me taking her place" Akihito said and rubbed his arm.

"I… I made her count to forty with her eyes closed and back to the room before I… before I took her place" Akihito said and closed his eyes, leaning onto the counter.

"I went down on him, luckily with a condom. But… he said something… 'No wonder he's such a well-kept pet'" Akihito said and opened his eyes, going back to work to distract himself from the filthy feeling threatening to surface again.

"I got him off I less than twenty counts. I had to take some time to get it together, but then I insulted him. I needed an opening and I knew how to make one. The one thing guys high on power hate the most, is being insulted because of their dick. I know that from experience with you. So I told him he had a small dick and that it wasn't even any trouble. He got angry and kicked me, and then pointed the gun against my head. I threatened him and I must have somehow been imposing, because his balance was of. He had shrunk back and I had the opening I was waiting for" Akihito said and grabbed a wok pan as he filled it with a large amount of vegetable oil.

"I kicked his ankles , which threw him on the ground. It caused robber 1 to avert his attention from the blonde woman sucking the beer-belly guy, which gave the punk the opening to knock down the other" Akihito said and looked at the oil heating up.

"Of course, it wasn't that easy and I was down again pretty quick. But then an alarm went off and they grabbed their guns and… left. Tetsu came in and the rest he reported already, probably" Akihito said and looked at his lover.

"Asami, why-" Akihito cut himself off with the murderous look on his lover's face. When Asami looked at him, he smoother it out again, nodding for Akihito to proceed.

"Why would they rob a bank but leave the money?" Akihito asked soft and Asami looked away again.

"That's what we'll find out" he said and took a step closer to his lover again. Akihito shrank back slightly, still feeling defiled, especially after coming clean about it. With a nervous laugh, he turned back to the wokpan, checking if the oil was heated enough.

"Geez, what's with this whole mess? I thought it would be fine and I even told Tetsu nothing was going to happen. And just as I said it, the bank I go to gets robs by two robbers, one who couldn't shoot and the other with a fancy ass gun. Really, they shouldn't give idiots like that guns" Akihito ranted as he slid in a two of the large springrolls.

"It's like it always comes back to rape with all these yakuza-punks" Akihito said, trying to be light-hearted yet it seemed to struck another cord in Asami's mind.

"I'm going to make a call" Asami said before he retreated to his office.

"Dinner is almost ready so hurry up!" Akihito called after him before turning back to the stove. The blonde frowned at the frying food. There was a stab of pain that went through his chest at Asami not… Oh god, what was he thinking? Wasn't he the one shrinking back and almost always complaining about the older man's advances? Feeling sad and disappointed, Akihito shook his head. What was he expecting? Did he really think that Asami would still keep taking steps towards him when all he did was reaching out his hand while taking steps back?

His actions spoke of acceptance, yet his words spoke of denial. Wasn't he already past that? Did Asami think it was not worth it anymore? Or did he think Akihito was not that innocent anymore? That he had gotten too tainted, body, mind and soul alike. A sudden burn on his arm jumbled him out of his down-spiralling thoughts. He silently thanked the oil for its unintended help, before Akihito's mind could run off with him. He knew it was bad when that happened, and always caused more problems. Yet, thinking was human and it was only when Asami was concerned that Akihito tended to think too much.

* * *

My apologies if the chapters were too heavy and too dark to read!

Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and the OC's. ^^

A bit of a short chapter!

* * *

Asami was irritated, to say the least. No, that wouldn't be entirely correct. His anger was boiling on the inside, smouldering like the ashes of a fire, only in need of just a breeze to refuel the flames that was Asami's temper. It had been too long since the bank-robbery, and even though Ueda had squealed like a pig before he shut up forever, the two robbers had been gone. Someone was covering for them, and doing a very good job at it.

It unnerved Asami, to a point where he wanted to find whoever it was and give them the opportunity to work for him. The thought had passed his mind, in on one side and straight out the other. Like a scolding of a teacher that you absolutely couldn't care less about. Because no matter how good they were at evading and covering up their tracks, Asami didn't like it being used against him. The fact that his lover was involved was just another factor to heighten his reason to hunt.

Luckily, Asami was hunting with the best team he could think off. They would slip up soon, and then Kirishima would be on it from the second it happened. Souh would sniff them out, hounding them right in the place where he wanted them. This was Tokyo, his city, and Asami didn't like people causing unrest in his backyard.

"Asami-sama?" Kirishima caught his attention and Asami turned to his secretary.

"We have arrived, sir" he said and Asami nodded. He stepped out of the car where Kirishima was holding the door open for him and made their way to the warehouses where the cargo would arrive any minute. Leaning against the car, he let Kirishima light his cigarette before taking a deep inhale.

"Kirishima" Asami said, exhaling the smoke while shoving his hands in his pockets and crossing his ankles.

"Sir?" Kirishima asked when his boss said nothing, yet wore a troubled expression.

"I want to round this up fast and go home" Asami said and Kirishima nodded.

"Yes, sir" he said and no sooner than he had, two trucks drove up the terrain. Both inconspicuously designed light trucks that carried illegal cargo straight into one of Asami's warehouses. Said crimelord watched as his men unloaded the cargo from the trucks, each in their own designed space. This time, it was the lesser of all evil and illegal Asami handled. Motorcycle and car-parts that were not going to stay, but get send out to the ones Asami dealt with. Whether it be America or Cambodia, as long as Asami got the money he wanted for it with profit, he didn't exactly care.

"Kirishima" Asami spoke up once again, distracting the bespectacled man from organizing the last of the cargo to the assigned places.

"Yes, sir?" Kirishima asked as he turned to the crimelord.

"How is 8 coming?" Asami asked and Kirishima pushed up his glasses.

"According to Kanzaki's current report, the rebuilding in warehouse 8 is a bit behind schedule. Would you like to go take a look, sir?" Kirishima asked and Asami stubbed out his cigarette in his portable ashtray.

"No. Akihito is waiting for dinner" Asami said, acknowledging the message he had gotten from his lover a couple of moments earlier, asking him if he would make it for dinner or not. Of course Asami would make it for dinner. He was pretty much addicted to Akihito's cooking. Everything seemed tasteless and bland compared to his kitten's home-cooking. No matter what a five star chef cooked for him after standing hours on end in the kitchen, it could never top whatever Akihito could whip up in five minutes. At least in Asami's opinion.

Asami found his spirits being lifted at the prospect of his lover's cooking. Only to have it plummet again when he remembered the absence of the closeness he had become so used to. Depended on, was more like it. He wanted nothing more than to come home, take off his guns and feel less like a massive black hole by looking at the light in his darkness. Feel like the blood dripping off his hands was drying up by touching the heat that flooded through pale skin. Feel like the black broken shards of his heart seemed to stop cracking with the fingertips dancing over his own skin.

Feel his chest flood with warmth as a bright smile was directed at him, like the sun shining its rays straight into his cold chest. Feeling like his stomach was filled, not with butterflies, hell forbid butterflies, but with woodpeckers, out to destroy him from the inside out every time he heard the boisterous but heartfelt laughter. But to his great displeasure and irritation, there was nothing of sorts. Ever since the robbery, Akihito had been distant. His younger lover talked to him, and sat with him, but that was it.

There were no jokes that weren't even funny. There was no light-hearted banter until both of them were laughing. There was no cuddling while watching a movie. There was no deducting and comparing theories while watching crime series that Asami loved. No mock wrestling that led to wrestling in bed, completely naked, until both of them were sated. There was no body that curled up against him like a spoiled cat looking for the best sleeping spot. Asami clicked with his tongue, surprised and that tad bit scared of his own cheesy thoughts. Yet, they were all right and Asami was not as stupid as to ignore them.

He would have to find out what was bothering his lover, and soon. He was like an addict, in desperate need for his fix. Craving for his boy like a suffocating man craved air. Asami rode the elevator to the top floor, where smells of food immediately filled his nose as soon as the doors opened. If Asami as any less 'Asami' than he was, his stomach would have growled. His lover had used his name as a criterion on a scale. He had explained in a way where wimp was the lowest and 'Asami' was the highest. Yet, now Asami was reduced to only the 'hard boiled' level, for his mouth had started to water when he inhaled deep.

His feet carrying him fast to the front door, schooling himself not to drool. His boy had made ramen. A small, very small, part of him had half a mind to take his phone and send a childish text to his two most loyal friends. The last thing he needed was Kirishima and Suoh thinking he had lost it while reading a message that sounded like 'I got ramen and you don't! Boo-hoo, sucks to be you!'. He was close to do it, painfully and scarily so. Ah, what Akihito reduced him to.

"Tadaima" he greeted as he pulled off his coat and took off his shoes.

"Okaeri" Akihito said from the kitchen while Asami walked into his office, taking off his gun and putting it in the safe. After that, was the bathroom to wash hands before shedding his blazer, waistcoat and tie, unbuttoning his first three buttons and rolling up sleeves while he walked into the kitchen. He looked at his lover's back, feeling his shoulders relax as he walked closer, fully intent to full his lover's body press against his is a hug.

"Dinner's ready" Akihito said, dutifully placing a big bowl of kogashi miso ramen on the table in front of Asami's seat. A rejection. Subtle, but none the less a rejection, once again. Asami could feel his eyebrow twitch in irritation, yet sat down. He would get it out of his lover. Either today or tomorrow. He would give Akihito until midnight tomorrow to come clean himself before he dragged it out of the blonde. Akihito sat down in front of Asami, trying to start a light conversation.

"How was your day today?" he asked and Asami narrowed his eyes at his lover.

"I shot someone, threatened three others, bought two stores, had four meetings and two cargos of car and motor parts arrived, ready to be checked before they get send distributed over different countries" Asami said honest, trying to get a rise out of his photographer. Yet none came.

"Sounds busy. I hope you at least ate something light at lunch" Akihito said before starting to slurp on his noodles. Asami frowned, unsure of just what was going on under that blonde hair.

"Akihito. Is somethi-"

"Your ramen is going to get soggy" Akihito interrupted him, not letting him finish his sentence. Asami's lip pursed into a thin, displeased line before he started eating. Despite the silence that hung around them, Akihito's cooking was still as delicious, yet Asami didn't feel like eating it until Akihito said what was bothering him. After dinner, Asami placed himself in the sofa with a dunhill and glass of scotch while Akihito cleaned the dishes. The only sound filling the penthouse was the clicking of the plates hitting the sink and the TV playing some soap show. Without the tension being dissolved, the couple went to sleep. It was one of the few nights that Asami had trouble to fall asleep.

When he woke up, there was no sound. No clinging in the kitchen, no running water, no pattering feet, no music that was playing soft. Curious, the crimelord got out of bed, tying a bathrobe around him. There was a note stuck on the fridge saying there was breakfast in it. It wasn't hard for Asami to guess his lover had an early morning. He wondered slightly why he hadn't known. Had he even asked what his lover was doing these past days? No. He hadn't. He had just told Akihito to sit at home and lay low for a while. Even if he had been surprised that the young blonde had listened to him, he hadn't thought further on it.

Maybe there was something else than the whole absence of touch. Maybe he should talk more to his lover. Ask if there was something bothering him instead of fucking it out of him. But he had tried, right? Asami was not the talking type, and Akihito knew that. Still, Asami tried to be considerate, in his own way, mind you. Maybe it was not the best way, but it was the best he could do, for now. It might get better later on when he's more used to it, but for now the only thing he could do was give his lover space and let him start talking when he was ready. It was what he had been doing ever since that time his lover had flinched away from him in the kitchen, right after giving Asami the information they hadn't gotten before.

Asami vaguely wondered if he had done something wrong. Had he been too imposing? Had he shown his anger too much? No, Akihito was used to that. In fact, his boy was the only one able to look at him and still speak his mind when Asami was angry. All others would almost fall to their knees and immediately give in to whatever Asami ordered, even if they knew it was wrong. Yet, Akihito always talked back when he was in that position, no matter if he felt unsure or scared. It was why Akihito was Asami's lover. It was why Asami loved him so much. It was also why Asami tried so hard, even if he didn't look like it. Asami didn't want Akihito to be scared of him, but he understood, painfully so. Their feelings were the same, even if they hadn't completely aligned just yet.

It was something very simple, yet powerful enough to bring a whole country to its knees. At least in this case. Because Asami was scared of Akihito. He was scared of disappointing his light. Disappoint him like he did in Hong Kong. The desperation he had felt and the sight of a bullet being fired at his lover had chilled him to his bone. In that moment, if Akihito had been killed, Asami would have made sure Russia was hell on earth until Mikhail had delivered Yuri's head on a plate together with the ownership of the whole country. Of course, Akihito was about as lucky as he was a trouble-magnet and it had only grazed his shoulder. But at that moment, Asami would not have doubted for one second to take over Russia.

If those eyes were ever directed at him, once again filled with a sick mix of fear desperation and disappointment, Asami would be the one falling to his knees. He would be on his knees, his forehead to the floor and offering Tokyo up on a silver platter. He would bring the moon down to earth, if that was what it took to get that look out of his lover's eyes. Surely, Akihito could bring a country to his knees, yet he had no idea about it. Asami's phone rang loudly in the otherwise silent penthouse, shaking him from his inner thoughts to pick up the call.

"Asami" he said and was immediately met with a lot of loud noise.

-Asami-sama, we have a bit of trouble. We found Takaba-sama this morning on his way out and followed him as he appeared to be sneaking around. We are now at the airport. What do you wish us to do, sir?-

Straight to the point, without leaving any information behind, was so like Tetsu. But the news was not appreciated.

"What do you mean, airport? Where is that cat going now?" Asami asked and he didn't have to wait long for an answer.

-It seems like Takaba-sama took a job overseas. Shingo was able to get the destination. It is Hong Kong, sir. Should we follow, or take him back to the penthouse?-

Asami frowned, his thoughts going a mile an hour.

"Where is he now?" he asked and Tetsu stayed silent for just a split second too long.

-He just entered the plane, sir. We are ready to follow-

Asami decided in a split seconds.

"Go after him and stay with him. But let him work" he said and Tetsu gave an affirmative before closing the call, no doubt in a hurry to catch up with the blonde. Asami felt his chest cool a few grades, the room temperature around him with it. It was like his sun had left and taken the warmth with him. But there was at least something good about the blonde's sudden elope. Ouchi, who was most likely after either him or Akihito, would have no power in Hong Kong. Fei Long would take care of that.

There was no way that the Chinese mob leader would not know of Akihito's arrival to his city. If there were some pesky rats following his lover, either his guards or Fei Long would take care of it. But the fact remained, Akihito was not at Asami's side. Who knew how long the blonde would be gone. The crime lord knew his kitten would go AWOL every once in a while. But it was always a month tops and they kept contact, even if it was the minimum. This however, was rather new. It was the first time Akihito had gone overseas for a job, whether it be freelance or criminal. No, not criminal. It would not require him to travel out of the country. Before he had time to ponder on it, he had to get dressed and show up at the office.

It was two days later that he realized he was missing one of his shirts and his cologne. Somehow, he found himself doing two things as payback. One, he cleared out half of Akihito's closet and replaced it with new clothes. Please, pants who were too small, yet still kept? Akihito needed to learn how to let go. The second thing Asami did was simpler. He washed his hair with the apple soap Akihito used and reached for the crème coloured scarf that still held that twinge of Akihito and left his own wine red one home. It brought him a little peace while with every passing day, his temper shortened. He was going through withdrawal symptoms. He heard nothing from his lover, except the reports Tetsu gave him on the shoot through Hong Kong they were doing. Asami was not a happy man with his lover gone, and Tokyo knew it.

* * *

Thank you for reading! :3


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and the OC's!

Warning :: Smut. (But it's Asami and Akihito, so duh)

Since the previous chapter was a bit short, I updated an extra :)

* * *

Sun shone through the curtains, lighting up the only bed in the room. The cotton sheets were pooled at feet while the occupant slowly rose from his sleep. His feet touched the wooden floor, pattering over to the window to look outside. He stretched his limbs, feeling them pop as he moved. Blonde hair was mushed up from twisting and turning in his bed. The only thing covering his pale skin was a too large shirt, buttoned closed with only one button. The white fabric slipped off one shoulder and covered his lower half, but just barely. The sunlight shone through the fabric, lining out his figure underneath it. Light blue eyes looked tired yet melancholic over the city in front of him. There was a knock on the door before it swung open.

"Takaba-kun, there is a packa-" the man said but trailed off into nothing as he looked at the blonde. Akihito looked over his shoulder almost lazily to the intruder.

"What is it, Sanada-san?" Akihito asked, still half asleep. The new pair of footsteps entered the room, right as the older an answered.

"Are you trying to tempt me, Takaba-kun?" Sanada asked but was cut off as two men stopped next to him and glared at him. One outright and the other emotionless.

"We will take that" Tetsu said as Shingo turned to his client.

"Takaba-sama, please, get dressed. Or at least put on some underwear" Shingo said, turning slightly red as he carefully kept his eyes avoided. Tetsu took over the white box that was address to the photographer as Sanada swallowed hard.

"Yeah, yeah" Akihito said as he yawned while Shingo picked a stack of clothing out of the travel bag Akihito had taken.

"Did you order something, Takaba-sama?" Tetsu asked, carefully looking over the white box that he put on the table in the room. He looked at the blonde who was fitting into his jeans while Shingo took off the white shirt.

"No. Who's it from?" Akihito asked but then seemed to remember the other person in the room. As did his two guards.

"I suggest you take your leave, sir. Takaba-sama will be there before the shoot begins" Tetsu said, his words friendly but his tone void. Akihito pulled on the tank top before moving over to the table. He ignored Sanda retreating from the room as he bend over the box.

"Seriously, that guy is a creep" Shingo muttered as he held out a cup of coffee to Akihito.

"Hmm, tell me about it" Akihito muttered before he gratefully took a sip of the bitter, yet caffeine full beverage.

"I'll open it" Tetsu said as he moved to the lid of the box. What was revealed, was not what Akihito was expecting, yet it was exactly that. Akihito looked at the folded cloth with a letter perched on top of it.

"Looks like we'll go out for dinner tonight, guys" Akihito said as he picked up the envelope and opened it. Scanning the contents quickly, he gave a soft smile.

"What do you mean, Takaba-sama?" Shingo asked as he looked curiously at the inside of the box, yet did not touch it.

"I'm going to milk someone dry for food" Akihito said as he looked at the cloth. That was how he found himself, during his second week in Hong Kong, dressing up to go out. He pulled on the white pants that was puffy, closed around his ankle like a kung fu pants yet were a little slimmer. Above that was a kneelong sleeveless qipao, in a dark navy blue colour with cherry blossom print. The split was standard and the mandarin collar went diagonally, following his collar bone. He gave a soft snort at the black traditional Chinese shoes before slipping them on.

He walked to the lobby, where Shingo and Tetsu were waiting, both dressed in black suit despite the humid evening. There was another person in the lobby, sitting there like he owned the place. Which he did. Which was also the reason Akihito had gotten one of the most luxurious rooms. Pleased eyes rolled over his body before a pleased nod followed.

"I knew it would suit you, Akihito" Fei Long said, rising from the sofa with grace only crimelords seemed to possess.

"You didn't have to do this, Fei Long. I could have just come in my clothes. I do own a few good pieces" Akihito said but there was no real bite to his voice.

"Nonsense! This is your birthday gift, though it's late. And even so, I said it enough times before, Chinese clothing really suits you" the long haired Baishe leader said and Akihito snorted.

"If you put it like that, I'll have no choice but to accept it. Even if it has a female style" he said and Fei Long waved it off.

"You can take it" he said and Akihito gave a soft rueful chuckle. Fei Long eyed him before smiling.

"Come on, Akihito. I told you I would take you out for dinner next time you came to Hong Kong. I would have come sooner, but I had been busy. Still, we have the whole night and the whole place to ourselves. My driver will bring us, and your bodyguards" Fei Long said as he looked at Tetsu and Shingo.

"Busy, huh? Must be hard, being a crimelord" Akihito said and Fei Long raised a slim eyebrow at him as they walked out of the hotel lobby.

"What's with that sarcasm, Akihito? You shouldn't be using sarcasm on me while you're not even answering my emails" Fei Long said and Akihito bristled slightly.

"I am answering your emails! Heck, I'm even skyping you ever week" Akihito said and Fei Long smiled.

"Now there is the temper I was missing" he said as he got into the limo. Akihito shook his head slightly as he ignored his co-workers staring at him as they came back from their own dinner while Akihito got in the car, Shingo in front and Tetsu in the one behind. They were taken to one of the down town back alleys. Akihito found himself talking with Fei Long about his work, while the long haired mob talked about Tao and sightseeing in his city. They were seated in a private room with their guards on a different table, looking over the city through the big open window.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Fei Long asked and Akihito looked at the menu, not understanding one bit.

"Uhm… rice" Akihito said and Fei Long raised an eyebrow at him.

"We are at one of the best restaurants in Hong Kong. You can eat anything you want and the first thing you order is rice? You never fail to amaze me, Akihito" Fei Long said and Akihito huffed, closing the menu.

"The only Chinese I speak is from a take-away menu. Deal with it" he said and Fei Long chuckled. He closed the menu and smiled smug.

"If you would accept my lessons, you wouldn't have that problem" he said and Akihito rolled with his eyes.

"Why would I learn Chinese just so I can read a menu, when you can order everything?" he said and Fei Long pulled a stern face.

"Now, now. Don't sass me, young man" he said and Akihito grimaced.

"We're not that far apart" he said and Fei Long chuckled as he turned to a waitress. They continued talking all through the dim sum party, not exactly caring which subject they were on. After stuffing away the last sesame ball, Akihito leaned back in his chair, enjoying the way he was full as he let his food settle.

"Where do you even put all that?" Fei Long asked, having stopped eating a bit before Akihito.

"In my stomach. Where else?" Akihito asked and resisted the urge to pat his stomach. After letting their dinner settle, Fei Long signed a waitress. There was one word Akihito understood, if anything.

"No, Fei Long, I don't think that's a good idea" Akihito said as the waitress walked off to get the order.

"What are you talking about? We should drink" Fei Long said and Akihito's answer came directly after, not waiting for a heartbeat.

"No, we shouldn't. I'm a lightweight and you're a featherweight. Nothing good will ever come out of it" Akihito said and Fei Long gave him a look that reminded Akihito of his mother.

"But that's what you need right now, isn't it? For the bad to come out instead of bottling it up behind flimsy walls" Fei Long said and Akihito flinched slightly.

"Those walls only need a bit of alcohol and a listening ear. We have both, right here" Fei Long said and Akihito looked out of the window, his mood suddenly down.

"You always listen to me when I'm ranting and you're always honest and trying to help me. Akihito, let me do the same for you" Fei Long said and Akihito looked at him, slightly sceptic.

"What? Are we upgrading our friendship-status from fucked-up, to text-buddies and now sharing secrets?" he said and Fei Long smiled, bluntly ignoring the sarcasm.

"If that is what you want, no problem" he said and Akihito looked at the cup and jar that was placed in front of them both. It didn't take three cups before Akihito started talking.

"It's nothing that bad, I think. I don't know. I hope it's just me, overthinking things" Akihito said as he frowned and threw back his third cup.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Fei Long asked and Akihito sighed as he looked out of the window.

"There was a bank-robbery, which I was involved in" Akihito said only to be cut off by Fei Long.

"You robbed a bank?" he asked surprised and Akihito shook his head.

"No. I might be piss poor, but I'm not that desperate. Most of the time" Akihito said and frowned.

"No, I was a hostage. There were two punks with guns who kept us in the staffroom. Apparently, the security camera in there was turned off and the two punks knew about me" Akihito said and ruffled a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Some things happened and I ended up… whoring myself out, I think. There was a little girl I was trying to protect and when she was threatened to give one of the punks an oral, I took her place" Akihito said and covered one eye with his palm.

"I mean, it was sick. That girl was like four years old, maybe five. Her mother was locked outside the bank, she had heard shots, she was crying and she was tied up and scared. What was I supposed to do? Let some disgusting ass punk with a gun hurt her in the most vile way?" Akihito said and clicked with his tongue as he filled his cup again.

"Maybe that's just me trying to talk myself better, to feel less disgusting. It's even more disgusting of me, to even for one second think, that maybe that punk wouldn't actually have gone through with it and I wouldn't have had to do it. That I shouldn't have volunteered. Even if it was just for a heartbeat, from the second that thought entered my mind, I was so disgusted with myself" he said and snorted humourless.

"I don't know what's worse. The fact that I thought that, or the fact that I wasn't even surprised that I could be that dark" Akihito said and looked up.

"No, that's not it. I know I'm pretty dark inside, and I'm afraid of that part of myself. But mostly" Akihito said and trailed off, not sure how to end or start that one sentence. He tried again.

"I'm wasn't afraid of those punks, nor was I afraid of those guns. I wasn't afraid for my own life. At that moment, the only thing that mattered to me, was that young girl, the next generation, crying behind my back. She didn't need to be there and she certainly did not need to experience those things. But after that, when the adrenaline died down and I was looking at the ground" Akihito said and could feel the ghost of the condom taste on his tongue. He quickly washed it away with sake before he continued. He couldn't find it in himself to stop now he had started.

"When I was looking at the ground, catching my breath, there was only one thought going through my mind. No, it were several thoughts, but it came down to the same thing" Akihito said and laughed soft but sardonic.

"You'd think that after all that happened, I would… be more used to it. But I'm not. I still feel disgusting. Dirty and used. I can still smell that musk and taste that condom in my mouth. I can still feel the ghost of that weight on my tongue. And I can't get rid of it" Akihito said and stayed silent to gather himself up again.

"It's been almost a month. I haven't had sex with Asami since it happened" Akihito said smiled rueful.

"What am I talking about? I haven't even let him touch me, or haven't touched him" Akihito said and Fei Long closed his eyes.

"You feel too dirty for that. Too defiled" he guessed, not saying it as a question, but as a calm statement. Akihito was grateful for that.

"I'd say, that's idiotic and stupid. But I know it's easy from this side" Fei Long said and sighed soft.

"Have you tried talking to Asami? Told him about it?" Fei Long asked and Akihito shook his head.

"We've stayed clear form the subject. After I told Asami everything that happened in the staffroom, I flinched away from him and he went to make a call. Ever since then, he didn't talk about it and neither did I. We stayed clear from just about everything surrounding it" Akihito said and sighed as he looked at Fei Long.

"It's strange. If you were to ask me, two years ago, what I feared most, it was without a doubt, giving up my photography. But if you asked now, the one thing I fear most" Akihito said and looked down.

"I fear Asami leaving me. Because I'm too defiled, too not-so-innocent, too troublesome. I'll always be myself, don't get me wrong. But if he were to leave me, I can't imagine what would happen to me" Akihito said and barked a laugh.

"Geezus fuck. What the hell is that fuckface making me say" Akihito said and sighed.

"Akihito, you don't need to let him leave you" Fei Long said and Akihito looked at him.

"Just make him belong to you in every way possible, until he can't be away from you anymore" Fei Long said and Akihito frowned.

"What do you want me to say? I'm pregnant? That's not going to work" Akihito said and Fei Long sighed.

"My goodness. You both are stubborn fools. Akihito, when you get back to Japan, talk to Asami. Make him listen" Fei Long said and noticed the insecurity and fear twinge in those light blue eyes.

"If Asami turns away from you, I'll get you a secret dungeon where you can lock him up and keep him chained to the bed. I'll get you whatever drugs and Viagra you need to keep him pliant and up" Fei Long said and smirked at the twinge of red in the blonde's cheeks that was not from the alcohol.

"What? You only need it to be standing up to ride it, right?" he said and Akihito threw his hands up.

"You really think I'm always going to do the work? Screw that. Why would I be the one doing all the hard work when it's so much easier to just lie down and receive. Do you have any idea how big he is? That's not something you just 'ride'. You have ponies you ride, you have horses you ride, and then there is Asami, the draft. You don't just climb on a draft horse and ride it. You'll need a foot-bench to get on" Akihito said and Fei Long burst out laughing.

"No, I'm serious. No wonder all his pants are tailored. I mean, that… thing has to go somewhere, right?" Akihito said, feeling his chest lighten up with the laughter, especially if it was on his lover's expenses.

"Oh, come on! He can't be that big" Fei Long said and Akihito rubbed his jawbone.

"Every time I get that thing in my mouth, I feel like my jaw is going to break. For at least ten minutes after it, whenever I open or close my mouth, my jaw keeps popping" Akihito said and Fei Long chuckled as he shook his head.

"You speak as if you don't like it" he said and Akihito groaned throwing back another cup and positively feeling it in his head.

"I didn't used to. But I'm pent up. I'm seriously, fucking pent up" Akihito said and rubbed his face up and down.

"Like…normally, I get waken up at three in the morning or so just so he can pound my ass at least twice before we go to sleep. I feel like a sex addict" Akihito said and Fei Long smirked.

"Akihito, there is a small little box that was with the clothes. You might want to take a look at that" he said and Akihito frowned. He had seen the box before, but had felt a strange tingle down his spine that said to open it at his own risk. It was past midnight when Akihito got back to the hotel and passed out. When he woke up, he felt better. The talk with Fei Long had helped. And despite that Akihito still felt defiled, he would talk to Asami. He was a coward, yet he understood. Asami had tried not to push him into talking when he wasn't ready for it. And Akihito had used it, misused it was more like it. He had pulled away when he should have reached out. When he should have opened up. Fei Long was right. They were both stubborn fools.

Turning on his side, Akihito buried his nose in the collar of Asami's shirt, inhaling the faint smell of the mob's cologne. Feeling that it had been replaced with his own too much, Akihito reached out to the bottle on the nightstand. He sprayed a little on the collar before closing it again and putting it back. The blonde laid back down, inhaling the fresh whiff of cologne. The soft expensive fabric caressed his naked skin and Akihito found himself hard. With a groan, he sat up. That was also something he was going to complain to his lover about, but only when he had said everything that was on his mind and heart. There was a knock on the door and Akihito sighed soft as he grabbed his underwear.

"Takaba-sama, our bags are packed. We are waiting for you" Shingo said and frowned.

"Should I help you? Do you need a painkiller?" he asked and Akihito shook his head as he stood up after pulling on his jeans.

"I'm fine, Shingo. If I can drink, I can handle what comes after it" Akihito said and Shingo nodded.

"It's good to see you looking better, sir" Shingo said and smiled. Akihito blinked confused as he looked over at the brunet, pulling the tank top down his chest.

"You had us quite worried, sir. You were spaced out in the mornings and melancholic and down in the evenings. We didn't know what was going on and you would barely talk to us" Shingo said and looked away before bowing deep.

"Takaba-sama, I apologize for my incompetence during the robbery. If I or Tetsu had been there sooner, you wouldn't have to feel the way you do. We both are ashamed of or incapability" Shingo said and Akihito frowned as he pulled on the sleeveless checkered hoodie.

"What are you talking about, Shingo? I never blamed any of you two. In fact, I didn't know you two were going to come and I'm grateful you did. Neither you, nor Tetsu could have known there would be a robbery, unless you betrayed Asami" Akihito said and Shingo looked up with wide eyes.

"There would be no way, Takaba-sama. Asami-sama is our boss" Shingo said and Akihito smiled.

"Shingo, you don't need to feel guilty. What happened, happened. The reason I feel the way I do, is my own fault. Not yours, not Tetsu's. Though there is something I want to ask of you" Akihito said and Shingo nodded urgently.

"Keep this a secret between the two of us, but I want you to teach me how to defend myself" Akihito said and Shingo's eyes widened.

"B-but sir?" he started and Akihito smiled.

"Look, Shingo, I'm not telling you to teah me how to beat people up. I'm asking you to teach me how to defend myself when I'm getting overpowered or in a situation where it is needed. You, as Sion guard, have to have a background of martial arts, right?" Akihito said and kept his gaze firm, feeling better in his skin after steeling himself.

"I want to be able to do something when I'm in a situation like that again. It would give me a peace of mind to know that I have at least that basic skill when it's needed" Akihito said and Shingo looked away, uneasy.

"Okay. I will do it. It's better if you know how to defend yourself when me or Tetsu is not around" Shingo said and Akihito nodded.

"Thanks" he said and Shingo gave a small bow before leaving. Akihito knew he had sort of guilt tripped his guard into keeping it a secret. But Akihito first wanted to talk everything out with Asami before he started that subject. Without a doubt, it wouldn't sit well with his lover to know that Akihito wanted to fight. But Akihito had enough. If he had known how to overpower an opponent with a gun, the whole robber fiasco wouldn't have happened and they wouldn't be in this position now. But it had, and the only thing Akihito could do was to do everything in his power not to let it happen again.

Akihito packed his bag fast, putting Asami's shirt on top of the new Chinese clothes. The gift from Fei Long reminded him of the second box. Unpacking it from the wrapped, Akihito almost dropped it. He didn't know what to curse first. Fei Long or his curiosity. Picking up the package and reading the back, he cursed his curiosity first, sneaking into the bathroom.

To say that the flight was an interesting one, was a bit of an understatement. But Akihito was everything except sleepy when he reached the penthouse. He took a quick shower and put the second gift back inside before walking over to the closet. He stopped in his tracks gaping at his side of the closet. The side that had been only partly filled, was now completely full. It was still only 1/4th of the closet, but Akihito did not own that much clothing. And especially not brand clothing.

Having found some form of excuse to see Asami immediately, he didn't even bitch about the clothing before he pulled on a pair of underwear and a pair of light levi's jeans, the bottom rolled up enough to expose his ankle. Above it came a white, thin loose-fitting T-shirt that reached a little over his hips. Really, the fabric was so much different than from his own clothes. If his own hadn't been washed as much as they had, they would have felt stiff compared to what he wore now. Feeling that a rant about clothes was not enough reason to disturb his lover at his office, Akihito trekked to the kitchen.

Thankfully, someone had kept the fridge full and Akihito had no problem starting on a quick bento. It felt good to cook, but if he wanted to make it to Asami's office by noon, he had to hurry. He put the kale, tofu and soba noddle stir-fry in a tupperwear box and made a mental note to go look for a decent bento box later. Wrapping the box and grabbing a pair of chopsticks, Akihito walked to the front door. He looked at the new pairs of shoes lined up in the shoe closet next to the door and picked out a pair of slip on dark blue sneakers. He gasped soft when he bend over before blushing to nothing and pulling on his shoes the hard way without using his hand. Putting his phone in his pocket, he opened the door.

"Where to, Takaba-sama?" Tetsu asked and Akihito glanced at him.

"Sion" he said and didn't wait for them to say something before pressing on the lift button. Shingo and Tetsu took Akihito to Sion without complaining. After all, they were surprised that Akihito had been honest and not struggled or tried to take off. Good thing Akihito kept his Sion card in his wallet, so he had no trouble taking the elevator straight to the top floor.

"Takaba-sama, it seems like Asami-sama is still in a meeting" Tetsu said as they stood in the car.

"That's fine. I'll just wait in his office. I need to talk to him" Akihito said and Tetsu nodded.

"Very well. We will be on the floor under you" Tetsu said and Akihito looked at the numbers above the doors that lit up. They stopped once on the second highest before Akihito got out on the top floor. As Tetsu had said, Asami was out and Akihito looked around. Nerves started to rise their head but he shook them off as good as possible. He had decided to talk to his lover, tell him how he felt. He had done so before. But he had been stoned at that point, making him overly honest.

With a deep breath, he squared his shoulders and sat down in the big leather seat behind the desk. His breathing hitched soft before he was finally seated and put the box on the desk. He shuffled slightly in place, biting on his lips softly. It didn't take long before there were footsteps approaching the door fast. Akihito's body tensed, eyes glued to the door as it opened. The sight of his lover send a shiver down his spine. Asami was dressed in dark navy three piece suit with a black and blue striped tie. Though it looked spectacular on the large form, Akihito's first though was that he wanted it all off. Golden eyes were staring right back at him, lust and wonder readable only for him.

"A-asami" Akihito said, hating himself for that stutter. Asami closed the door behind him.

"Welcome back. How was Hong Kong?" Asami asked and Akihito felt himself twitch at the low baritone voice that he knew so well.

"I-it was fine" Akihito said, watching his lover approach the mahogany desk.

"The photos were good and the model was easy to work with and not a stuck up bitch" Akihito said and felt his breathing speed up slightly as Asami leaned against the side of the desk, looking at him.

"E-except for my client, everything was fine" the blonde said and Asami narrowed his eyes.

"Ah, yes. Sanada Izumi. I heard about him" Asami said and Akihito swallowed.

"A-asami, we… I… can we…" Akihito stuttered, not sure how to start. He took a deep breath, steeling himself once again before looking up at his lover.

"Hear me out?" he said, sounding more like a question instead of a request. Asami lighted a cigarette before turned to sit on the edge of his desk.

"I-I'm sorry, Asami" Akihito started, feeling that was the right way to open the conversation.

"I… Ever since the robbery, I've been…ugh, fuck. Feel free to stop me any time" Akihito warned before closing his eyes and running a hand through his messed up hair.

"Ever since the robbery, I've been feeling too… dirty" Akihito said and dropped his hand but kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see what his lover was thinking.

"I… I was scared. It's not the first time something like that happened, and I feel like I cheated on you. I would understand if you were angry with me, enraged even. I would even understand it if you dumped my filthy ass. I wouldn't like it and I don't know what would happen to me afterwards. But I would understand it" Akihito said and took a deep breath that sounded slightly shaky.

"I didn't want to be rejected because I had been… tainted. So, instead, I rejected you. It was stupid and stubborn, but it was the only thing I could do. I was too scared that you would" Akihito had to swallow to keep his voice from cracking.

"That you would be disgusted with me enough to leave me. I… fuck, please stop me. I hate this" Akihito said as he let his head hang down, his eyes still closed. But his lover didn't, so Akihito continued, unable to stop himself.

"I'm sorry. Asami, I… I don't care what you do. I just… don't want to lose you. Especially not to myself being too dirtied by others" Akihito said and suddenly, his chin was jerked upwards and lips smashed over his. Getting over his surprise, he tried to pull back, only to find his mouth being violated. Akihito quickly gave up, moaning into the kiss as Asami's tongue swept around his mouth like it belonged there, yet it traced every nook and cranny as if it was the first time. They only broke apart when they remembered that air was necessary. Akihito sat slouched and slightly daze in the chair, looking up at his lover.

"Are you stupid? No matter how many times you get tainted, I'll paint over it with my own type of black. Everything until there is not one spot of your skin able to be tainted ever again. I'll overwrite it, again and again, until you are clean except for my touch" Asami said and Akihito shivered at the low tone.

"Don't ever talk about me walking away from you that easily" Asami growled before he smashed their lips together again. Akihito sobbed in the back of his throat before wrapping his arms around Asami's neck, letting the man pull him up so they could switch positions. A good month of sex depriving crashed into them, making them tear at each other's clothes to get them off as fast as possible.

* * *

 **WARNING :: SMUT!**

* * *

When Asami almost violently groped Akihito's bottom, the blonde cried out as something shifted inside him, hitting the right button. Asami frowned, knowing that no matter how much his lover liked being groped, it never got that kind of reaction. Akihito bit on his lip, sitting on Asami's lap while one of the mob's hands slid behind the waistband of his boxers, clearly feeling the silicone material. His eyes widened as he looked up at the blonde.

"How long have you had this in?" Asami asked, his deep silky bedroom voice making Akihito's body twitch. It was that or either the finger that ran over the base of the plug, softly pushing on it, yet not enough to make the tip do anything other than brushing Akihito's prostate, not touching it enough to feel the full effect.

"T-this morning" Akihito said and Asami smirked. He pressed on the foot, making Akihito's mouth fall open in a gasp and his back arch as he pressed his chest against his lover's.

"T-the flight was hell" Akihito panted as he rutted his hips back and forward, unsure between which friction he needed most.

"I bet it was" Asami all but purred before he stripped Akihito off his pants and laying him flat on the desk, legs spread wide.

"Take it out" Asami said and Akihito looked at his lover through his spread legs, thanking whatever god was out there and his mother for his agility. Biting on his lip, Akihito reached back for the base of the purple plug. He watched with hooded eyes as golden orbs were fixated on the plug that was revealed, moaning between his teeth and gasping when the tip popped out. His now opened up hole, clenching and opening, trying to get the full feeling back while thick lube trailed out from the rim.

"God, that's hot" Asami said as he caressed Akihito's inner thighs, eyes still glued to the twist plug. Lost in the absolute need of having his lover fill him, Akihito dropped the plug while reaching his other hand back. He hooked his middle fingers into the rim of his hole and easily stretched it open while his fingers were spread out against his skin.

"Asami, please" Akihito begged, his voice needy and high. Asami didn't waste any time and slid right in, in the same movement he stood up. Akihito chocked on a gasp as his back arched off the desk. The feeling of his lover's girth filling him up with not enough lube to be smooth, brought a twinge of pain that was quickly registered as pleasure. His eyes were wide but dazed as his lover started to move, sliding that hot rod in and out on a slow pace.

Fingers dug into pale skin, as show of self-restraint until the tunnel became a bit more slick with the mix of both their juices. Akihito braced himself on the table, catching his fingers on the edge of the desk as Asami set a brutal pace, gripping Akihito's thighs hard enough to bruise while using it as a leverage to pull the pliant pale body onto his cock.

"Nhah! A-asami! Ri-ah!-ght there!" Akihito moaned when his prostate was struck and Asami looked up as lover's eyes.

"There?" he asked, breathless of the exercise.

"Ye-ah!" Akihito moaned as he nodded, desperate to feel that searing white heat build up in his core, trying to burn him from the inside out.

"You like that?" Asami asked and Akihito nodded, his neck baring in a primal sign of submission.

"Y-yeah. I like- hah- it" Akihito moaned trying to hold on to his sanity.

"Really? Let me hear how much you want it" Asami panted as he angled his thrust to avoid the little ball of pleasure. Akihito groaned in frustration as he glared at his lover.

"As-ah!-mi, don't… I need – ngh-hah- Asami!- God, just hit- hyah!" Akihito moaned, trying to finish a sentence, yet not being able to with Asami brushing past the spot that had him dancing on the edge.

"Tell me how much you want it, kitten" Asami said, order of a dominant seeping in his voice. Akihito shivered and broke.

"Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease! Asami! Make me cum! Fill me up and mark me!" Akihito chanted, feeling the shiver that wracked through his lover's frame echo into his own. The thrust he received in answer was hard enough to scrape the desk over the floor, yet Akihito held on to it.

"Who do you belong to, Akihito?" Asami growled as he looked right at his lover, holding eye contact.

"You! I'm yours! Asami –nghah-, please" Akihito sang and another chant of pleas followed. Asami curled his hand onto the top of his lover's head, smashing their lips together in a vicious kiss. He drank up the loud cry of pleasure when he slammed in, hitting Akihito's prostate with dead-on aim, tipping the blonde over the edge. The photographer's body trembled and twitched as Asami rode his orgasm out, both fighting for their breath with their lips resting against each other. Akihito kept his eyes closed, feeling Asami's length inside him soften a little in release. His breathing was panting and his throat felt a little raw. Yet his body felt like it was floating somewhere on a cloud.

* * *

SMUT END!

* * *

"So, want to go for round two or are you going to tell me what's in that box?" Asami asked, slipping out of his lover's abused hole and reaching for the tissues that were in his second drawer. Akihito flopped one hand on his chest to feel his heart thundering away while the other landed on his bare knee.

"It's lunch. There was no decent box, so I had to put it in that" Akihito said and his legs twitched as his lover dutifully cleaned him up.

"Lunch? You cooked me lunch that you then brought here?" Asami asked, genuinely curious.

"Yeah. I needed an excuse to come straight here so I didn't need to wait until you were home. Also, what the hell is with my closet? Since when do I have designer clothes?" Akihito asked as he looked at his lover who looked very smug.

"I wonder" he said and Akihito gave his shoulder a soft shove with his foot. Asami chuckled as he caught the limb, kissing his ankle before letting it drape over his shoulder.

"Tell Shingo and Tetsu to take you shopping later. I'm expecting a bento everyday" Asami said and Akihito huffed as he looked away, still completely on display for his lover's greedy eyes and feather-light touches.

"Controlling, self-serving bastard" Akihito muttered, making no move to shield himself as Asami's fingers trailed circles on the outside of his thigh. Only when his lover zipped himself back into his dress pants, did he reach for his own clothes.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but story and OC's :3

* * *

What do you buy a man who has everything? The one question Akihito was finally released from. It was closing in on the date of his lover's birthday and Akihito had decided he was going to buy the mob something. After long consideration and spacing out, he had decided and could only hope his lover would be happy with it. Really, Akihito had had docked down a lot more than he ever thought to give out at a present. But he was satisfied with it. It was personal and something he had helped creating. More importantly, it would stroke his lover's already immense ego.

Either that, or it would be a complete shit plan and the money would have been wasted. Now, came the hard part. The part where he was supposed to keep it a secret from the mob-boss. And his subordinates. Mainly the two following him in the car. That plan, had already failed since the two of them had been stalking the blonde. So, he was left with swearing them to secrecy before letting them in on it. It was embarrassing, knowing that Shingo and Tetsu knew about his present. But if Asami liked the present, everybody would know it came from him. His embarrassment was a bit misplaced and idiotic. But that didn't make it any better. Still, he didn't want to go with just a tie, like last year.

Twisting the gas open on his vespa, Akihito felt a weird tingle in the back of his mind. Something was going to happen. It was like he had a sixth sense for trouble, feeling it with that same chill down his back. Frowning, he went just that tad bit faster, willing his scooter to go as fast as possible, which wasn't all that fast. He was three blocks further when it happened. A black car screeched to a halt in front of him, cutting off his path. On pure instinct and muscle memory, he twisted his body, releasing the scooter as he scraped over the tarmac. The Lexus behind him came to the same stop as the car suddenly drove away fast. But Akihito had recognized them.

"Takaba-sama!" Tetsu called out but Akihito had scrambled up.

"Follow them! It's the robbers!" Akihito called back, tugging off his helmet.

"Shingo!" Tetsu said as he jumped out of the car.

"On it!" the brunet said before he drove off, fast and furious style.

"Are you alright, Takaba-sama?" Tetsu asked as he looked over his client.

"Yeah, 'm fine. Not even shaken up. Contact Asami" Akihito said and Tetsu dug out his phone. Akihito looked at his scooter, grimacing as he saw the damage.

"Yeah, I can't repair that right now" Akihito muttered as he pulled his scooter upright, ignoring the seat that looked like it would fall off at any moment, one of the bars that held it cracked in two.

"Asami-sama told us to go to Sion. Security is strongest there" Tetsu said and Akihito nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Just… let me put this friend here away" he said and looked at Tetsu.

"You have another transportation?" the raven asked and Akihito nodded.

"Yeah. But Asami is not going to like it" he said and started pushing his scooter.

"It's not far, so we'll have to go on foot. I can drive you on the back, though it will probably be a blow to your pride" Akihito said, realizing that Tetsu was going nowhere after the little episode of meet the robbers.

"Maybe a dent" Tetsu said, trying to sound light-hearted but Akihito saw his eyes scanning their surroundings. Akihito stopped at the parking box close to his previous sardine-can apartment.

"Asami is really going to hate this" Akihito said as he took the small key from his keyring. With a heavy heart and adrenaline starting to boil in his veins, Akihito pulled the door upwards, opening the garage box. Tetsu looked inside and couldn't stop the grimace.

"Indeed, he is" he said and sighed.

"But it'll get us there no problem. You think you can change clothing so nobody recognizes you?" Tetsu asked and Akihito pushed his scooter inside, carefully putting it down as not to break it any further.

"No problem" Akihito said as he pulled off his shirt and top, walking over to the small locker in the corner of the garage box. It didn't take long before Akihito was dressed in a black, green and violet motocross pants, a black hoodie and white motocross boots. The white and black motocross helmet was perched on top of his head, his hair sticking out from under it. Akihito pulled on the gloves that were coloured green and black before looking at Tetsu, who had somehow managed to make his black suit seem casual. Akihito looked at his treasure, right after his cameras. The Kawasaki KX 250 two stroke motor stood in all its barely-legal and neon green glory, just begging to be ridden. It was one of Akihito's well kept secrets from Asami. With a grin, Akihito pushed the motor out of the garage and pulled his helmet down.

"Takaba-sama, please be careful" Tetsu said as he closed the garage door while Akihito mounted his bike.

"Always" Akihito said and kicked the engine to life, letting it rev ominously. Tetsu looked at his client and the machine with an uneasy look, the sound of the motor loud enough to alert the whole neighbourhood.

"Get on, Tetsu" Akihito said and adjusted his goggles in the visor of his helmet.

"Takaba-sama, I can hear you grin" Tetsu said and frowned.

"Would it trouble you if I wore this helmet?" he asked as he held up Akihito's scooter helmet.

"Go ahead, if you fit" Akihito said, keeping his foot on the ground for support until he felt the motor sink in under the weight of the second person.

"Hold on to me" Akihito warned as he drummed his fingers over the grip once, to get used of the different steering wheel grips again. Part of him felt like coming home. Tetsu hesitated for a split second before curling his arms around Akihito's waist. The blonde wasted no time before pulling open the gas and pushing off, leaving the garage box behind in favour of the road. A grin stretched his lips as he felt the adrenaline rise with his speed. It was only when Tetsu tapped his stomach that Akihito remembered that there was something called speedlimit.

Akihito knew it was no good to attract cops so he slowed down, manoeuvring smoothly between cars. The wind tugging on his clothes and the engine roaring under him had him almost laugh, forgetting all about the big bad dragon in that big tower. Until it came in view almost ten minutes later. Taking the back alley he knew, Akihito steered his bike into the underground parking slowing down until he stopped in a parking spot that was free. Suoh stood at the elevator, probably waiting for them to arrive. His mouth stood agape as the two stepped off the motor. Tetsu a little more shaky while Akihito was almost jumping up and down.

"What's with this commotion?" Kirishima's voice came as the elevators opened. He stopped in his tracks as he stared at Akihito taking off his helmet.

"Uwahaha, it's hot!" the blonde half laughed before pulling off the black hoodie, wearing nothing underneath it in the hot weather.

"T-Takaba-san?" Kirirshima questioned as Tetsu gave them an apologetic look.

"Hmm? What?" Akihito asked as he pushed his hair back, his eyes positively sparkling as he draped the hoodie over the seat of his motor.

"How are we going to explain this?" Suoh asked, finally having remembered how to shut his mouth.

"I'll explain it. It'll be fine" Akihito said and they threw a sceptic look at him.

"Will it really?" Kirishima asked and Akihito sighed.

"Probably" he said as he walked to the elevator.

"Geezus, then he wonders why I keep hiding things from him" he muttered, pressing on the top floor button.

"I thought the ETA was 15 minutes" Kirishima said to Tetsu who both stood behind the blonde.

"I kinda forgot to hold back. It's been some time since I rode and went a bit too fast, considering the limit" Akihito explained before Tetsu could.

"I figured it would be better to catch up on some time while driving on a straight road where there was barely to no traffic" Tetsu said and Akihito slung his hoodie over his shoulder, keeping his helmet in his hand.

"I don't know if it was such a good idea" Kirishima said and Akihito rolled with his eyes.

"Please, glasses. Tetsu was on back. If he had done any more that tap me to get my attention, say, for example try to stop me forcefully, we wouldn't be here, but on our way to the hospital. I was the one driving and handling the bike, Tetsu had no other choice" Akihito said, stating a solid argument that neither of the men could talk back to. Akihito stepped out of the elevator, entering Asami's office without knocking, which made Kirishima grimace at the lack of respect. Yet, they were already used to it.

"Why did I need to come here?" Akihito asked but Asami narrowed his eyes at him.

"Tetsu, report" he said and Akihito flopped in the brown leather couch putting his helmet on it while Tetsu and Kirishima stood at attention in front of the desk. Akihito tensed, waiting to hear what Tetsu was going to tell Asami. Was he going to let it slip? Or would it be on purpose?

"We were escorting Takaba-sama back to the penthouse when a black audi stopped in front of us. He came out of a small street on a high speed and stopped in the middle of it, blocking our road. Takaba-sama was driving in front of us and manoeuvred his scooter so he would get the least damage from the fall. It was Takaba-sama who recognized the drivers as the robbers we are looking for. I send Shingo after them with the car while I stayed behind. Takaba-sama said he had extra transportation and I figured it would be best to take that instead of walking" Tetsu said and Akihito relaxed as Tetsu said nothing about the shopping.

"Akihito, this 'transportation'? Under which rock were you hiding it?" Asami asked as he turned himself to the blonde slouched on the sofa, shirtless and with his boots on the low dark wood coffee table.

"Apparently, under a good one" Akihito said as he rested his arms on the top of the backleaning. Asami's eyes narrowed and Akihito sighed.

"Look, for now, just be glad that I have it. When I crashed, my scooter crashed into the car. The seat was hanging half off it and the motor wouldn't start. There was no way it was going to drive unless it was repaired. We didn't have time to get it repaired, nor did I have the money to buy the parts" Akihito said and looked at his lover.

"I'll buy you a new one" Asami said and Akihito glared at him.

"Don't you fucking dare. Asami, I swear, if you do it, I'll just sell it through and give you the money back" Akihito said and Asami glared right back.

"Stop being stubborn, Akihito. You are not going to drive around on that" Asami said and Akihito stood up, feeling his temper flare.

"And why not?" he asked and Asami entwined his fingers in front of him while his elbows rested on the table.

"Because I say so" he said and Akihito grimaced.

"Oho? Just because you say so? And then what? You want me to walk home? And after that either being driven around or driving a scooter you bought? Screw that, Asami. I'm not giving up my motor" Akihito said and the corner of Asami's lip twitched up in a grimaced before it turned back down.

"Akihito, I won't repeat myself" he said as Akihito grabbed his hoodie and pulled it on.

"I don't care. Why should I not ride my motor just because you say so? You can repeat it or not repeat it all you like. I don't give a shit. That bike is mine and you can't decide if I'm driving it or not" Akihito said and Asami dropped his hands.

"Akihito" he started but said blonde cut him off.

"No, Asami! You tell me I can't ride it yet you don't give me a reason. If you want me to listen to you, you should come with a valid reason that I can consider instead of smacking your damned god-complex in my face. You don't know the history of my bike, so don't try to stop me from riding it" Akihito said and Asami narrowed his eyes at his lover.

"How can I know that story when you've hidden it all this time?" he shot back and Akihito immediately retaliated.

"And you wonder why" he said and Asami's hand twitched, the only indication that the blonde had hit the right button.

"Now, if you don't need me here anymore, I'm going home" Akihito said as he stood up and picked up his helmet.

"Akihito, we're not done yet" Asami said and Akihito gave him the stink eye.

"If I stay here longer, I'll only get angrier. If I then have to drive home, it would be dangerous" he said and Asami grimaced as his lover once again had a point.

"We'll talk later" Asami said and Akihito swung the helmet over his shoulder, letting his wrist rest on his collarbone.

"There is nothing to talk about. The bike stays" Akihito said as he pulled open the door.

"Akihito!" Asami called out but the blonde ignored him. Shaking his head slightly, Akihito stepped in the elevator that was still on the top floor. Tetsu slipped into the car right before it could close but said nothing. Tetsu phone rang and the brunet picked up even before the second ring.

"Shingo? Good, I'll tell Kirishima-san. Stand-by for orders. I'll contact you back" he said and Akihito listened with half an ear. Tetsu didn't pause before dialling another number.

"Kirishima-san, I just received news from Shingo. He caught the two punks. What do you want us to do?" Tetsu asked and Akihito pretended not to listen as his attention was completely drawn. After all, today was the first time after the robbery that he had heard news about what was going on. He had been left out of the loop completely. And as much as that pissed him off, he hadn't expected anything else from his overprotective lover.

"Yes, I will let him know" Tetsu said and closed the call. Green eyes finally noticed Akihito's interest as he typed into his cell, noticing his mistake of calling.

"I can't know?" Akihito guessed and Tetsu put his phone away again.

"My apologies, Takaba-sama. Asami-sama's orders. He worries of you getting involved again" Tetsu said and Akihito clicked with his tongue in irritation.

"Doesn't he realize that I'm already involved" he muttered as the elevator stopped. Ticked at once again being left in the dark, Akihito didn't waste any time before jumping on his bike and driving off, leaving Tetsu to catch up with a company car. There were so many things on Akihito's mind at that point, that he didn't know with which one to start. Luckily, riding on the bike he had missed, cut off the possibility to think too much. Yet, when he had parked it in the underground parking of the apartment building, Akihito's thoughts blew up inside his head.

He sighed and closed his eyes, fully intent to shower off the sweat on his back and order his thoughts. He knew he was a hothead but he wasn't stupid. If Asami wanted to take away his bike, he would do so. It would ensure a fight neither of them wanted after patching things up again. So, the least Akihito could do was calm his thoughts and find a legit reason that could convince his lover to drop the bike issue. Akihito was stubborn, but he didn't want to worry the mob.

The blonde stood under the shower, letting the water fall straight on top of his head as he ranked his hair back, looking up at the shower head with his eyes closed. Feeling hunger creep up, as always when the adrenaline died down, Akihito rushed through the rest of his shower before letting himself dry up. Not pulling on any clothes, Akihito strutted around the penthouse, getting a beer before looking at the clock. Taking a swallow of his can, he realised Asami would be home late. So dinner was simple fried rice with shrimp and sweet and sour sauce over the top. Quick, easy and delicious.

Even better, he could eat it out of a bowl in front of the TV with only a towel covering his junk and nobody was going to say anything. Or jump him while seeing his skin as invitation. As Akihito had expected, it was well over midnight when his lover came home, smelling faintly of gunpowder. It wasn't hard for Akihito to guess what had happened. Akihito got up from the sofa, passing his lover to pull at least one article of clothing on to cover himself. He didn't fail to notice how Asami's hungry golden eyes followed his body. But it was only after Asami had eaten his part of dinner that either of them talked.

"Akihito" Asami said as he sat down in the couch next to his lover. Akihito knew what was going to come, but he wanted Asami to say it. Maybe, hopefully surprise him by saying something else.

"I'll buy you a new scooter. It won't make a difference" Asami said and Akihito frowned at the TV. He had expected something like that. A demand without a reason. Yet, for some reason, it still stung.

"Then, it doesn't make a difference if I choose to ride my bike instead of a scooter, right" he shot back smoothly with anger in his voice.

"We're not going to have this discussion, Akihito. Just accept the scooter and put that thing back where it came from. It's a lot nicer than me selling it" Asami said and Akihito stared at him.

"Don't you even dare think about selling my bike" he said and turned to his lover in anger.

"That bike was a birthday present from my mother. It has nothing to do with you and I can ride it. I don't see the fucking problem" Akihito said, his voice rising slightly. Asami glared back at him, anger clear in his voice as he spoke up.

"It's because you can't see what the problem is that I want it gone" he said, his volume matching Akihito's, for once.

"There is no problem! Asami, don't try to look for problems where they're not" Akihito said and Asami clicked with his tongue.

"The problem is your idiocy that borders suicidal" he hissed and Akihito shook his head in anger.

"Suicidal?! You think I'm stupid enough to crash my bike because I'm driving recklessly? You have death-traps on wheels, that go way faster than my bike!" Akihito said and Asami matched his volume again.

"I don't drive recklessly! I've driving enough to know what I'm doing!" Asami said and Akihito stood up in his anger.

"I've been riding dirtbikes ever since I was 11!" he said and Asami grimaced.

"You shouldn't even have ridden it back then! It wasn't even legal" Asami said and the blonde barked a sardonic laugh.

"I don't need you, of all people, to lecture me on the fucking law, of all things!" he said, almost yelling. Well, he might as well be.

"Who is even stupid enough to drive a motorcycle when he's that young!" Asami said and Akihito threw his hands up.

"My mother taught me how to ride, you asshat! She was a pro-rider and she took me to the dirt! She has done worse things, so I think taking me to the dirt is way more responsible than pushing my father off a bridge!" Akihito said and Asami blinked, momentarily taken aback.

"She pushed your father off a bridge?" he asked, his voice lowering again.

"Yeah, we were on a trip to Canada when my mom got the bright idea to go bungee jumping. My dad was stringed up and ready to go, but he was pulling back. My mom wanted to pat his back to sooth him, but she ended up patting hard enough to push him off the bridge by accident. Never heard my dad scream that loud. It looked pretty fun so my mom and I jumped after him" Akihito explained, lowering his own voice as he rubbed his forehead tiredly. Asami blinked surprised and then frowned.

"When was this?" he asked and Akihito shrugged.

"When I was 16 or something. But that doesn't matter. It's wasn't the worst of what I've done" Akihito said and Asami raised an eyebrow.

"Any more things?" he asked and Akihito looked at his hand with a frown.

"Rock-climbing when I was eight, kayaking when I was 10, sandboarding when I was fourteen, wakeboarding when I was 12, grass hog racing at 15" Akihito said and Asami held up his hand.

"I know enough. You have your adrenaline junkie side from your mother, it seems" he said and Akihito glared at him.

"So what? I'm not the one walking around with guns all day. Asami, I might be an adrenaline junkie, but I'm not stupid. I'm going to ride my bike and you can't stop me from doing it" Akihito said and Asami's mood turned sour again.

"We'll see" Asami said and Akihito glared at him.

"I'm serious, Asami. If you touch my bike, I will run away from here and you won't find me until I want to be found. I am not joking around" Akihito said before turning around.

"I'm going to sleep" he said, leaving his lover behind with the one threat that he could make work. The one threat his lover knew was effective.

\- xXx_Oya, Oya, Oya_xXx -

Asami looked at his lover's retreating back, feeling more uneasy than angry. He wasn't so much angry that the blonde had hidden something from him. Lord knows Akihito was hiding things the same way he was. But the thought of Akihito riding something that he didn't know was completely safe, was worrying. Akihito had a point. Of course he had. The blonde was smarter than he let on and Asami was in no position to deny that he had a bunch of speedy sport cars. But all his cars were armoured and equipped with bullet proof glass.

If it were possible, Asami would make a car that could withstand even a tank riding over it so Akihito would be protected. To then find out that his lover willingly stepped onto a flimsy motorcycle that looked like it was even lighter than a scooter, shook him harder than he had thought. When he had watched the footage of his lover driving in and out of the underground parking at Sion, the only thing he could see was his lover crashing to his death without protection.

A small voice inside his head said that he was overreacting and smothering his lover. It said to trust his lover and back off, instead of only thinking of chaining his lover to the bed. Akihito was a grown man who could decide for himself what to do. Yet, the voice of his rationality was pushed aside and drowned out as his doom-thinking mind only conjured up more images of his crashed lover. Taking the whiskey tumbler from the kitchen, Asami took it with him to the sofa, settling in it before lighting a cigarette. He could now say that today was one of the worst days of the past week.

It had started with breakfast, which he had to eat alone since his kitten had an early day at work. After that, he had gotten a headache during a meeting between the past generation and new generation of Hitotsuba market managers. Akihito had been right about the market. The older generation was stuck up, extremely so. Asami was honest when he said he was glad he had bought the market chain and put it under Akihito's name. The younger generation was so much easier to work with. Just a bit of intimidation and a bit of reasoning would make them think about things differently, whereas the older generation would just stay stubborn and not willing to come off their high horse.

Asami had almost shot someone during that meeting. He would have if Kirishima hadn't interrupted them. The secretary had shut them up in a roundabout way instead of with a bullet between their eyes like Asami was imagining. It was scary how easy someone could get used to those kind of murderous thoughts. It was also rather amusing to see with what new ways your own brain would come up to torture people more efficiently and more interesting. Finger-painting was one of the more entertaining ways Asami had practiced. When he had gotten news of the capture of the two punks that had robbed the bank, Asami finally thought his day way looking up.

When his work was done, he had immediately gone to warehouse. Shingo was standing next to the warehouse, waiting for him and led him inside. Asami had to give praise where it was due, and Shingo had flailed at it. In the warehouse, the two punks had been tied up and Tetsu was swinging around a basebat to keep them busy. The metal had been stained with blood, as had the floor. When Asami had asked why the raven had not used the wooden one, the guard had simply replied that it would have caused more damage. Damage that Asami without a doubt would want to cause. Another stripe for Tetsu in Asami's 'good' book. If he even had something like that.

Kirishima and Suoh had stood next to the two young guards as Asami had taken over the interrogation. The first had been quickly finished with a few bullets, to mentally strain the second one. As if that was even needed. After cutting off three fingers, the punk had been begging for mercy. Asami had smirked at that point. He told the punk they would let him go if he wrote an apology to Akihito. But with one hand broken and the other 2/5th remaining, it had been a mess. It was only after putting a bullet in the guy's dick that Asami realized that he had yet to get the name of the one covering them. He only got the fact that it was apparently a woman and they had yet to meet her.

Still, Asami had to give Shingo some more credit. Normally, every guard puked on the first seven tortures they were watching. It had been Shingo's first one, yet the brunet hadn't puked. He had looked green, but he had only hesitated for a split seconds when presented with a gun and the order to finish it. Asami had patted the brunet on the shoulder and told him to keep the gun, out of respect for the guard's resolve. He had tested Tetsu the same way, to have the same outcome.

Asami heaved a soft sigh as he poured himself another drink. The knowledge that the two punks didn't work for Ouchi like he had first thought, didn't make it any better. In fact, it made it worse. There were two forces moving against him. One who's objective was obvious, and one who was a Jane doe. Take with that the fact that his lover, who was without a doubt a target, was riding openly around on a flimsy motorcycle, was enough to put him on edge. That thing was like a giant megaphone, screaming 'Here I am!' with its loud engine. Asami wondered if his lover realized it. That by only with being around the crimeboss, that he wore a target on his back.

Asami knew it. He knew it painfully well. Yet the idea of letting him go, hurt him so much more. He was egoistical and possessive. He knew that. But comparing letting Akihito have his freedom, or having to identify the blonde in the morgue, Asami didn't mind being the bad guy. It made his dark heart just that tad bit darker, clipping his boy's wings off and putting him in a cage. A golden cage with a nice view of Tokyo, but a cage none the less. Asami felt like the devil sometimes. When he would keep the blonde with him, not caring about what Akihito wanted, just because he was the person who made Asami feel human. Or some fucked up version of it. But if Akihito was left the choice, would he have chosen to never have met Asami? To never have gotten into this kind of relationship? The relationship the mob practically forced onto the younger man.

Shaking his head, Asami downed his glass, not caring how much he already had had. Whether Akihito would be with him out of his own feelings didn't matter anymore. Asami had him now, willing or not, and he wouldn't let the one thing making him feel human go. It stung, to think like that. Yet, Asami was used to more. The raven stood up, moving to the bathroom for a shower before joining his lover in bed. He noticed the blonde was still awake, but he didn't say anything.

"Aki-" "Are you going to shut up about my bike?" Akihito cut him off and Asami frowned, narrowing his eyes at the ceiling.

"No" he said honest and Akihito clicked with his tongue, curling into a little ball.

"Then don't talk to me" he said and Asami sighed. Really, would the stubborn kid ever understand? Asami rolled on his side, ignoring the absolute need of cradling his lover in his arms and fell asleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and the Original characters! ^^

* * *

Twelve hours until Asami's birthday and Akihito couldn't keep his hand away from the black small box in his pocket. Really, it felt like it was heavier than it actually was. As did his heart. He was nervous, for two reasons. First, how the hell was he supposed to give the gift without making an absolute fool of himself? Secondly, was Asami even going to accept it with how things were going between them? Honestly, it wasn't even fighting anymore. It was just two grown men being extremely stubborn. Akihito sighed, as he removed his hand away from the velvety box in his pocket and focussed back on his camera.

"Emi-chan! Are you ready to restart?" Akihito heard and fidgeted at his camera to try and hide his irritation. The current situation at home and the irritating model were not a good combination and he might lose it soon. He realized that Asami was just worried. And it wasn't exactly without reason. Akihito had crashed enough to know just how dangerous dirtbikes were. But he was an adult, he could decide things for himself. And he wasn't stupid. He could ride dirtbikes enough to not crash them while riding them on the streets.

Did Asami always have to be this stubborn? He never told Akihito his reason and just expected Akihito to listen to him. In this moment, Akihito didn't feel like it was right to give his present, yet it was the perfect moment. It was a strange paradox. It felt like it would be that final push for both Asami and himself. To align their mentalities and take that last step to each other. To make Asami realize that they were in this together. That it wasn't just Asami doing his best to keep Akihito with him while all Akihito cared about was causing trouble and getting away. Agreed, Akihito did cause a lot of trouble and he got away often. But he cared for the raven.

They didn't start out on the best foot, but really, what kind of fairy tale were they both expecting? Asami was not a knight in shining armour and sure as hell not a prince. And hell forbid that Akihito was some kind of princess waiting in a tower to be rescued. If anything, Asami would be the dragon –no pun intended- or the bad guy. Akihito would probably be a street-rat, some kind of pick-pocketer, or the trickster.

With a snort, Akihito stopped that disturbing trail of thought. Not after imagining Kirishima as the meddlesome fairy, Suoh as the little helper and Tetsu and Shingo as little dwarfs. Just when he thought it couldn't get any more disturbing. Akihito wrapped up the shoot after a couple of painstaking hours. He left the site to a small café to get some lunch, his loyal dwarfs following him. After three slices of strawberry short cake, Akihito leaned back in his seat.

"Guys, when is Asami going to be home?" Akihito asked, his hand going into his pocket just at the mention of the man's name.

"He should be home at dinner, sir" Tetsu said and Akihito frowned.

"Sir, is something wrong?" Shingo asked and the blonde sighed.

"Nothing. Well, it's not exactly nothing" he said and pushed a hand through his hair.

"I don't know what to do. I'm not going to give up my bike, it was a present from my mother. But I don't want this to keep going either" Akihito said and lifted the cup of citron water to his lips.

"I don't know what I should say to make him understand. The bastard is just so fucking stubborn" Akihito muttered and Tetsu sipped from his tea.

"If you want my advice, sir, give up the biking" he said and Akihito glared at him.

"What are you saying, Tetsu-san?" Shingo said surprised but Tetsu shook his head.

"You don't understand. Takaba-sama, I'm not trying to be rude, and I apologize if I spoke out of turn. I'm not telling you to give up your bike. I'm telling you to give up on the idea of going to ride it recklessly outdoors" Tetsu said and Akihito frowned.

"You mean off road?" he asked and Tetsu nodded. "Indeed. You have a heavy foot, sir. Or more correctly, a twist-happy hand. Not to mention that you are reckless, with a need for adrenaline to the point that you forget your surroundings when your blood gets pumping" Tetsu said and Akihito winced. He had no way of denying that.

"Asami-sama worries about you. He knows how you are and sir? From the second I saw you looking at your bike, I could tell you were already thinking of places to go ride, alone and full throttle. I was behind you on the bike when you pulled open the gas and swindled past cars" Tetsu said and Akihito scratched the back of his head as he looked away, sporting an expression that just screamed 'busted!'.

"But, it's also pretty easy to misunderstand dirtbiking or enduro" Shingo said and they looked at him.

"I mean, the first time I saw dirtbiking, I was thinking that there was no way they could come out of a crash unhurt, yet they stood up every time. Well, almost every time" Shingo said and Akihito nodded.

"Yeah, when you're in a race and you crash, it's kinda like 'Get up, I don't care if my wrist's broken, I need to get to the finish'. True, biking is dangerous, but please. He is the big shark in the sea of criminals. He doesn't leave a room without carrying a weapon. I worry too, but I'm not telling him to stop carrying a gun or to stop doing his work" Akihito said and sighed.

"I know he's worried and that he means well. But if I crash, I crash. The same with him, if he gets shot, he gets shot. You can't help it, if that's what you do" Akihito said and shook his head.

"Don't get me wrong, it's not some childish retaliation. I do get that biking is dangerous. I mean, I crashed my first bike straight to the junkyard during my third race. That thing actually flew off the track, into a car, while I just stood on the side and watched" Akihito said and his two guard looked uneasy.

"But please, Asami is… the things he does are way more dangerous than the things I do. I don't make myself any illusions about what he does. I know that the day this whole fight started, when he came home smelling like gunpowder, that he tortured and killed those two robbers" Akihito said and frowned at the table. Shingo and Tetsu shared an uneasy look.

"I'm not stupid, guys. Don't try to hide it. Asami would never tell me in fear of scaring me off or something. It's true that I'm not good with people killing people, but I work in the same line, only as third party" Akihito said and shook his head.

"It's like he's trying to find ways to cage me in. I can handle his possessiveness, but I'm a person. I get hurt and I bleed, just like him. He doesn't seem to realize that I feel the same way he does" Akihito say and looked out of the window.

"Maybe it is a bit of retaliation. To make him realize that I do" he said softer and Shingo frowned.

"Takaba-sama, maybe you should look at it from another way. Forgive my forwardness, but from what I heard, you and Asami-sama didn't have a very good start. Maybe it is just that Asami-sama doesn't realize that you can even remotely feel the same way. I'm not trying to say anything bad, but I just wonder" Shingo said and Akihito looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked and Shingo frowned troubled.

"Sir, there is something called 'language of love'. Those are different ways people convey their feelings. You rely on words of affirmation to confirm feelings, yet you don't use it. Asami-sama has a different language to convey his feelings. You both use physical touch to talk, yet you don't use words" Shingo said and Akihito blinked.

"I'm good at observing the little things, so I tend to notice them. You want Asami-sama to talk to you, something he is not used to, yet you don't take the first step. You don't talk to him either. If the way you two communicate in the first place is physical touch, then maybe you should use that to convey your message. Not to pry into things I don't belong or something" Shingo said, suddenly pulling back and Akihito looked at the table.

"No, you're right. I need to hear Asami say things and talk to me, but I'm not doing the same. Not enough" Akihito said and looked at Shingo.

"I should pay more attention to Asami" he said and the two guards relaxed slightly.

"You two don't get paid enough to listen to me rambling abut feelings of all things" Akihito said and the two smiled, Tetsu only a little but while Shingo grinned full out.

"No, sir. It's our pleasure" Shingo said and Akihito smiled.

"I need another cake" Akihito said and sighed a waiter at his plate.

"Another?" Tetsu said surprised, not knowing he had said it out loud.

"If I'm going to get physical with Asami, I'm going to need to get every bit of energy I can get. I have one hell of a message to convey" Akihito said and immediately dug into the cake as it was put in front of him. After the bill was paid, Akihito took out his phone in the back of the car. Dialling a familiar number, he held the brick against his ear.

-Asami-

"Asami, you have ten minutes to get home" Akihito said, not bothering with a greeting. He had made his decision. There was no time or place to back out. He didn't want to back out anymore.

-Ten minutes is impossible-

"Make it possible" Akihito said before closing the call. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the seat, holding his phone in his lap. A twinge of adrenal rushed through his veins, knowing what he just had done and what he was about to do. But he needed to do it. Not only for himself, but also for Asami. He needed to make it clear and for now, this was the only way it would work.

The only way Asami would understand it and Akihito would be able to convey it. Akihito entered the penthouse, quickly hiding the black box in his nightstand. He took three deep breaths to calm himself down, with little success. But exactly ten minutes later, the front door opened. With quick strides, Akihito step out of the room, going straight to the raven who was hanging up his coat.

"Akihi-" Asami started but was cut off by Akihito's lips crashing against his. Surprised, Asami stood frozen, dropping the coat that barely missed the hook. Akihito didn't miss a beat, getting more confidence from Asami's surprise. He pushed his lover back until his back made contact with the door, a little harder than intended. Akihito's fingers twisted into Asami's slick hair, his tongue roaming the mob's mouth like he hadn't done before.

Running the tip over the man's teeth before coaxing a reaction out of him, drawing his tongue into a battle. Asami, who had silently returned the kiss shivered lightly at the sudden change. Akihito was done holding back on his own desires. For once, he allowed his desires to take control, battle the man for control, not domination. The thud of Asami's blazer falling to the ground shook the man in action, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist and retaliating, giving back as good as he got.

Asami gripped Akihito's hips, turning them around to slam the blonde against the wall. Akihito grunted, feeling the sensation shoot down south. He bit down on Asami's tongue trying to invade his mouth, chastising it back into the older man's cavern while hiking his knee up against his hip. Asami groaned soft when Akihito used his leg to tug their bodies together, rocking his hips upwards. The raven stumbled back, pulling away from the kiss.

"What brought this on?" he asked, panting slightly while his eyes stood wild. Akihito pushed himself off the door and stared right back at his lover.

"Shut up" he said before tugging the man's face back down, connecting their lips again. And Asami did, not that he would have been able to talk with Akihito coming onto him as strong as he was. He hungrily grabbed a hold of Akihito's ass, groping it while pulling Akihito up against his body, grinding their hips together. Akihito groaned while unbuttoning the raven's waistcoat. He wondered when his back had slammed into the wall, but didn't care as he could feel himself get hotter, more hungry.

* * *

 **Warning :: Smut!**

* * *

Dropping the waistcoat, he pushed Asami backward. The mob groaned when his back slammed into the wall and Akihito palmed his lover's erection, using just enough pressure to make the man buck his hips. Not willing to give up control, Akihito found himself lifted off the floor by his lover. He braced himself, knowing it would come when his back slammed into another wall. The blonde crossed his ankles behind Asami's back, ripping open the man's shirt.

Akihito moaned into the mob's mouth when a hand slipped into his pants, cupping his dripping member. Akihito smirked slightly into the kiss. He arched his back away from the wall, tugging Asami's head back and nipping at the man's throat while rolling his hips. Asami's hands trembled as he groaned. With just a slight shift, Asami's dress pants sank to his ankles and Akihito's smirk grew. Just a little bit more. Panting hard, Akihito trailed his lips to Asami's ear.

"Asami" he breathed the man's name as he tightened his legs, pulling their bodies flush together. Asami groaned, rolling his hips into the contact while clenching his hands in Akihito's shirt. Akihito didn't waste any time to ravage the man's mouth again. The mob-boss stepped away from the wall, stumbling into the master bedroom. Their kiss wasn't broken as Akihito was laid on the bed, their bodies never separating. Akihito rolled them around, pushing his lover on his back. When Asami struggled a little, Akihito went right back to nipping at his throat. Just a little bit more. Akihito grinded their hips together, arching his back until the body under him went pliant.

Yes! Akihito's inner seductress jumped around in victory at the relinquish of control. Akihito let up on the hip grinding, kissing the place he had bitten soothingly before sliding his lips down, barely making contact with the man's hot skin. He took his time, not missing an inch as he lavished attention on that strong neck and collarbones. He made sure his nips were not too hard and his kisses feather-light. Only when he felt like that body part had had enough attention, he moved on the man's pecs, giving it the same treatment.

Asami's skin was full of goose bumps, his breathing ever so slightly hitching as Akihito worshipped every inch of his body, skipping the large erection in the middle. Placing a soft nip on the raven's ankle, Akihito looked up at his lover who had his eyes closed and lips parted. Akihito nipped again, harder this time. He wanted, needed his lover to look at him. When their eyes met, both dark and dilated, filled with lust, passion and want, Akihito recognized another feeling in it. Like a cat crawling up to his prey, Akihito moved over Asami's body, stopping only when they were face to face, both breathings laboured and mixing. Akihito stared right back, hoping to convey everything so he matched his lover's look. Want, possessiveness, worry and above all, love.

When his lover blinked surprised, Akihito sat back on his heels, grabbing the hem of his shirt and bringing it up slowly and seductively. After dropping his shirt, he took Asami's hand and placed the palm flat against his chest, right above his violently beating heart. Without saying anything, he smiled, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. Akihito didn't want to talk. He wanted Asami to understand with his body. Because that was what Asami understood best. Akihito shed his pants before taking off Asami's boxers, leaving them both naked. Wetting his fingers, he felt Asami hands land on his hips as he brought his fingers back. They kept eyecontact as Akihito prepared himself, moving his fingers in and out until he was stretched enough. Not wanting to waste time by searching for the lube, Akihito let saliva drop in the palm of his hand before using it to stroke Asami's throbbing erection.

Slowly sinking down, Akihito impaled himself on his lover, taking him in effortlessly despite the lack of real lubrication. It was Akihito that set the pace and Asami who rolled his hips to meet the thrusts. It was Akihito who held control and Asami who could only take what was dished out, groaning when the pace went from slow to fast and hard, back to slow and drawn out. Getting brought to the edge, yet led away from it before jumping off. But it went both ways, Akihito almost growing impatient with his own inability to get to completion. But that was what he wanted.

He needed his lover to come first, and he would not give up until it happened. With a well-timed hip roll and clench around the base of his lover's throbbing erection, Asami's body jerked with a chocked grunt as Akihito felt himself being filled. Keeping his hips moving, riding his lover's orgasm out, Akihito watched his lover. With a last twitched right up against his prostate, Akihito finally tumbled after his lover, letting go with a shudder and a moan. His thighs trembled as he raised himself up, wincing slightly at the wet thud Asami's dick made against the man's stomach.

Asami didn't wait for Akihito to lower himself again before pulled him down against his chest and rolling them on their sides. Their lips met, kissing slowly and languidly while their fingers caressed. Not to arouse, but to touch, map out bodies they already knew like they were new roads. Akihito pulled away first, ignoring the reaction his body had to his lover's touches. He rested his head against Asami's collarbone, placing a kiss right above his heart.

"I love you, Ryuichi" he said, meaning every syllable. Asami groaned soft as his body twitched. Akihito's eyes snapped open as he looked down at the new splatters against the back of his thigh. He looked up at his lover who had his head turned into the sheets with another groan, this time an embarrassed one. Akihito blinked into the dark. Was that a blush? Was Asami Ryuichi blushing after an orgasm without being touched because of a confession and having his first name called after a long make-out session? Akihito giggled soft as Asami smothered his face against his chest.

"Shit, so fucking embarrassing. That's the first time in my whole life that happened" Asami said soft and Akihito raised his head as much as possible.

"Really?" he asked and Asami looked down on his lover, a last twinge of red still on his cheeks.

"Really. Take some responsibility" Asami said and Akihito smiled before reaching up to kiss his lover.

"I will" he said and Asami pulled his lover closer, tangling up their legs.

\- xXx_ Oya, Oya, Oya _xXx -

Asami woke up to the sounds of his lover making breakfast in the kitchen. He laid a hand over his face, feeling his chest heat up with the memories of the night before. He could already consider this the best birthday in his 36, now 37 years of life. His boy was a minx. No other way about it. He was a minx, out for his destruction. Asami felt the grin on his face under his palm. What a sweet destruction it was.

He dropped his hand next to him, sitting up to get out of bed. He frowned when he noticed something on his nightstand. The little black box sat on top of his cellphone, looking innocent. Confused, Asami reached out for it, carefully picking up and opening it. His eyes widened at the contents. Oh yeah, it seemed like his boy was fully prepared to take responsibility. Asami chuckled as he lifted the bold ring out of the velvet covered pillow. The ring was made out of a rose gold and silver colour. The two outer rims of the ring were rose gold while the middle line was silver. In the middle of the ring stood a simple stone. The round stone was white with blue lines in it, visible only in the light.

It was strange. Asami thought he knew gemstones, yet this one was one he had never seen before. The ring was also of a designed he hadn't walked past before. If he had, he wouldn't have doubted to buy it. It was just the kind of ring he liked. Noticeable, a statement and unique, yet sophisticated. He checked he inside, trying to find where his lover might have bought it, yet was met with calligraphy letters.

 **To the end of the abyss**.

Asami felt his chest warm up just that little bit more. With a smile, he slipped on the ring, feeling it fit snugly on his left ring finger. He clicked the box back closed and got up, pulling on his underwear before finding his lover in the kitchen. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around his lover's waist.

"Good morning, and happy birthday" Akihito said and Asami kissed his lover's cheek.

"Kitten, is this your way of taking responsibility?" Asami asked, straight to the point as he let his lover see the ring on his finger. The red reaching the blonde's ears was enough of an answer.

"Because if it is, I'm taking it as a proposal" Asami said and Akihito huffed despite his embarrassment.

"Take it however you like, dipshit" he said and glanced down at the hardness against his bum.

"Say it" Asami said, his lips against his lover's shoulder.

"Say what?" Akihito asked confused and Asami looked at him.

"My name" he answered and Akihito blinked before chuckling.

"You don't need to ask that, Ryuichi" Akihito said and Asami immediately reached up to transfer his lips from shoulder to mouth. Needlessly to say, Asami was late to work, but radiated smugness. He sat down in his leather throne and smiled at his ring. He rested it against his lip, feeling the cold material take on his body temperature. The door to his office opened to reveal Kirishima with files.

"Good morning, Asami-sama. Happy birthday" the man said and Asami hummed.

"Indeed it is" he said and Kirishima looked up at the sudden 180 in mood-change. His eyes landed immediately on the ring that Asami didn't bother to hide. In fact, he flaunted it.

"I take it that is a birthday-gift while at the same time it isn't" Kirishima said and Asami smirked.

"Indeed it is" he repeated again and Kirishima snorted soft.

"It seems like your lover has more balls than you do" he commented good-hearted and Asami laughed.

"Indeed, he has" he said and Kirishima dropped the files on the desk.

"Kirishima, find out where this ring is from, which stone this is and call the ring designer. Tell him to finalize the ring he designed" Asami said and Kirishima nodded.

"Very well, sir. Congratulations" he said and Asami hummed. He looked back at his ring and wondered slightly. How was it possible that while the two of them were so different, they seemed to have the same ideas. Only, Asami was planning to give the ring to his lover first. Apparently, Akihito had cut him off by doing it before he could. He would be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit surprised and impressed with his lover. First taking control in the bedroom and then actually proposing. Granted, he was curious if the boy would have dared to say the sentence, yet it was so much like Akihito to do it in such a round-about way that it fitted them just perfectly.

 **Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OC's! ^^

* * *

The repeated sound of a pump resounded through Akihito's ear. It had a calm and steady rhythm, almost lulling him back to sleep. If it weren't for the sun shining into the room, being reflected by something. Akihito raised his head from his lover's chest, looking around confused. Asami's hand trailed up and down his backbone, saying nothing and just watching him in amusement. Akihito's eyes finally landed on the thing that reflected the sunlight into his eyes, with his lover's guidance.

"I didn't have this last night" Akihito muttered sleepily, dropping his head back onto his lover's chest, hearing the steady thumping of his heart under his ear. The chuckle that rumbled through that chest, shook the blonde's head as Asami's thumb brushed over Akihito knuckles.

"How sharp you are, kitten" he said amused and sarcastic.

"What do you think?" Asami asked and Akihito dragged his mind into awareness and something resembling functioning.

"If you want something bigger, I'll tell Tetsu to go to the store with you" Asami said and Akihito studied the rock on his finger.

"Something bigger? Is that even possible?" Akihito said before he could control his mouth. On his left ring finger was now a ring that hadn't been there the day before. It was eye-catching if nothing else. The ring was a flat band in a rose gold colour. On top of that stood an emerald cut diamond, accompanied by a trapezoid side stone on each side. It looked a bit feminine, yet bold and masculine enough. It was sophisticated and Akihito didn't hate it. It felt like it was built around his finger, that was how comfortable it was.

"Ryuichi, I'm just guessing here, but this isn't an actual diamond, right?" Akihito asked and Asami kissed the top of his lover's head.

"It is. It's about eight carat diamond in total with eighteen carat rose gold. Don't lose it" Asami said and Akihito huffed.

"I'm not that much of a klutz. I doubt I'd even be able to look over this rock if I lose it" Akihito said and Asami chuckled.

"Who knows, this is you we're talking about. And if you lose it, I'll just buy you a new one. Maybe take a bigger one" Asami said and Akihito grimaced.

"No way. This is already too big" he said and Asami smiled.

"The pink, though" Akihito said and the raven snorted.

"You can take it. First, I thought of platinum, but then I remembered that my ring has rose gold, so I went with that. Make it match a little" Asami said and Akihito laughed.

"Is that supposed to be payback?" he asked and Asami shrugged.

"I thought you'd take it with a lot of cursing and fighting back" he said and Akihito looked at the ring.

"Ah well, I had half a mind to wake up with golden handcuffs around my wrist, bedazzled by millions of diamonds and shit. Compared to that, this is so much easier to handle" Akihito said and Asami hummed.

"I like leather on you better" he said and Akihito blushed slightly.

"You get what I mean, idiot" he muttered and Asami hummed again, completely blissed out because Akihito hadn't said one bad thing about the ring and accepted it without complaining. That was a first in the history of their relationship.

"I like it" Asami said and brought the hand up to his lips to kiss the ring. Akihito blushed at the gesture, not sure why.

"A big bold heart and strong, free-spirited personality, shining bright enough to hurt the eyes, backed up by a soft, kind and fair, yet surprisingly fragile backbone" Asami said and Akihito shivered softly as smouldering gold eyes locked with his own light blue orbs.

"But now I wonder, does my ring tell a story too? I'm curious" Asami said and Akihito looked at the ring on his lover's hand.

"I thought that by now, you'd already found out everything about it" he said and Asami raised an eyebrow.

"Kirishima couldn't find anything. Nothing as to where it came from and to what kind of stone it is" Asami said and Akihito blinked.

"Really? So neither Tetsu or Shingo spilled the beans? I need to buy them a coffee for that" Akihito muttered and Asami frowned displeased.

"They knew?" he asked and Akihito looked up.

"Of course they did. They were there with me when I explained the whole thing. Embarrassing as fuck, let me tell you" Akihito said and rested his chin down on his lover's chest, entwining their hands.

"Don't make that face. What would you rather have? That I am the one to tell you, or that you would have heard it from them?" Akihito asked and Asami considered it.

"So, what's the story?" Asami asked, definitely more curious now.

"The ring itself doesn't have much of a story. It's simply because nothing in this world will get you off track, the silver line, strong and always straight. The rose-gold, represents the same as you meant with me. You have a lot more kindness than you show. You are loyal and passionate. Seemingly flawless and always in control. You do what you have to do to get something done, and that's supported by your kindness. That's why the silver line is a bit higher than the rose edges" Akihito said and tilted his head as he trailed his thumb over the ring, much like Asami did with the one on his finger.

"The stone is a rainbow moonstone. As you've already noticed, it lights up in the dark. It's actually just light that filters through the blue lines, or something. It has a name, but I can't remember it" Akihito said and Asami caught his attention again.

"Why a moonstone?" he asked and Akihito smiled softly.

"Because, Ryuichi, you are my moon" Akihito said and saw Asami's eyes widen slightly.

"You call me your sun in your sleep. The moon only shines because of the sun" Akihito said and frowned as he looked at the stone on the ring.

"But it think it's the opposite. It's because the moon is there, that the sun has a chance to shine. That it has a reason too. The sun is able to shine, because the moon is there, always watching over the sun. And when the sun has lost its way in the darkness, the moon will light the path with the light it has gathered from the sun. Without the sun, the moon cannot shine. Yet without the moon, the world would be a very dark place, even for the sun. Ryuichi, you are my moon. As much as I am your sun" Akihito said and looked up at his lover, finding himself the subject of a kind, loving gaze. Red flooding his cheeks, Akihito looked away in embarrassment.

"Well, we all know what kind of irresponsible shit the sun is, disappearing for half of the time" he said and Asami chuckled.

"But that can't be helped, right. Since it has a lot of work, warming the people up" he said and Akihito huffed.

"Sometimes, I feel sorry for the moon. The thing he sees the most, is what humans become at the absence of the sun" Akihito said, actually interested in the fact. He didn't mean to refer to them with it, yet Asami took it as that.

"I think it's fine. After all, it's still there to see what happens when the sun rises again. How bright that world is" Asami said and Akihito looked up at him.

"You're part of that world, idiot. As much as I am part of the other world" Akihito said, coming to a subject he really wanted to talk about with his lover. Yet, his lover tensed and schooled his expression into a guarded one.

"Let's get some breakfast" he said but Akihito rolled on top of his lover. It was futile, if Asami really wanted to get away. He knew that, but it was still better than doing nothing.

"Ryuichi, we need to talk about this. If you don't want to, at least let me talk" Akihito said and felt Asami's hand land automatically on his hips, his thumbs caressing the blonde's hipbones. That was as good as it was going to get.

"You tend to forget that I'm not stupid. I know what you do, and I know it painfully well" Akihito said and his lover frowned displeased.

"I know about those two punks, even without Tetsu and Shingo telling me. You smelled like gunpowder, Asami" Akihito said and shook his head.

"I'm not stupid. I know what happens in that world, I watch it all through my viewfinder. I know you don't like my job, yet at the same time, it's who I am and you don't want to take away that freedom you were attracted to in the first place" Akihito said and felt the fingers on his waist twitch.

"You knew" Asami said and Akihito smirked.

"Bitch, please. How many times have you told me shit like 'Like a coma on a go board' or 'just run around chasing bad guys with your camera' despite how much trouble it caused you. And every time you said something like that, you had this smug smirk, but your eyes said something different" Akihito said and crossed his arms on his lover's chest, resting his chin on top of them.

"Ryuichi, I might not like killing, but I don't want you to be killed either" Akihito said and frowned.

"I don't know how you got into this world, nor do I need to know if you don't want to talk about it. I just don't want to be left in a golden cage and treated like a porcelain doll" he said and looked back up at his lover.

"I'm not telling you to start going on killing sprees in front of me or torture people in front of me, because yeah, I might not be able to handle that. But I know you do stuff like that, and still I let you touch me. I'm not scared of you nor your darkness, Ryuichi" he said and smiled with a soft frown.

"If there is something dangerous going on, you can inform me. You can talk to me. I'm not going to break if you do. Not with you by my side. We're in this together, have been from the start, when I jumped off that building and you started to chase me" Akihito said and looked at his ring.

"It's not something you forced me in to. It is something I chose for myself. Because I… I am just that caught by you" Akihito said and snorted at his own pun. He softly slapped his lover's chest with his flat hand.

"Just think about it" he said, returning to his normal spunk as he sat up on his lover's hips. With the mob looked mildly awestruck, Akihito stepped off his lover and walked to the bathroom. Asami joined him in their morning ritual before Akihito walking into the closet, grabbing Asami's used light grey shirt of the white settee. Rolling up the sleeves, Akihito moved to the kitchen to start breakfast. His eyes landed once again on the rock on his finger. He would need some time to get used to that. Still, he had to admit it. He liked it, despite the fact that it costs most likely way more than he could ever afford. And he supposed it was only fair that he too, wore a ring. After breakfast, as Asami got ready for work, Akihito prepared Asami's lunch. Really, after all that complaining about him not being a housewife.

"What's for dinner?" Asami asked, quickly snatching away a piece of broccoli.

"I'm going to try something new. And if you don't stop eating, you won't have anything for lunch, bastard" Akihito hissed as he slapped away Asami's hand reaching out for a second piece. Asami chuckled as he leaned back.

"You made me curious" he said and Akihito smirked.

"Cheese stuffed chicken burger with roasted potatoes" Akihito said and just the thought of it had him drooling.

"Sounds like obese is knocking at the door" Asami said and Akihito gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Then you should just keep the damned door closed" he said and Asami snorted.

"I'm going to work" he said and Akihito smirked.

"You should hurry, before the bar drops even lower" he said and Asami laid a hand in Akihito's waist.

"Watch out, raise your feet" he said and Akihito frowned as he looked down, lifting one of his foot curiously.

"The level of your humour is passing by" Asami clarified and Akihito looked at him.

"Har, har, bastard. Humour on Thursday" he said and Asami smirked.

"It's Tuesday" he said and Akihito froze.

"Seriously?!" he asked and his lover nodded.

"Ah shit! Mother-fuck- I forgot about that shoot" Akihito cursed as he closed his own bento box that would have been stored in the fridge until lunch.

"Oh fuck! Two hours" Akihito said as he looked on the oven clock.

"Hurry up then" Asami said and Akihito rolled with his eyes. He reached up, standing slightly on his tip toes to lock their lips together.

"Yes, yes. Now go, before you're late and glasses will nag at me again" he said and Asami smirked.

"The nerve" he said sarcastic and Akihito rushed to the closet, shedding the shirt in the progress. He picked out a black, slim jeans before slipping into a dip dye jeans button up that was a hell of a lot softer than it looked. He rolled up the sleeves before pairing it with royal blue doc martin boots. His lover had already left the penthouse and Tetsu was standing at the door with his camera bag while Shingo stood next to him, holding up car-keys with a smile.

"Drinks are on me today!" Akihito said as he closed the door behind him. They quickly sat in the car before Tetsu turned to Akihito.

"Takaba-sama, your schedule for the day is first the shoot for Yin. That will take until four in the afternoon" Tetsu said and Akihito frowned.

"Until four? I thought it was around lunch or so" he said and Tetsu shook his head.

"It is notified until four, sir" he said and Akihito sighed.

"I forgot my lunch" he said and Shingo glanced at the backseat. "Sir, I know a good shop near the location. If you wish, I could go and get your lunch there" Shingo said and Akihito looked up, a smile creeping on his lips.

"Really? Every other place you told me about were really good" Akihito said and Tetsu looked at his client.

"Sir, if you eat too much sweets, you'll get fat" he said and Akihito's mouth dropped open with a strange sound.

"T-Tetsu-san!" Shingo sputtered and Akihito burst out laughing, curling one arm around his stomach and holding the other in front of his mouth to muffle it.

"Did I say something wrong?" Tetsu asked confused and Akihito chuckled soft.

"Tetsu, you don't have a girlfriend, do you?" Akihito asked and Tetsu shook his head.

"No. How did you know, sir?" he asked and Shingo shook with his head, mortified.

"You don't tell anyone that they will get fat or are fat. It's like suicide most of the time" he said and Akihito chuckled again.

"Tetsu, it's like when women asks you 'does this dress make my butt look big?'. You just say no. Always and every time. Never, ever say 'don't blame it on the dress'" Akihito said and Shingo gasped scandalized.

"Don't. Just… if you say that, you might as well find a suitable burial ground" Akihito said and Shingo shook his head.

"Only one? You'll need more for all the different pieces she'll rip you into" he said and sighed.

"But then again, if you only say no, it won't be enough" he said and Akihito groaned.

"Don't remind me" he said and Tetsu looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked and Akihito looked at him.

"Tetsu, sweetheart. It's never good enough for women. If you say that no, they don't look fat in a dress, you need to string a whole story about why the skirt doesn't look fat. God forbid that you accidentally say even one reason why the thing might look fat on someone else, because the first thing you'll hear is 'maybe not' and the whole process will restart from scratch" Akihito said and Shingo nodded with a grimace.

"It's even worse with shoes" he said and Akihito threw his arms up with a groan at just the reminder.

"I mean, how can shoes not suit someone or fit someone? Or then there are different colours, and this one goes with that dress, but that one goes with that top. Decisions, decisions. Which one should I take? Then you point at one, they take the other" Shingo said and Akihito sat forward.

"Only to go back the next week to buy the other colour" he said and Shingo slapped the steering wheel.

"And right at that moment, they see another pair that they just have to have because they fit perfectly with that one necklace!" he said and both males groaned loud.

"Ryuichi is like that with his ties. Like, he has seven shades of red ties, with five others with motives also in red and three with the motives in a different colour. He spends half an hour in front of the mirror, looking which one goes best with his suit. I mean, they're all red. Man, just pick one!" Akihito said as he landed the side of his hand into his other palm with a smack.

"Sir, you have the same with camera's" Shingo said amused and Akihito blinked confused.

"What? Really?" he asked and Tetsu nodded.

"Yes, sir. You tend to take a long time in front of your camera casket, deciding between which camera and which lenses" he said and Shingo held up his finger.

"And with sweets. You tend to take a long time, only to take something completely different" he said and Tetsu smiled.

"Three different things, mostly" he clipped in and Akihito waived it off.

"Okay, okay, I got it" he said and looked at Shingo.

"But you know surprisingly a lot about stuff like that, Shingo" he said and the brunet smiled.

"I have sister, sir. She used to drag me out every time she went out shopping" he said and Akihito was immediately interested.

"Oh? Where is she now?" he asked and Shingo glanced at him.

"She married some rich sugar daddy and moved to Milan. She's the epitome of a gold digger, sir" he said dry and Akihito snorted before biting on his lip.

"Sorry" he said but couldn't hold his laugh.

"It's okay. It is pretty funny" Shingo said and Akihito shook his head as he stopped laughing.

"No, she's still your family. But to you, I must look like a gold-digger too" he said and Shingo and Tetsu suddenly stared at him, turning around in their seat. Thank god the light was red.

"No, sir!" Shingo said resolute and Tetsu looked bewildered, unlike his usually stoic expression.

"Why would you think that?" he asked and Shingo turned back to the front to move the car.

"The idea of it is ridiculous enough to send me into a laughing fit, sir. You reject everything Asami-sama buys for you unless you have another choice. You don't even know about the pro-"

"Shingo" Tetsu interrupted his partner as Akihito leaned forward, having caught what the brunet was saying.

"Don't know about what?" he asked and Shingo looked troubled as Tetsu had his stoic mask back on.

"Guys" Akihito pressed and Tetsu straightened the reverse of his black suit.

"You have several properties on your name, sir. All bought and controlled by Asami-sama, but on your name. The profits you make of them, go to a special separate account for in time of need, should something happen which ends up with you needing to flee" Tetsu explained and Akihito's eyes widened wider with each word as his jaw joined the fray.

"He what?!" he asked loud and angry.

"Sir, we have arrived at the studio" Shingo said, effectively stopping the blonde from reaching to his phone, fully intend on giving his lover an earful. With an irritated but colourful string of curses, Akihito walked into the studio, Tetsu and Shingo walking in next to him with his camera.

"Takaba-san! Glad you could make it!" the woman with short blonde hair as she walked up to the photographer.

"Koga-san, I'm sorry I'm late" Akihito said as he shook her hand.

"Nonsense! You are early enough. The models are in make-up for another fifteen minutes. Is that enough time to set yourself up?" she asked and Akihito nodded.

"No problem. I would like to go over the concept one last time before I start shooting, is that possible while I'm setting up?" Akihito asked and the blonde nodded.

"No problem" she said and followed the photographer to the space put up and waiting for him to set up his equipment. Koga was the owner of the Yin clothing line and store, so obviously she was very involved in the shoot. It was Akihito's first time working with her, but despite her stern appearance, she was easy to work with. During lunch, Shingo came back with a box filled with cupcakes from a cupcake store close by. Akihito had shared it with the models and his client, only two models and Koga took one. Shingo and Tetsu each took two while Akihito stuffed away the rest of the box, sailing away to food-cloud with the deliciousness. Akihito was thinking of building Shingo a cake statue of himself, but realized that was just the sugar speaking. He was packing up his stuff when Koga interrupted him.

"Takaba-san, I've been meaning to ask, but is that an engagement ring?" she asked and Akihito was reminded of his ring. What he had already forgotten about.

"Ah, yeah" Akihito said embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's gorgeous, honestly" she said and held out her hand as if to ask permission to take a closer look. Akihito lifted his hand with the ring and glanced around.

"Wow, you must really be the first one to pull off gold rose like this. It feels just masculine enough to be perfect. Your fiancée has really good taste" she said and Akihito looked around uneasy.

"Really, more people should realize the mangagement rings are not something to be ashamed off" she said and Akihito chuckled.

"I wonder how many people actually know that a man can wear an engagement ring" he said and she snorted.

"True. Congrats, by the way" she said and Akihito felt strange as he thanked her. He was excited, yet embarrassed. Maybe it was the sugar that was still in his head. His phone rang in his pocket and he plucked the monstrosity out of his pocket.

"Takaba Akihito speaking" he greeted and held the phone against his ear with his shoulder, pointing at the lens that Shingo overlooked.

-Takaba, I got good news-

Akihito stopped mid-movement, a smirk spreading on his lips.

"Let's hear it then" he said and his chief chuckled.

-Come to the office. I got a tip-off that only you can handle-

"Got it, I'll be there in about twenty minutes" Akihito said before closing the call and putting his phone away.

"Is something the matter, Takaba-sama?" Tetsu asked behind him, making the blonde jump.

"Holy mothe- Tetsu! Don't scare me like that! Fuck" Akihito cursed as he rested a hand against is heart, feeling it thunder underneath his ribcage.

"You would only be this scared when you were planning something that would get you into trouble" Tetsu said and Akihito flinched guilty. Damn, that guy was sharp. Akihito had only thought about it, not even formed a plan, or he was already there.

"Takaba-sama, I beg of you. Don't try to shake us off" Tetsu said and Akihito grimaced as he looked away.

"Fine. I need to go to the office. The chief has a tip-off for me" Akihito said and Tetsu nodded.

"Then, we will take you there. There is no need to try and shake us off" he said and Akihito sighed. True, his two guards had never before intervened in his work, not even when he was chasing criminals. But that didn't mean it all sat well with the blonde. Still, he knew they were under Asami's orders. And those orders reigned supreme. So, he couldn't do anything else that let the two mobs take him to the newspaper office. It was their job, after all. And if Akihito complained about not being able to do his job with them there, they could complain about them not being able to do their job because he ran away all the time. Tetsu followed him inside, but stayed at the door when Akihito entered the chief's office.

"Maeda-san, please tell me that leech didn't steal the tip-off" Akihito said as he sat down on the chair in front of the cluttered desk. The man behind the desk gave a hearty laugh, like it was some private joke.

"No, don't worry about that. This one is solely for you, Mitarai's words" Maeda said and Akihito frowned suspicious. That did not sound good. He accepted the paper the man held out to him and read the contents before slamming the paper down onto the cluttered desk.

"No way!" he said angry. He should have known! If there was a scoop Mitarai didn't want, there had to be some damned big catch.

"Ah, come on, Takaba. You are the only one capable of doing this. It's the best we got on this scoop. Nishizaki is too guarded to get it the regular way" Maeda said and Akihito stared at the paper under his hand. It was true. Even if he hadn't actually tried to get a scoop on the diet member in the regular way, every time the man came into media, it was accompanied by at least four bodyguards. No way would a scoop work with the normal stake-out. But then the chief uttered the words Akihito didn't want to hear the most.

"It'll be front page news and you can even write the article yourself". It effectively drew Akihito over the line and he gave in. Destroying the paper in the shredded next to the desk, Akihito turned away.

"I'll do it" he said, feeling like he might as well have shredded his pride along with the paper.

"I knew we could count on you. Nice rock, by the way" Maeda said and Akihito had half a mind to flip him off as the man laughed.

"Fucking dried-up ballsack" Akihito grumbled as he took out his phone while closing the office door, knowing Maeda had heard him.

"Is something the matter, sir?" Tetsu asked and Akihito glanced at him.

"It's nothing" Akihito said and dialled a familiar number.

-Mochi mochi, Aki-chan?-

"Ai-chan, I have a favour to ask" Akihito said as he sat into the back of the car, Tetsu closing the car for him

-Hmm? What is it?-

"You are the only one I can ask this of. I need you to teach me how to behave like a believable woman" Akihito said as he closed his eyes, not wanting to see Tetsu and Shingo's surprised expressions.

-Like a woman? Like, cross dressing and stuff?-

"Yes" Akihito said, dreading the answer.

-Kyaaaaah! Totally! Come to my place! I'll help you! Oh my god, this is so fun! How long do we have?-

"Three days" Akihito said, glad he had help but not so sure about the idol's enthusiasm.

-Oh my god! It'll be a boot-camp! So fun!-

Akihito relayed the address to Shingo as he put away his phone.

"Guys, one more thing" Akihito said and leaned forward.

"If any of this gets to Ryuichi before I have the scoop, I'll tell him you two tried to rape me" Akihito said and they stared at him.

"I will make your life so damned hard, that you'll beg for him to shoot you" he said, though he didn't mean it. He could never do something like that and both his guards knew that. Yet, it showed how serious he was.

"I am giving up a hell of a lot of my pride with this, all for a scoop. If Asami knows about this, I either won't be able to do it, or he'll interfere and it'll be a mess" Akihito said and Tetsu and Shingo frowned.

"Sir, we need to report to Asami-sama" Tetsu said and Akihito leaned back.

"I am well aware of that. But for once, Tetsu, can you just tell him where I am and my condition. Nothing more, nothing less. Just enough to satisfy Ryuichi until I have the scoop. You can take pictures or whatever, so you can proof that everything indeed was fine. It'll also calm down his sulking if he gets them. But only after the scoop. Like with the ring" Akihito said and the two guards looked at each other. Akihito knew they needed more, so he gave in.

"It's a private party in the empire. You can get inside and stand guard as much as you like. Just don't interfere with my job" Akihito said and the name of Asami's club calmed them down.

"Very well, sir" Tetsu said and Akihito nodded.

"Thanks" he said looked out of the window until the car stopped. This was going to be hell. The car drove up the driveway to Ai's residence. The idol herself was waiting in the garage that was open. She sported a very wide grin and casual clothing as the gates closed, giving them privacy.

"Aki-chan!" she greeted as the photographer and his two guards got out of the car.

"Thanks for the help, Ai-chan. And sorry for Tetsu and Shingo. You can just ignore them" Akihito said and the idol laughed.

"That's a bit rude. I'll prepare a second guest-bedroom" she said and led them inside the house. It didn't take long before the four of them were seated in the living-room with a cup of tea.

"So, Aki-chan, I'm not going to ask questions, but I'm guessing this is for a scoop" Ai said and Akihito nodded.

"Yeah, my target is a woman crazy player, so I have to use that" Akihito said and Ai grinned.

"Well, you do kinda have the figure for it, so it'll be no problem. We'll have to start to see how far you are" Ai said and Akihito looked confused.

"How far?" he repeated and she nodded.

"Yes. What do you know about manners, mannerisms, styles, talking. All that" Ai said and Akihito frowned.

"I… I walked on heels before, I wore a dress before and such. I don't know jack shit about make-up, though" Akihito said, surprising the three others. Ai suddenly seemed to sparkle.

"Really, what kind of heels? Pumps, wedges, kitten heels?" she summed up and Akihito grimaced at the memory.

"Stripper heels" he said and Shingo chocked in his tea, turning away to cough and hack. Tetsu calmly patted his partner's back as Ai laughed.

"But can we not talk about that. That's a place where I'd rather not go" Akihito said and Ai shook her head.

"No way! I want to know! Where did you buy them?" she asked and Akihito closed his eyes.

"My mother bough them because we have the same shoe-size" Akihito said and Ai chuckled.

"Well, from now, you'll have to wear heels and learn how to walk in them. I'll teach you everything you need to know and we'll put together an outfit and make-up. We have to make sure that nobody will recognize you, is that right?" she asked and Akihito nodded unenthusiastically. He was so going to regret this.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and the Original character! :D

Warning :: Cross-dressing, smut!

* * *

Music played loud in the club and Akihito already wanted to get away. He stood at the bar, leaning on it while letting his eyes scan the crowd. Honestly, he had to figure out how to get into the private party on the second floor. With a soft sigh, Akihito let his head hang down a bit, the long curled dirty blonde locks falling in front of his face like a curtain. Nobody would recognize him, that was for sure.

From bottom to top, he was dressed in thigh high black suede high heels. They had a small platform and fitted around his legs like a second skin, but then black with a double row of golden studs on the back. Above that was a white tennis skirt with a high waist, that honestly should not be that revealing! It was like screaming to lean over a bit to get a peek, yet it was low enough to make them fall out of their chair before they were able. To put it simple, above mid-thigh, yet somehow decent. If that was even possible.

Above that was a black bustier crop top paired with a black long sleeved mesh top over it, stuffed behind the waistband of the tennis skirt. Around his neck fitted a black collar snuggly, holding a heart shaped ring in the middle. His face was probably worst of all, depending how you looked at it. In terms of recognizing, it would be impossible. Not even his own mother would recognize him. And boy, was he glad for that. His eyes were lined with a black Arabic line, long thick lashes and gold and black smokey eyes. His lips were plump, and dark.

According to Ai, they were painted in a smoked purple and lined with nightmoth. From his ears dangled 30mm silver hoops, clipped on. Just like the extension in his hair, which now reached the middle of his back. It was a wavy style and the same hair colour as his own. His nails hadn't been forgotten. They were longer and had an almond shape. They were painted a matte deep purple to match his lips. To the blonde, they felt like long claws, no matter how good it felt to scrape them down your skin.

Akihito sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have given Ai carte blanche. Well, it wasn't like he didn't have any fun during the bootcamp. Maybe he had a little too much, which caused him to buy a pair of stripper shoes. But nobody would ever know that. Who was he kidding? His lover would be the first one to know about it. With another soft sigh, Akihito looked around. In one corner, he could see Shingo, while Tetsu sat at one of the table. On the second floor in the VIP room, Akihito could see his target. He turned to the dancefloor and steeled himself. That place was a good place to start. As good as any, really. The one place women always drew attention, whether they wanted or not.

Not having any troubles with the height of his heels, he strutted onto the dancefloor. And as he had expected, after hitting away almost half of the male population in the club, his target appeared. Remembering his role, Akihito prepared to swat away his advances, only to rile him up further and make him pursue. The second time, Akihito reluctantly gave in, swallowing his displeasure away. It was for the scoop. Stealthily, Akihito managed to keep his distance while they danced. His target tried to get closer but Akihito was subtle enough.

"Hey, you want a drink? I'm up in the VIP-room, it's a lot more quiet there" his target said as he leaned closer to the blonde. Step one, invasion of the VIP-room, check.

"One. One drink" Akihito said, keeping his target interested. The guy liked a mix between hard to get and desperate. Akihito glanced at Tetsu and Shingo as his target led him up to the VIP room. The two guard steadily placed themselves closer to the door as Akihito disappeared behind it. The VIP-room was quieter, the music tempered by the thick glass. There were about twelve others in the room, who were practically piled up over each other in a distasteful heap of couples. Akihito was reminded of a clothed orgy.

"Sit down, sit down" the target said as he flopped down into one of the leather couches. Akihito took place next to him and crossed his legs over each other.

"I'm Nishizaki Toru. I haven't heard your name" the target said as he sighed for one of the waiters to bring them a drink.

"Akira" Akihito said and Toru raised an eyebrow.

"Last name?" he asked and Akihito smirked as he flipped his hair over his shoulder.

"You're going to have to try a lot harder for that" he said and took the grey goose and kiwi cocktail of the plate. It was the only one he had seen being made, so that was the one he went with. He noticed Toru watching him intently as he took a sip. Akihito was surprised about the taste, wondering why he hadn't tried that last time he was in the empire. He had to remind himself to drink only one or he'd be drunk. A drunk Akihito was not a good Akihito.

"You have an unusual taste" Toru said and Akihito looked at him, tilting his head only slightly.

"Is that referring to yourself?" he said and the target laughed. Really, if it weren't for the fact that he was absolutely over the top arrogant, the guy would have been attractive.

"No, referring to the cocktail. You are the first one to take one of those. I really pegged you for a cosmopolitan type" he said and draped his arm on the couch behind Akihito.

"More of a beer type in general, but I can dig this" Akihito said and Toru got even more interested. Akihito held a conversation with him, feeding him more alcohol to loosen his tongue. He was careful to keep bodily contact to a minimum, yet to keep Toru interested. It was pretty easy with an arrogant player like him. It was after an hour and a half that they were finally getting somewhere.

"I got to go. I have an appointment" Toru said and draped his arm over Akihito's shoulders.

"But, you can come if you want. I won't take long and they we can go back to my place" he said, confident that Akihito would come along. Of course, Akihito was, but he just raised an eyebrow.

"What's in it for me?" he said and Toru snorted.

"Twinks or clouds?" he asked and Akihito smirked.

"Clouds" he answered and stood up. Now, if only he could get the evidence of what was going to happen, then his job would be done. Twinks and Clouds were a new type of drugs. Clouds were focussed on sexual effects while Twinks were focused on the trip. He followed his target out of the club, ignoring the guy's hand on his waist. He knew Tetsu and Shingo were following, but it was just a bit more. Akihito was honestly scared when Toru stepped behind the wheel of his car.

He held his phone in his hand like a lifeline, glanced through the mirror at the sleek black Lexus following them. He appeared relaxed, talking when it was needed until they stopped at an abandoned park. Akihito leaned against the car as Toru walked up to the dealer. They were being stupid, but that was even better for Akihito. The two were standing under the light as they completed the exchange. It only took a couple of snaps from Akihito's mini-camera, with them right in the middle of their exchange, before Akihito just turned and walked away. As he kept to the balls of his feet, his heels didn't make a sound as he slipped into the Lexus. Tetsu closed the door and sat down before Shingo drove off.

"Did you get the pictures you wanted, Takaba-sama?" Tetsu asked and Akihito closed his eyes as he slouched in his seat.

"I'd be damned if I don't. I'm never, ever doing this again. Front page be damned" Akihito said and held out his hand for his ring. Tetsu was quick to give to back and Akihito slipped it on his finger. He had already become familiar with the weight of it and it was disturbing to not feel it there.

"I feel like I need to go bodybuilding or something to re-establish my gender" Akihito said and Shingo snorted.

"That would be disturbing, Takaba-sama" Tetsu said and Akihito snorted.

"True. I'll just have to do with biking. Maybe I'll find a good place where I can ride" Akihito said and looked at his guard.

"Of course on a track that is as safe as possible" he said and they both looked sceptic. Akihito rolled with his eyes as he waived it off.

"I'm serious. I spend half a night as a woman in the middle of a clothed orgy. This draft I'm feeling right now, is not comfortable. At all" Akihito said and Shingo snorted.

"Maybe you should close your legs" he said and Akihito snorted.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little whore. Close your legs, it's not a door. You're gonna catch an STD, you're only wanted 'cause you're free. Twinkle, twinkle, little whore. You're cheaper than a dollar store" Akihito sang and Shingo and Tetsu stared at him.

"Well, that's the first time I heard that" Shingo said and Tetsu shook his head.

"I knew about the slut version, but not that one" he said and Akihito chuckled. He looked on his phone for the time, calculating that he had an hour to make his clothes disappear and get his makeup off before his lover came home. The car stopped and Akihito frowned.

"That was fast" he commented as Tetsu got out to open the door.

"Yes, sir. Asami-sama requested that you'd be brought to the office" Shingo said as Akihito's mouth dropped open at the sight of the underground parking.

"You could have let me get changed first!" Akihito said and shook his head.

"No way. I'm not getting out" he said resolute and Tetsu made a slight bow.

"My apologies, Takaba-sama. But because I was unable to disclose any more information about your scoop, Asami-sama ordered us to bring you here right after you were finished" Tetsu said and Akihito clicked with his tongue.

"Asami-sama's orders reign-"

"Supreme, I know. But you could have at least given me some pants" Akihito said but then got a devious idea.

"You know what? Never mind. If the bastard wanted me to come here, he'll get just that" Akihito said as he got out of the car.

"Sir?" Tetsu said confused and Akihito smirked as he strutted to the elevator.

"Relax. I'm just going to cause a bit of a fuss" Akihito said as he raised a plucked eyebrow at the guard staring at him. He shifted his weight on his other foot and placed a hand in his hip.

"Are you going to get the elevator, big boy?" he said and the guard shook out of his daze, quickly pressing the button for the elevator.

"Sir, are you sure you should be raising a fuss?" Shingo asked and Akihito waived it off.

"That bastard wanted me here, here is where he'll get me" he said and stepped into the elevator, pressing on the button for the waiting room.

"And since I don't have my card, there is no way I can go up to his office, of all things" Akihito said and smirked. Tetsu and Shingo tensed as they stared at him.

"Sir, you can use my card" Tetsu said and reached to take it out.

"Oh hush, I'm not going to use your card. I didn't even want to be here to begin with" Akihito said and looked over his shoulder at his guard.

"Remember our discussion as to what is the most sexy thing a women can wear? I'll prove right now that confidence is the sexiest thing" Akihito said and turned to the doors as they opened, the car stopping. Tetsu and Shingo sweatdropped as Akihito strutted out of the car with a swing of his hips. His heels resounding on the floor drew the attention of late night workers that were taking their break there as Akihito made his way to the front. He leaned onto the counter, jutting his hips back a little while bending one of his legs.

"I'm here to see Asami Ryuichi. He knows I'm coming" Akihito said, feeling the gazes on his body. The man behind the counter blinked and only when Akihito raised an eyebrow, did he shake out of his daze to call upstairs. Akihito looked around as the guy called.

"Kirishima-san is on his way, miss. Would you like to take a seat?" the guy asked as he looked back at Akihito.

"Could you bring me some water? My throat feels a bit dry" Akihito said with an apologetic smile.

"Right away, miss!" the young man behind the counter said as he jumped up. Akihito smirked as he strutted to the sofa's in the corner. He sat down and crossed his legs, one across the other while keeping his back slightly arched. The young man quickly returned with a glass of water that Akihito accepted.

"Thank you" the blonde said with a smile. "

My pleasure. Please do not hesitate to call me if something is wrong" the young man said before returning to the counter with a last glance.

"Takaba-sama, I don't think this is a good idea" Tetsu said soft as they stood next to him.

"That guy is new, right?" Akihito asked as he threw back the water.

"Yes, how did you know?" Shingo asked and Akihito smirked.

"Because he didn't recognize you two. Or else he would have known who I was. Also, he didn't ask for a name. If I had been a terrorist, I would have had time to plant a bomb" Akihito said and both his guards grimaced. The elevator opened and Kirishima stepped out, looking around. Akihito smirked as he stood up. He walked over to the secretary, who stared at him with wide eyes, only to look at Tetsu and Shingo for an explanation.

"Where is Takaba-sama? You two should be with him" Kirishima said and Akihito snorted.

"Calm down, glasses" he said and the bespectacled man looked at him with wide eyes.

"Glasses? Takaba-sama?" he asked before doing a one up.

"Yeah, since I didn't have time to go home, I couldn't change and couldn't get my card, so I had to wait here" Akihito said smooth and Kirishima shook his head, rubbing his forehead with his thumb and pointer.

"Just… I'll take you to Asami-sama's office. You're drawing attention" Kirishima said and Akihito hummed as he followed after the secretary into the elevator car.

"Next time, please use Tetsu or Shingo's card" Kirishima said, suddenly sounding very tired. Akihito let his fist land into his palm with a thud.

"Ah" he said and Tetsu and Shingo looked at him. Kirishima didn't look like he believed the blonde for one bit. The elevator stopped on the top floor and Akihito stepped out again. He walked to Asami's office and opened the door without knocking. His lover looked up, stunned as his eyes landed on the blonde.

"Akihito?" Asami said and Akihito smirked.

"You're the first one to recognize me. Glasses only recognized me because of Tetsu and Shingo. The guard at the parking, hulk two? Didn't figure it out. The manager or guards of the empire, didn't figure it out either. It's pretty funny" Akihito said as he closed the door behind him and walked up to his lover.

"Did you get the scoop?" Asami asked, drinking in every inch of Akihito's body.

"I need to upload the pictures, edit them and write the store. But since you said to come straight here, I haven't been able to do that yet" Akihito said and stood in front of his lover, who had turned his chair sideways.

"Talking about that. You could have at least let me change" the blonde said and Asami smirked.

"I'm starting to doubt that decision too. It would be bad for business if I killed anyone who laid eyes on you" he said as he trailed his fingers from the suede boots up to the sliver of skin before smoothing them over the skirt to the blonde's hip to pull him closer.

"Don't be crazy" Akihito said, placing one knee on Asami's throne next to the man's thigh.

"Oh, but I am. About you, kitten. You drive me so crazy that I would not bat an eye at killing anyone who even dared to try and think of touching what is mine" Asami said and took Akihito's left hand in his, kissing the ring that was situated there before entwining their fingers.

"You better remember that, before I end up slaughtering the whole world" he said and Akihito huffed.

"Crazy mob bastard" he said as he raised his hand to the back of the man's neck, using his nails to draw circles into his skin. Asami closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly, enough to give the photographer more access.

"So, why did I need to come here?" Akihito asked after a comfortable silence and Asami looked up again.

"Because I needed my fix. You disappeared for three days. Not even coming home at night, no texts, no calls. I only got the necessarily information from the two men I employ to protect my fiancée" Asami said and Akihito blushed at the title.

"And then, when you come here, you're dressed like a woman, walking on heels like you do so every day. I swear, I don't think I can ever think of any woman or man that can tip your looks. I thought so before, but now I've seen the two sides, I know for sure" Asami said and Akihito looked away.

"I can think of a lot who are better looking than me" he said and Asami wrapped his free arm around his lover's waist pulling him closer.

"Not in my books" he said and smirked.

"But I do wonder, how those lips would look around my cock" Asami said and Akihito felt his temperature rise and his body react to the dirty promise. He truly had been too well-trained.

"You and your dramatic pauses" Akihito huffed and leaned down as his lover reached up. Their lips met and Akihito shivered softly. His lover talked about needing his fix, but Akihito was as addicted, if not more.

-xXx_Oya, Oya, Oya_xXx-

The ringing of the office phone had never been more irritating. Reluctantly, Asami pulled away from his lover's mouth, holding the phone against his ear. "This better be good" he said before turning the mouthpiece away to return to kiss his lover. Of course, the little kitten hissed a bit, but he didn't waste any time to kiss back even when his hand tried to push Asami away

-Sir, your appointment is here. I send him up to your office-

Asami pulled back from his lover again with a smirk, his mind already conjuring up a bright plan. For him, at least. For his fiancée, less. Asami laid down the phone as he caught his lover's chin.

"How about we test it out, huh?" he said and Akihito blinked dazed.

"Test out what?" he asked but complied as Asami guided him under the desk. Only when he was seated there, did realization down on him. Asami smirked as blue eyes widened.

"No. Oh, hell no" Akihito said but cut his voice back when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter" Assami said, smoothly ignoring his lover shaking his head as he slid his chair under his desk, as much as possible. His legs were spread, fitting his lover between them and hiding him under the desk. The door opened to reveal a rather young, but obviously tired businessman. It wasn't so unusual in their world. Asami watched as the man took a seat on the chair in front of his desk.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Asami-san. I appreciate the time you were able to clear for me on this ungodly hour" the man said and Asami gave a nod.

"I read your proposition and found it rather… troubling. I wanted to hear it in person" Asami said and the young man nodded.

"Yes, I am aware. I brought the original files with me for you to look over" he said and stood up to slide the manila folder over the desk. Asami picked it up and flipped it open, pretending not to feel the weight against his thigh. Yet, it was hard not to be conscious of it as his lover tentatively stroked his thighs, inching closer to his crotch with every repeated stroke.

* * *

 **Warning :: Smut (under the desk)**

* * *

"It seems like you left some things out of the report you gave to me, Nakamura" Asami said as he narrowed his eyes at the file.

"Y-yes, I did" the man in front of him stuttered, obviously and justly intimidated.

"Why?" Asami asked, holding back the shift in his hips to grind into the palm on top of his erection. Of course he could get through the whole meeting without Nakamura noticing anything, but that was not what he wanted.

"Because I thought it was un-important, sir" Nakamura said and Asami looked up at him.

"Unimportant? The fact that you want to take back 2 of my warehouses is unimportant? Then, do pray tell me, what exactly is important" Asami said and shifted his legs wider to accommodate his lover. The mob boss kept his face straight as he slipped on hand under his desk, braiding his fingers through now long dirty blonde locks.

"Sir, those two warehouses are not in use. There are no profits made out of them. It would be more interesting if you sold them" Nakamura said, swallowing hard.

"Meaning to sell them to you, so you can sell them to someone else, who would make more profit out of them" Asami said and didn't even glance down at the sound of his belt buckle coming undone.

"Nakamura, you do realize that if I sold those properties" Asami said and let his breathing hitch when a wet muscle ran from the bottom to the top of his erection.

"I would gain nothing, yet you would" Asami said and Nakamura glanced at the desk before looking back up.

"Not exactly, sir. You wouldn't gain nothing. While it is true that I would gain the most, I find the trade of the two warehouses against 40% of our company's stocks, a fair one" Nakamura said and Asami dropped the file, leaning back in his chair. He closed his eyes and took a second before opening them again, his stomach muscles contracting with the hot wet mouth sliding over his wet cock. He took another second to glance down at those dark purple lips stretched around his dick before looking back up at the young man in front of him.

"Do you think I'm stupid, Nakamura?" Asami asked and the man's posture straightened immediately.

"A fair deal, when the only reason you want the warehouses back is because you want to sell them to someone else, who will merge with your company, that is threatening bankruptcy" Asami said and tightened his grip on his lover's hair, pushing him down onto his erection, letting out a soft groan as the blonde swallowed around it.

"How in the world is that fair?" Asami asked, allowing his breath to shorten and his pleasure to show on his face. Well, more like his eyes. The pleasure on his face was solely for Akihito's eyes. Asami groaned soft as the photographer under the desk went down low, taking him in to the hilt and all the way to the back of his throat. His tongue flicked the thick vein on the underside with one hand fondling the heavy balls under it, swallowing in between licks. God, how he loved it when his boy did that. The slick sounds resounded rather soft through the office and Asami noticed the young businessman shift uncomfortably, hiding an even more uncomfortable erection.

"Nakamura, if you don't give me anything better, we don't have a deal" Asami said, his hips twitching as his lover bobbed his head up and down while changing his angle. He realized that he might have taught his lover a bit too well. Yet, that thought only filled him with pride.

"S-sir, I think it is a very… good proposal. Considering the fact that if you return the warehouses, that forty percent can make a lot more than two unused warehouses" Nakamura said and Asami glanced down again, watching purple lips move over his saliva dripping length.

"Why should I return something that is already mine? It was your father who sold them to me" Asami said and swallowed rather hard for his doing. Oh, yes, he had taught his kitten way too well.

"The fact that you want to buy them back with 40% of your company stock, a company that is looking at bankruptcy, is a sign that you are either not accustomed to the business world yet" Asami said and licked his lips before aiming his gaze at the young bothered man in front of him.

"Or that you are looking down on me" he said and Nakamura flinched.

"N-no! Of course not, sir!" he said and Asami closed his eyes to regain his breathing again, not wanting himself to be panting.

"Then why are you trying to rip me off? Your father had a better vision of you at the head of the company, yet you come here with a bad proposition and a bribe that has no value" Asami said and Nakamura, embarrassed and at the end of his wits had enough.

"Those warehouses have no value to you. I don't see a problem in returning something that has no value for something that has slightly more value" Nakamura said and Asami closed his eyes, hissing slightly when his lover sucked softly on his balls.

"Nakamura… you are sorely mistaken if that is how you think business works… those warehouses are in use" Asami said and Nakamura shifted his position angry, slapping his hand on his thigh to get the attention he wanted.

"In use for drugs and other things. I know what you do, Asami Ryuichi! My father told me about it. You have other warehouses you can use. Those two make you no profit, yet you keep them. I can make profit of them, that is why I want them back at 40% of my company. Isn't that how business works?!" Nakamura said and the mob just shuddered. Heat zapped down his spine as his lover flicked his tongue over the sensitive tip, before sliding back down all the way.

And fuck, that was not something Asami had taught his lover. His orgasm flooded over him as he groaned soft, pressing his lover's face into his pelvis to make sure the blonde didn't spill anything. Only when he had caught his breath and found that the young man had calmed down enough, did he sit straighter, the sound of his zippers closing accompanying it. Asami's eyes snapped open, glaring at the young man, who smartly cowered back immediately.

"You have a lot of nerve, Nakamura. If you say that's how business works, let me tell you something. You should look into your own ranks first before you start to complain to someone who has nothing to do with. It is not because I own those warehouses that your company is failing, but because your own workers are messing with the finances" Asami said and closed the file on top of his desk, not missing the curious glance at his hands.

"Because your father was a valuable acquaintance of mine, I told him I would try and guide you where it was needed" Asami said and held out the files.

"But this was only once. Talk like that to me again and you'll see how those warehouses are used. If you still want them after cleaning up your company, come with a better proposition. This was a waste of my time" Asami said and Nakamura blinked as he stood up. He took back the files and headed for the door as Asami decided to be a little crueller.

"Nakamura, you might want to take care of that" he said and the young man snapped out of his confused daze as he covered his bulge with the manila folder. When the door had closed, Asami leaned back and looked under his desk at his lover. Akihito was still panting, looking completely messed up with dazed blue eyes. In between his knees was a small puddle of white goo. Obvious proof of his boy's release. Asami smirked.

"Oho, seems like my little kitten has found himself another kink" Asami said as he lifted his lover's face by his chin while leaning down.

"Isn't that just interesting" he said before crushing their lips together. Akihito's body convulsed as he moaned, clinging to Asami's shoulders.

"Ry-Ryuichi! Not… enough" Akihito panted between kissed and Asami felt his length throb in understanding, for he felt the same way. He didn't waste any time, getting his lover out from under the desk and into his lap, impaling him in that same move. He didn't care about punishing his lover for disappearing anymore. The night proved to be an interesting one, indeed.

* * *

 **Smut end!**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer :: Except the story and the Original characters, I don't own anything!

* * *

"I hate to say this" a voice rang out, barely hearable above the loud noise around them.

"But he's good. Really good" Shingo said as the two guards watched as the neon green and black bike wheelied through the whoops. The rider leaned into the corner, dragging his hand over the ground and creating a rather big wave of dirt behind him. The two guards watched the rider steered his bike over a table top, whipping his back to the side all the way.

"I wish he would remember the fact that Asami-sama only agreed to this because he said that he would be careful" Tetsu said and there was a twinge of fear coursing through his chest.

"What I'm seeing is not very careful" he said and the bike slowly came to a stop off the track before them. The engine was still on as the rider put the bike on the peg before turning it off. The helmet got removed, revealing the blonde photographer's elated expression as he stepped off his bike and hung the helmet on the grip.

"Well, if that didn't take care of my need for adrenaline, I don't know anymore" Akihito said as he was quick to shed his jersey that matched his pants, throwing it over his steering wheel.

"I sure hope so" Tetsu said and Akihito snorted as he took off his protection gear to lay it on the ground next to his front wheel.

"Hot" Akihito breathed as he pulled off his gloves and stuffed them into his helmet. Tetsu held out a towel and Akihito laid it in his neck. Akihito had just finished placing the grey and blue 'just ride moto' snapback on his head as footstep approached them. The trio looked up, watching the young man, younger than Akihito, walk up to them with a camera around his neck.

"Excuse me" the brunet spoke up sort of shy as Akihito wiped his neck with the small towel.

"Aren't you Takaba Akihito?" the guy asked and both Tetsu and Shingo looked suspicious, ready to move in front of the blonde who gave them a disapproving glance.

"Yeah, why'd you ask. Rather, how'd you know?" Akihito asked and the brunet scratched his head nervously.

"The snapback? No, I recognized your riding-style" the man said and suddenly realized he forgot something.

"Where are my manners? Here, this is my card. I'm a sport photographer, employed by the motocross magazine 'Down to dirt', Furuya Kotaro. You have been featured by this magazine before, am I correct?" the brunet said and Akihito took the card.

"Ah, right. That was like, twice, I think?" Akihito said and the brunet looked back up from his bow.

"Thrice, Takaba-san" he corrected and Akihito scratched the back of his head.

"So? What does a photographer of down to dirt want with me?" Akihito asked, confused and not trying to sound angry.

"I took some pictures of you and was wondering if you would mind if I were to use them. Since this is a new track, I was send to cover it. It is a fortunate coincidence to find someone like you here, so I wondered if I would be allowed to ask some questions" Furuya said and Akihito leaned against his bike.

"Sure, why not. If it can help a fellow photographer. What do you want to know?" Akihito asked and the brunet quickly dug out a notepad.

"Thank you. Uhm, question one, what did you think of the track?" Furuya read out his first question and Akihito settle onto his bike, lifting one foot onto the peg.

"It was pretty awesome. I think it's really good that the track is accustomed for all kinds of riders as good as possible. I've been to tracks where everything was a bit jumbled up, so I can say that dragonfly MX doesn't really have that problem. It separated the tracks into two, where the smaller and lower one is for beginners and lessons. While the bigger one is pretty much spot on for those who want to either race or freestyle" Akihito said and gave Furuya the time to write.

"What did you think of the location?" he asked and Akihito snorted.

"Yeah, I'm not going to crash my bike into a car again, that's for sure" he said and laughed slightly as Furuya chuckled.

"No, the location… it's a bit away from the hustle and bustle of town, so sound shouldn't be a problem for either. There is enough space around the track to stay on a safe distance. Parking wouldn't be hard to find, so that's a plus too. The trees do a good job of cleaning the air from the exhaust" Akihito said and shrugged.

"Since it's really sunny today, I don't know what it's like during a rainy day. But that's dirt, you know. I think it's pretty amazing that they keep the track sprayed so dust doesn't rise too high. It keeps the ground pretty good too" he said and Furuya nodded.

"What brought you here?" he asked and Akihito thought about question. He couldn't exactly say that an obsessive protective lover was the reason, so he took the second best.

"I heard a bit of rumours and decided to check it out. It's the best way to find these kind of places. Frankly, I'm glad I listened to the rumours" Akihito said and Furuya gave another nod.

"You've been away from the tracks for a while now. Does it affect the way you see the track?" he asked and Akihito gave a grin.

"That I've been away from the track, doesn't mean I haven't done any riding. Track is different from off-roading, but it didn't affect the way I felt the track. Honestly, it felt like coming home. The fact that the track is in such a good condition, felt like sitting in a sofa after a long hard day" Akihito said and Furuya chuckled.

"No, it felt like that first racetrack you step on. I felt like a little kid in my first race again. A clean, kept racetrack like this just makes you want to go full throttle, but maybe that's just personal" Akihito said and scratched the back of his head guilty. It was what he had done, even though he had promised not to.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rank the track?" Furuya asked and Akihito dropped his hand to his knee.

"Oh, definitely an 8 to 8 and a half. I haven't tried the off-road track yet, but I'll definitely come back here. It looks like it'll be a serious crowd pleaser. I know I'm coming back, without a doubt" Akihito said and Furuya smiled as he finished writing.

"Would you mind if I take another picture?" he asked and Akihito snorted.

"I know how it works, but don't expect some fancy ass pose. I'm not used to be on this side of the camera" Akihito said and Furuya smiled.

"I prefer my models how they are" he said and Akihito chuckled as he kept his one foot on the ground and the other propped on the peg, slightly spread. He placed on hand on the thigh of his outstretched leg and the other hanging relaxed on his raised thigh. It was the most relaxed pose he could think of. He was a camera-man, so he knew something about poses. He kept his smile as natural as possible as he watched the shutter click a couple of times.

"Thank you for your time, and thank you very much for your co-operation" Furuya said and Akihito smiled.

"No problem. Hope you got what you wanted" he said and Furuya nodded.

"Definitely, it was pleasure to see you ride again" he said and Akihito blushed slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, wow. That's been a long time since I heard that" he said and Furuya smiled. With a bow, the photographer took his leave before Tetsu and Shingo stepped up next to their client again, having taken their distance during the interview.

"Geezus, that was… I didn't think I'd ever be giving an interview again" Akihito said as he took the bottle of sport drink from Shingo.

"Have you been interviewed before, sir?" Tetsu asked and Akihito looked at him while emptying half of the bottle. Before he could answer, the blonde's phone rang in Tetsu's pocket. The raven was quick to dig it up and hold it out to Akihito. Part of him thought it would be his lover, calling to berate him for being reckless. Yet when he picked up the phone, that wasn't the case.

-Takaba-san! I'm sorry to call so suddenly! But it's really urgent-

"Harada-san, calm down. What's the problem?" Akihito asked frowning as he clicked the top of his bottle closed.

-It's our photographer. He called just now, saying he wouldn't be able to make it. He was in an accident and he broke his leg. This is short notice, but could you cover for him today?-

"Wow, that's really short notice" Akihito said and immediately got his reply. The only reply he needed.

-We'll pay double-

"I'll do it. Where do you need me to be?" Akihito asked as he sat straighter.

-You're a life-saver! You have an hour before the shoot starts at the Emerald hotel. You think you're going to make it?-

Akihito looked on Tetsu's watch, calculating the time. "Yeah, should be possible. Can I use a room to shower there?"

-No problem!-

Akihito turned to his guards after closing the call.

"Guys, I have a shoot, like right now. Can I ask you two to go to the penthouse to grab my camera's and a change of clothing?" Akihito asked and Tetsu picked up the gear.

"Sir, we anticipated this, so we took the liberty of loading in a couple of your camera's and a change of clothing, thinking that you might need it" he said and Akihito stared at them.

"Really? Awesome! It's at Emerald hotel. I'll take a shower and change there" Akihito said as he pulled on the gear again, slipping into his jersey before changing his cap for his helmet and gloves.

"Relax. I'll be kind to the road" Akihito said as he moved his bike off its peg, looking at his guard's sceptic looks.

"Please do. Stunting like that is not meant for tarmac" Tetsu said and Shingo shrugged a bit.

"Depends on how you look at it" he said but was overpowered by Akihito kicking his engine back to life. Akihito drove slowly to the car, knowing better than to ride off when they held his cameras captive. Only when both Shingo and Tetsu were in the car did Akihito take off. Having his fill of adrenaline, he didn't have a problem with keeping to the speed-limit. But that didn't mean he actually wanted to do it. Well, it was something you take over from the people you grow up with. Without using names or pointing fingers, his mother.

They made it to the location in less than half an hour, which left Akihito five minutes to shower and get ready so he could set up his stuff correctly without rushing too much. He entered the hotel and got a nagging feeling in the back of his head. He was not going to like this. Not at all. He noticed Harada standing at the counter and walked up to him. The man did not look like he was one of the best journalists in the industry. The man was tall and slightly imposing, but he was so easy to get along with it was scary. Not to mention, he and Akihito got along very well. They had the same humour and the same style.

"Takaba-san!" Harada said as he grinned.

"I came straight here from the track, so I'm not going to go through all the formal shit. I need a shower, bad" Akihito said and Harada laughed.

"We secured room 124 for you. Hurry up, we'll do the shoot in the honeymoon suite 256" Harada said and Akihito took the key-card.

"Takaba-sama" Shingo called out, carrying a bag that looked like a large ass purse in his hand. If Harada noticed something, he didn't show it, which Akihito was thankful for. Tetsu and Shingo accompanied Akihito to the room they were assigned to and sat down while the blonde showered faster than he ever had before. He exited the bathroom, his hair still damp but stuck under his grey and blue cap. He wore a grey singlet, paired with a black baggy jumpsuit, the top hanging down from his waist.

His riding boots were changed into a pair of grey high top sneakers, standing wide open. His ring was back on his finger and it strangely didn't stand out or fell out of place. Sometimes even Akihito wondered how he pulled it off. If he were to ask his guards, they would answer without a doubt because the blonde wore it with a devil may care attitude. Tetsu and Shingo ended up helping Akihito set his equipment up. Akihito was joking around with Harada while setting up as the door of the room opened after a knock.

"Ah, he's here" Harada said as he stood up. Akihito looked up, curious as to who the interviewee was. Though when he found out, he barely stopped his jaw from going slack. Even the three in the entrance of the room and the two in the back of the room seemed to be frozen. The others, meaning the make-up artist and Harada, didn't notice that sudden confusion. Off all things, Akihito had to photograph his lover for an article. Asami school his expression, not being able to hide the pleased and amused look in his eyes. Especially not from his lover.

"Asami-san, thank you for making time for this. I appreciate it, knowing how busy you are" Harada said and held out his hand as he stopped in front of Asami. Akihito feasted upon his lover's form, taking in the light grey three piece that framed the man's shoulders and body without being too revealing. The black button up shirt underneath it was paired with a silver and black striped tie. The same pattern was found on the pocket square. The mention of his name jarred Akihito out of his ogling, even if he wasn't going to admit it.

"Takaba Akihito. He's filling in for the previous photographer, who unfortunately broke his leg in a car accident" Harada said and Akihito looked away to his camera.

"But he's as good as the other. If not better" Harada said and Akihito snorted despite the nerves he felt.

"Flattery will get you no-where, Harada" Akihito said and Harada smirked.

"It got me here, didn't it" he said and Akihito rolled with his eyes.

"Wow, so professional. I can never do any better than that" Akihito said, his sarcasm obvious at his bored, dry tone.

"You are here for the money" Harada said and Akihito raised an eyebrow at the journalist.

"You are getting paid for this too. So, should we start before we lose money instead of making it?" Akihito said, trying to ignore his lover's amused stare. He looked questioning at Kirishima and Suoh standing with Tetsu and Shingo. The fact that they were as surprised as he was, told him they didn't know anything about it.

"Good point you make, my sidekick" Harada said and Akihito turned to the man.

"If you were a superhero, Japan would be in the Guinness world record books. First place for the fastest country to fall into anarchy" Akihito said and the tone which he said it with had three people in the room snort while the others cracked a smile. The ones who were to snort were of course the butt of the joke himself, the make-up artist and Shingo. But even the ever stoic mobs cracked a smile.

"What would that say about you as my sidekick?" Harada asked and Akihito looked away with a dry face.

"That I wouldn't want to be associated with you" he said monotone and Shingo and the make-up artist bit their lips not to laugh.

"Ouch" Harada said, placing his hand against his chest.

"That one actually tickled" he said and Akihito chuckled before laughing soft with a shake off his head. At least the tension in the room had disappeared.

"Thank god we're not superheros" Akihito said and Harada shook his head lightly.

"By the time we were done bickering, the bad guy would have gotten away with robbing three banks and the lady in need would have freed herself to bitch-slap us for wasting her time" he said and Akihito chuckled as he readied his camera. Returning to something professional, bordering casual, Harada started the interview. There had to be a few photos during the interview itself. But because both Harada and Akihito wanted to have a relaxed and comfortable Asami, Akihito checked the other side of the suite again, where the photoshoot would be held.

Really, being on two sides of the interview in one day. Asami was getting relaxed and Akihito turned to his camera, keeping professional. It didn't matter that it was his lover through his viewfinder, right where he wanted the man to be. That farce however was almost shattered as Harada asked a certain question.

"Asami-san, I'm going to be nosy here. The rumours of you being engaged, are they true?" Harada asked and Akihito almost dropped his precious camera. Golden eyes shot to him, amused and knowing. Asami raised a hand to chin, effectively flaunting the ring on his finger.

"And what if I tell you they are?" Asami asked and Akihito blushed as he looked away from his lover.

"Then I would ask the question I know I won't get an answer to, so I'll ask it in a different way. What about your partner attracted you?" Harada asked and Akihito had to give it to him. He would indeed get more of an answer with that.

"My lover is… very much like a cat" Asami said with a heated look at the photographer, who was busy fidgeting with his camera.

"Any chance of getting a name? Initials? Maybe a hair colour?" Harada pried but kept his tone light. Asami smirked at Akihito's back. And just when everybody thought the man wasn't going to answer, he opened his mouth.

"T.A and blonde" Asami said and Akihito once again barely held onto his camera.

"That was it for the questions. My sidekick will take over now" Harada said and Akihito took a deep before steeling himself and turning to his lover. Asami fluently rose off the one-seat and Akihito willed his blush to dim down.

"Okay, I don't think you'll need make-up, nor will you like it. But the lighting might be harsh, so suck it up" Akihito said and Asami looked like he got more amused with every word.

"We'll start with a few test shots before we start for real. Just to get you acquainted with the camera" Akihito said as he had yet to look up from his camera.

"Very well. Where do you want me?" Asami asked, obviously insinuating something but Akihito ignored it. As good as possible while he was avoiding eye contact with a blush on his cheeks. Akihito fumbled with his camera again while Asami got touched up to withstand the bright lighting. Akihito couldn't help but be nervous, no matter what he told himself. It would be the first time photographing his lover, in something that didn't have anything to do with his dirty business.

"Takaba-san" Harada said as he stood next to the blonde, pulling him out of his inner world.

"You're tense. That's not like you" Harada said and Akihito glanced at him.

"Ah, maybe it's that, right" Harada said and looked at the smaller blonde.

"Lack of sex" he said and Akihito sputtered, his blush returning full force. Harada laughed as Akihito resisted the urge to throw a kick at him.

"No! I've been getti- Fuck off. Go put on some music" Akihito said and Harada grinned. He walked to the stereo in the corner, connecting his phone to the device. Akihito looked up when he heard Madonna's justify my love on the background. Harada was smirking at him, but before the blonde could say something he felt a very familiar presence next to him.

"How should we start" Asami said, looking a bit peeved at not getting his lover's attention. Akihito shook his head, slightly reminded of a kid who wants his mother's attention but gets ignored.

"Just stand in the middle of the screen and take a pose that seems natural. They are only tests shots, so you don't have to worry about anything. It's just to get a feel of how to hold yourself and the camera" Akihito said and Asami moved to the middle of the white screen. Akihito took up his camera and took a second to calm himself before shooting the first picture. Asami was… stiff. He had a decent pose, imposing, his shoulders broad and hands in his pockets. His feet were spread and expression bland, looking straight at the camera.

To others, it would be enough, seemingly natural. But to Akihito, who knew the person before him, it wasn't. He almost couldn't believe it. Asami, who always seemed in his element, entered any and every room like he owned the world, was tense. Akihito smirking, having found a weak spot. He lowered his camera, not wanting to pass up the chance to jab at his lover.

"Do you need a shot of vodka? Or maybe some whiskey? You're looking a little tense over there" Akihito said and Asami smirked, though it was small and barely there.

"Oh really" he said and Akihito shrugged.

"It's normal for people who aren't used to standing in front of a camera. But I thought the great Asami Ryuichi would make the impossible possible. At least, that's what the rumours say" Akihito said and Asami raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Didn't anyone ever tell you not to believe rumours without thinking about them" he said and Akihito barked a laugh. He never listened to rumours on the dot. It was part of his job to uncover the truth behind rumours.

"Don't judge a book by its cover. I have a lot more depth than people give me credit for" Akihito said and Asami snorted. Akihito made a sound.

"Did you just laugh at me?" Akihito asked unbelieving as he snapped away at the haughty look his lover was giving him. During the taunting, Asami had relaxed, shifting his weight and lowering his shoulders to his normal 'I own fucking everything' level. His head was tilted in it's usual 'I'm looking down on you' direction. All in all, Asami was back in full glory.

"Not at all. I'm sure you have a lot of… depth" Asami said and Akihito blushed glancing around. The insinuation was light, but Akihito understood it. Luckily, nobody had heard them, for they were standing too far.

"Bastard" Akihito muttered and Asami's smirk widened.

"Brat" he taunted back and Akihito let his camera hang from his neck.

"I think we're good to start on the actual photos. How about we start at the corner with the chair" Akihito said, jerking his thumb at the corner of the big room with the Victorian styled one seat at the table by the window. The screens around it were set up before, so there was barely to no work on when Asami sat down in the chair.

"You feeling comfortable?" Akihito asked and Asami smirked.

"Very" he said and Akihito put his camera on the tripod.

"Too bad" he said as he looked at the crimelord. He didn't think twice to order him into a pose, leaning forward with his elbows on his spread knees and his fingers entwined. His face turned slightly away from the camera, yet still looking straight at it. Akihito turned his cap backwards before taking his position and started to snap pictures.

"Turn your chin down and fiddle with your cufflink. Keep your eyes here. That's it" Akihito said as Asami moved to his instructions. He noticed how Asami's eyes dilated slightly, but didn't blush or fumble. He had a shoot to take. And frankly, it added to the picture. Asami was a young, rich businessman, who was hot to the boot. If Akihito could use it, he would do it to get the best pictures. Not to mention that he knew Asami's body way better than any of the other models he had ever worked with. He slept with the man, so of course he knew it.

He knew exactly what angle he needed to get the perfect look, the perfect shot. Asami was a stunning man, Akihito was not going to deny that. He was going to use it. As photographer, you had a concept before you start a shoot. With Asami, he had gotten free range. But the man was a force of nature. Akihito had wanted to get the man into position and bend him just the way he wanted. He sure as hell was not going to pass it up, or screw it up by being embarrassed.

"Lift your shoulders back and straighten your tie. Look straight here" Akihito said and Asami moved fluently to his instructions.

"Sit back and cross your legs to one side, lean a bit, good. Elbow on the arm rest and hand up" Akihito instructed once again as he kept pressing the shutter.

"Play with it a bit. Get yourself as comfortable as possible with the pose" Akihito said and moved his camera of the tripod to adjust his angle slightly to accommodate his model. Asami lifted his chin as if to look down, his left hand with his thumb under his chin, pointer and middle slightly spread against his cheek with his ring finger and pinkie bend under his lower lip, displaying his ring completely. His other hand was hanging a little over his thigh, his fingers relaxed and brushing the fabric of his dress pants.

Akihito, for the first time in his whole career felt aroused by his model. It didn't matter that it was his lover on the other side, who shivered slightly under the gaze. Akihito continued, pushing away his half-mast problem, yet using the enticing feeling to spur on the next pose. He moved to the side of the chair, signing Tetsu and Shingo to adjust the lights as he crouched.

"Turn here with only your head, straighten your back and rest onto the armrest. Like that. Stretch one leg out, relaxed as possible. Good, hold that" Akihito said and pressed the shutter again. Akihito was caught thinking two things. Asami shouldn't get the hang of it this fast and Arrogance definitely should not be that hot. Yet, he couldn't feel bad about either of those things. On professional base or personal. He turned to front a bit again, yet keeping a bit to the side, standing around the armrest. Asami immediately shift, keeping his eyes on the photographer.

"Arm on the backrest, turn your body. One ankle either under or on top of your knee. Slouch back, perfect" Akihito said as Asami shifted according to the instructions. Akihito lowered after camera after snapping some pictures.

"You want to take a break of continue?" he asked as he switched his camera lens.

"Let's continue" Asami said, his voice lower and a tad bit rougher.

"Okay. We'll go with standing photos now. Let's start with leaning against the table. Take something comfortable to start with" Akihito said and Asami rose from the chair, smooth like a predator. Akihito's body reacted to the sleek movements that were mentally linked to the bedroom and secret room. But, this was a shoot and he had to stay professional. For now, getting the pictures he wanted was more important. After the shoot was done and Akihito was satisfied with the pictures, the blonde went back to the room that held his moto gear.

He knew for sure that if he stayed in the room one second longer, Asami would have had his ass. He didn't see anything wrong with that, but he needed to be able to walk to get back home. Akihito changed into his gear before walking down to the underground parking. He had expected to see his lover before he went home, without a doubt to give a well-placed threat about a sleepless night. What he hadn't expected was his lover leaning against the car next to his bike, looking at the green and black danger.

"You could have warned me about that shoot" Akihito called out and glanced at the four guards standing next to the other car, giving them their privacy, yet staying close enough. His lover looked up as Akihito stopped in front of him, resting his arm on the steering wheel of his bike, his helmet held in his other hand.

"Trust me, I didn't know about it either" Asami said and Akihito raised an eyebrow. He didn't protest as his lover placed a hand on his hip, pulling him in between the man's spread legs.

"I heard you were interviewed" Asami said as he wrapped both his arms around Akihito's waist, entwining his fingers above the blonde's ass. Akihito placed his free hand on his lover's chest, looking up into golden eyes as he leaned against the man's body to enjoy their closeness.

"Yeah, after I was done riding. I'm pretty sure Tetsu has given you the details" Akihito said his lover hummed leaning down slightly.

"He did. I wonder why I didn't know before" he said and Akihito tilted his head upwards, brushing their noses together while looking at his lover's lips.

"Don't ask me. You're the one who did a background check" Akihito said and licked his lips.

"That's true" Asami said and Akihito gave in. He reached up, pressing their lips together. It was too damned hard to resist. Akihito knew, he was too addicted to his lover, no matter what he pretended. He was completely and utterly in love with the man, even when he didn't voice it enough. It wasn't needed. Both their actions and reactions to each other told them enough.

Akihito pulled away after a heartbeat, only for the mob to chase him and recapture his lips in a slow lock and mould. Akihito sighed into the kiss, appreciating the gesture that was not sexually tinted. Akihito had expected it to be, after all the tension during the photoshoot. Yet the fact that it wasn't, made him feel that tiny bit lighter. The couple pulled back from each other after a short light kiss.

"What's for dinner tonight?" Asami asked and Akihito fell back on his heels.

"Pasta avocado alfredo with spicy shrimp" the blonde answered and Asami hummed.

"Tomorrow, I want Chicken yakisoba" he said and Akihito chuckled soft.

"Aye, sir" he said and Asami smirked.

"That should be 'Yes, husband'" he said and Akihito wacked his lover's chest.

"Who's going to call you husband" Akihito said and blushed from both hearing and saying the tittle. He stepped out of his lover's embrace, Asami letting him go without a fight.

"But you are becoming my wife" Asami said and Akihito pulled his helmet over his head, fastening it under his chin.

"Who's going to be your wife?!" he said as he mounted his bike smoothly. He pushed the danger off its stand before standing up. With a swift kickstart, his engine roared to life. He revved it as he waited until Shingo and Tetsu sat in the car before slowly getting out of the parking spot. Asami was still looking at him, so Akihito kept it calm until he was out of the parking lot.

It didn't take long before Akihito parked his bike in Asami's private parking spots in the back of the underground parking. Tetsu and Shingo followed him into the lobby after Akihito checked the mailbox in the entrance hall, retrieving a single envelope addressed to him. He waited until he was inside and changed to open it in the living room. Curiously, Akihito opened the envelope, taking out the letter. It was typed in on a computer and the text was long. Which was confusing, since Akihito's first thought was a secret tip off. He settled into the couch and started reading.

 _Dear Takaba Akihito-sama._

 _I finally found the courage to write this to you._

 _To be honest, I've written quite a lot of letters but never found them good enough to send them to you, so most ended up being destroyed. Yet this time, I really wanted this to reach you._

 _I've always admired you from afar, too afraid to get close to you. But it was hurting me to keep it all bottled up, so I decided to write it out and hope you would read it._

 _You could say that I'm your secret admirer, that name seems to fit since I don't dare to face you._

 _I know you don't really know me, and that doesn't matter. You can get to know me through letters until the day we finally meet. Until then, I will keep sending you my letters. It may seem strange, but I do hope this will please you in some way, no matter how small it is._

 _Truth is, I want to be in your life, no matter what small role it is. I hope, with this letter that I can take a step in that direction. That you can come to accept me in your life, like I have accepted you into mine._

 _I hope that one day, you will be able to laugh with me and talk with me. That we will be able to take walks together and eat together. Just thinking about it is enough to bring a smile on my face. I hope to make this dream reality one day, just the two of us._

 _I thank you for reading this letter until the end._

 _I love you, Takaba Akihito-sama._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Your secret admirer._

Akihito frowned, not sure on how to feel about the whole thing. There was a small part of him flattered with the letter, but that was it. He didn't know who it was and frankly, it was strange. With a slight shake of his head, he stood up and walked into his workroom. He put the folded letter into his desk, to dump into the garbage later. If Asami found it, Akihito wouldn't be able to walk for the next day. Maybe even the next week. With a shrug, he walked back to the kitchen to start on dinner, forgetting all about the letter.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and the OC's! ^^

* * *

Akihito looked at the magazine in his hand, feeling slightly proud of the man on the cover. Asami stood in all his glory, leaning against a table with his arms spread next to him, staring straight into the camera with a smouldering look. It had perfectly captured what Akihito wanted to reach. He wasn't sure of who he was more proud of. Himself for the perfect pictures in the magazine, or his lover 'number 1 businessman in Japan' Asami Ryuichi. It was to be expected, but that didn't mean Akihito couldn't feel the least bit proud of his lover.

But Akihito could have done without the hint Asami had given on his fiancée. Akihito wasn't embarrassed to be engaged to the man. But he knew why Asami kept their relationship away from the media. Akihito picked up the second magazine next to him, looking at the cover. This time he was featured on it in an impressive scrub close to the camera, though unrecognizable under his helmet. His name however, was on giant red letters. 'Takaba Akihito tries out Dragonfly MX tracks. Hear what the Golden rookie has to say about it!'. How it had come to that, Akihito had no idea.

He was aware of his title as Golden rookie a few years ago. He even broke a record or two, rode with a couple of pro's and had a devil may care attitude that drew the crowd in. But at the age of twenty, Akihito had stopped racing, focussing completely on his career. He never cared for the title the crowd had given him, yet he was flattered by it. To think they still referred to him as that. The story of how he had gotten the name, was a pretty funny one. Just thinking back at that event, had Akihito laughing.

"Sir, is something wrong?" Tetsu asked from the front seat and Akihito shook his head.

"Nothing. Just a funny thought. But I can't believe that Furuya turned a story about a track to this" Akihito said as he flipped the magazine open and was shown a wide-blow collage picture of himself, three times. Once in a wheelie over the whoopies, the whip over the table top and a hand dragging corner. It had a complete commentary about the track, with bits and pieces of how he rode woven into it.

The next page was on one side, his interview, and on the other, the picture of him leaning shirtless against his bike with his gear around him. In all honesty, Akihito had muscled up a bit. He had been lean before, but thanks to the martial arts training with Shingo and the extra body training he went through, his body was getting nicely toned. Ways away from Asami's body, or Shingo's body, that was way more buff that those clothes would betray. But Akihito had never been as fit as he was now.

"I mean, look. He turned this in a cover and four page story" Akihito said as he handed the magazine to his guard.

"I've been getting calls from unknown numbers, apparently small magazines and some big for an interview. To see if I'm going back into racing" Akihito said and both guards glanced at him.

"Do you want to, sir?" Shingo asked and Akihito froze.

"Maybe? I do miss the rush of the race and all, but I have my job. And Ryuichi won't let me. Also, I'm pretty fine with just riding recreationally. Maybe I'll sneak in a minor race, for the rush. But I won't go into the big of things. I never wanted to, to begin with" Akihito said and looked out of the window. The conversation died down, Tetsu reading the story while Shingo drove and Akihito was caught up in his own thoughts.

"Sir, we have arrived" Shingo said, jarring the blonde out of his inner musings.

"Why are we here?" Akihito asked as he stepped out, looking at the inn in front of him.

"The reunion will be held here, Takaba-sama. Have you not been notified of this?" Tetsu asked and Akihito shook his head.

"No, I haven't. I thought we were going to that small inn close to the high school. Ryuichi" Akihito said, coming to the realization that his lover must have had a hand in this. The fact that Tetsu and Shingo made an apologetic bow, was enough of an answer for Akihito. He cursed and reached for his phone, fully intent on calling his lover and giving him a piece of his mind. If it wasn't for Kou and Takato running up to him.

"Aki!" they yelled and Akihito looked at them.

"You! You're racing again?!" Kou asked loud as they tackled the blonde, who barely kept standing with a little push of Tetsu.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Takato asked and Akihito raised his hands.

"Guys, calm down" he said and Kou and Takato looked at each other.

"Doesn't matter! The fact that you're in DTD again is enough to poke Watanabe's eyes out" Kou said and Akihito grimaced.

"He's coming too?" he asked and his two best friend nodded with a grimace.

"Ugh, I hoped he would be too busy frying his brain with bleach or something" Akihito said and the two friend burst out in laughter. They walked inside the big inn, the attendants and manager suddenly greeting them with a very deep bow.

"Takaba-sama, welcome to our inn. Your lodging has been prepared for your arrival" the manager said and Akihito grimaced.

"That bastard really said something, didn't he?" Akihito muttered as he looked at his guards.

"No, sir. It is simple courtesy" Tetsu said and the beautiful manager in kimono stood up.

"Please, if you would follow me this way, sir" she said and Akihito glanced at Takato and Kou.

"We've already settled in for the night" Takato said and Kou grinned.

"Hurry up. We're all here already" he said and Akihito gave a soft sigh before following the manager.

"Takaba-sama, I have prepared a lodging for your guards to your left. I hope that will suffice? If not, please do not hesitate to relocate them to a specific lodging" the manager said and Akihito glanced at Tetsu and Shingo.

"You don't need to ask me" he said and the manager stopped at one of the private rooms, that stood completely on its own outside the ryokan between four other lodgings. It was obviously a private suite. The biggest they had, with an indoor and outdoor onsen. The colours were clear crème and light wood, creating an open, almost ethereal space. The style was, unlike most ryokans, modern Japanese.

On one side of the room, the shoji's were open, displaying the large sleeping part with thick futons, much like a king sized bed, raised slightly above the tatamis with a wooden edge. On the other side of the room was a glass wall of sliding door, separating the indoor bath from the room. The indoor onsen was closed off with two panels, both of them holding a round traditional window. In the middle of the dining/ living room stood a low light wooden table, two thick luxurious zabutons with arm and back leaning.

The separate seating area at the back of the room held two round rattan chair with thick white pillows and a matching low table. At the side of that room was a door that opened up to the outdoor round onsen. The room just screamed luxury and the blonde felt out of place. Akihito was going to protest, but the manager had already retreated, obviously scared.

"Really, what was that about?" Akihito mumbled, recalling how nobody of the staff had lifted their heads and the manager hadn't dared to look him in the eye, her voice trembling ever so slightly when she had talked. Akihito shook with his head as he dropped his overnight bag and changed into the light blue yukata with dark purple haori. Akihito could tell it was custom made and with a lot more expensive material. Akihito could only think of one guy who could make it happen. Rolling his eyes, Akihito dumped his stuff in his sleeves, keeping his phone in one and the folding fan in the other before walking out of the room to the dining room where the reunion would be held. He knew there was no use complaining now. Tetsu and Shingo stood in the corner of the room as Akihito sat down next to Kou.

"Aki has arrived!" Kou cheered and then frowned.

"Hey, why is your yukata different" he said and Akihito grimaced.

"Because of a controlling lover" he said and raised his hand to lean his head on it. There were three long tables, occupied by the three classes that had been there during their high school period. Akihito vaguely recognized half of the people at his table. So he told his friends, who just laughed.

"That goes to show how stoned we were the whole time" Takato said and they laughed. They made small conversations, laughing with the other ones at their table, until the door of the dining room opened too hard.

"Sorry I'm late! I had a minor business meeting to round up" an annoying voice came and the three friends groaned in irritation. Watanabe Mizuki was a classmate of theirs. One who was always jealous of Akihito's popularity, who was so without even knowing. He was second to Akihito in almost everything. Look, grades, humour, conversation skills and even friends. Watanabe couldn't wait to show off how he had topped Akihito, and that was clear in the way he smirked at the blonde. Well, Watanabe was blonde too. White from too much bleaching.

"I'm going to need some grass to handle this guy" Akihito muttered to Kou and Takato who snorted as Watanabe walked closer to sit down right next to Akihito.

"Akihito, what a surprise to see you here" Watanabe said and Akihito gave him a dry look.

"On a high school reunion?" he asked and the ones close-by enough snorted. Watanabe grimaced but pulled it together surprisingly quickly.

"Yes, I thought you were going to be too busy with work. What was it you do again?" he asked as if he didn't already know.

"Freelance photography" Akihito said and Watanabe smirked in satisfaction.

"Ah, sorry. That doesn't bring any decent jobs in, right? Well, at my company, I have jobs open all the time. If you want, I can get you one. As a friend service" he said and Akihito raised an eyebrow as Kou and Takato glared at him.

"I wonder what it says about your company if there are always jobs free" Akihito said and Watanabe's face fell.

"Snap!" Tanihara in front of them said and Watanabe grimaced full out. Tanihara had been one of the hottest girls in class and she still had her looks, if not better. It was clear that Tanihara was flirting with Akihito in the way she looked at him from across the table. Akihito was Akihito and hadn't even figured it out. But then Watanabe played dirty.

"I wonder what Shirayuki-chan would say of your job" he said and everyone at the table froze as Akihito's widened at the table in front of him.

"What the fuck did you just say, man?!" Kou asked angry as he stood up.

"Akihito, don't listen to him" Chiba said and Akihito reached up to hold Kou back.

"Kou, sit down" he said and glanced at Tetsu and Shingo in the corner of the room, who looked suspicious.

"Hey, I'm just asking a question. We all know how Shirayuki-chan-"

"Takaba-san" Tanihara overruled Watanabe as she reached under the table.

"Can you sign my magazine for me?" she asked as she held it up, tilting her head so her black long hair fell over her shoulder. Akihito blinked at the down to dirt magazine with him on the cover.

"Uh, yeah, sure. If that's what you want" Akihito said and she gave a small cheer as she stood up. Watanabe's eyes widened as others stood up, walking over to Akihito to get their own magazines signed. Akihito was surprised that so many of their school still read the magazine. It had been really popular during the time they were in school. It seriously had been the tip of the iceberg. Like, if you didn't read it, you couldn't hold any conversations. Your parents might as well have left you at the mall, if you didn't read it. That was how popular it was. Some from other tables joined the 'line' with their own magazine.

"Woah! This is creeping me out. This hasn't happened since I first started riding" Akihito said as he took the marker from Tanihara.

"And a picture" she said and held out her phone. She looked up at the blonde through her lashed while pressing her boobs up against Akihito's arm. Akihito felt a bit uncomfortable and looked away from the cleavage shown as well as the puppy look.

"Do it, Aki" Kou said and Akihito gave a soft sigh.

"Okay, fine. Come on with that picture" Akihito said and Tanihara grinned. Akihito signed the magazine before Tanihara plopped herself on his lap and held up her phone. By the time Akihito was done with signing, Watanabe was fuming and Kou and Takato were having a field trip. Dinner was brought around and the attendant who brought the tray to Akihito bowed so low her head almost touched the floor. Akihito sucked it up during dinner as Watanabe kept talking. About his position as number eight in the businessmen rank. The one Asami was the top off. Akihito could tell Watanabe hoped for the same reaction to him appearing in a magazine, but it hadn't, to Kou and Takato's amusement. As if it had to be, a bit after dinner, the devil arrived. Akihito was beginning to think this was a bit too coordinated. Tetsu and Shingo bowed at Asami as the man entered the room.

"Oh my god! That's Asami Ryuichi" Tanihara said and Watanabe smirked.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool" he said and Akihito, Kou and Takato looked surprised at him as Watanabe gloated under the attention he got.

"You know him?" Tanihara asked and Watanabe's imaginary nose grew an inch longer.

"Well, yeah. Who doesn't know him?" he said and Akihito raised an eyebrow. Well, this was new.

"Since he's been in the business longer than I have, he gave me some tips during a business dinner" he said and Takato opened his mouth to ask Akihito.

"Oh, no" Akihito said holding up his hand and feeling that tad bit of sadistic urge.

"I want to hear this. It sounds interesting. Amazing that you were able to get tips from The Asami Ryuichi" Akihito said as he smirked at Watanabe. He glanced over at his lover on the terrace, eating his own dinner with Suoh and Kirishima next to him. As if his lover felt his gaze, golden eyes looked straight at Akihito.

"Yeah, it was alright. I mean, everything he told me, I already knew. But I didn't want to be rude, you know" Watanabe said and Akihito chocked on his beer. He turned away from the man as he thumped his chest, trying not to laugh while chocking. Tetsu in the corner took a step forward in worry but Akihito shook his head at him. This was too amusing. His lover would put a bullet in Watanabe's head before giving a guy like him tips. Let alone breath in the same air.

"Watanabe, Aki is Asa-" Kou started and Akihito gave him a tap against his thigh.

"Kou, I want to hear this. Please, Watanabe, continue" Akihito said, desperately trying to hold his laughter.

"Yeah, well, you know. Business men under each other. You eat a bit, you laugh a bit and then you talk business. I mean, Sion is doing good, but there are still ways to improve it" Watanabe said less confident, catching on to Akihito's amusement. But at that last comment, Akihito broke. He burst out laughing and held his fist in front of his mouth to muffle it without success. Once again, Watanabe in his anger, used the only card he knew would hurt Akihito.

"Shirayuki-chan would have understood it. She was very good at business and numbers. Sadly she was wasted on you and then that tragic thing happened" Watanabe said and this time Akihito stood up. His amusement made place for anger as he grabbed Watanabe's collar and lifted him off the ground by it. The room feel silent as Tetsu and Shingo took a step forward. Asami, Kirishima and Suoh from outside watched the whole thing as Akihito sglared down on Watanabe.

"Listen up, punk. I don't care what you say about me. But don't even think about bringing Mai into any of your one-sided rivalry with me. A simple warning. Talk shit, and get hit, got that?" Akihito said and released the dye blonde as if he had burned himself.

"That was really low, Watanabe" Tanihara said as Akihito sat down again, trying to calm down while Watanabe rubbed his chest. A sudden tap on his shoulder drew his attention.

"Takaba-sama. Asami-sama wishes to see you outside" Kirishima said, giving a calculating look at Watanabe, who looked shell-shocked as Akihito stood up.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to him myself" Akihito said and followed the secretary outside under the eyes of the whole room. Asami was seated into one of the chairs, a cigarette dangling between his finger and an ashtray on the table in front of him. Golden eyes raised up from Watanabe to his lover, searching his expression for details of what had happened inside. Akihito plopped down on the chair across from his lover, closing his eyes and laying a hand over them. Asami said nothing as he let Akihito take the time to calm down. Kirishima and Suoh stood on either side of them, Suoh on Asami's side and Kirishima diagonally across from the bulky blonde on Akihito's side.

"What happened?" Asami finally asked and Akihito dropped his hand, entwining them in his lap with his elbows on the armrests as he slouched.

"Nothing. He just… brought up some bad stuff from the past" Akihito said and looked at his lover.

"That guy thinks we have some kind of rivalry going on and shit. It's been like that since middle school. He's been trying to get one up on me, in every way he could and I don't even know what caused it" Akihito said and snorted.

"Just now, he was talking about how you asked him out for a business-dinner and that you gave him tips about how to run his company. Nothing he didn't already know" Akihito said and Asami kept his face blank not to set off his lover in any way.

"Oho, that's new to me" he said and Akihito held out his hand in a form of pointing at his lover, but with his palm up.

"Right! He was saying that Sion could use some improvement" Akihito said and Asami raised an eyebrow.

"Really now?" he said and looked at Kirishima. Akihito took a deep breath as he looked away from his lover to the dark sky.

"But then he… He brought up someone I haven't… He brought up someone he knew would hurt me. He did it twice" Akihito said and covered his face with one hand as he collected his thoughts.

"The first time, I let it slide, since I had given him a jab to. I was at fault there too. But the second time was too much. It's fine. I just need a second" Akihito said and heard the rustle of clothing. Asami grabbed his chin and turned his head so Akihito was forced to look at his lover. Golden eyes studied him, looking from one eye to the other as if the right held one part of the story and the left the other.

"You want me to talk to him?" Asami asked, an obvious undertone of protectiveness that he normally didn't display. Akihito smiled soft as he curled his fingers loosely around his lover's wrist.

"Don't. You'll threaten the shit out of him and what not. I can handle a small fry like him on my own" Akihito said and his lover looked satisfied. He tapped the underside of Akihito's chin with the knuckle of his pointer.

"You are my fiancée, so of course you can" he said and Akihito gave him a dead look.

"What does me being your fiancée have to do with me being able to handle a small fry like him?" he asked and Asami smirked leaning forward over the table to capture Akihito's lips in a short kiss.

"You finally said it out loud" he said and Akihito blushed.

"Bastard" he muttered and Asami sat back again with a self-satisfied smirk. He glanced at Kirishima who gave a small nod.

"You'll get your reward tonight, Akihito" Asami said and Akihito blushed even harder.

"Reward, my ass!" he hissed and Asami killed his cigarette.

"Indeed, your ass" he said and Akihito threw his hands up.

"God, you're impossible!" he said and there was a sudden head outside.

"Akihito? You want to join in? Visit Mary Jane?" Kou asked and Akihito jumped up.

"What do you think?! It'll be like going back in time" Akihito said and froze when he felt a hand around his wrist. Asami looked at him expectantly, a miniscule version of a puppy look. Akihito gave a snort before leaning down and kissing his lover.

"So needy" he muttered as he pulled away to join the small group that was filing outside into a circle of five.

"Akihito!" they whooped and Akihito threw his arms around Kou and Takato.

"Now all we need is a toilet bowl and someone standing guard to tell if the teacher is coming" Akihito said and closed his lips around the joint that Takato placed there. The group laughed as they looked down in between them, as if they remembered the toilet bowl that always used to be there. Akihito inhaled deep and raised his head to the sky after Kou had lit the tip. He released his friends to take the joint out of his mouth and hold it between his thumb and pointer, which earned another nostalgic laugh.

"Ah, ashtray" Chiba said and Akihito tapped his shoulder before walking over to Asami while taking another deep inhale. His lover looked amused with a raised eyebrow as Akihito exhaled from the corner of his mouth.

"Gonna borrow this" Akihito said and Asami entwined his fingers on the table.

"Go ahead" he said and Akihito raised an eyebrow at his lover.

"Want a hit?" he asked as he held out the tip of his joint at his lover. Kirishima and Suoh looked scandalized at the invitation, yet Asami just chuckled soft. Akihito snorted as the raven grabbed his wrist to bring it up and take a hit from the joint. Before he could take his hand away however, Asami pulled him down and exhaled right into his mouth. Automatically, Akihito inhaled before Asami slotted their lips together. When they pulled away, Asami gave his lover's ass a little love-tap before Akihito walked back to his group, the whole incident unnoticed except for Kou, who had looked at them. Akihito should have guessed his lover would do something like that, yet he couldn't say he minded it.

-xXx_Oya, Oya, Oya_xXx-

Golden eyes were glued to a pert ass as his lover walked away from him. He hated to see him go, yet he loved to watch him leave. He looked away from his lover who squeezed into the circle to his secretary.

"Kirishima, bring Tetsu to the manager's office. I want to hear what he has to say" Asami said as he stood up.

"Immediately, sir" Kirishima said with a small bow. Suoh followed Asami inside to the Manager's office, where he entered without knocking. The manager jumped up and bowed so deep, her nose almost touched her knees.

"Please make use of the office however you like, Asami-sama. I will go see if the guests need something. Do not hesitate to call me up if there is something I can help you with" she said before hightailing out of the office with her head down. Asami said nothing, used to it already, as he sat down in the zabuton chair behind the low wooden desk. Suoh stood at the door as Asami picked out the files he needed. The inn might be on Akihito's name, but that was in name only.

Honestly, his lover would most likely try to strangle him if he ever heard about all the properties that were on his name. It was something very simple. Asami wanted the properties and wanted to have something private for his lover if he should ever need money. Also, owning the building had a lot of advantages. If Asami ever was in a dangerous position and Akihito should need to flee, he had no trouble finding lodgings, clothes, transportation and food, amongst other things.

In reality. Asami had bought his lover a clothing store in Ginza, by which he had replaced half of his lover's wardrobe. He bought his lover a car lot, so he could buy a car there whenever it was needed. At least it was better than the car dealership Asami had set his eyes on first. His lover would have definitely strangled him if he had done that. But then there was the food store that had caused Akihito to be in a bank robbery. A jewellery that was on the blonde's name. Then there was a restaurant and a youth bar. It wasn't Asami's taste, but it was definitely a scene where his lover would feel comfortable. If only they were at a point where Akihito would accept them for what they were. There was a knock on the door and Asami lowered the files in his hands.

"Enter" he said and Tetsu walked inside, bowing politely.

"You called for me, Asami-sama" Tetsu said and Asami hummed.

"What happened?" he asked simple and Tetsu stood straight again, looking right at his boss.

"I do not know the whole story, sir. But from my point of view, it seemed like this man called Watanabe wants Takaba-sama to feel inferior to him. From the snippets I caught of the conversation after Takaba-sama left the room on your request, it seems like it has been going on for a long time. From my own observations, Takaba-sama does not hold the need to upstage Watanabe" Tetsu said and Asami looked up at him.

"What did you think of the outburst?" he asked and Tetsu seemed to frown for only a second, hesitation clear in his eyes yet he pushed on.

"In my opinion, I had not expected Takaba-sama to display such anger. It seemed like Watanabe purposely brought up something he knew was unforgivable. The others at Takaba-sama's table tried to distract Takaba-sama from it the first time it happened by bringing up the magazine" Tetsu said and Asami frowned.

"Magazine?" he repeated and Tetsu gave a bow/nod.

"Yes, sir. Takaba-sama was interview by down to dirt. He appeared on the cover and in a four page story. It seems to be a very popular magazine under those who were in the same year as Takaba-sama. They asked him to sign their copies" Tetsu said and Asami hummed, interested.

"Get me a copy. Anything else you can tell me?" he asked and Tetsu looked up at his boss.

"I heard the name 'Shirayuki-chan', which seemed to trigger Takaba-sama's anger, as well as that of his friends" he said and Asami narrowed his eyes, rethinking what his lover had told him. He didn't like it one bit, the fact that just a name had such a big effect on his lover.

"Tetsu, get me a copy and tell Kirishima to run a search on both Watanabe and Shirayuki" Asami said and Tetsu made a bow before exiting the room. Asami leaned back in the chair, waiting for either Kirishima or Tetsu. Whoever returned first. Which was Tetsu with the magazine before he retreated to Akihito's side again. Asami looked displeased at the front page. How many times had he told his lover not to ride recklessly?

"Golden rookie, huh?" he muttered as he opened the magazine. The photos that greeted him made him even more displeased. He might have to confiscate that bike for some time, depending what his lover had to say about it. Maybe a bit of extra punishment for appearing half-naked in a magazine. Something that was for Asami's eyes only. There was a sudden commotion at the door and Asami looked up. He had expected Kirishima, yet it was Suoh who knocked on the door.

"Sir, this kid wants to see you. What should I do with him?" the huge blonde asked as he glanced at the dye blonde behind him. Asami almost wanted to laugh at how predictable it was. Still, he was Asami Ryuichi. He didn't laugh unless it was with his kitten.

"Let him in" Asami said and if Suoh was surprised, the man didn't show. He stepped to the side and ignored the haughty glare the dye blonde gave him. Watanabe stopped in front of the desk, leaning his weight onto one foot with his hand in his hip. A typical sassy pose that his lover had down to a pat. Yet with the guy in front of him, it was a far cry. Asami could also see how nervous the guy was, as his fingers trembled.

"Good-evening, Asami-san. It's the first time we meet like this but I'm sure you're already heard of me. I'm Watanabe Mizuki, CEO of Watanabe inc" he said and Asami had half a mind to say that he never heard of the man, just to spite him. But he wasn't that childish.

"And your purpose?" Asami asked, getting straight to the point and not wasting any more words than needed. Watanabe seemed to falter a bit, his eyes darting around. Good. It would be foolish to irritate Asami.

"I- I have a proposition" Watanabe said, his voice cracking slightly from the nerves. Asami leaned back into the back leaning, raising an eyebrow.

"Somehow, the proposition you have in mind doesn't seem business oriented" he said, looking down and the loosened cheap standard ryokan yukata. But then again, for Asami, anything lacking four zeros was cheap.

"Indeed. To be honest, I coincidentally heard you talking to Takaba-san" Watanabe said and Asami narrowed his eyes. The only reason that guy was able to hear what Asami and Akihito were talking about was because Asami had allowed it.

"And I couldn't help but think that someone of your stand, of your calibre, deserves someone… better than Takaba-san" Watanabe said and smirked. Asami reigned in his temper. Who was this kid trying to insult his lover right in front of his face?

"That's why I've come up with a proposition" Watanabe said and most of all, Asami wanted to put a bullet between his eyes. It was almost a wonder he hadn't yet.

"What kind of proposition are you talking about?" Asami asked calm, yet he was only calm on the surface. Anyone who knew Asami, knew it was treacherous when he spoke that calmly. The mob boss couldn't figure out if Watanabe was blessed or just plain stupid in the inability to read his mood as the dye blonde walked closer to the low desk. Asami felt a shiver in disgust when the kid got to his knees to crawl onto the desk in what he thought was seductive, yet repulsed the mob.

"I was thinking that maybe we could work something out. You know, between the two of us" Watanabe said as he batted his eyelashes and Asami's finger twitched, wishing there was a trigger under it. Watanabe continued blissfully ignorant.

"We could help each other, you know. We could both gain from it" he said and Asami arched an eyebrow up.

"Oho. And what would that be?" he asked, still deceptively calm, yet completely repulsed.

"Very easy. If you chose me over Takaba, I could help you in your business. Unlike Takaba, I could be of use instead of just spreading my legs" Watanabe said and Asami's eyes narrowed just that tiny bit.

"And what would you gain in return?" he asked but already knew the answer. So anticlimactic, as it was what everybody wished of him.

"Of course, the status as your lover. Our two companies could merge and be so much bigger. It does sound interesting, no?" Watanabe said as he playfully grabbed Asami's purple tie and played with it. Asami made a mental note to destroy the thing later. But the wish for his fame, money and business was just like any other of his previous holes. Asami wondered how in the world he had even been satisfied with that. How he had even been remotely able to live with that without feeling utterly repulsed with himself.

He could kill and torture people, yet thinking about himself even once being satisfied by someone who was only after his money, fame or business made him feel surprisingly disgusted. It was not a feeling he was used to feel about himself. And without a doubt, if Asami had not met Akihito, he would have gone in on the proposal. He would have merged and completely taken over the pathetic company while having a senseless fuck with a filthy hole in the meantime. His lover was nothing like that. He despised getting gifts that Asami gave to show his love, in his own way. Because it made him feel like he was being paid. Akihito was refreshing to him, which was the reason why he put a ring on it.

Ah, his kitten. Truly a gift send from god to make him realize how utterly tainted he was. A light he could only love and possess, yet not protect. A love he had no right to love, yet did so selfishly. His Akihito. Who effectively stood in the door opening with wide, bright red eyes with Tetsu, Shingo, Kirishima and Suoh behind him. Asami was just going to say something as Watanabe spoke up, unaware of the murderous eyes on his back. The fool.

"And even so, I'm bound to be way better than Takaba" he said and Akihito's eyebrows lowered as he relaxed his stance. There was the sassy pose that the dye blonde had failed at earlier.

"That's a very bold statement, Watanabe" Akihito said and the dye blonde was surprisingly fast to his feet, yet he stumbled and landed on his knees next to the desk as he stared at Akihito with wide eyes. The blonde simply leaned against the doorframe relaxed.

"You better be in to some kinky shit, man. I'm talking marathon sex, office sex, public sex, threesomes, spanking, orgasm control and breath-play" Akihito summed up, his expression not changing as they stared at him.

"Ah, how could I forget the toys?" Akihito said as if he truly regretted forgetting them.

"Toys?!" Watanabe squeaked and Akihito waived a hand.

"Yeah, you know, the regular. Ropes and leather, chains and whips, suspension ropes and mouth gags, blindfolds and cock-rings, vibrators and plugs, urethra plugs and nipples clamps" Akihito said and with every word, Watanabe paled. Unlike Asami, who only got hard at hearing his lover utter those same words.

"But, if you want to give it a try, I won't stop you. Since you're supposedly better than me, you should be able to survive foreplay" Akihito said and Watanabe's eyes widened even more.

"Y-you guys are crazy" he stuttered as he stumbled upright.

"I thought you were bound to be better than me, Watanabe" Akihito said and the dye blonde glared at him as he walked to the door.

"L-leave me alone! I-if you don't, my father will hear about this. He won't let you get away with this" Watanabe said, threat falling useless as Akihito raised an eyebrow as if he expected it.

"Ah, we're talking about Watanabe Hidenori right now? I wonder what he would think, considering he has a separate account in Korea, where he puts money. About 900.000 yen a month, that doesn't appear on his tax bills" Akihito said and turned his head to look at Watanabe who had frozen in place next to him, eyes wide and even paler than before.

"I wonder who that goes to. Maybe a mistress with an illegitimate child?" Akihito said and Watanabe kept his eyes away from the photographer.

"That… that has nothing to do with me" he said, the pause being fatal.

"Oh really? That's surprising considering that about 5% of the profits your company makes go to 'Southern sun' kindergarden, straight under your instructions. You want to feel like you have a small part in your half-sibling's life?" Akihito asked and Watanabe stared at him.

"Y-you" he stuttered and Akihito narrowed his eyes.

"You forgot one thing, Watanabe. I am a photographer, but my passion is criminal photography. I didn't even have to dig deep for this information that I found in ten minutes. I said it before and I'll say it again. I don't care what you do to me, or if you think you need to upstage me to feel successful and better about yourself. But don't involve the people around me" Akihito said and Watanabe swallowed hard.

"Don't make me dig deeper. Because I will, and I will have everything I find first thing in the morning in the newspapers. Talk shit and get hit, doesn't have to be physical to deal damage. You damage Ryuichi's reputation or even think about doing it, and I will make sure that your company goes down faster than you can imagine. I'm not even talking about your social life, hoping you would still have something like that by the time your company is destroyed. Did that get through to your bleach fried head?" Akihito said and Asami watched the bleached blonde tremble as he nodded.

The guards behind Akihito spread up to let Watanabe pass, holding more than a little respect in their eyes for the photographer. Yet Asami could honestly say, that he has never loved Akihito more than he did after that display. Simply because his lover had only done such a thing for him. He had taken Watanabe's irritating behaviour because it had been pointed at him. But once Asami had come into the picture, Akihito had retaliated. The threat was mild, considering what Asami had planned. But because it was his lover and it was effective, Asami would leave it at that.

He understood why Tetsu and Shingo had not done more to that little pest at the empire on Akihito's birthday. It asked for a special kind of strength to take whatever people threw at while knowing you could strike back. And it took another kind of strength to display the power to retaliated when someone they cared about was involved. Asami was thoroughly aroused by his lover, wanting nothing more than to claim his feisty kitten. He rose from his seat with the grace of a predator.

"Akihito" Asami said and his lover looked at him, his eyes clearly spoke of how high he was, yet Asami didn't care.

"Take a soak with me" Asami said, insinuation clear yet his words tame. His lover caught up on it and turned on his heels.

"Try not to get too pruny, old man" Akihito said, issuing his own challenge. To Asami, it was evidence of his lover's possessiveness, revealed in his own way. Which in turn, stroked Asami's sky high ego. Asami tugged off his tie and dropped it in Kirishima's out held hands.

"Dispose of this. I don't ever want to see it again" he said and his secretary made a bow as the mob-boss walked away to chase his lover to the private cottage.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer :: same as always. I don't own anything but the story and the OC's! ^^

* * *

Asami woke up with the sun shining in his eyes and the bed warm next to him. He patted around with closed eyes, trying to find the source yet to come up empty handed. Displeased at waking up alone, Asami opened his eyes. He looked around the room, the shoji's to the dining room opened up completely, as well as on the other side to let the sunlight in. Looking around, tired golden eyes fell on the glass wall panel. Or rather, what was visible through them.

His lover stood under the shower, his head raised and back arched with one leg bend slightly. His eyes were closed as the water poured over his head from the rain showerhead. If that wasn't enough to wake up Asami's urges, his lover's skin was. Or to be more precise, the rope marks imprinted in it. Asami had taken his time with the shibari, put more rope on his lover than he had done in a long time. Thank god he had it standard in his car. There were marks on each of his thighs, going around them for at least a palm wide.

Asami recalled how the pure white rope had looked stunning against his lover's skin. He recalled every line, curling around his lover's thigh to his waist, two ropes running between his spread legs with a knot right at his boy's entrance. One of his legs had been tied with a leg ladder. His arms had been pulled tight behind his back with the ropes crossing his chest in a way that only needed a small pull to have his lover practically screaming in pleasure. Seeing the imprints in his lover's skin was enough to send shivers down Asami's spine and the blood straight to his cock.

Add to that the fact that his lover looked ethereal in the upcoming morning light under the spray, Asami was one step away from roughly claiming his lover against the wall. That one step was a light kiss on a pale shoulder before he took his tired but super responsive lover against the wall. He could really appreciate his lover's agility as he held his knee up high while fucking the blonde's chest into the wall. After climaxing into his kitten's spend hole, he helped clean up the boy once again.

"Geez, Ryuichi. Next time, a warning would be nice" Akihito said leaning back against Asami's chest as they enjoyed the water pouring down on their washed bodies. Asami hummed in his lover's neck, his arms possessively encircling his lover's waist.

"Don't blame it on me. It's your fault for making me wake up with you all the way here, looking so goddamned sexy and lonely under the shower" Asami said and Akihito laughed.

"Oh wow! That sounded so… Really, only can blame someone for your own behaviour, you damned caveman" Akihito said and turned his head. Asami immediately replied to his lover's movement by bringing up his head and connecting their lips.

"Kitten, why were you at the manager office yesterday? I thought you were smoking with your friends" Asami said and Akihito huffed.

"Thank god I got there. And it was because my mom called. She chewed me out about that article. Not mine, yours" Akihito said and sighed.

"I told her about us before and then she read that thing about the engagement. She called me and threatened to come to Tokyo if we didn't visit her this week. Like, seriously, we. If I don't bring you along, she will stalk me all the way to Tokyo" Akihito said and shook his head.

"Whatever you do, you don't want that. If we go there, we can get away whenever we want with some lame-o excuse. But if she comes to Tokyo, you might as well give her a room in the penthouse, because it'll take weeks before she leaves again" Akihito said and Asami chuckled soft.

"Is that so? Then, how about today? My schedule is free" Asami said and Akihito looked up at him.

"Really? You don't mind?" he asked and Asami raised an eyebrow.

"I don't mind if she comes to Tokyo, but it appears you do" he said and Akihito pulled his elbow back, softly jabbing the mob in the hip.

"Then I'll give her a call. Tell her we're coming so we're not walking in on surprises" Akihito said and stepped out from under the showerhead. Asami turned off the water to follow his lover. They pulled on the yukata's on Asami's insistence for breakfast. Asami plucked out his phone as his lover helped one of the attendants clean up.

"Kirishima, clear my schedule for today. Tell Shingo to take you all home in the Lexus and leave the Benz" Asami said and his secretary sputtered at him leaving behind his guards.

"Don't worry, Kei. I'm armed" Asami said, talking to his friend with a relaxed tone. It immediately calmed his old time friend down enough to give in. Asami donned a black polo that hugged his chest, with a pair light grey slacks. Combined with a black belt, black loafers, his rolex and his ring, Asami looked at his lover. Akihito sported a slim fit pair of light beige cargo shorts with a black fabric belt, a tight singlet in the same colour as his shorts and low cut sneakers in the same light beige.

His ring shimmered on his finger as well as his watch on his wrist. How Akihito even pulled it off to wear that much light beige and a cargo shorts, Asami had no idea. Still, it worked in a strange way. The fact that Asami could still see the rope marks was a plus point. His lover had grumbled a bit at the transportation but shut up once Asami stepped behind the wheel himself. Using the GPS, Asami navigated the car to a cosy house in a yellow colour.

"Take the driveway" Akihito said, pointing at the driveway that was unoccupied next to the house. The door opened as the engine was turned off. The couple stepped out and was greeted by a woman. Asami studied her, from the white chiffon skirt that reached below her knees, to the white with black polkadot tie blouse that was stuck behind the high waistband of the skirt, combined with a teal blue cardigan with the sleeves pulled up to her elbows. Dirty blonde hair fell over her shoulders, a bit past her collarbones. Her blue eyes stood kind with a smile on her face. Asami could immediately tell where Akihito got his looks from.

"Daaaad?!" Akihito's distressed voice came loud as he stared with wide eyes at the blonde in the doorframe. The outburst confused Asami who glanced at his lover.

"What the hell is with this woman?!" Akihito asked loud as he walked up to the front door.

"I know, son! It scares the crap out of me too" another voice came and a man with long dark surfer hair appeared behind the woman. He was dressed in an aloha shirt with his brown hair tied in the back of his neck, falling between his shoulder-blades in lush waves. His skin was tanned and he had crow legs next to his eyes, most likely from smiling.

"I thought she was going to polish the gun when you walked in, but no" the man said and Akihito grimaced.

"I prefer the gun over this. Who is this woman pretending to be?" he said and the blonde woman laughed behind her hand.

"Oh ho ho, you two sure got guts, talking like this about me while I'm in between you two" she said and Akihito gulped.

"Mom, please take that off. Where is the leather? Where is the latex?" Akihito asked almost sounding desperate and his mother laughed again.

"Kufufufu, son, what are you saying? I never wear leather or latex" she said and Akihito looked up at his father with a desperate look.

"Daaad!" he said and the man just turned around.

"Oh, I think the cake is burning" he said before getting away.

"Don't leave me alone, you coward!" Akihito shouted after him and failed to dodge the flat footed kick to his thigh.

"Oh, shut it!" the woman raised her voice and Akihito laughed as he sat on one knee, holding his thigh.

"Finally! I knew you couldn't do it!" Akihito laughed as he stood back up.

"Hmpf, aren't you going to introduce me?" his mother said and Akihito raised an eyebrow.

"What? Not going to polish your gun?" he asked and half-heartedly dodged the punch to his upper arm. Akihito turned to his lover, suddenly embarrassed under the amused look that was fixated on him.

"Mom, Asami Ryuichi. Ryuichi, Takaba Koko, Takaba Makoto. Because the bastard is never far away when he can watch something amusing, cake be damned" Akihito said and the surfer guy appeared back behind his wife.

"Nice to meet you" he said as he raised a peace sign. Asami walked closer enough to put his arm around his lover's waist lightly.

"Pleasure to meet you too" he said and Akihito rolled with his eyes.

"Stiff as always" he said and his mother snorted, turning her head away slightly.

"Mom!" Akihito hissed and Koko laughed full out.

"Ah come on, Aki! You set that one up yourself" she said and turned around.

"Come in and get comfortable" she said and Akihito shook his head.

"Welcome to our house" Makoto said and Akihito grimaced.

"Otherwise known as hell" he said as he kicked off his shoes. The interior of the house was how Asami expected it to be. Homey coloured in greens and yellows, with photographs of travels everywhere. All of them professionally taken from rural areas. Each picture held honesty, something that reminded Asami of the pictures that were hanging in the dragon rose lounge.

He wished his lover would soon start with displaying pictures in their house as well. Not like the erotic pictures that hung up in Asami's home office. Akihito flopped down into the dark green sofa and Asami sat down next to him, albeit not like an elephant. Koko sat on Akihito's side in the one seat while Makoto poured them some tea before retreating to the kitchen with a relax smile.

"So, what makes you think I'm going to hand over my daughter?" Koko asked, her face serious and Akihito frowned. Asami liked that she was straight to the point.

"Mom, you made a mistake there" he said and sipped from his tea.

"Oh please, you're definitely the bitch in this relationship" Koko said as she looked her son up and down. Her son on the other hand, almost choked on the tea as he turned red. Asami just smirked as he patted his lover's back.

"I have no intention of letting him go, even if my opponents are his parents" Asami said and Akihito glared at him.

"Oh ho ho, bold statement, young one. I wonder if you will still say the same after viewing the book of shame" Koko said and Akihito's eyes widened.

"No! Mom, don't! For god's sake, no!" Akihito said and Asami raised an eyebrow.

"I brought it!" Makoto said as he walked into the living-room with a thick album in one hand and a plate with brownies with nuts in the other.

"Dad?! Why?! Fuck! Ryuichi, close your eyes! Don't you dare look! I swear to god, there will be no sex for a month!" Akihito threatened, which only made it ten times more appealing.

"Oh hush, kitten. You're embarrassing yourself" Asami said and Akihito's face turned even redder as Koko and Makoto smirked, both settling into the one seat on Asami's side.

"Ugh, this is a nightmare" Akihito groaned as Koko flipped open the photo-album.

"So, here is Aki when he's born. He was pretty ugly, don't you think? He looked like a gremlin" Koko said and Asami tried not to snort. He could understand, since he thought the same of most babies.

"And here, he's taking a shit in bath. Look at that face, pushing with all he has" Koko said this time Asami couldn't contain the snort as Akihito wailed at his mother, covering his face right after.

"Ah! Here he fell face first into his birthday-cake. I spend hours on that thing" Makoto said and Asami looked at the picture that was pointed at. He had to be honest, this was not that he had expected, yet at the same time, he wondered if it would explain enough if he just said it was the Takaba household. Where any other sensible person would be shaking in their boots at the sight of the mob boss, the Takaba household served him tea and brownies with a dash of embarrassment at the expense of their son.

"Aha! The what-was-I-thinking-hairstyle years begin" Koko said and Akihito looked over his lover's shoulder at the picture that was pointed at.

"Ugh, what the hell?" Akihito said as he laid his hand on Asami's knee. The raven understood it, since in the picture, his 14 year old lover was sporting a reverse bob with across bangs. He was dressed in a gakuran with next to him Kou and Takato. On his other side, was an unfamiliar girl. She had black long hair with dark eyes. The way Akihito leaned onto her shoulder indicated that they had a rather close friendship.

"Why? Why did I even think it was remotely okay to have that hairstyle?" Akihito asked and his parents laughed.

"Don't ask us. You were the one who let Mai cut your hair" Makoto said and Koko flipped the page. From then on, Asami started seeing that raven haired more and more. Asami could tell that the two were getting closer and closer as time passed. But in the pictures, they pretty much kept their distance. However, Asami was smarter than that.

Still, despite the light twinge of jealousy, Asami found amusement in the pictures he had never seen of his lover before. Especially the ones of Akihito's vacations where he went bungee jumping and other rather extreme sports. There were also pictures that showed the Takaba's wander lust, where they travelled forests and other places. But then the page flipped and there was one final picture that made his eyes widen.

"No!" Akihito said loud as he quickly covered the picture, but it was too late. Asami had seen the very intriguing picture of his lover in a pair of short track shorts and stripper heels.

"Kufufufu, Aki, are you trying to hide your secret art? After I went through the trouble of getting you into the lessons" Koko said and Akihito half-heartedly glared at her with a very red blush on his cheeks.

"You were the one who dragged me there! I didn't even want to be there" he said and Asami raised an eyebrow at his lover.

"That seems like a very interesting story" he said and Koko laughed as Akihito turned to his lover.

"Don't even think about it" he said but his mother already started explaining.

"For my birthday, Akihito granted me the present that he would do anything I said for three months" she said and Akihito groaned, dropping his forehead against his lover's shoulder.

"Since he had failed one of his terms because he answered a math question with the reason why unicorns were most likely to exist, compared to a Pegasus, I decided to take revenge. Mine and I had just started with a new hobby. So I dragged my son there" she said and smirked.

"He had to go through three full months of erotic dancing. Pole dancing and striptease lap dancing" Koko said and Akihito turned his head away from the photo album and his lover.

"Ugh, kill me now" he said and Koko huffed.

"Aki, did you really think I wouldn't figure out you were stoned during most of your tests? I'm not even talking about half of your school career that you spend practically high" she said Akihito raised his head.

"Hey! It wasn't that ba- okay, maybe I was that bad. But I do remember most of my high school career. And even so, how did you always figure it out?" he asked and Koko flipped her hair over her shoulder with a sassy eyebrow raise.

"Please, you dotted your I's on your English tests with weed leafs every time you were stoned" she said and Akihito frowned.

"I did no- wait, I did?" he asked, suddenly not so sure himself anymore.

"You did" both parents answered at the same time and Akihito frowned confused at his lap.

"I did? I can't remember that. Nah, I didn't do that. That would take way too much time" Akihito said but sounded everything but sure.

"Wait, I should have some tests up in my room" he said and stood up. When his footsteps resounded on the stairs, Koko and Makoto snorted.

"Good luck with him" Koko said and Asami looked at her.

"You two are staying for dinner, right?" Makoto asked as he stood up.

"Of course they are" Koko said before Asami even had the chance to answer. Makoto gave an apologetic looked at the mob before disappearing into the kitchen again.

"His room is up on the second floor first door on the right" Koko said before she stood up to follow her husband with a knowing smile. Asami smoothly rose from the sofa to follow his lover up the stairs to the second floor. Pushing open the door that was slightly ajar, Asami was greeted by a teenaged styled room. White walls paired with a single blue wall. A one person bed pushed against the wall and a desk on the complete other side of the room.

There was a yellow plush carpet on the floor and a yellow surfboard hanging on the wall opposite of the window on the wall separating his room from the hallways. The surfboard was broken in two with a several pieces of lint hanging from it. Each lint had a bunch of pictures attached to it with light wooden clothespins. It was something Akihito obviously had put together and Asami frankly liked it quite a lot.

"I actually did" Akihito said as he stood bend over his desk with a couple of ruffled papers in his hands. Akihito sat down in the desk chair and shook his head.

"It's no wonder half of these tests are empty. I took too much damned time with drawing weed leafs on every I" Akihito said and Asami raised an eyebrow.

"Just how often where you under influence?" Asami said as he closed the door behind him, looking at the blue wall that held about 16 different baseball caps, hanging onto hooks.

"Hey, I don't want to hear that from you, who's dealing much harder drugs. I'm willing to bet that you were already dealing drugs by the time you graduated" Akihito said and Asami looked at him.

"You're not wrong. I dealt the same thing you smoked" Asami said and finally listened to his curiosity and studied the pictures.

"Seriously? I was just joking, you know" Akihito said as he looked at Asami. The crimelord kept is attention on the pictures. It obviously told the story of Akihito's teenage life. All the photos were of him with his friends. There was one which displayed how they were smoking in what was without a doubt a school toilet stall with a toilet in the middle. There were pictures of their friend-group at a music festival. Or on a small meadow in a circle with tents behind them, in a circle around a campfire. Asami was confused as to why Akihito was wearing glasses while it was obviously dark.

The raven had to admit, the fact that Akihito had taken over his father's hairstyle and had grown his hair out until it reached his just below his collarbones, was rather amusing. The fact that there were pictures of Akihito surfing on the same surfboard that was hung up, made it that bit more cliché. But what really interested Asami were the pictures with the black haired girl. One picture displayed how they were both seated in the backyard, the girl using Akihito's stomach as pillow as they enjoyed sunbathing.

A photo of both of them painting the fence white, which was where Akihito had the girl slung over his shoulder, dressed in only a pair of shorts with his back white. Some displayed how they were slouched in the green sofa, draped over each other, or pulling weird faces. There was a picture of them during a new year party, where Akihito was laying on the ground with the black haired beauty laying on his back and pointing at the game in front of them. Asami could clearly tell how close they were, yet only half of the pictures displayed their actual relationship. The pictures of them alone, without their friends around them.

The first picture was of them on a motocross track, where Akihito was leaning against a red bike, wearing only a bright coloured motocross pants and a baseball cap, his hair tied in a low ponytail in the back of his neck. In between his legs stood the raven, dressed in a cut-off jeans short, a bikini top and her long black hair cascading down her back. The blonde had his arms wrapped around her waist while her arms were in turn, wrapped around his neck while they were smiling at each other.

There was a twinge of jealousy in Asami's chest, but he continued with the next pictures. Of the blonde and the raven sleeping in a tent, spooning while barely covered by a blanket with the tent casting a red light on them in the sunlight. Of them kissing against a wall with Akihito's hands on the girl's uniform clad hips and her arms around the blonde's neck. There were several more pictures in similar fashion, with either friends or just the two of them. Asami's attention was drawn as his lover stood next to him, looking at the pictures with a nostalgic look, a gleam of sadness in his eyes.

"Her name was Mai. Shirayuki Mai" he said and Asami looked down on him.

"She… she's dead now" Akihito said and Asami felt all his jealous ebb away. He curled his arm around his lover, pulling him against his side with no words. Akihito reached out to touch a certain picture of where she was laying on his chest in the sofa while watching probably a movie. Akihito had one arm around her waist and the other behind his head. Mai was wearing a bright coloured motocross jersey that matched Akihito's previous pants. But the jersey had his last name and a number on it.

"This was the last picture of us together. She never reached her 19th birthday" he said and dropped his hand again. Asami wanted to say something, yet knew there was nothing he could say.

"Aki! Asami-san! Food's ready!" Koko's loud voice came from down the stairs and Akihito took a breath.

"Coming!" he yelled back and Asami was slightly shaken by the volume.

"We're a loud family, if you hadn't figured that out already" Akihito said and grabbed Asami's hand.

"As long as I keep telling myself that it's the Takaba household, it seems like everything is normal" Asami said and Akihito gave a surprised 'hey' as he led his lover down the stairs into the kitchen. Asami had no trouble guessing that it was thanks to his father that Akihito was able to cook as good as he did.

"Hey, mom, why was there a towel around the toilet bowl?" Akihito asked as they sat down around the kitchen table, a whole meal spread out in front of them.

"Because I didn't want to clean up after your father's amazing display of his surprising inability to aim at something that is five times bigger than his dick" Koko said with a dry face and for the first time in his life, Asami almost chocked in his drink.

"Sweetheart, don't be jealous just because you have to sit to pee, so you have to peel off layers of latex and leather all the time. Maybe you should consider your age and try switching over to jeans that are a bit easier to pull off" Makoto said as he sat down, Akihito smirking as his mother didn't miss a beat to return a jab.

"Yes, dear. But standing up while you're taking a leak, is hardly the time to play helicopter dick" she said and Akihito bit on his lip not to laugh while his father looked at his wife.

"Give up, dad. She's got you" Akihito said, his shoulders shaking slightly with withheld laughter.

"You, keep out of it, masochist" Makoto said and Akihito scoffed. Unlike Asami had expected, Akihito did not blush or stuttered while trying to hide the marks on his arms.

"Oh please. Don't take it out on me just because I can still get it up without taking Viagra" Akihito said and Koko laughed softly.

"See, even your own wife is laughing with you. And that's saying something" Akihito continued and Makoto rolled with his eyes.

"Aki, don't go acting all high and might just because you were once the fastest sperm cell. Clearly, you don't have to be the smartest to be the fastest. I don't know where it went wrong either" he said and they stared at him before Akihito and Koko burst out laughing. Even Asami had to chuckle soft.

"Okay, that was a good one" Akihito said as he shook his head.

-xXx_Oya, Oya, Oya_xXx-

Akihito sat in the crème coloured sofa, his legs pulled up with his arms wrapped around them, a pillow pressed against his chest.

"Kitten, you really need to give me a show once" Asami said for the umpteenth time and Akihito glared at him.

"No way! If I do that, you'll probably do something stupid like install some kind pole that retracts into the ceiling for private shows. Screw that! I know you, Ryuichi" Akihito said and threw his lover a half glare.

"Once I give you a finger, you'll swallow me whole" Akihito said and his lover sat down next to him, his arm on the back-leaning behind the blonde and a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"That sounds very tempting. But you're not getting out on this one. Koko agrees with me and she texted me a very interesting proposal" Asami said and Akihito stared at his lover.

"Why the hell are you texting with my mom?! And what did that demon tell you?" Akihito asked as he turned to his lover.

"Hmm, just how you couldn't deny me a private show on our wedding night. It is the best gift you can give a new husband, right? I am willing to wait until then, kitten" Asami said as he nuzzled his lover's neck lightly.

"U-until the we-wedding night? Are you crazy? That's so cheesy" Akihito said and Asami chuckled.

"Lucky I'm not lactose intolerant then" he said and Akihito groaned.

"You did not just say that! That's like… ugh no, just no" Akihito said as he tilted his neck to give his lover's lips more access to his skin, his knees spreading open just that tiny bit.

"I will have my private show, Akihito. But I am willing to give you time to prepare" Asami said, knowing exactly that his lover always gave in when he was distracted with touches that were sexually tinted. Any second now.

"F-fine" Akihito said and let his head hang down a bit in shame with his cheeks red.

"Perfect" Asami said before finally claiming his lover's lips. Akihito was sitting half in the mob's lap when a piece of information flittered into his ear.

"- Watanabe Mizuki, CEO of Watanabe inc. Three days ago, his car was found crashed on his way from Hiroshima to Kobe" the newsreader said and Akihito pulled away from his lover to look at the screen in surprise.

"Until now, this was kept under wraps for privacy purpose. But news has reached us from intimate source that Watanabe Mizuki-san passed away from his injuries. From private investigations on orders from Watanabe Hidenori, it appears that there was a malfunction on the brakes. It is still unclear if this was due to carelessness of the car-repairs or if it was intentional. Investigations are still ongoing" the newsreader said and Akihito frowned.

"Intentional malfunctions?" he repeated and the gears in his head started turning.

"Oi… Ryuichi, you didn't-" Akihito said, turned to look at his lover from the corner of his eyes. But his lover was just as confused as him.

"No. It wasn't me. I never gave such an order" he said and Akihito relaxed. He knew his lover would never lie about that. He wouldn't talk about it, but if Akihito confronted it, he wouldn't deny it. Akihito felt a stab of guilt in his chest as he looked at the TV screen again seeing the scene of the hospital. He could recognize Mitarai between the press as Watanabe Hidenori walked out of the hospital with a forlorn expression. Akihito toned out, unable to watch it as the press hogged up on the man who was going through the one thing no parent should go through. The loss of their children. No child should die before their parents.

"It's not your fault" Asami said and Akihito's head snapped up to his lover. Asami pulled the blonde down against his chest, carefully prying open the deathgrip Akihito had on the front of his shirt.

"It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong" Asami repeated as he kissed his lover's head lightly.

"I know. It's not like I sabotaged his breaks or something. It's just... I threatened him" Akihito said and Asami pulled his lover's legs over his own knee.

"You never threatened to kill him. There is no reason you should feel guilty for something that you could do nothing about" Asami said and Akihito buried his face in his lover's thick chest, inhaling the smell of Dunhill and musk that could only be described as Asami Ryuichi. It calmed him down in ways he had never expected.

 **Thank you very much for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OC's! ^^

I figured I should mention this at least once, but Business as Usual, written by Kadzuki Fuchoin, is what insipred me to write my own Asami x Akihito story.

I'm sorry if that put you off, but if you like this story, which I am very grateful for, be sure to check theirs out too! :)

* * *

In all honest, if asked, Tetsu would never say this was where he would have imagined ending up in his life. Yet, if given an opportunity, he wouldn't do anything else than what he was doing now. His family had been weak, if anything. His mother had been money crazy, thinking she owned millions, yet only owned a couple of sad yens. She was no stranger to receiving money and gifts from several rich men, who she was sleeping with. His father had been a drunkard, loaning out his wife so he could munch of the few yens she dropped. The man had no qualms with using his own son as punching bag, so Tetsu had been the subject of fists practically his whole childhood.

His high school had pretty much been one disaster after another. Going into boxing school was one of the best decisions he had made in his life, for it saved him more than once from either gangs fights or his father. He had done everything in his power to not end up like his parents. He studied, he worked three jobs and never showed emotion. What you don't care about, can't hurt you. He didn't cry at his father's funeral after the man had practically drank himself into his grave. His mother left him to go live with one of her guys. God knew which one, though. Tetsu didn't care.

After he graduated, he went straight into the army. After six years and three deployments, Tetsu realized that the army was nothing for him. Indeed, it felt like he was doing something. Yet, it didn't feel like he belonged there. When he first was hired in Sion, he was only a guard. It took three weeks before he was summoned before the big boss. Suoh and Kirishima had been there too. He could still remember that first three days after receiving the news of his promotion as Akihito's persona guard. At first, Tetsu had doubted. If he were honest, he had thought Akihito was just like his mother, a mistress, only with the boss for his money. Yet, life had taught him to shut up and obey.

The first three days, Tetsu had had to walk alongside Asami, who thoroughly tested him. In mental capability and stability, see how the man held out against pressure of the boss himself. Asami was scary to the point Tetsu felt his stoicism waver more in one day than they had in his whole life long counted together. The second day had been physical capabilities, where Tetsu had been forced to fight several opponents, Suoh and Asami themselves were counted in there. Where Tetsu was on par with the big blonde hulk, Asami had gotten him down within three minutes.

The third day, there had been a torture, something that wasn't new to Tetsu, who had seen it often enough in the army. Yet when, he was presented with Asami's gun and the order to finish it, Tetsu had doubted for only a second before taking the gun. He had walked up to the traitor and aimed. Only when Asami had given the 'Do it' had he pulled the trigger. The stainless polished CZ 75B with dark wooden grip was still securely in the holster on his hip. Kirishima had later told him it was one of Asami's favourite guns. The fact that his boss had given him something like that as recognition, had made Tetsu feel better than every promotion he had gotten in the army.

His first meeting with Akihito had certainly been a memorable one. He had followed his boss home, only to find the photographer dancing on the table in his underwear to whipped cream by Ludo, complete with hip thrusts. It had taken the whole song before the blonde had noticed a very amused Asami with Tetsu in tow. Tetsu had been shell-shocked by the tantrum that the blonde had thrown at his lover because he hadn't been warned. After which another tantrum followed about how Asami was a 'controlling, god-complexed bastard that did things without considering normal humans' for pushing a guard onto him. In the passing days after that, it had taken everything Tetsu had to keep up with the blonde.

The first time he had lost Akihito, Asami had expected it, yet threatened him to find him under ten minutes. Luckily for Tetsu, he had miraculously found his client, who had gotten distracted at a sweet store. Tetsu had found out that if the blonde didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be found no matter what you did. Which was why Tetsu had made use of spy gear so he could track the photographer down. But the first time Akihito had gotten into serious trouble and Tetsu had been just a split seconds too late, Asami had not been kind. Akihito had gotten into a bar-fight while following one of his targets. Somehow, he had gotten involved when an old man who had nothing to do with it, had gotten hit. The photographer had tried to stop the two men, yet ended up with a chair slamming in to his back. Right at that moment, Tetsu had arrived and had seen it happen. When he had reported this to his boss, the man had presented him with a tanto in the office in one of Asami's clubs. The order had been simple.

"Cut your belly open".

Tetsu had realized that he would have bled out, taking his own life. Several guards had been present to watch, Kirishima, Suoh and Shingo among them. Shingo under the guards while Kirishima and Suoh had been standing behind the boss. Tetsu had stared at the tanto before removing his upper clothing. At least he would have gotten to take his own life. His hands had trembled as he had raised the tanto, watching the blade catch the light before bringing it back down to his rock solid stomach. The tanto had been fake, but the threat had been real.

"Next time, it won't be a toy. Do not disappoint me again". Those words had Tetsu shaking in his boots, fearing the man before him more than he feared death. Yet, he respected him more than anything.

"Tetsu-san?" Shingo called out, jarring the raven haired, green eyed bodyguard out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" he said and Shingo grinned.

"I was just saying that Takaba-sama has been staring way too long at those pastries. He's going to pick three different ones again" he said and Tetsu allowed himself a small smile.

"Yes, indeed. And Shingo, we are partners. Just Tetsu is fine" he said and the brunet's eyes winded slightly before he grinned sheepishly.

"Right, sorry, I tend to forget" he said and looked back at the photograph picking out pastries at the counter of the pastry café.

"How do you think he will react after he finds out he owns this place?" Shingo asked and Tetsu frowned slightly.

"I have no idea. Let's hope it doesn't come to that" he said and at that moment, the blonde had finally decided, ordering thirteen pastries. Both guard's eyebrows raised at the number, yet not voiced anything as they waited at one of the tables for their client to stop next to them with a big box that held the pastries, a smaller box on top of it.

"You guys ready?" he asked and the two guards rose. With Akihito in the back, the two mobs drove to Sion, where Akihito had a lunch-date with their boss. Akihito was humming all the way up to the top floor where the elevator stopped.

"These are for you two and for glasses and wall" Akihito said, pushing the larger box into Tetsu's hands before stepping out of the elevator.

"T-takaba-sama?" Shingo said confused, but it fell on deaf ears as the doors to the car closed.

"T-that surprised me. I didn't think he'd buy them for us. Is it really okay?" Shingo asked as the elevator lowered one level to Kirishima and Suoh's office.

"It would explain the amount and if we don't eat it, Takaba-sama will be disappointed and have waisted money for nothing. I think it is best if we eat it, since we hadn't really thought about lunch" Tetsu said and the doors opened again.

"True" Shingo said still a bit unsure. He knocked on Kirishima's door since Tetsu had his hands full and waited for permission before opening the door.

"Kirishima-san, Takaba-sama bought us lunch" Shingo said and the bespectacled man looked up.

"He did? Come on in and sit down. I'll call Suoh" he said and Tetsu and Shingo moved to the two sofa's and square table in the corner of the room. Kirishima's office was three quarters of Asami's office, Suoh having the same size. In between the offices was another room that held just about any file and extra back-up servers so Kirishima and Suoh could operate everything from their offices should something happen. Suoh walked into Kirishima's office, looking straight at the box.

"Okay, what did the ki-…Takaba-sama do now" he said and Shingo snorted. They could tell the blonde was joking as he sat down across from Tetsu. Kirishima sat down next to the giant man with tea that he spread out.

"Let's see what he got us this time" Suoh said as he reached for the box.

"This isn't the first time?" Shingo asked and suddenly Suoh gave a very manly squeal. Kirishima frowned at him before turning back at Shingo.

"No, Takaba-sama often brings over three bentos which he gives us through Asami-sama. It's because he found out that we didn't eat often enough nor healthy enough" Kirishima said as the three of them watched Suoh basically fangirling over his two pie pieces of strawberry pie with whipped cream. The amount of strawberries on both of the pieces was simply amazing. And you couldn't blame the man for liking his strawberries. Kirishima took out the two sausage rolls, one with a chicken sausage and the other with a regular sausage. The secretary allowed himself as small smile as he placed the two down on in front of him. Curious, Tetsu and Shingo looked into the box, finding their own share. Shingo took out a cherry pinwheel danish pastry and a double chocolate éclair with a mouth-watering look. Tetsu was surprised to find his two favourites in the last corner. Blackberry turnover and a rhubarb and custard tart.

"I still don't understand how he knows all our favourites" Tetsu said, placing the pastries on the saucer before picking up a fork to dig in.

"Don't question, just enjoy" Suoh said, absolutely smitten with his healthy made unhealthy lunch.

"We don't know either. But somehow he never puts green peas in Suoh's bento and never cucumber in mine" Kirishima said and Suoh grimaced.

"Don't talk about green peas when I'm eating strawberries" he said and Shingo frowned.

"Whenever he makes us lunch or dinner, he never uses corn ever since I pushed them to the side to eat last because I really don't like them" Shingo said and the guards looked at him before nodding.

"So that's how" they said at the same time before continuing eating.

"So, you two, it's been half a year since you started, how do you find the job?" Kirishima asked and Shingo smiled uneasy, scratching the back of his head as he placed his cup of tea down again.

"I'm going to be frank. At first, I was really scared and unsure. I mean, I'm just a punk who's only merit is his driving skills. I know from myself that I practically fail in everything else. And then to suddenly be appointed as the guard and driver of Asami-sama's lover was a shock. Especially after what he made Tetsu do, I was really unsure if I would be good enough" Shingo said and Kirishima leaned back.

"Have a little faith, Shingo. Tetsu was the one who chose you as his partner for a reason. The fact that your driving skills are top-notch means that they are dependable" he said and Suoh nodded.

"Also, the ki-… Takaba-sama is not good at handling the scenes he will continue to get into because of his relationship with Asami-sama. If you're there and get him away from there as fast as possible without crashing, it would be better for Takaba-sama as well as Asami-sama. As long as you can shoot straight and then get away with Takaba-sama is enough. I've been witness to your driving skills before and I've had to chase after Takaba-sama myself. In all honesty, you're like him. Once you see an opening, you get away with no hope of others catching up. That's why we trust you. And with we, I mean Asami-sama included" Suoh said and Shingo looked embarrassed but elated at the praise which he received with a bow.

"What about you, Tetsu? You've had it hard in the beginning and we never actually asked" Kirishima said and Tetsu straightened up a little.

"In the beginning, I didn't think I'd be able to get along with Takaba-sama. I figured he would be like my mother, who was a gold digger with several sugardaddies" Tetsu said and the three other's raised a surprised eyebrow a him.

"But Takaba-sama was the complete opposite of my mother. The first time I had to run after him, I was surprised by his speed after which he quickly lost me. It was the first time I felt incompetent, a feeling I had forgotten at that point" Tetsu said and leaned back slightly again, relaxing as he talked.

"But then Takaba-sama started to open up to me and it was easier to keep up, as if he didn't actually try as hard as he did before. At that point I realised that he never actually meant to shake off completely" he said and Suoh groaned.

"Ugh, you're lucky. He completely shook me off in three minutes flat every time I had to follow him. He turned up days later, only because Asami-sama himself found him. Or should I say that Takaba-sama wanted Asami-sama to find him" he said and they chuckled.

"Takaba-sama is indeed surprisingly cute" Tetsu said and they stared at him.

"Tetsu, no! Don't tell me you've fallen in love with Takaba-sama" Kirishima said and Suoh looked worried.

"Please say it's not true. I don't want to beat you up on Asami-sama's orders" he said and Tetsu almost violently shook his head.

"No! Not in that way. I wouldn't even dare to think about it" Tetsu said and shook his head again, softer this time, as the three others breathed a sigh of relief. They had all heard what happened to the previous guard that had confessed to Akihito, only to be send to Siberia.

"No, it's just that Takaba-sama is not honest with himself in moments. He says no, but everything about him says yes. Like when Shingo pointed out the fact that Takaba-sama had a rather womanly habit of choosing his sweets, he denied it at first, blushing while looking like a kid busted with his hand in a cookie-jar" Tetsu said and of course they had all seen a moment like that.

"I thought you were going to say you fell in love with him" Suoh said as he once again sighed relieved.

"No, I merely view Takaba-sama as my master. Maybe even a brother, but nothing more" Tetsu said and gave a soft smile.

"A younger brother who has a cute face, yet is more manly than the biggest macho and bodybuilder combined" he said and Shingo nodded.

"True, that kind of face is deceptive indeed" Kirishima said and Shingo smirked.

"He reminds me of a cat. One moment all docile and tame, only to lash out viciously a second later" he said and Suoh let his head hang back with a groan.

"Don't you mean a gremlin? And then I'm talking about the eaten after midnight kind" he said and they chuckled. The sudden sound of something scraping over the floor above them, had them look up.

"Like I said, gremlin. There is no other way such a small body would be able to handle Asami-sama's… sexual drive" Suoh said and Shingo chuckled short.

"Let's not forget full-speed mad-dashes on Tokyo rooftops for almost an hour" he said and they snorted, ignoring the sounds from above them. There couldn't be enough soundproof walls and ceilings.

-xXx_Oya, Oya, Oya_xXx-

Akihito stared at the letter in his hand. It was the third he had gotten, yet this one was different. The second had been much like the first one. Creepy in a way that had yet to be creepy. Akihito had thrown it in the desk with the other without looking a second time at it. The fact that something about Watanabe was mentioned as well as the fact that light blue and dark purple suited him, had send a chill down his spine. He wanted to forget about it as soon as possible, so he pushed it away. Yet once again, he found himself looking down on another letter of his secret admirer.

 _Dear Takaba Akihito-sama._

 _I am going to be frank, so please forgive me._

 _Do not go to Sion on Wednesday at two 'o clock. In fact, stay inside the whole day and don't come outside for at least a day after it._

 _I had no other choice but to tell you this, since it will become dangerous. I don't want to see you harmed in any way._

 _Just the thought of it would break my heart._

 _I had fantasized about myself being in trouble and then you, coming to save me. Yet every-time I did, I wanted it gone immediately since that would mean you getting hurt to rescue me._

 _Therefore, I want to protect you._

 _Please, listen to me and stay safe, away from Sion and Asami Ryuichi._

 _With lots of love,_

 _Your secret admirer._

Of course, this only spurred the photographer on to go to Sion. A place he was headed now. He had somehow convinced Shingo and Tetsu to drive him there, saying Asami had forgotten his cigarettes and he was about to run out of them so he would go and drop them off before heading to the news-office to see if there was a tip-off. Akihito glanced at his backpack next to him. He had a bad feeling and a premonition he would have to use what was in the bag again. Something he was not looking forward to, yet had no qualms of using if it was needed. He glanced at his watch that read 13.51 and looked up at the building the lexus pulled up at.

"Wait here. I won't be long" Akihito said and his guards saw no reason to disobey, since it was Asami's building. Tetsu held open the car door so Akihito could get out. He frowned at the bag, yet said nothing as Akihito walked into the building from the front. Unlike the other times that he used the elevator from the underground parking straight to the top floor, Akihito now had to use his own company ID card, even if he wasn't part of the company. Akihito walked up to the counter, not recognizing the woman behind it.

"Can I help you?" she asked friendly and Akihito gave a nervous smile.

"Yeah, is Ryuichi in?" Akihito asked and the women narrowed her eyes, her expression morphing from friendly to stern in the blink of an eye.

"Name" she said and Akihito said his name, watching as the woman's expression once again switched. Her face paled as her eyes widened mortified.

"M-my apologies, Takaba-sama! This is my first time meeting you, and I'm fairly new here. Please forgive my insolence" she said as she stood up, making a deep bow from behind the counter.

"It's okay. I'm just here to see Ryuichi" Akihito said and she sat back down again, reaching for the phone.

"I'll call Kirishima-san immediately, sir" she said and held the horn against her ear. Akihito glanced at his watch again. 13.56.

"Takaba-sama, it seems like Asami-sama has a meeting in exactly four minutes. He is awaiting you at his office. Kirishima-san requested to not take more time than needed" the woman said and Akihito gave a smile.

"Thanks" he said before walking to the elevator. Flashing his card, he rode the car up to the top floor where he got out. His lover was still in his office and had been notified of his arrival. The mob-boss sat in one of his sofa's, for once not smoking. Akihito could see his lover had need for a cigarette as his thumb flicked his finger as it to flick the ashes off his stick. A stick that obviously wasn't there.

"Kitten, to what do I owe this sudden visit?" Asami asked looking at his lover and Akihito reached into his pocket.

"You forgot these, so I thought I'd bring them around, seeing as how you're completely addicted to them" Akihito said, holding up the red pack of Dunhills. His lover looked relieved to see the familiar packing as he patted the sofa next to him. Akihito walked over and flopped down under his lover's arm. When he handed over the pack, Asami was quick to open it and shake on out. Akihito smirked as his lover lighted it and inhaled with closed eyes.

"Addicted" Akihito said as he shook his head. A heavy, large palm landed on the back of his head, ruffling his hair.

"I wonder how you got through the morning" Akihito said, slapping away the hand.

"Not smoking. Since Kirishima was busy, he send someone to get me a pack, who came back with this" Asami said and dug out a blue metallic looking pack of dunhills.

"Menthol? Maybe you should smoke menthol. It's bound to smell better" Akihito said and Asami huffed.

"As if you don't like the way it smells when you parade around in my shirt every time you can" he said and Akihito blushed.

"S-so what? Oh, shut up already" Akihito huffed and glanced at his watch again. 14.01. Akihito felt himself tense as he looked around.

"Didn't you have a meeting?" Akihito asked and Asami lowered his hand to the blonde's hip to pull his lover on his lap.

"I'm the boss, I can afford to be a couple minutes late" he said and Akihito struggled against his lover's arm around his waist, feeling embarrassed with his position.

"That's shouldn't be so easy, bastard. Don't think you own the world just because you are the boss" he said and Asami held him in place effortlessly.

"You're the one who came here, presenting the perfect distraction" he said and Akihito paused his futile struggles.

"Distraction, how so?" he asked and Asami smirked.

"By breathing" he answered and Akihito groaned.

"Seriously? How much cheesier can you get?" he said and Asami chuckled, holding aside his cigarette to kiss his lover. Akihito once again glanced nervously at his watch behind his lover's head, seeing the hands point at 14.10. He relaxed, giving over to the kiss. Nothing was going to happen. What a ridiculous idea that someone would send Akihito a letter with a warning. Not to go to Sion, of all places.

To Akihito, Sion might as well be an impenetrable fortress. Well, that was an exaggeration, since Akihito could break in whenever he wanted. But he suspected that had something to do with the fact that most guard recognized him and thus allowed him more than they allowed others. Satisfied with the fact that he had calmed himself down, reassuring himself that the letter was a bluff, Akihito picked the bleu dunhill pack from the leather sofa.

"I'll 'dispose' of this on my way out" he said as he stood up.

"Dispose, huh. Are you sure you even know what that word means" Asami said as he smoothly followed his lover's example, rising from the couch.

"Har, har, bastard. If I got 300 yen for every sophisticated word I knew, I'd be on a fucking yacht. See, Sophisticated. I did it again" Akihito said and Asami smirked.

"Kitten, if you want a yacht, you can just ask. I'll gladly give it to you as wedding-gift" Asami said and Akihito gaped at him.

"I don't want a-" he started was cut off by his lover's lips on his. Akihito let his backpack slide of his shoulder, dropping it the rest of the way to the floor rather carefully before he found his back forced against the elevator wall as the door closed behind his lover's back. Akihito moaned soft, responding heavily to the mob's heated kiss. He was quick to rank his fingers through his lover's slicked back black locks, messing them up slightly before gripping them.

Asami grabbed the back of his knee, raising the limb until it locked over his hipbone, holding it there. Akihito let one hand wander down, the other hooking over Asami's broad shoulders and fisting in the fabric of his black suit. Their pelvises were brought together as Akihito groped the firm globe in his hand, effectively tugging his lover closer against his own body. Feeling the elevator slow down, Asami broke the kiss way sooner than he wanted. Akihito took a deep breath as he tried to push down his spiked arousal to controllable heights.

"Bastard, there are most likely camera's in the elevator. What the hell were you thinking?" Akihito said, but it was rather ineffective with his red cheeks and desire filled eyes. His lover gave a chuckle, straightening his mushed up hair and blazer.

"What are you complaining about? You got a good fondle out of it, didn't you?" Asami said and Akihito's blush reddened. Asami smirked, leaning down again as the elevator doors finally opened. Akihito parted his lips, prepared and waiting for the kiss that didn't come. Yet the sudden harsh grope to his butt was something he should have seen coming.

"Be careful, Kitten" Asami said before silencing the blonde's irritated remarks about undoubtedly 'perverted mob-bastard copping a feel'. Asami just gave a haughty smirk at the mumble as he stepped out of the elevator. With a soft sigh, Akihito picked up his backpack again, slinging it rather careful over his shoulder. With his free hand, he roughed up his hair until it lay in a less sexed up style. Still, his lover had once again done a fabulous job of averting his mind from his worries. Akihito snorted at the ridiculousness of his own worries.

Asami wasn't indestructible, and because of that the man was careful no matter when. But despite telling himself that, Akihito felt a nagging feeling in the back of his head. Like his criminal photojournalist instincts were waving red flags around. He rode the elevator down to the ground floor, where he got out again. He glanced on his watch, noting that he had been inside for almost half an hour. So much for an in-and-out visit. Well, his guard would have to wait another minute, because Akihito had more pressing matters. In other words, a full blather that needed emptying.

He took the corner into the restrooms, standing at an urinary. Zipping his pants open, he pushed away the nagging little voice in the back of his mind. After relieving himself and washing his hands, a strange sound caught his attention. It sounded surprisingly like an alarm. Confused and his attention drawn, Akihito rushed out to see what was going on. He was just about to round the corner when gunshots rang out, making him duck down to a crouched position with his back against the wall. His heart was beating in his ears as his breathing sped up. The scared screams of the people working died down as they ducked into rooms and locked them. As done with a typical lockdown.

The blonde photographer was just about to glance around the corner as he heard footsteps. Knowing he was a rat caught in a trap if he stayed, he rushed back into the toilets. Ducking into a stall, he stood on the toilet-seat, remembering what the lock-down drill in high school taught him. Not feeling safe enough, the blonde wasted no time in climbing higher, using the two walls of the stall. He had just turned to rest back on the heel of one foot, the other planted firmly against the opposite wall with his hands supporting him, as the door to the male restrooms was kicked open. Akihito held his breath as sudden gunshots resounded loud. The blonde felt his hands tremble as he looked down at the door, seeing the holes the bullets left in it. Looking further into the stall, he could see that it had hit the toilet. Right where he would have been sitting if he had stayed on the seat.

"Aniki, let's continue. Mitsuno-san, Keiji-san and Shigeru-san went to meet up with the spies" a voice came and Akihito swallowed back the pathetic sound that almost slipped his lips at the realisation that climbing up even that little bit had just saved his life.

"Yeah, I just thought I heard someone in here" a second voice replied, closer to Akihito than the blonde had wished. Akihito listened as the footsteps retreated, waiting another full three minutes before removing his hand and allowing himself a deep breath. There was no time to panic. His hands trembled, yet his mind set to work. There were at least five of them and one spies. Spies meaning that at least two or maybe even more people from Asami's side had betrayed him. Whether they were mobs or not was unknown.

There were three known names, Mitsuno, Keiji and Shigure. One had called the shooter Aniki, indicating that it was either his older brother, which as unlikely, considering they were carrying guns into a crimelord's building. So Akihito had no problem drawing the conclusion that they were yakuza. And of the shoot first, ask later type at that. The nagging voice in the back of Akihito's mind had brought up the letter he had gotten. But since that would only creep him out more to think deeper about it, he didn't. There was no point in thinking about it when there were trigger happy yakuza's in a building with civilians as well as mobs. Not to mention his lover, fiancée and king-pin crimelord of Japan.

What he needed to do first was contact said person. With a lot of difficulty, Akihito fished out his phone and unlocked it. Tapping on the screen, a background picture of him and Asami on the bed greeted him. The fact that it was one of the tame sex photos where Asami was palming the blonde's arousal, still had taken some time before Akihito had stopped blushing at the sight of it. Never again would he leave his phone somewhere unattended. He called up his lover, only to be met with nothing. Like absolutely nothing. He pulled away his phone from his ear and stared at it. He had no bars, which led the blonde to understand that the building was being jammed. With a soft curse, barely above a whisper, Akihito pocketed his phone again.

 **TBC**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and the OC's!

* * *

Golden eyes looked displeased at his phone. Eight times had he tried calling his lover, only to come to the conclusion that they were being jammed. He had come to that conclusion from the first time the bars disappeared. Yet, the thought that maybe he would be able to reach his lover miraculously had stuck in his head. Well, he had given up on that now as he carelessly flung his Iphone on the black meeting table in front of him.

"Kirishima" he said, his displeasure clearly hearable in his voice.

"Already on it, sir. But it seems like the jamming is particularly strong. I won't be able to get into our system unless either someone of the control room finds the source and destroys it, or if the cause turns it off" Kirishima said, knowing full well that a displeased Asami was not a good Asami. Especially not when he was in a meeting-room, locked in and away from his lover, who was possibly still in the building. Every connection throughout the building was shut down and jammed. No phone range, no computers and no security cameras.

Neither Kirishima nor Asami was going to mention the well-build businessman cowering in his chair as far away from the crime-boss as possible. The man had demanded a meeting with the crimelord, which he had been granted. Yet here they were, with the three of them locked in in that same meeting room. Not to mention that Asami as well as his subordinate was armed. In his anger, it might be possible that Asami's finger slipped, right on the trigger. Kirishima was painfully aware of that.

"W-what is going on here?! A-asami Ryuichi! I demand an explanation!" the man said and Asami sat back in his big leather chair at the head of the meeting table. He rested his elbows on the thick armrests and entwined his fingers in his lap as he regarded the businessman. The bald, sweaty man turned paler and paler by every second that ticked by until Asami finally spoke up.

"Makino-san" he said and the man swallowed hard, almost pissing his pants with the oppressing aura that seemed to surround the crimelord.

"We are currently under attack" he said and the businessman turned even paler.

"So sit your ass down and shut up. If the building goes into lockdown, every meeting room and top offices automatically lock up. It is with a mechanism that can only be controlled with either Kirishima's, Suoh's or mine computer with a special password. But since we are being jammed, there is no way to get to that password until that jamming is stopped" Asami said in a monotone low voice as he watched the man's panic show clearly on his face.

"My men are out there, Makino-san. I would appreciate it if you stopped panicking while you're in the safest place possible in this building. While we don't know the situation outside, there is no way whoever is out there can come in, the same as we can't get out" Asami said and narrowed his eyes.

"So, if you don't stop panicking, I will give you a reason to panic. Is that in any way unclear?" Asami asked, not expecting an answer as he placed a cigarette between his lips. Kirishima was fast to light it as Makino stood up.

"I can't turn it off like an on and off button! That's not how panic works!" he said and Asami glared at him.

"Make it work" he warned and Kirishima turned back to the laptop in front of him as Makino dropped back down in his chair, scared stiff. Asami stood up and walked over to the bullet proof windows. Pushing his hands in his pockets, he looked out over Tokyo. His building was under attack, his fiancé possibly still in the building without his guards and no idea of who had the balls to attacking his empire. Asami was not pleased. Not pleased at all.

-xXx_Oya, Oya, Oya_xXx-

Akihito glanced at his watch, 15.01. As soft as possible, he lowered himself to the ground again, finally getting out of his position where he was starting to cramp up. In the half hour that he had been stuck there, waiting until he was absolutely sure that he was alone, Akihito had been able to calm down. To get his priorities straight and make a plan. A plan that wasn't perfect, yet would have to suffice. After a deep breath, Akihito walked out of the toilets, taking off and leaving his sneakers behind to his footsteps would be as soft as possible. sneaking into the lobby, he looked around. He found a guard on the ground, bleeding and curled around his leg. Akihito felt a stab of guilt for not coming out of hiding sooner. He rushed over to the guard, kneeling down next to him.

"Hey" he whispered and the guard immediately froze.

"Can you stand?" Akihito asked, desperately trying to avoid the blood. The guard looked up with wide eyes.

"T-Takaba-sama? What are you doing here?" he asked and Akihito looked around again.

"Can you stand?" he asked again and the man frowned as he shook his head.

"Not without help" he admitted and Akihito gave a nod before sliding his arm around the guard. Hoisting the man up, he huffed a little under the weight, yet was able to support the man to one of the private waiting rooms. Akihito couldn't help but respect the man for not crying out despite how much pain he obviously was in.

"Hey, Tsuji was your name, right?" Akihito asked and the man looked surprised but nodded.

"You remember me?" he asked and Akihito grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, well. Sorry for always shaking you guys off" he said as he carefully helped the guard sit on one of the sofa's in the private room. There were two sofas and a small table. In the corner was a small table with a water-cooker and teabags and cups.

"It's fine, Takaba-sama. It means we were just not enough to keep up with you" Tsuji said and Akihito felt even more guilty.

"You got shot" he said Tsuji nodded.

"Yeah, they didn't hit anything vital, but it still hurts and bleeds a lot" he said and Akihito steeled himself before looking at the wound. His stomach turned at the amount of blood that had soaked into the guard's pants and finally noticed just how pale the man was, panting and sweating.

"I-is there something I can do? Tie the wound off, right?" Akihito asked and Tsuji gave a nod. Akihito looked around, finding a towel on the table with cups. He quickly grabbed it, crouching down next to Tsuji's leg again.

"Sorry" he said before turning the towel and wrapping it around the guard's leg.

"A bit above the wound" Tsuji said and Akihito nodded, moving the towel higher.

"Here?" he asked and at the nod, started tying. "This tight enough?" he asked and Tsuji nodded.

"Thank you" he muttered and Akihito looked around.

"Is there something else?" he asked and Tsuji shook his head.

"That's it for first aid. The only thing we can do is wait for help" he said and Akihito grimaced. When would that come?

"Takaba-sama, were you able to contact someone?" Tsuji asked and Akihito shook his head.

"No, they're jamming the building. Do you know who they were?" he asked and Tsuji shook his head.

"I tried to… contact Suoh-san….but it didn't" Tsuji said and Akihito frowned when his sentence stopped early. He looked over at the guard, only to find the man slumped to the side and passed out. Nervously, Akihito turned the man on his side, so he was laying on the couch and looked at his hand. There was a small amount of blood on, which he quickly wiped away. He looked at the guard and felt guilt flood him. If he had taken the warning letter seriously, he could have warned his lover. No, he could have warned his lover before, when he passed on his cigarettes.

Yet, his own pride had stood in the way. He didn't want to be made fun off or looked down upon by listen to a letter of all things, so he had shut up. And this was what had happened. Akihito suddenly felt a strange calm wash over him. The same one as when he makes a decision. A stubborn, most likely life-threatening one. But one he would see through to the end. Screw waiting for help. He was going to do whatever he could to make help get here faster.

-xXx_Oya, Oya, Oya_xXx-

Akihito snuck through the hallway to the emergency staircase. There was no way the elevators would work when the building was in a lockdown. If he remembered correctly, there was supposed to be a control room on the third floor, as well on the twelfth floor. Akihito's best guess would be the twelfth floor, since the ones who broke in most likely went for the one on the third floor, for it was closer by. It would be the safest option. Yet, he knew he would have more success on the third floor.

That was the reason Akihito was sneaking through the hallways of the third floor, going straight for the third control room. He could see that some of the doors and walls had a bullet embedded in them, meaning the yakuzas really loved shooting, or there had been people in their way. Akihito stopped at the door to the control room, holding his breath to catch whatever sound was there. He could hear the feint buzz of the machines and some sobbing in the room next to him, but that was all. When he heard no sounds of someone in the control room, he took his chance.

Pushing open the ajar door, he thanked the gods and Asami for keeping the hinges oiled. The sight of one of Asami's men on the ground in a puddle of his own blood, almost had Akihito gagging. Sadly, it wasn't the first time he had seen a dead body. He didn't know what was worse. The fact that he wasn't as shocked as he first was, or the guilt flooding him. He carefully closed the door again before walking over to the guard. The shot in his chest had gone straight to the vitals. The man didn't stand a chance. The thought hurt the blonde as he carefully closed the man's eyes and took his ID tag from his pocket.

The feet laying a bit further, indicated another body. Another one of Asami's guards, who's eyes were also closed by the blonde and ID tag taken. He pushed the tags in his pocket before turning to the machines. The numbers on every screen was a dead giveaway to a hacking software. Akihito couldn't take any time to feel bad about himself or the two men before he tried tapping a few keys, only to get no response. Akihito moved to the other side of the desk, covered from the door by the desk itself.

He opened his backpack, taking out the small metal briefcase. Akihito clicked open the briefcase after placing it on the ground to reveal what was inside. He opened the 12 inch, rather bulky, black laptop, immediately starting it up. He plugged in the extern battery before taking the cables and attaching them to the one of the systems under the desk next to him. The laptop was very quick to start up, immediately signalling that there was no internet connection. But Akihito didn't need internet connection. Putting on the over the head headset and flipping the microphone out of habit, Akihito pulled open several windows, setting to work. He was halfway when he heard footsteps close in.

"No, I swear, Aniki! There is someone in there!" he heard a voice and plugged out the wires from the system. He closed his laptop and briefcase before picking it up and opening the door to the room next to it, the breakroom. When he heard the two voices enter the control room, he made a run for it, slipping out into the hallway and running as fast as he could. He had left his empty backpack so he would probably be hunted on soon. At least he was far enough to not need the system anymore. Problem, there was a hacker between the yakuzas, who would definitely keep an eye out for him.

Akihito racked his brain for a place to hide and lock. A place he was safe and where he wouldn't be found. There was only one place he could think off. Taking the stairs back down to lobby again, he hoped for one thing and one thing only. He looked behind the counter and to his great relief, found a set of keys. Car-keys to be exact. He grabbed the keys and immediately snuck down to the garage through the stairs. Gingerly opening the door on a small split, he could see an unfamiliar guy standing in front of it, a gun in hand. Taking a deep breath, Akihito clenched the grip in his hand. With a powerful kick, he kicked open the door, prepared to use his metal briefcase to knock the guy out.

Only it wasn't needed since he apparently kicked the door hard enough, and the guy had been close enough to actually get knocked out by it. Still, Akihito wasn't taking any chances. Using the man's own clothes, Akihito tied the man up and gagged him. Grabbing the keys in his hand, he pressed on the unlock button, watching a small a grey mini cooper unlock. Mumbling an apology to the owner of the car, Akihito slipped into the backseat before locking the doors and opening his briefcase and laptop again. Without a pause, his fingers resumed their typing, getting faster by the second and typing fewer and fewer typos. He heard crackling in his ear and glanced at the direction, not stopping his fingers.

-xXx_Oya, Oya, Oya_xXx-

"Sir!" Kirishima called out, a tad bit too loud, but after almost an hour and a half of lockdown, there finally as a change. Asami was fast to stand next to his secretary, looking over his shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked urgent and Kirishima pointed at a small moving emoticon of a cute grey cat stomping his feet and wagging his tail with a tear and an annoyed look.

"What is it?" Asami repeated again and Kirishima glanced at his boss.

"I have no idea. But it just popped up. Do I press it or not?" Kirishia asked and Asami stood straight again.

"Press it. It reminds me of my kitten" he said and Kirishima pretended he hadn't hear that, although it was pretty accurate. The secretary pressed the emoji and a small screen popped open with green codes that quickly filled in.

"Wha?" Kirishima breathed confused as suddenly the cat reappeared. Only this time it was at the corner of his screen, eating a bag of chips and still the same annoyed expression.

"I knew you'd press it, glasses" a deformed voice came and Kirishima's eyes widened at the name. Still, he couldn't be too sure.

"Who are you?" he asked in his own headset and a curse came.

"Now better? I forgot to change of the deformer from last time I used this" the voice came again, and this time, it was clear as glass.

"Takaba-sama?!" he asked surprised and Asami's head shot towards him, sporting the same expression.

"Yeah, yeah. Calm your tits and pull out the headphones if you can. It's a safe line" Akihito said and Kirishima glanced at Makino in his chair who was having a mild psychosis.

"Not here" he said and tried to ignore his boss's murderous look.

"Say yes if there is someone other than Ryuichi with you that you can't trust. Say no, if they can't recognize my voice" Akihito said, his voice suddenly more serious.

"Yes" Kirishima answered and Akihito clicked with tongue.

"Fuck, okay. Is Ryuichi with you? In a place where he can see the screen?" Akihito asked and Kirishima glanced at his boss, subtly mentioning him to come over, which he immediately did.

"Yes" Kirishima answered as Asami stood behind him.

"Good. I'm going to open a screen and type out the information. It'll take time away from recovering the security cameras. You can still talk, this is still a safe line" Akihito said and suddenly a screen popped up. Asami frowned as he leaned closer, placing his hand next to the laptop.

 **Yakuza. Mitsuno, Keiji and Shigure. Two unknown. Spies, unknown.**

 **Trigger happy. Two dead in CR 3** **rd** **fl. Tsuji, HIN, K.O.**

 **One Yak in garage. K.O, tied up.**

 **Secured current line. Computers linked.**

 **Security camera's 73% secured.**

 **Control room 3** **rd** **fl, infected.**

 **11** **th** **fl, unknown.**

The information came fast and neither of the mobs was pleased. Kirishima was not pleased with the information, and Asami with who had given the information. He took the headphones off his subordinate's head and almost growled in it.

"Where are you?" he asked and Akihito sighed soft.

"I'm in a car in the garage. I don't know whose car. I was almost busted in control room 3. I took the guard's ID card. Mura Masanobu and Oka Hayato" Akihito said and Asami took a second to let the news sink in of his dead guards, thanking them for their work and sacrifices.

"Where are Tetsu and Shingo?" Asami asked and Akihito stayed silent for a minute. Asami was going to speak up when his lover cut him up.

"Bringing up security footage now" he said and Kirishima scraped his throat discreetly as two different screens popped up. The secretary adjusted them so they could see both at the same time. Asami immediately found three people at the door leading to the secured floors. The floors where access cards were needed.

"Sir, it would be bad if they crack the codes" Kirishima said and Asami frowned. His mind started to work, calling up a mental chessboard.

"Kitten, stay where you are. Do not move or I will-"

"You will have my ass raw. I thought we had already established that I was in trouble from the second the building went in lockdown" Akihito cut him off and Asami kept his face carefully blank. The boy was not wrong.

"Is there something I can do?" Akihito asked and Asami narrowed his eyes as he kept his eyes on the screen, finding two others roaming the building with guns out in the open. No doubt looking for his evasive lover who was throwing a kink in their plans.

"Stay safe" Asami said and Akihito snorted.

"Ryuichi, how safe can I be when a building is in lockdown? I've already made myself a target" Akihito said and Asami walked over to the window, trusting Kirishima to call him when something changed.

"That was not supposed to happen. What were you thinking, you brat" Asami said, crossing his arms behind his back. He didn't know what he was feeling. But there most definitely was relief, as well as anger and worry budding in his chest.

"Look, Ryuichi, don't get angry, okay? I got an anonymous tip-off that something was going to happen. That's why I came here in the first place. I thought it was a bluff, not worth mentioning" Akihito said and Asami narrowed his eyes. The way he knew his lover and could read him like a book, he didn't have much trouble knowing his thought-process.

"You thought I would look down on you for listening to a vague anonymous tip-off" he said and Akihito stayed silent.

"It's too late to bother about that now. I'm going to do what I can to stall them from here until glasses has control back"

"No, you're not" Asami cut in, lighting a cigarette before pushing one hand in his pocket.

"Ryuichi" his lover started but Asami didn't listen.

"Kitten, you're going to stay there, hide and wait until either I'm there, or Tetsu or Shingo" Asami said and Akihito gritted his teeth.

"Ryuichi, you seem to be forgetting that you are locked in in a meeting room, and Tetsu and Shingo are locked out of the building. Kirishima can't handle securing the system and stalling the yakuzas at the same time. The sooner glasses has the system back under control, he can open the garage so Tetsu and Shingo can come in" Akihito said and Asami had to admit he had a point. A point he didn't like his lover having.

"I can stall one hacker, especially since I'm already half-way inside his security" Akihito said and Asami stayed silent, not wanting to answer. If he kept arguing, he knew he would lose time. Time he couldn't lose. If he did, it would be even more dangerous for his lover in case he was found. The faster Kirishima had the system under control again, the faster back-up could enter the building. But if he agreed, his lover would keep wearing a growing target. The opponents had guns, while his boy was stuck in a car without a way to protect himself. He was practically a sitting duck.

"Ryuichi" Akihito's soft voice brought him out of his musings.

"Look at your hand" Akihito said and Asami didn't even have to as he felt the weight of his ring on his finger. The proof that he had dragged his lover already too deep into trouble. Too deep into his world of darkness and guns. And without a doubt, Asami would continue to drag him deeper. Because he was selfish enough to not let go. It was almost cruel, really. The way Asami wanted to put his lover in a rocket-proof golden cage. Yet, because of Akihito's personality, he always managed to crush that cage and stand tall. Asami hated the fact that he loved that piece of his personality so much.

"Let me do this. I didn't warn you with the tip-off and this happened. I'm not making myself any illusions that I'll be able to take them all down. But I can stall them long enough until you are in place" Akihito said and Asami took a long drag from his cigarette. And there it was. The reason why Akihito was so dead-set on doing something. To ease his own, groundless guilt about what happened. Most likely the death of his men and Tsuji who had been shot. Really, that was one of the things that pissed Asami off about the blonde. Why would his lover always feel guilty about the things he could do nothing about. Asami closed his eyes, feeling the worried feelings in his chest only grow.

"Do what you want" he gave in, his voice a bit harsher than intended. He was going to regret this.

 **Thank you for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and the OC's! :D

I don't know anything about guns or the law, so I'm sorry if I fucked up!

* * *

"Do what you want" came a harsh reply, but Akihito could not hear any anger. The only thing he heard was worry, even if to all others it would have seemed as if his lover was angry.

"O-of course I am" Akihito said and cursed himself for his stutter. Who was he trying to kid? He was scared and nervous, yet felt a strange calm. It was like he could tell his fears to take a step back so he could work. The fact that he noticed the hacker closing in on his lover's position, was probably a factor in that. In the background, he heard Kirishima call for his boss, which startled Akihito into action. He started typing away as he listened in silently.

"Sir, I ran a facial scan with the security footage. These are the results" Kirishima said and even though Akihito was curious, he had to focus on other things. With Kirishima focussing on the system and Akihito distracting the hacker, it took ten minutes before the iron gates of the garage rolled open. Akihito could honestly say that he was never happier to see his bodyguards, both flanking the big wall called Suoh. Akihito didn't waste any time to fling open the door.

"Oi!" he called out and flinched as several barrels were pointed at him.

"Takaba-sama!" was quickly followed by an "Keep your guns!" order before Suoh, Tetsu and Shingo made their way over to him.

"Are you alright? Hurt anywhere?" Tetsu asked as his green eyes quickly took in Akihito who was still typing away on the backseat.

"I'm fine. Shocked but not hurt. Tsuji is passed out in private room 2 with a shotwound above the knee. Kirishima has control over the systems again, I'm keeping the hacker busy on the 11th floor. There are two spies, whose identity I don't know" Akihito said and glanced at his guards and Suoh.

"There is one of them tied up somewhere at the door. Or at least he should be. They are carrying guns and not afraid to shoot" he warned and Suoh gave a nod before barking out orders.

"Why couldn't we contact you? Not for lack of trying" Shingo asked and Akihito looked back at his laptop.

"Jamming" Suoh said and Akihito nodded.

"Yeah, I've been trying to locate the source, but it's harder than I expected" "Akihito, pass me to Suoh" Asami's voice cut in and Akihito pulled off his headset, holding it out to the bulky guard.

"Big bad boss" he said and Suoh put on the headset, which was pretty amusing, in any situation other than the one they were in at that point.

"Yes, sir" Suoh said and turned to Shingo and Tetsu.

"Tetsu, you're with me. Take a portion and go to the lower levels. I'll take the others to the upper levels. Shingo, you're staying and guarding Takaba-sama" Suoh said and the two young guards nodded. Both took out their guns and checked their magazines before sliding it back in with a click. Akihito swallowed thickly at the sight of the guns. The three mobs send him a reassuring look before Tetsu and Suoh left for the infiltration of the building.

"Don't worry, Takaba-sama. I'm not going anywhere" Shingo said and Akihito turned back to his screen.

"I know" he said and Shingo frowned.

"But I do have one question, sir" he said and Akihito glanced at him.

"Whose car is this?" the brunet asked and Akihito couldn't help but smile guilty.

"I have no idea. I only took the first car-keys I saw at the counter" Akihito said and kept his eyes on the security cameras. It was only when he caught someone at the counter, desperately looking for something that he turned to his guard.

"Shingo, look at this" Akihito said and the brunet looked over his shoulder. At that moment, the guy was joined by another one before they disappeared out of the camera's view.

"Sir, stay here" Shingo said and Akihito wanted to protest, but gave up as Shingo quickly moved to the door of the parking garage. Akihito held his breath as the door opened, which Shingo kicked back closed, smashing it into the first person who came out. Without missing a beat, Shingo moved to the second one, knocking him out cold before he could find an opening to flee. Akihito knew Shingo was a fluent mover. Not as lethal as Tetsu during a fight, but enough to remind Akihito that Shingo was trained. Trained as a guard of Sion, which had high standards.

He glanced up as Shingo tied the two men up. Unlike Akihito's own tying, the two office workers did not receive the hogtie. Akihito wondered just how much more his lover would continue to influence him. Finally, when he watched Asami's men surprise the yakuza group and take them down, did Akihito stop his hacker battle where he had stalled the hacker with a game of minesweeper. Well, actually, it were several screens of minesweeper piled up on top of each other. Every time the hacker lost a game, two more would pop up. And the hacker had to win all of the minesweeper games before he could continue with his hacking of the security system on the doors.

Sadly, it was also a struggle for Akihito, to keep the hacker from simply hacking the game. Sometimes, he regretted creating the virus with Mai's help, since it could backfire anytime, twice as hard. But the fact that with every exploded mine, it damaged the system of the hacked computer, was a plus point. Akihito didn't use it very often. But if he had to get to information that was not freely given while it was crucial, he would use it. Most people would try and click the field away, or try other things.

By that time, Akihito would have the information he needed and he could retreat without a trace. Akihito shut down his laptop before closing it and locking his suitcase. He stepped out of the borrowed car right as the door to the garage opened again. Akihito tensed, swivelling around to face the intruder. His shoulders relaxed as he recognized his lover, yet they tensed for another reason as he noticed the look in the man's eyes. Oh, he was going to get it now.

"Don't" Asami growled as Akihito automatically moved to take a step back.

"Even think of running, Akihito" Asami continued as he advanced fast. Akihito grimaced and took yet another step back at the intensity of his lover's golden eyes. Which was a wrong move. Asami's hand shot out, grabbing the blonde's wrist. Akihito made a surprised sound as his back was suddenly forced against the car. His lover loomed over him, tilting his chin up with a hand around his throat.

Akihito shivered at the feeling of the fingers around his neck, not squeezing but putting just enough pressure there to make his breathing hitch slightly. A hot, wet tongue slipped passed his lips, giving him no chance to retaliate against the way his lover dominated him. Still, Akihito was completely aware of the audience they had and lifted his free hand against his lover's shoulder. Pushing away slightly, Akihito gasped for breath.

"Ryu-" he started but was once again cut off by the mob-boss's lips against his. Akihito felt slightly guilty as he understood the hints of worry and relief in his lover's kiss. Yet, despite his initial protests, he ended up kissing the man back as good as he got. Akihito didn't know how long it was before they separated, but he was deeply inhaling as if he had just been under water for too long. He staggered just that little bit, finding his bearings as Asami steadied him with one arm around his waist.

"Tetsu, Shingo. Take him home" Asami said and the two guards made a small bow as the raven turned back to his lover.

"I'll be a bit later, but I'm expecting dinner. And then, your ass is mine" Asami said soft but granted no back talking. Akihito was not going to deny his lover what was practically routine.

"Demanding bastard" Akihito muttered, finally able to talk without sounding like he had just gone for a run. The look his lover gave him, had him averting his eyes. Asami wouldn't have it and lifted Akihito's chin.

"Do not feel guilty, Akihito. You had no say what-so-ever in the way they died. Tsuji is on his way to the hospital. Mura and Oka knew that they would most likely die in working for me and they were prepared for that. Don't take their sacrifice, life and work lightly by feeling guilty about something you could do nothing about" Asami said and Akihito's eyes widened as his lover had hit the nail on the head. Akihito looked down, reaching into his pocket for the ID's, handing them over to his lover.

"I'm sorry" he muttered before quickly getting away, his briefcase in a sweaty hand. Tetsu and Shingo followed after a quick bow at their boss.

"Asami-sama is right, Takaba-sama. We all know what the risks are and are allowed to quit at any time we want. Unlike the yakuza, we are not expected to cut off our finger. It is like every other office job, but with more risks and a tab bit bloodier" Tetsu said honest as they drove to the penthouse and Akihito was still silent.

"Indeed. We can choose ourselves if we want to quit. When we go through our training, the risks are repeated multiple times until we know them by heart. My ex-girlfriend told me I used to drone them up while I was sleeping" Shingo said, trying to cheer the photographer up. It seemed to work a little as Akihito finally looked at them.

"But it's a dangerous job. Why did you choose to do it, if you know it's dangerous?" he asked and the two guards glanced at each other.

"Takaba-sama, in my personal experience, this job has the same risks as my previous job. I did not enjoy a good childhood and I was in the army for several years" Tetsu said and Akihito looked surprised.

"In the army? From soldier to mob?" he asked and Tetsu gave a nod.

"Yes, sir. But to me, there is not much difference. Both have guns, which they use. There is loyalty, as well as betrayal. In the army, there is bullying. I was not bullied but the one I was sharing my bunk-bed with, was raped several times. He was bullied to the point that he almost committed suicide when we were send out. For some, power is a very addicting drug which they get high on. The fact that those were the kind of people who are to protect our country and its citizens, to put it blunt, scared the crap out of me" Tetsu said and even Shingo looked mortified.

"So, I went out and found a job in Sion. Yes, I won't deny that we do 'bad' things like dealing weapons and drugs. But not all of them go to bad people. Guns can save people, who would have died or experienced something awful without them. For example, in the US, gun-laws are laxer. Citizens who own a gun, are permitted to use it in self-defence. Some lives are literally saved by owning guns that Asami-sama sells" Tetsu said and Shingo nodded.

"A friend of mine lives in Colorado. There is a law called 'Castle doctrine'. Which means that if someone is invading your property, you have a right to shoot him or her. It defines as justifiable homicide" Shingo said and Tetsu nodded.

"That's…" Akihito said, but could indeed not see it as bad.

"Personally, if I have a scenario, where I have a kid in the bedroom and a child-rapist that escaped from prison breaks into my house, I would shoot. Without a doubt, I would shoot" Shingo said and Akihito couldn't deny that, if he would be in that position, with those means, he would shoot too.

"Of course, there have been cases of people accidentally shooting a drunk husband returning home" Tetsu said and frowned.

"But the same might have happened if they had exchanged the gun for a kitchen knife" he said and once again, Akihito could not deny that fact.

"What we're trying to say is, Takaba-sama, we chose this job, knowing the risks. We are well informed and well trained. Unless we have clearage of gun-use, our guns remain in their holster while pursuing someone. If our lives are threatened or that of our client, we may use it in self-defence" Tetsu said and Shingo nodded.

"The two men in the control room had guns. They were just unfortunate to be caught in the back. You could not control the way those yakuza bastards went in without our gun-regulations. There is no reason to feel guilty about someone's behaviour with a gun. Like Tetsu explained before. Power is a very potent drug" Shingo said and Akihito frowned.

"What made them so different from you? You guys are carrying guns too" Akihito asked, trying to figure out what caused the dangerous behaviour. What drew them to shoot without even asking like one of them had done in the restrooms.

"Well, there is the fact that before we get to shoot guns at a range, we are thoroughly intimidated by Kirishima-san, Suoh-san and Asami-sama" Shingo said and shivered just thinking about that part of training.

"Also, one of the first things that is told, is the fact that from the second we pick up a gun, we have one foot in the grave. The fact that we can be shot, just as much as we shoot, is such a reality check, that it dampens any and every thought you might have had of playing James Bond. Some of us didn't need that talk, since we already knew that carrying a gun, was like carrying death on your back. But some, have to sit through a whole day of explanations here there are very explicit pictures of what can happen with carrying a gun" Shingo said and Tetsu glanced at Akihito, who frowned at the long explanation.

"Takaba-sama, what do you think when you see a gun?" he asked and Akihito frowned.

"It's scary. It's a killing tool, no matter in who's hands" he said and the two guards nodded.

"Guns, to some men, are like… their partner. That which they carry around like an extension of their body. To us it is sort of like that. Our guns are the only thing we can trust, yet we won't depend on it with our lives, because it can take our lives just as fast. It our partner, that will follow us into the grave. You can see it as a deal with the devil. We give our foot for a gun. That foot gets placed in the grave" Tetsu said and Akihito nodded as he sort of understood it.

"So, for example, I trust Ryuichi with my life. But that doesn't mean that he owns my life. I still do what I want, when I want. But when I need him the most, he'll be there. That's how you view guns after your training at Sion?" Akihito asked, not too sure.

"Pretty much" Shingo agreed and Tetsu nodded. "Guns are our last resort, always are. Like you will try to solve things on your own, and only go to Asami-sama when you really are not able to handle it alone" he said and Akihito understood a little bit more about Asami's relationship to his many guns, as well as his men.

"Now I feel bad for trying to throw out Asami's rare gun collection" Akihito muttered and Tetsu and Shingo relaxed, glad to finally see the spunky photographer return.

-xXx_Oya, Oya, Oya_xXx-

"Guys, why are we here? At… a warehouses?" Akihito asked as he got out of the car. It had been five days since the lockdown, and Akihito had finally calmed down, as well as everything surrounding Sion and its leader.

"Asami-sama's orders" Tetsu said as he and Shingo led the blonde in to the warehouse they had stopped in front of.

"Please don't say it's drugs" Akihito said as Shingo opened the door to the warehouse.

"Ho ho, you're getting smarter, Kitten" a familiar voice came and Akihito looked into the warehouse sceptically.

"But it's not drugs" Asami said as he sat in the only sofa in the space, a small table next to him with a can of water, a glass and an ashtray on it. Akihito's eyes widened at the room, still stuck there. How in the world Asami had managed to turn the warehouse into an illegal gun-range, Akihito had no idea. He didn't want to find out either.

"Please say it's drugs" Akihito said and looked at his guards.

"Tell me that I'm allowed to take some kind of scoop of an illegal drug deal" he said and the two guards shook their heads.

"Sir, we'll be in warehouse 8" Tetsu said and Asami gave a nod. Sceptic, Akihito walked into the warehouse, stopping in front of his lover.

"What am I doing here?" the blonde asked, still looking at the range. Asami reached out, laying his hand on his lover's hip to pull him closer until he was supporting himself with a knee on the one seat next to Asami's hip.

"I'm going to teach you how to shoot" he said and Akihito shook his head.

"I don't want to. It's already bad enough that I'm starting to understand why you were so mad when I threw your gun-collection out. But I don't want to shoot" Akihito said and Asami caressed his lover's thigh with his whole hand in a calming gesture.

"I wasn't mad. Displeased, yes, but not mad. And I'm not telling you to go ahead and shoot people. I just want you to be able to load a gun and shoot when time calls for it. I don't want a repeat of the lockdown where you are alone against people with guns" Asami said and narrowed his eyes.

"You told me you were in the toilets when they first came in. The fact that there were bullet holes on the height of where normal people would sit…" Asami started but cut himself off as his eyes hardened and he looked away. Akihito felt bad at the anger and worry that was once again reflected in his lover's golden eyes. He raised his hand and combed it through his lover's hair, pushing it back before letting his hand rest in the back of the raven's neck.

"I just want to know that when you are threatened, that you're able to take control of a gun and use it to protect yourself" Asami said and gave the blonde's thigh a light squeeze.

"I know you have a bad hate for guns, which is why I would trust you enough with them. I'm only going to teach you how to shoot. I'm not going to teach you where to put the bullet. That choice is yours and always will be. I won't tell you what is the best way to kill, because I know you won't" Asami said and looked up at the blonde. He pulled his younger lover down onto his lap before continuing.

"It's enough to just slow them down enough to get away. But for that, you need to be able to handle a gun" he said and took the photographer's left hand in his, entwining their fingers before kissing the ring situated there.

"Look at your hand, Akihito" he said and Akihito grimaced, his own words being shot back at him.

"If we're in this together, I want to know that you'll be able to protect yourself. It'll give me a peace of mind" Asami said and Akihito looked away.

"Bastard. Using my own words against me" he muttered and looked down on his older lover with fierce eyes. Everything about him was disagreeing with this, yet he could not deny his lover something that would give him a peace mind.

"Don't even once think that you can bend me like you do to all those shitty politicians and government officials" he said and Asami hummed against his lover's fingers, his eyes closed.

"I know. I don't want to have to do this either. Yet it'll make me feel better if I know you are just that bit safer" Asami said and Akihito sighed. He dropped his forehead against the mob's and caught his gaze like no one else could.

"A month no secret room" he said and smirked.

"A month no secret room and no weird ass places where you try to sex me up and I'll do it" Akihito said and Asami narrowed his eyes. He was fairly sure that condition would be void after a week or two, but agreed anyway. He sealed the deal with a searing kiss, as always, before standing up without any trouble of his lover's weight.

"What do you know about guns?" Asami asked and Akihito explained that which he, Tetsu and Shingo had talked about and the small bits and pieces he had picked up on the way during their relationship.

"That's surprisingly, a lot" Asami said and stopped at the table with several guns on it.

"First, we'll go through the basics. Pay attention, I'll explain it a couple of times in a way you can remember easiest" Asami said as he took a black gun.

"I'll start with the parts and how to take it apart clean it and put it back together. Pay attention" Asami once again repeated and Akihito gave an uneasy nod.

"This is a springfield XD-M 3.8 9mm" Asami said and started his explanation. Akihito had to swallow a few times and ask him to repeat somethings. This was hardly a time for his stubbornness to be the cause of him not daring to ask for an explanation or if his lover could repeat something. Asami also never laughed or looked smug, like Akihito was a kid who didn't know anything.

Akihito had shot a gun before, held one a couple of times. More than he would like to admit. He knew the feeling of being shot and being chased while being shot. Still, even if he didn't want to admit it, he realised that it would give himself a peace of mind too. The explanation of all five weapons took at least two hours but Akihito was sure he wouldn't forget it again. In another life, Asami might have been a teacher. Akihito was taken aback and that tad bit scared with the speed he was picking up on everything.

"There is nothing bad at being fast to pick something up, Kitten" Asami said as Akihito lowered the gun after hunting through his fourth full magazine. Akihito lowered his earmuffs to make his lover repeat his sentence. Akihito looked at the gun in his hand. A smith and Wesson SD9VE, according to his lover.

"Is it normal to feel like each of them has a different grip. Has a different feel to it?" Akihito asked and Asami nodded.

"Of course. Not every gun fits every person. Every person has their favourite gun, one that feels best. That they can handle the best and trust the most" Asami said and reached into his blazer. Akihito swallowed as his lover loaded his gun and held it out to him, holding the muzzle away from them.

"Try it" he said and Akihito hesitantly, double checked the gun in his hand if it was unloaded before taking the black gun from his lover.

"This is a beretta 92FS" Asami said as he moved his earmuffs back up, standing on a safe distance from his lover. He watched as the blonde took a deep breath before firing on the target. Empty shells fell to the ground before his lover lowered the gun again, checking if he had locked it before removing his earmuffs.

"It feels different. More used" Akihito said as Asami took the gun back.

"Which one did you find best? It's not bad to find that" he said and Akihito frowned.

"Yours. I don't know exactly why, but it just feels best out of them" Akihito said and Asami hummed.

"I personally think the same" he said and Akihito gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. It is your gun after all" he said and looked at his hands that had somehow stopped trembling.

"We'll stop for today" Asami concluded as he lopped an arm around his younger lover's waist.

"In two days, we'll come here again and continue with a couple of other types" Asami said and leaned down for a light kiss.

"You sure that's okay with your work? I mean, Tetsu and Shingo can teach me too. Shingo has been trai-" Akihito said but cut himself off.

"Finish the sentence, Akihito" Asami said, rubbing his nose against his lover's ever so slightly.

"Shingo has been training me in self-defence. For the past three months, I think. I haven't really been counting. It might be four" Akihito said and Asami hummed.

"Then, I might have to test you on that too" he whispered against his lover's lips.

"Pervert" Akihito mumbled yet didn't back away from the kiss. When Akihito was back at the apartment, he found a letter in the mailbox again. This time, he just threw it unopened into his desk. Only to go back to it a couple of minutes later, after his shower. Wearing nothing, Akihito opened the letter with a fast beating heart. Reading through the lines, it didn't get any better.

 _Takaba Akihito-sama._

 _Why didn't you listen to me? I asked you to stay away from that man and his office. I even gave you the date and time. Was it not enough of a warning? Should I maybe threaten you to stay inside next time? Maybe I should have just nailed your feet to the ground, so you couldn't go no matter what._

 _I beg of you, do not go headfirst into dangerous situations. You are already in a dangerous position by your relationship with that man. There must be some kind of reason why you are with a demon like him. There is no way a beautiful angel like you would be send to someone like him._

 _But do not worry, I will get you away from him. I will free you from his clutches and then help you regain your life. I will feed you and keep you healthy. I will care for you and love you. You will never be in danger ever again. Please, look forward to my next letter._

 _Your secret admirer._

Akihito closed the drawer with finality, leaving the room as if it were on fire.

 **Thank you for reading and I'm sorry if this chapter insulted anyone.**

 **Only respect for those who sacrifice their lives for the country!**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and the OC's! ^^

Warning :: this is a long chapter :)

* * *

Akihito was thoroughly freaked out. He had just come back from a veterinarian, dropping off a package that had been delivered for him. Furiously, he wiped away the tears leaving his eyes as he stood in the elevator car. It was rather late and he had promised Asami to stay inside since his guards were busy. Shingo was driving Asami to a party out of Tokyo while Tetsu was taking over Suoh duty of Sion's security in the large blonde's absence. But right when he was taking the trash out, the lobby attendant had stopped him, telling him there was a package for him.

Akihito had taken the package up to the penthouse, confused as to who would send him a package of all things. When he had opened the package, he had dropped it on the table with what might have been a scream. A tiny one, but a scream none the less. A pure white baby-rabbit had been in the package, dead. He had read the letter that had come with the package with trembling hands. It was once again the secret admirer, wanting to give Akihito a gift for her 'outburst' from a month before, when the lockdown had happened.

Akihito had thought that it had been over. That the letters would stop and that he could forget about the whole thing. Yet now, he had been proven wrong. He had brought the poor animal to the vet and was finally done disinfecting the whole penthouse, leaving not one single room untouched. As if it could get rid of the creepy, dirty feeling that hung in the house he shared with his lover.

Dinner had been a cup of ramen, unable to stomach anything else. His attention could not stay focused on the movie he was playing. And it was his favourite one! When his phone vibrated next to him, Akihito jumped slightly. He reached for the device after seeing his lover's name. Relief washed over him as he unlocked the screen to read the message.

 _Name a body part._

 _? Arm?_

 _So weak. I'd at least have taken his leg. The weight he has to drag forward to crawl would at least give him a work-out._

Akihito snorted as he shook his head. His lover was obviously bored out of his head. He wouldn't come out and say it like that. He would even deny it when asked or pushed into the facts with nose. But the mob-boss was most definitely bored. An idea sprang up in Akihito's mind. One that would help his lover as well as himself.

 _How should I know?! Shouldn't you be at some kind of stuck up tea party?_

 _I am. But I have already killed half of these people a hundred times over in my head. Honestly, I can see these pigs hanging up on bars, above a fire, with a goddamned apple in their mouth. If you were here, I'd probably get you to make me some roasted pig._

Akihito chuckled as he moved about, gathering everything he needed on lightning speed while he called an old friend. Really, it was only at times like these that Asami was a tab bit childish, for his doing. Dressed and with everything slung over his shoulders, he looked at the key rack. He picked out the one which logo he had seen a couple of times and were passable city cars. Though, when he reached the garage and pressed the button, he grimaced.

Of course, his lover owning a down to earth, normal city car was unthinkable. What was Akihito thinking that he might stumble upon a regular car. No, in fact, he had taken the keys to the alpha romeo c4. Not wanting to go back up again, Akihito stuffed everything into the small trunk before sliding into the red driver's seat. God, leather should not sit that comfortable. He checked his phone, deciding to send a reply before he left.

 _Hmpf, as if I will ever voluntarily go to one of those stuck up gatherings. Bitch please, if you're imagining them as roasted pigs, try to think what I would imagine them as._

He dropped his phone between his legs before starting the engine. He couldn't help but smile as he steered the sports car out of the garage and on the road. It was already dark out when he turned onto the freeway and practically floored it down the empty road.

"Oh crap, too fast, too fast" Akihito giggled as he lowered his speed, feeling slightly guilty. But not really. His worry about the letters and sudden dead animal were temporarily forgotten as he left Tokyo behind him. It took an hour and a half to reach Utsunomiya, unlike it normally would have taken almost two hours. He drove around until he found the address of the gathering. He parked the car as close to the entrance as possible and grabbed his phone from between his legs.

 _Now that would be interesting. Feel free to share._

 _Kitten?_

 _Akihito? Is everything okay?_

 _Where the hell are you, Takaba Akihito?_

 _Why don't you come outside and bring some of that fancy champagne?_

Akihito put his phone away and got out of the car, leaning against the side of it. He had to be careful not to scratch the expensive exterior with his low-ridden jeans, stuffed in open standing boots. It took a bit more than five minutes before Asami walked out of the entrance. A slightly confused expression and a bottle of champagne in his hand. His eyes finally landed on the blonde who pushed himself off.

"If you want to get away from here, get in" Akihito said and Asami who was pleasantly surprised, wasted no time with stepping in on the other side. Pride be damned about not driving himself. Akihito snorted as he watched Shingo come outside with Kirishima and Suoh, while they drove off.

"This is new" Asami said as he looked at his lover behind the wheel.

"Is it bad?" Akihito asked, slightly worried since he had interfered with his lover's work. A hand landed on his thigh and squeezed it.

"Of course not. But I just wonder what's the occasion" Asami said and Akihito slipped his fingers between the mob's.

"Should there be an occasion? Last time, you were the one to take me out. This is me returning the favour" Akihito said and Asami smirked.

"Oho, so you're taking me out for a date" Asami said and Akihito blushed, thanking the darkness for covering it.

"Where are you taking me, considering that I had to bring 'fancy' champagne" Asami said amused and… happy.

"Don't expect anything fancy like you did. I'm the horror-movie and fast-food type, remember?" Akihito warned and shifted gears before entwining their hands again.

"I'm going to down-scale you. Knock your spoiled little crimelord-self down from your trusty black steed of darkness to the peasant's basics" Akihito said and the raven raised an eyebrow.

"Trusty black steed of darkness and peasant basics, huh. Are you taking me to a love hotel?" Asami asked and Akihito glanced at him before immediately looking back at the road.

"No! How is that-?! How is that even the first thing you think off?" Akihito asked to his lover's amusement.

"Kitten, you're above the speed-limit" Asami supplied at his lover's embarrassment.

"I know! Shut up. I can drive, you bastard. Shouldn't you be more worried about glasses? He should be having a panic attack about now, that mother hen. That'll probably be the reason Shingo isn't coming after us" Akihito said and glanced at the rear view mirror at the clear road. Asami snorted, because yes, his lover might as well have hit the nail on the head there. In a comfortable silence, apart from the radio on the background, Akihito drove up a wobbly driveway onto a field some time later. Asami looked confused but couldn't hide the happy sparkle in his eyes.

"Where are we?" he asked and Akihito smiled.

"A nostalgic place for me" he admitted and stopped the car as he light shone onto a grass-field split up in three parts. Two of the fields had about the size of a small soccer field. The third field was divided, one part filled with sand and the other, behind the wooden open shed, was grassy, past the sand part. Behind the shed was a smaller, closed shed, like you'd find in a backyard. Asami frowned as they got out of the car.

"No, seriously, kitten. Where are we?" Asami asked and Akihito chuckled as he took the stuff out of the car.

"Come on. It's not that dark here" Akihito said and opened the wooden cattle fence gate.

"Should I carry something?" Asami asked and Akihito snorted.

"Little too late now, ain't it" he said as he stepped through the thick sand.

"Close it?" Asami asked and Akihito looked back.

"Nah, you can leave that open. In this place, barely anybody comes here except for the ones living close. Which are farmers" Akihito explained and Asami followed through the sand. The sand didn't really mix with his dress shoes, but he wasn't complaining. Stopping at the end of the sand arena, Akihito removed the lower gate handle of the electrical cattle fencing.

He hooked it into the hole of the top one before releasing that one out of its grip. The tension on the thing was a bit annoying and asked for a bit of pulling, but it went without a problem. He walked to the other side of the gates, thankful that the electricity wasn't actually on. He hooked the yellow gate handles to the hoop that was stuck in the wooden pole before grinning at his lover.

"I'd say after you, but you wouldn't know where to go so, follow me" he said and walked to the middle of the smallest meadow, a small space away from the sheds. He grinned at the campfire pit that was still there, amazingly enough.

"Akihito" Asami drawled, not liking not knowing what was going on.

"Oh hush. I'll explain it in a second. Just let me put up the tent real fast and start a fire" Akihito said and dropped the gear, thankful that it hadn't rained in a couple of days.

"Tent?" Asami repeated and Akihito grinned.

"What, you're not scared of camping, are you?" he asked and Asami frowned.

"Never went camping before" he admitted and Akihito laughed soft as he walked over to the small shed and opened it. In the rather bright light of the full moon and the stars, Akihito searched the small shed.

"Aha! Oh, that bastard! He still has my sweater here, what the actual fuck. I was looking for this for a whole year" Akihito cursed and Asami raised an eyebrow. Shaking his head, Akihito walked back out, carrying an on battery working flashlight. Well, it was a shake flashlight, so it was something.

"Here, shake this for a bit" Akihito said as he handed the flashlight to his lover. Asami frowned at the device before giving it a shake, surprised at the sound and sudden light that came out of it.

"I never saw a flashlight like this" he said and Akihito barked a laugh.

"Yeah, it was the butt of our jokes most of the time too. You'll understand if you keep shaking" Akihito said and Asami started shaking, only to pause and smirk as his lover laughed at him. In the moonlight, Akihito spread out a camping seat, letting his lover sit while he set up the tent. He knew Asami was staring at him, watching his every move as the photographer filled the small orange two man dome tent with two camping mats, a sleeping bag on top spread open wide. Above that, Akihito just spread out two Mexican blankets. Lighting the fire didn't take long since there was firewood in the shed. Akihito sat down next to his lover on a tree-trunk and held up two camping cups.

"Champagne?" Akihito asked, enjoying the warmth and light that the fire gave them. Asami chuckled as he popped the bottle.

"So, this is your idea of a date?" Asami asked as he poured the tin ugly cups.

"Yeah. You have a problem?" Akihito asked and Asami snorted.

"No. Although I'm wondering about the sunglasses" he said and Akihito laughed.

"You know what? I have no idea either. Back when I was in high school and came here to camp with friend, there was something so… cool, I guess, about laying back with a fire going, camping tents around you and sunglasses on your nose. Who cared if you didn't see shit while you looked cool. Here, I got one for you too" Akihito said as he handed Asami the big sunglasses, his own rather nerdy. Asami shook his head lightly as he finally gave up and put them on before leaned back.

"I don't get it" he said and Akihito laughed while leaning on Asami's knee.

"Me neither. It's just, you're here, out in the open, yet nobody is going to give a shit if you're walking around naked wearing only socks and sunglasses" Akihito said and looked at his love.

"Trust me, been there, done that. During the day" Akihito said and Asami chuckled. Akihito continued talking, about his school days or just sweet nothings. It took three cups before Asami finally understood what they were there for. He relaxed, releasing his tie and slouching in the surprisingly comfortable camping chair. Which was what Akihito was talking about.

"Like seriously! That thing was like my goddamned throne!" Akihito said and explained with wild arm-movements, nearly splashing himself with his champagne as Asami chuckled and took a drag from his cigarette.

"It's so comfortable, it's like I was sitting in my sofa. Or maybe that was just because I was stoned most of the time? Ugh, who cared anyway? You just kicked back, stretch your legs, hands on your stomach and Haaaa, relax, you know. If there wasn't a horse munching on your hair. Or suddenly standing next to your tent with the first rays of the sun. Rise and shine! Hey look at what rose with me, well its hanging down, but it's way bigger than yours!" Akihito said and leaned against his lover's knee, the man playing with the hair in the back of his neck as he chuckled.

"I mean, okay, I get that even horses have that problem, but that doesn't mean I want to see that first thing I open my eyes" Akihito said and Asami threw his cigarette butt into the fire to let it burn.

"So there are normally horses here?" Asami asked and Akihito nodded.

"Yup. Chiba rides horses and owns two. We would come here to camp and that sandy area is his arena where he rides. I gave him a call to ask if I could borrow the camping field and he told me that he was now at the country side for three days with his girlfriend. Apparently, they're taking the horses for a three day trip. Hell knows what they actually do" Akihito said and Asami snorted. They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they looked at the fire. It was Asami who broke it with a subject he had wanted to talk about before. Yet back then it hadn't felt like a good time, judging by the way the photographer avoided the subject.

"You used to come here with Mai, right?" he asked, yet he knew it was true. He remembered the pictures after all.

"Ah mmm" Akihito hummed and kept his eyes on the fire. He supposed it was finally time to tell his lover about her.

"She was one of the guys, you know. I mean, sometimes she was even more of a guy than most of us" Akihito said and smiled.

"She was unlike any girl that we knew. Where most girls were really girly, she was the first one to actually play catch in the mud. During PE, she always joined us with soccer or baseball or shit. I don't know how many times it happened that she walked into the guys restroom when I was there and she would ask me for my homework" Akihito said laughed soft as he shook his head.

"Whether I was in a stall or at an urinary, whether we were alone or not. She didn't care. She was standing next to me, leaning on the separation and asking me for whatever homework we had. I was like 'Dude, I can't pee if you're standing right fucking next to me. Do you have any idea how freaking awkward this is?'. As answer, she came with a shitty useless knowledge about how the length of your hands is the same as the length of your dick. I swear to god, it took a week before I could look at guy's hands normally" Akihito said and Asami snorted soft.

"But somehow, it was normal. Or at least, it became normal. My mom and her mom were really good friends too, so we saw each other even after school every day" Akihito said turned so he could lean with his back against his lover's leg.

"I don't know when I started to fall for her, or when she did. It was just something that escalated and felt normal. We weren't actually together in the beginning. We just started kissing and stuff since we were already that close. There was nothing really spectacular or mind-blowing about it. It was just… normal" Akihito said and entwined his finger's with the mob's, looking at his knees.

"I had my first time with her during vacation. I wasn't even nervous and neither was she. It just happened. People started assuming we were dating and we never denied it. We were pretty much a couple and did everything a couple did. Yet we never really called ourselves a couple. She was Mai and I was me" Akihito said and frowned.

"But then she started getting distant. Her laughs were getting fake, every day and she spaced out. When she slept over, she would have nightmares or even sleep on the couch. I asked a couple of times what was wrong and told her she could talk to me, but she always brushed it off. No matter how much I pried. But she was one of the strongest people I knew. She was headstrong and stubborn, so I knew that prying wouldn't help and maybe even insult her. I respected her and backed off until she worsened again. Until the day of our last exam" he said and took a shaky breath. Asami frowned at the sudden dark turn the story had taken, but he stayed quiet and let the blonde talk.

"I was leaving my classroom to find her and talk to her about what we were going to do to celebrate the last finals. I asked some of her class who told me she was on the rooftop, so I went up there. That's when she jumped. I tried to stop her, but she just… she looked at me, smiled and then jumped" Akihito said his voice cracking at the end and looked back up again, staring in front of him.

"When I got home, completely in shock, it took three days before I reacted to something. My mom told me a letter had arrived for me. It was Mai's suicide note, where she explained everything she couldn't say out loud. She told me how she had been raped repeatedly, threatened that he would hurt me if she didn't obey him" Akihito said and Asami gave Akihito's hand a light squeeze.

"After I read the letter, I started gathering information and evidence. Even before her funeral, I had enough to turn the guy in. Can you believe that it was actually our math teacher?" Akihito said, shaking his head.

"So that's how your passion for criminal photojournalism came to be" Asami said and Akihito nodded.

"Yeah, I wanted to get at least a bit revenge for her stead, even if it was hypocritical. I wasn't able to make her feel better, I wasn't able to do anything for her and she took her own life. So, I destroyed another" Akihito said and looked at the raven with a slight smile.

"She was like a sister to me. Okay, one I kissed with and such. But it couldn't just be explained by something as simple as girlfriend. We practically grew up together" Akihito said and looked away again.

"After the funeral, I left for Tokyo. I tried going out with a couple of others, but it was mostly just sex. I couldn't bring myself to go further… I didn't want a repeat to happen" Akihito said and smiled as he looked at the ring on his lover's finger.

"But then all that with you happened and at first, I really hated you for what you did to me. Yet something kept drawing me back to you. I was too naïve and too young before, but I won't let it happen again. To the end of the abyss or nowhere at all" Akihito said and Asami rubbed his thumb across Akihito's thumb.

"I can't even begin to remember how much people I slept with" Asami said and Akihito looked up at him.

"I stopped counting after the 60th" he said and Akihito wasn't even surprised. A tad bit jealous, but not surprised nor angry. It would be ridiculous to be angry since his own count wasn't exactly low either. Not to mention that he understood that his lover was twelve years older than him.

"My first time was in middle school, if I remember right. I might have been 13. I do remember I was paid for it" Asami said and Akihito stared at him.

"I can't remember my parents and my sick grandmother raised me. I do remember the scolding I took when I came home with the money" Asami said and looked at the fire.

"I started selling weed when I was about fifteen and when I sometimes went out with rich ladies for money. That's how I started making money and plans for Sion. Suoh and Kirishima have been with me every step of the way, from middle school. Suoh fought streetfights for money while Kirishima worked three jobs for the knowledge. During a trip to the US, I found out how much money you could make with underground handlings" Asami said gave a rather miniscule shrug.

"I grew up with practically nothing to the point that when my grandmother got sick, she didn't even go to the doctor so she could pay for my school. She told me that I shouldn't end up like her and that I should always make as much money as possible. Until the point I would find something that would make me… settle down" Asami said and lighted a cigarette.

"By the time I was 28, I felt empty. Everything was going well, I was making millions, Sion was close to what it is now and I had something resembling a stable relationship. The three things my grandmother wished for. But I wasn't… happy. The only relationship I had with my partners were mistresses. They were after my money and fame and I was after sex. Simple as that. I felt nothing for them and felt too gross to even think about not using a condom" Asami said and snorted.

"By the time I was thirty, I swore off sex. I didn't enjoy it and it was so standard that it was like eating. The whole Fei-long thing happened and I started wondering if I was ever going to be able to feel again" Asami said and leaned back, giving his lover a slight push with his knee.

"But then this crazy bratty photographer showed up at one of my clubs and jumps off the rooftop" Asami said and Akihito chuckled.

"And we all know how that turned out" he said and Asami smirked.

"Hmm, I might need a reminder" he said and Akihito narrowed his eyes lightly.

"Is your old age acting up on you, old man?" he asked and Asami snorted, leaning closer.

"Watch your mouth, brat" he said and Akihito glanced at his lover's lips hovering above his.

"I'm closer to yours" he muttered and Asami chuckled.

"Am I distracting you?" he asked yet knew the answer in the way his lover kept glancing down to his lips while licking his own.

"Fuck you" Akihito said and Asami smirked.

"That would be the other way around" he said and Akihito blushed. Giving up on trying to win a verbal battle, Akihito finally closed the distance initiating a kiss which was quickly dominated by the crimelord. The blonde pulled back and stood up, avoiding his eyes from his lover with a blush. Asami kept his eyes on the photographer as he was pulled out of the seat, rising to follow his younger lover to the tent. The blonde grabbed the bucket of water he had put next to the tent and threw it over the fire to put it out before sitting in the tent.

Akihito kicked off his shoes, putting them in the corner of the front-space of the tent, that was not actually inside the tent. Asami looked at the tent sceptical, wondering slightly if this was a good when his lover started unbuttoning his checkered shirt, Asami's choice was made. Akihito was too embarrassed to watch how his lover sat down inside the tent and pulled off his shoes to put on the other side of his own at the opening of the tent. When he looked up at his lover, he chuckled. The tent was slightly too small for his lover to sit up completely, causing him to sit ducked.

"Do they not make these bigger?" Asami asked a little irritated and Akihito smirked.

"I'm down-scaling you, remember? First time camping should always happen in a small tent" Akihito said and grabbed his lover's tie. He gave it a short tug, pulling his lover closer to the middle of the tent.

"Unless you won't be able to… show your skill in a small space. In that case, you might want to try leaving your ego outside. It's taking up quite some space" Akihito said and Asami smirked.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. Watch your mouth, brat" he said before hauling his lover in, crushing their lips together. Akihito answered the kiss with as much fervour, rolling onto his back without releasing his lover's tie, effectively pulling him along to avoid suffocation. Not that Asami was complaining. Supporting his weight on his elbows next to the blonde's head, he lined their bodies up. Akihito gave a soft, breathy moan as a thick thigh slid up between his legs. He hiked his own knee up against Asami's hip, letting his hands roam between the jacket blazer and dress shirt.

Akihito shivered as he followed the leather material of the mob's holster, crossed between defined shoulder blades. Asami raised himself up, allowing his lover to take off his blazer without breaking the kiss. The holster followed and Akihito carefully put it to the side as far away as possible with the nuzzle away from them. Even if he didn't like guns, there was something strangely exhilarating and darkly arousing about taking off his lover's holster. Though, that went two ways, even as the mob checked the gun to be safe. Asami lowered his lips to a pale throat as Akihito started on his buttons, trying to take off the dress-shirt. Their other clothing followed soon, with some ripping and some chuckling at the small space they had.

"This has to be the smallest space we have ever done it in" Asami said and Akihito chuckled out of breath.

"Try being stuck under your desk" he said, moaning softly when a hot breath fanned over his leaking member.

"You liked it" Asami said and Akihito pulled away from the thick erection he had been mouthing in between his sentence.

"I did. You have a problem with that?" he asked and arched his back as a lubed up finger breached his hole.

"Not at all" Asami said husky as his other hand pushed his lover's head down on his member.

* * *

 **WARNING :: SMUT!**

* * *

Akihito moaned in surprise around his lover's cock, yet had no problem with relaxing his throat and taking him in all the way to the back of his throat. Talk about a conditioned reflex. Akihito moved his head, bobbing it up and down while adjusting his angle and tempo to get the most reaction out of his older lover. The weight of the hot rod on his tongue was exquisite and the slight salty flavour of his lover's essence was addicting.

"You're sucking on it like you're eating your favourite food. Even your hips are shaking" Asami breathed husky and Akihito moaned, getting more heated by his lover's talking.

"You're twitching around my finger. Is it not enough?" Asami asked and Akihito shook his head while he kept his lips wrapped around the tip.

"Do you want more?" Asami asked, teasing his lover as he slowly dragged his finger out. Akihito reluctantly pulled of his lover's cock, panting and with saliva dripping off his lips.

"Don't tease, bastard…..Ngh! Fuck! Ryuichi" Akihito moaned as his hole was suddenly stretched by two fingers. Yet it was not enough. The throbbing member in his hand was his prize, and he wouldn't settle for less. Akihito arched his back a little more, wrapping his lips around the mushroom head of his lover's cock. In the back of his lust-filled mind, Akihito wondered how long his lover's self-control would last. In that part of his mind, his inner seducer leaned back into the black chaise longue in the red background, smirking to see the show. Maybe Akihito just had too much imagination.

He closed his eyes and made his noises a bit louder, knowing that it turned his lover on. He counted in his head until 19 before his lover's control finally snapped. He suddenly found himself on his stomach with his lover looming over his arched back, his ass sticking up in the air. Akihito cried out in ecstasy with a smile as the crime-lord penetrated him, slowly letting him feel every inch of the hot slick member sliding into him. If asked with a sane mind, Akihito would deny every syllable of it. But if he had to be honest, the feeling of his lover slowly sliding in while pushing his hips down, was the best feeling in the world.

The stretch stung, no matter how many times they did it. Yet his body and mind had been taught to turn it into pleasure. The slow pace his lover put on was torturing, yet Akihito was not complaining. He couldn't even bring himself to complain, revelling in the sweet torment of being full, yet not enough to fall over the edge. Oh how he wanted this.

Asami grabbed his wrists, bringing them back to his knees before upping his pace. Akihito couldn't stop with voicing his pleasure, spreading his knees a bit more to arch his back just that bit harder. His ears picked up on his lover's sporadic groans and almost continuously breathy pants, above their skin slapping wetly together and his own higher pitched voice. The sounds combined with the feeling of their connection was enough to send him over the edge with a scream, completely untouched in the front. It was the first orgasm of the whole night and he knew it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

 **SMUT END!**

* * *

-xXx_Oya, Oya, Oya_xXx-

Asami blinked his eyes open, confused as to why the space around him was orange. He needed a second to realize that he was inside a small tent with his lover naked in his arms, pressed against him with the blankets barely covering their hips. Asami needed a shower. And a cigarette. First off all, a cigarette. He carefully dislodged himself from his slumbering lover and grabbed his dress-pants. He glanced at his watch as he carefully slipped into the garment, not caring about his underwear. Both of their boxers had been used for the clean-up, so there was no way Asami was going to wear that again.

His socks bore no difference. He slipped out of the tent, groaning slightly as the kink in his back stretched out with a pop. He grimaced at the soggy feeling of morning dew grass under his feet, his toes sinking into the soil it moistened. It felt so disgusting, yet in a way, felt freeing. Asami sat back down in the camping chair, half-naked with his pants unbuttoned, barefooted and hair tousled. He wondered slightly how it was possible that he felt relaxed in the state he was as he lighted a cigarette.

Asami was known for having everything close to perfect and pico bello to the smallest detail. He was pretty damn close to being a control freak with a secured routine. Yet here he was, in the middle of a field, barely dressed with scratch-marks on his back and feeling like a hobo. Yet, he didn't feel out of place. It was only his lover who was able to drag Asami out of his clear cut life. Akihito was also the only one who Asami would tolerate it from. As if it was timed, a blonde messed up mop of hair ducked out of the orange tent, one of the Mexican blankets wrapped around him, feet stuck in open standing black boots and sunglasses hiding his eyes.

"It's too damned early" the blonde groaned, his voice hoarse from all the screaming the night before. Asami held open his arm as an invite that the tired blonde took. The mob was sure that if they were anywhere else, Akihito would have at least grumbled at bit. Even at their own home. Akihito settled in his lover's lap, yawning wide.

"Is there any water we can drink?" Asami asked after throwing his cigarette butt into the fire-pit and Akihito glanced at him.

"In the trunk" Akihito answered and Asami patted his lover's thigh, telling him to stand up. If Asami thought the grass felt disgusting under his feet, the sand was taking disgusting to a whole new level. When he reached the tent back with the water bottle in his hand, Akihito had completely settled in in the folding chair. He sat slouched, with his legs spread open and stretched out. the blanket was folded in front of his crotch as he looked up at the morning sky.

"What about breakfast?" Asami asked as he stopped next to his lover, who turned to look at him.

"Ah, crap. I forgot about that" Akihito said and reached out for the bottle after Asami finished drinking from it.

"Toilet?" Asami asked, feeling the desperate urge to relief his blather finally reach the end of its limits. He had needed to go badly, which was why he had woken up in the first place.

"Look around you and find a good spot. Ah, but don't do it too close. It'll start stinking even out in the open" Akihito said as he waived his hand towards the corner at the back of the meadow and Asami pushed away his disdain.

"Ah, right. Be careful for the direction of the wind. It's not like pissing against a wall" Akihito warned, a tad bit too late. Asami walked back to his lover, taking the water-bottle and emptying it over his foot. Akihito laughed as Asami shook his head. It hadn't actually sprayed on his foot, but the splatters were enough to absolutely gross him out.

"I need a shower and a toothbrush. And breakfast" Asami said and Akihito stopped laughing as his stomach grumbled in agreement.

"Yeah, let's clean up here and go. I'm hungry" Akihito said and stood up. Asami got dressed inside the small tent, not even making any effort to do so. He buttoned a couple of buttons of his shirt and let it hang out of his pants.

"Oh mother fuck, my button is gone and my shirt is ripped. What the hell even" Akihito cursed as he regarded his clothes.

"Ugh, forget it. I'm too tired and hungry to care" he said as he kept his ripped clothes in his hand, wearing only his boots and open standing pants with the blanket over his bare shoulders. Asami hid his gun inside his clothes as he helped clean up their camping site. After getting everything in the trunk, Asami took place behind the wheel and drove to the hotel he was supposed to use the night before, after the gathering.

It really was a walk of shame, as both of them entered the hotel. Asami was carrying his shoes in one hand and clothes in the other, looking nothing like his normal clean self. Akihito next to him was only wearing his pants and boots, the blanket and sunglasses on his nose, which he had yet to take off. When they walked in sight, Kirishima and Suoh stressed over their boss while Shingo stressed over Akihito. But despite everything, Asami could not be any more satisfied. It didn't matter that he felt like a hobo with sand between his toes.

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **My support to all the victims of sexual assault and victims of suicidal thoughts!**

 **Please remember, you are perfect the way you are and there is always someone who loves you!**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story! ^^

* * *

"Kitten, get up" Asami said and Akihito groaned.

"Don't wanna" he said, his voice muffled by the sofa his face was pressed in. Asami regarded his lover with an amused look. He was acting like a sulking child that had to go to bed early.

"You lost a bet" Asami said but before he could continue, his lover glared at him over the back of the sofa.

"I didn't lose a bet. That was you forcing me into a sex-marathon. There was never one word about a bet" he said and Asami lowered the towel from his head.

"I told you before we started" he said and Akihito groaned as he threw his hands up.

"That's not a bet, you asshole! That was just you saying 'Let's see who can hold out longest'. That's what we always do and you didn't even give me a chance to refuse, fucking controlling mob" Akihito said and went back to pouting in his previous position.

"Oh, don't be such a sour puss just cause you lost, brat" Asami said and Akihito sat up once again.

"You planned all this from the beginning. It had nothing to do with sex or any other stupid bet. Don't think I didn't know when Tetsu brought in the clothing bag this morning" Akihito said and Asami smirked.

"I knew you were intelligent. Now, get up and get dressed" he said and grumbling, Akihito got up. Shaking his head and cursing his lover, Akihito followed the older man to the closet. The two got dressed, each in their own tailored suit. Asami donned a grey three piece suit with a plain purple dress shirt, a grey tie with white floral print and a brown leather belt.

He sat down on the black bench sofa in the middle of the room to tie his brown oxford shoes. He finished fastening the teal coloured cufflinks as he looked over at his lover. The blonde was dressed in a black form fitting suit, hugging his figure in a way that just made Asami want to rip it off again. Underneath the black blazer, he wore a white shirt with a teal and purple gingham pattern and black suspenders.

"So slow" Asami commented as Akihito tightened the black tie.

"Shut up. I'm not used to wearing suits, okay. If you hadn't noticed yet, I'm the jeans and tanks type of guy" Akihito said and steeled himself not to lean back or look up as Asami stood very close behind him. Asami smirked at the red hue on his lover's cheeks as he slipped his arms around his lover's waist to straighten the slim fit black blazer.

"I know. It's a shame since they suit you" Asami said and Akihito looked up at his lover.

"Did you… did you just make a pun?" he asked and laughed.

"So lame" he chuckled and Asami huffed soft, lifting his lover's chin. He shut the blonde up with a kiss, which worked splendidly. As it always did.

"Do me one favour, kitten" Asami said as he folded the teal pocket square before puffing it up in Akihito's breast pocket.

"Behave like an adult. Don't go running off or I will put a leash on you" Asami threatened as he looked down on his lover. Akihito grimaced and glanced away, knowing his lover never told empty threats.

"Don't treat me like I'm some kind of untrained dog" he said and looked back at his lover.

"I know when to behave like an adult" he said and Asami frowned sceptically yet did not say anything. Akihito could tell there was something else going on. Something he wasn't supposed to know. And he was sure Asami wouldn't tell him. There was a knock on the front door and the couple looked up.

"Put on your shoes" Asami said before leaving the closet. Akihito frowned after his lover's back as he took his leather low-cut sneakers. After pulling on his shoes, Akihito walked out of the room, hearing Kirishima's muffled voice. Curious, Akihito moved closer, only to be stopped by a voice behind him.

"Takaba-sama" Tetsu said and the photographer jumped, turning around with wide eyes.

"Tetsu. Shit, don't scare me like that" Akihito said, willing his heart to slow down. There had to be too much panic in his voice and face for Tetsu frowned, trying to catch the blonde gaze.

"Takaba-sama, is everything alright?" he asked, reaching out to softly touch the blonde's elbow. Akihito swallowed and kept his eyes averted from his too sharp guard.

"I'm- I'm fine, Tetsu. It's nothing" Akihito said, having to clear his throat.

"You just caught me off guard" the blonde said and Tetsu didn't believe him for one second. Yet it was not his place to pry.

"Come on, let's go wait for those twoo workaholics at the door" Akihito said, trying to sound cheerful yet failing at the disbelieving look in green eyes. The blonde frowned as he pushed his hands in his pockets. Really, what was he doing, getting scared in his own house like that? It had been three weeks since his last letter, which normally came every other week. Hadn't he already promised himself to just forget about them?

It didn't matter what that so-called secret admirer said in the letters, Akihito didn't care. He shouldn't. But he did. If he didn't, he would be this put off by it. He wouldn't get freaked out so much by someone calling out at him. It was Tetsu, for god's sake. His guard who was by his side for most of the day. It was only once, he told himself as he frowned at the ground.

"Akihito, what are you spacing out for? Walk to the car or I'll drag you there" Asami's voice jarred him out of his thoughts and Akihito's head shot up.

"Oh shut up, you controlling bastard" he said and Asami smirked.

"Oh, really mature, kitten" he said and Akihito glared at him as they entered the elevator.

"You know what? You can get my mature foot up your maturely derriere if you don't stop looking down on me from the back of your big steed of darkness, oh lord of everything and all malevolent" Akihito said, pouring every ounce of sarcasm he had into it.

"T-takaba-sama" Tetsu and Kirishima said as Asami snorted.

"Is this you saving up for a yacht again?" he asked and Akihito clicked with his tongue.

"Can it, you big segment of feces" he said and Asami chuckled soft as he laid a hand in his lover's lower back to direct him out of the elevator.

"Put the claws away, kitten. Unless it's an invitation to a quickie in the car" Asami said and Akihito glared up at him.

"How did you get turned on by that? Is there something wrong with your head?" Akihito said as he was ushered in, not a car, but the limo.

"You tell me, you're all that's in there most of the time" Asami said and Akihito blushed.

"Aargh! Why the hell you got to be so cheesy when I'm trying to be mad at you?" he complained but didn't resist as he was pulled under his lover's arm, almost sitting on the raven's lap.

"Give it up. You can't win" Asami said and Akihito shook his head.

"Unbelievable" he muttered and the mob chuckled.

"Maybe you'll be able to later, kitten. You know skill comes with age" Asami said and Akihito crossed his arms.

"You know what else comes with age? Arrogance, wrinkles, grey hair, erectile dysfunction, the need to compensate and Alzheimer" Akihito said dry and Asami chuckled.

"Shall we test it out?" he asked and Akihito was quick to get away from his lover, glaring at him while keeping on guard.

"Don't even think about it" he hissed and Asami smirked.

"Don't tempt me" he shot back and Akihito crossed his arms. It took a couple of minutes of silence before Asami patted the spot next to him, knowing his lover had calmed down. Akihito was not one to hold a grudge over stupid things, so he slid back in the seat next to his lover. When the limo stopped, Akihito frowned as he recognized flashes outside.

"Ryuichi" he started but his lover just smiled. The door opened and the mob stepped out, holding his hand out. Akihito felt his stomach turn nervously as he looked up at his lover, who was still smiling ever so slightly. Not sure whether to grimace or blush, Akihito did a combination as he took his lover's hand and stepped out of the car. The camera flashes were slightly blinding and Asami put his lover's hand in the crook of his elbow, effectively putting the diamond ring on display.

"Really?" Akihito said as he looked at his lover.

"Behave and I'll give you a present" Asami said as he leaned closer to his lover's ear while they walked, Kirishima and Tetsu behind them.

"If it's another property, I don't fu- need it" Akihito said and Asami paused as he looked at the blonde.

"It's not a property" he said and Akihito barely stopped himself from calling the man names.

"What was with that pause?" he asked and tried his best to ignore the cameras as they walked up to the hotel. Really, why did they make the line so damned long?

"I might have bought a property and put it on your name a couple of weeks ago" Asami admitted, knowing that at least now, his lover would not throw a hissy fit in front of so many people.

"Tell me the number. How many properties have you bought and put on my name?" Akihito asked, wanting to know it yet wanted it to be ripped off like a bandage at the moment he couldn't yell at his lover.

"8" Asami said and Akihito almost stumbled.

"If you want, Tetsu can get you a list of them" Asami said and Akihito closed his eyes, seeing spots flicker behind his eyelids from the camera flashes as they finally walked inside the hotel.

"No. I don't need a flipping list, Ryuichi" he said collected and his lover smirked. Though he had to compliment his lover for not blowing a fuse like he had expected him to. Akihito shook his head lightly as they walked into the big room, filled with round tables and famous people. Famous as in actors, actresses, politicians, doctors, government officials, models, artists, musicians, businessmen and the sorts. When they reached one of the tables, Kirishima and Tetsu pulled their chairs back before they sat down next to them on Asami's orders. Akihito was sure that if it weren't for that, the two guard would have stayed standing behind them. The occasion that they were there was simple, and something Akihito could stand behind.

It wasn't the first benefit he went to, but it was the first that he went as guest instead of press. The fundraiser to raise awareness about abuse, whether it was a child or an adult in whatever relationship, was something big, almost the biggest fundraiser Japan organized. The money raised went to special safe houses, where victims were housed and cared for. Where they could recuperate from an abusive husband, wife, father, mother or any family member in general. Spouse abuse and child-abuse was still not highlighted enough. Not talked about and a bit taboo, yet it happened. Akihito was proud that his lover invested in the fundraiser.

The gala itself was filled with performances of comedians and musicians. There was a break where food came around. Akihito obviously completely melted at the five star dishes, while Asami had more fun watching his lover practically acting like a kid the whole 5 course meal. Especially the desert, which Asami immediately shoved at the blonde. Who was pretty much a void after eating three deserts. His own, Asami's and Kirishima's, who didn't have a sweet-tooth either.

"That was almost too beautiful to eat" Akihito said as he leaned back in his seat. More like his lover's shoulder, since the man had put their chairs right next to each other and had his arm on the back leaning.

"But you sure ate" Asami said amused and Akihito looked at him.

"Like I said, almost. Geez, Ryuichi, you need to learn how to listen. Or do I need to buy you a hearing aid?" Akihito said and Asami shook his head lightly.

"Is my age the only thing you can make fun off?" he asked and Akihito smirked.

"Pretty much, yeah" he said and Asami chuckled soft.

"That's going to cost you, you know" he said as he leaned down, not caring if they were being watched or not. Akihito responded to the short but dragged out kiss, letting his lover capture his lower lip. He felt a thumb softly caress his cheek as Asami's hand landed in his neck. Akihito pulled back, unable to hide the smile on his lips, despite pouting.

"You do know almost half of the room is staring here, right" he said and Asami smirked.

"Let them" he said and tipped his lover's chin up for chaste kiss.

"Then, at least they will know you are mine" Asami said and Akihito rolled with his eyes.

"Again, crazy possessive" Akihito said and head-butted his lover softly, doing no damage at all.

"When are you going to get it through your thick head that I'm not going anywhere? There are no more ways for me to be yours, so calm down already" Akihito said and leaned back again, blushing slightly at his own words and his lover's surprised expression.

"But remember, Ryuichi" Akihito said and looked back at his lover, narrowing his eyes.

"You are mine as much as I am yours. I don't like other people touching my stuff either" he said and Asami smirked, capturing his lover's inviting lips again. There was a certain urgency in the pressure in the back of his neck from the mob's hands and the way his lips moved against his.

"Don't tempt me, kitten. Because I will drag you onto my lap and take you right here, right now" Asami said as he pulled back and Akihito wacked his lover's thigh.

"And then you tell me to behave like an adult, you sex addict" Akihito said and Asami smirked.

"Hmpf, but you're no different" he said Akihito neither confirmed or denied it.

"Who do you think made me like that".

And there was the billboard switch that lighted the giant arrow with 'sex addict' above the blonde's head. He should have just kept his mouth shut. Looking away embarrassed, his eyes landed on a table a bit further, where a politician was talking up a singer. Without any success, judging by the way the woman turned away with a grimace. Entertained, Akihito kept watching the scene. The man couldn't get a clue, really. Even Akihito, from where he sat, could clearly see that everything about the woman said no. Yet the drunk politician didn't and kept pushing. It was only when Akihito saw a little white pill fall into the singer's champagne glass that he stood.

"Kitten?" Asami said confused but Akihito already took off. Tetsu immediately stood up and followed as Akihito walked up to the table, grabbing the woman's hand that brought the glass to her lips.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you" he said, kind but urging. The woman looked surprised as well as the whole table.

"You are the one who came with Asami Ryuichi, aren't you?" the woman asked and Akihito nodded.

"Yes, but I'm just here to warn you. This man put a pill in your drink. I suspect it is a date rape drugs" Akihito said. He had recognized the shape even from where he sat, thanks to his involvement in chasing dealers and criminals.

"Who are you accusing, boy? Watch your mouth before I need to show you your place" the politician said as the table gaped at Akihito and then him.

"Sir, please try to keep it down. The only one who would be in deep trouble if you attract attention, is yourself" Akihito said, trying to stay friendly, yet unable to keep the bite out of his voice.

"Don't try to act so high and mighty, brat. Just because you came in with Asami, doesn't give you the right to come here and accuse me" the politician said and Akihito shifted his weight as he put one hand in his hip.

"Oh, and in what world do you have the right to drug people?" Akihito asked and the man made a move to stand up, enraged. Tetsu was fast to push him back in his seat, a painful hard grip on the man's shoulder etched a pained grimace in his face.

"It's okay, Tetsu. He won't do anything" Akihito said, glancing at his guard who released the man after a second of doubt.

"You are falsely accusing me. I won't let this slid so easily" the politician said while rubbing his shoulder and Akihito nodded.

"Falsely accusing you. Then why don't you prove it? I'm sure if you have enough witnesses, you can win a lawsuit" Akihito said and kindly took the glass in question. He placed it in front of the man and smiled. His eyes were not smiling.

"Why don't you drink it and prove that there is nothing in it" Akihito said and the man looked at the glass with a paling face. He swallowed hard and looked back at Akihito.

"I don't need to prove anything to you" he said, yet was looking more and more scared as Akihito narrowed his eyes.

"Drink" he said again and the man swallowed again as he looked at the glass. He glanced back at Akihito who raised his eyebrow and jerked his chin at the glass. With another deep swallow, the politician raised the glass and threw it back. Immediately after putting the glass down, the man raised from his chair. Akihito was this time the one to push him into his chair again.

"Oh no, sir. You can't go just yet. According to my sources, date rape drugs take at least 15 minutes to take effect" Akihito said could feel the man shift uncomfortably under his palm. The drug took effect almost straight away. The man slumped in his seat and looked even more drowsy than before. The table stared with wide eyes as Akihito released the man.

"Ketamine, huh. Well, I think we can use a cab here. Let him sleep it out" Akihito said as he shook his head.

"You're too kind, Takaba-sama" Tetsu said but still signed over some of the staff.

"Ugh, please, his pride took enough of a blow. Let alone that he will be able to even remember something" Akihito said and turned to the table with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry for suddenly barging in like that and disturbing your table" Akihito said they shook their heads.

"No, no, it's no problem" they said and the singer grabbed Akihito's hand.

"Thank you" she said heartfelt and Akihito gave a smile before politely excusing himself again while the politician was escorted out. When Akihito sat down again, Asami raised an eyebrow at him, slightly awed.

"Don't even think about saying anything" Akihito said and Asami smirked.

"I'm not. I think everything pretty much spoke for itself" he said and Akihito groaned.

"Oh shut up. I blame it all on you for being a bad influence" he said and Asami smirked.

"The worst" he agreed and Akihito sceptically looked up at his lover.

"Don't sound so damned pleased with yourself" he said and Asami stood up.

"Let's get out of here" he said and Akihito looked up at him.

"Why don't you just say it how you think? We all know what you're really saying" he said while standing up, indicating that he saw no problems with his lover's suggestion.

"You need to make up your mind, Kitten. When I say it how I think, you accuse me of being outrageously audacious. When I try to sugar coat it, it's still no good" Asami said and Akihito rolled with his eyes.

"Since when do you care about what I say when it comes to that?" he said as Asami slid his arm around his lover's waist.

"If you would be honest about your desires. But then again, I love it when you're dishonest too, so it's a win-win situation either way" Asami said and Akihito clicked with his tongue as he fell into step with his lover to reduce the bumping while they walked, completely unconsciously.

"It's always a win-win situation for you" he said and Asami gave the blonde's waist a light squeeze.

"As long as you know it" he said and Akihito lightly shook his head.

 **Thank you for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and the OC's!

* * *

The vibrating of the iPhone on the nightstand was cut off short after the second ring, signalling to the mob that Kirishima was at the front door. Careful not to wake his worn down, sleeping lover up, Asami rose from the bed. He pulled on a bathrobe, concealing his naked body before letting his guard in, followed by Suoh, Shingo and Tetsu. No words were said until they were in the privacy of the four walls that made up Asami's home-office.

The walls were dyed in a dark orange colour with the dark wooden framed pictures standing out against them. The desk in the room was of the same wood as the frames, as well as the two closet against the walls behind the desk. The chair was made out of dark wood and sand beige leather that was even comfortable to just look at. There were two rattan tub chairs in front of the desk, each with a sand beige pillow on the bottom and a dark orange pillow against the circular back. Against the wall next to the bookcase was a rattan chaise lounge with the same cushion colour combination.

"Asami-sama, pardon my forwardness, but when did you refurnish here?" Kirishima asked confused, yet strangely awed. It had always been his job to furnish whatever his boss wanted furnished.

"I didn't do it. Akihito did" Asami said as he sat down in the comfortable desk chair.

"He complained about how I dragged you here even after work, only to make you stand through long conversations at late hours. So I told him to put some chairs in here and he came with this" Asami said and smiled.

"I can't say I'm disappointed or dissatisfied" he said and Kirishima gave an agreeing nod.

"Indeed, he has managed to capture your style, yet bring a twist to it" he said and Asami pointed at the chairs in front of his desk.

"Let's not waste Akihito's efforts and take a seat. I still wonder how I was able to convince him to use the card" Asami said and the guards sat down with a bow. Kirishima and Suoh took the seats in front of the desk, while Tetsu and Shingo took the chaise lounge close to the desk. By the looks of it, it seemed like his lover had been right, judging by the slightly relieved looks on his guards faces when they noticed how comfortable the chairs were. Asami nodded, giving the go ahead for the report.

"Sir, it seems as if your hunches were spot on" Kirishima said, pushing up his spectacles as Asami poured himself a drink from the desk top mini bar in the form of a globe. Something he was getting rather fond of.

"So Ouchi made a move" Asami concluded and the guards gave a nod.

"Yes, sir. I was here the whole evening. They did not have the methods of coming from above. The guards there did not report anything. But from the front, there was a rather large group of members trying to get in" Suoh said and Shingo scraped his throat to get the word.

"I drove around the Osaki compound and there didn't seem to be much going on. So I drove to the sites where I know young yakuza members liked to hang out. I found the Osaki-members at a place we call the bridge. It is a place where most street-races start. Just about everything involving younger members starts there, also rumours. The youngsters of the Osaki-gumi are cocky and arrogant. Which, in combination with a bit of flattering, makes the perfect recipe for indiscretions" Shingo said and Suoh nodded.

"It was thanks to Shingo's acting that we managed to find out where they were really trying to enter the building from. It was careless on my part to overlook the basement" Suoh said and Asami frowned. He looked at Shingo for more information, who immediately stood up again. The brunet was not comfortable enough to maintain seated like his elders, nor was he stoic and collected enough like Tetsu.

"The basement is connected to an old system of underground tunnels, Asami-sama. It's a very old, barely known system. Most people stumble on one of them by accident, like I had when I was young. That was how I was able to locate the one in the basement" he said and Kirishima took an iPad out of his inside pocket.

"I did some research and it seems it dates back to the Muromachi era, sir. The secret routes are practically state secrets. Or knowledge either passed down from generation to generation, or found by long, deep and specific research" Kirishima said and laid the iPad on the desk, sliding it over so his boss could see the screen.

"You went into one of these underground roads, Shingo?" Asami asked and Shingo gave an uneasy nod.

"Yes, sir. But it is not a place where you would voluntarily go inside. Maybe it is because I was still a child, but I had nightmares about it years after I entered one. The path was narrow, considering I was a small kid but had barely any space to spread my arms. My feet sunk away into mud and the walls were held up by bricks and planks pinned against it sporadically. I never once smelled anything like it before in my whole life. Sir, those roads are unsafe and to be honest, they are a one way road. Once I entered one, I had to finish it, no matter where it went. If the one before you falls down, there is now way you can continue. You either need to retrace your steps or step onto the fallen body. If they were with more than one or two, it would have been disastrous, not to mention suicidal" Shingo said and Asami narrowed his eyes.

"Or they felt like they had a 100% sure chance of success" Kirishima supplied and Tetsu frowned.

"Or the one who send the smaller group knew exactly what the risk was, yet was too pressure to play it a bit more safe" he deducted and Asami glanced up at him.

"Ouchi has been laying low and waiting it out for a long time. I pegged him for someone smarter than this. Why would he suddenly send out his men like this?" Suoh asked and Asami put the tablet back down.

"Something is pressuring him in way we don't know. Yet" he said and swirled the amber coloured liquid around in the sempli cupa tumbler. He had to admit that his lover had made a splendid choice with the pair of glasses. Yet despite how appealing it felt in his hand, his mind was on anything but complimenting his lover's tastes. Ouchi was proving to be a bit more of a challenge than he had initially thought. His attacks were all over the place. Some were on the down low, and some were attention drawing in the worst way. The bank-robbery and the attack on Sion were an example.

The bank robbery had seemed like it was testing the waters, see how Asami reacted to his lover being threatened. The treatment had not been part of the plan. But Asami understood how people would want to have the blonde to themselves. His lover had a seductive allure like that, while the photographer was completely oblivious to it. There were some minor, under the water jabs at Asami's business. The drug-dealing in the empire was one of those. More of those attempts had happened, yet were cut short thanks to the managers who were competent. Or just too scared to fail the upper chief. Nobody wanted a Sudou repeat. But Asami didn't want a repeat of Hong Kong. Hence why he taught his lover how to shoot.

With a displeased frown, Asami laid out this orders, disclosing his thoughts and plans with his inner circle before throwing his drink back. He led his guards to the door, giving them a wish for a good night rest before walking back to the master-bedroom. He looked at his lover as he leaned against the doorframe. The blonde rolled around uneasy in his sleep, a crease between his brows. Asami dropped his bathrobe and slipped under the covers again. From the minute he pulled the blonde against his chest, Akihito calmed down, curling his hand in a fist on the mob's waist as his breathing slowed down. Asami smiled soft, nuzzling his nose into dirty blonde locks.

"I love you, my sun" he whispered to the darkness of the room. Those three words he would never say to his lover when he was awake to hear it. Yet he had a feeling that his lover had been awake once. He didn't care, since the blonde had respected his privacy by never mentioning it.

-xXx_Oya, Oya, Oya_xXx-

"Why are we here?" Akihito asked as he stepped out of the car. Once again, he found himself at the warehouse that was turned into a shooting range. Asami said nothing as he led his lover inside. His lover said nothing as he stopped the blonde at the table.

"Try this one" Asami said as he pushed a box towards his lover. Akihito frowned, but after a bit more than a month of intensive gun and self-defence training with his lover as well as his guards and the sudden pop-up, out of the blue gun-quizzes, had taught him to just go with it rather than to question it. Clicking the box open, Akihito looked down on a silver and black Taurus PT111 G2 9mm gun. There were two magazines next to it and Akihito picked it up. He went through all the motions with surprising ease, yet kept suspicious eye.

"Squeeze off a few" Asami said and Akihito looked at him as his lover opened a box of bullets. Already pretty damned used to the whole scenario, Akihito filled the two magazines before taking up the earmuffs. He moved to the lane and only loaded the gun after making sure his lover had his own earmuffs on. The blonde fired the whole magazine off before reloading with speed drilled into him by Tetsu. After firing the last bullet of that magazine, Akihito double checked the gun before lowering it. He pulled off his earmuffs while looking at the gun in his hand with a surprised face.

"How did that feel?" Asami asked and Akihito looked up at his lover.

"That felt… comfortable? At least it felt way better than any of the other guns you made me shoot" Akihito said and looked at the target. His own accuracy scared him a bit. Especially at how it had grown better in the time span of his training.

"The previous small guns you made me shoot had a lot of recoil, but this one doesn't have that. At least not that much. It sits well in my hand and it feels easier to handle than the other ones" Akihito said and Asami gave a nod.

"Good. It's yours" he said and held out a holster.

"Huh?" Akihito asked, looking back at his lover with speed that would put a whiplash to shame.

"Wait, wait, wait. You said I just had to know how to shoot one. You said nothing about carrying and owning one" Akihito said and Asami gently strapped the black leather shoulder holster onto his pliant, confused lover.

"It would make me feel safer and calmer knowing you have one on you. I've put your gun-licence in the back of the holster. Don't lose it. If you get arrested or in trouble, you just need to show it and they'll back off" Asami said and Akihito was still confused.

"Wait, Ryuichi. Do you expect me to walk around with a gun all day?" Akihito asked and Asami looked at him.

"Yes. That's why I bought it. Kitten, you're a good shooter. And despite that that doesn't make you feel any better and that you never changed your opinion about guns, doesn't mean it can't protect you in situations where it's needed" Asami said and had a guilty gleam in his eyes that made Akihito's heart crack.

"We both know that those situations will be business as usual" Asami said and Akihito wanted to do anything to get that look off his lover's face.

"Okay, I got it" he said and checked the gun once again before sliding it into the special made holster.

"I'll carry it, okay. You've already made me carry a gun for a whole day, so it won't be that different, right" Akihito said as he made sure the magazine was unloaded from his gun.

"Just… don't make that face" Akihito said, slightly harsher than he had intended but it had the correct reaction.

"For once, you're not complaining about a gift I got you" Asami said as he watched the blonde refill the magazines before putting them in the holster on the opposite side of the gun.

"Shut up. You looked like a kicked puppy, and letting you keep that face would make me feel like an animal abuser" Akihito said as he pulled on his jersey over his shoulders, zipping it up and concealing the gun. He turned to his lover, who inspected him with a trained eye before nodding, confirming that the gun was not visible in any way.

"Let's go for lunch" Asami said and Akihito perked up.

"My pick!" he said and Asami looked sceptic but agreed anyway. He supposed it was fair. The weight of the gun against his ribs was still unfamiliar, but Akihito dealt with it. His lover had a point. He would indeed feel safer with a gun if he was dragged into criminal shit again. Maybe not safer, but at least like he had some chance. The couple got in the car and Akihito told Shingo an address, seeing as how they had taken the Lexus instead of Asami's Mercedes.

The car stopped at a yatai and Asami frowned as his lover pulled him inside and onto one of the chairs. Akihito was quick to order and their order was quick to come. The blonde could see the magazine behind the owner with the couple on the front page, but couldn't care less as he slurped up his ramen. He had expected it after all, he was not stupid. He had known it from the second Asami brought it up. But he had made his choice. After three bowls on his side and surprisingly, two on Asami's side, the couple left the stand again, unaware of the rogue press that snapped them exiting the stall.

 **Thank you for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and the OC's! =D

* * *

This was hell. There was no other way Akihito could describe it. Yet there was not one place on earth he'd rather be. He stood on his pedals as his bike descended back to the ground, a couple of other riders hot on his heels. One in particular. Akihito's adrenaline was pumping as he was beaten to the corner, yet overtook the rider immediately after with a risky but effective scrub. Except for the engine sounds and the guy riding closely next to him, Akihito couldn't hear or focus on anything else.

How he had gotten dragged into one of the big races again, he had no idea. Yet, here he was, on his last lap, barely able to make out where he stopped and the mud began. His uniform was almost completely covered in mud, the number and name on his back barely visible. But at least it had stopped raining three laps ago. Ripping the gas open on the last stroke, he knew it would be a close one. A really close one. Stopping his bike a bit further, Akihito turned to look at the scoreboard, the rider next to him doing the exact same thing.

"Yoshaa!" with a loud cheer, the blonde's fist flew up in the air.

"Shit. The golden rookie still has it, huh" the rider next to him said as he pulled off his helmet, revealing a half dirty face.

"Oh shove it, Eiji! You completely roosted me at the start" Akihito said as he took removed his helmet, showing that his face was not much better.

"Oh hush, goldie locks! You totally took revenge in that corner" Hotaru Eiji, rising motocross star, answered. Despite the accusations, the two couldn't hide the grin they sported. Akihito and Eiji had started biking together and had a healthy rivalry going on. In fact, Eiji was the one who took it hardest when Akihito announced that he didn't want to go to big races overseas. Even more so when Akihito had seemed to stop riding all together.

"Damn, I'm glad I got to do this again. Thanks for pushing me, man" Akihito said and as they started pushing their bikes to their parking places.

"Hey, you were the one shitting about small races. You wanted to become a sandbagger or something?" Eiji said and Akihito grimaced.

"As if! There are pretty fast guys in minor races too. That's where we started out, remember. Acting all high and mighty because you're riding overseas now" Akihito said and Eiji barked a laugh.

"Dude! Supermini-class was awesome!" Eiji said and Akihito shook his head while he laughed. When his bike was parked and ready to get hosed down, Akihito looked over his shoulder to see his lover approaching, flanked by Shingo and Tetsu, with Kirishima and Suoh holding down the fort. The crime-lord didn't look too pleased, his hands deep in the pockets of his black trench coat and a thick cashmere dark-red scarf wrapped around his neck. His dress-shoes were dirty from the mud, yet Akihito had warned him to wear shoes that didn't matter if they got dirty.

"You were too reckless" Asami immediately said as Shingo held out a towel so Akihito could wipe his face. The blonde lowered the hose after using it to wash his face. Tetsu took over the hose so Akihito could dry his face.

"Don't be such a spoil sport, Ryuichi. What did you expect, coming here? It's a race, not a 'here, go ahead' sorta thing" Akihito said and spread open his arms with a smirk.

"What? You want me to comfort you with a hug?" he asked and Asami's eyes narrowed as he tilted his chin up and away.

"Try it. But know that your ass will never set foot out of the secret room ever again if you do" he warned and Akihito barked a laugh. He didn't care. He was in a super good mood. He couldn't even care less about the photographers walking up to them, already snapping pictures of the couple. With a strong tug, Akihito shed his jersey, his armour following right after. Tetsu held out a thick black zip up hoodie, that Akihito gratefully pulled on, zipping it up carelessly before placing his blue and white red bull snapback on his helmet hair, effectively taming it.

"Takaba! Please, a few questions!" the photojournalists said as they finally reached the blonde.

"How did it feel to win?!"

"Did you expect to beat Hotaru Eiji?!"

"Any final thoughts on your performance today?!"

"Do you plan on entering more races?!"

"Were you able to win because your fiancée was here to cheer you on?!".

That last question had Akihito blushing and his mentioned fiancée smirking with a cigarette between his lips. The shutters snapped away at the scene as Akihito rubbed the back of his neck self-conscious. He ended up giving a small interview while his lover watched amused. Tetsu and Shingo who were already pretty used to escorting the blonde to the dirt, cleaned the bike up. When Akihito had tried to get rid of the photojournalists, he had mentioned Eiji who was passing by on his way from the restrooms back to his bike. To his great disappointment, Eiji ended up joining him and the interview was stretched out. Finally, after a good bunch of questions, Akihito was able to pass on the baton.

"Geezes fuck. They're like vultures" Akihito said as he reached his lover again, only to be pulled in possessively, his lips too pre-occupied to complain anymore. Thank god he had turned his cap with the back forward during the interview, so it wasn't knocked off. It was one of his favourite caps and he would hate to see it dive into the mud. Asami pulled back and Akihito gasped for air, definitely not having expected that kiss.

"Insatiable, possessive bastard" Akihito said but it had no bite at all.

"Sir, we've loaded in the bike" Tetsu said and Akihito glanced at his clean bike in the trailer behind the Lexus.

"Ah, right. Give me a second to take a piss and change" Akihito said and Tetsu held out a bag.

"Hurry up" Asami said and Akihito rolled with his eyes before taking off to the restrooms right in front of them. The blonde locked himself in to a stall before shedding his clothes. Pushing his muddy pants into a plastic bag and tying it off, Akihito did the same for his boots. He pulled on a dark washed out jeans and a regular blue T-shirt. With a soft frown, he looked at the last thing in his bag. He shouldn't need it, right?

Akihito was just about to close the bag as he heard a door close. Feeling his stomach turn uncomfortable, he was quick to strap himself into the holster before pulling his hoodie on top of it. He had a bad feeling, which immediately plummeted his after-race adrenaline. Taking a deep breath and his bags, Akihito stepped out of the stall. He relaxed at the sight of another biker at the sinks. Was he getting too paranoia? Shaking his head lightly, Akihito turned to the door, only to feel a hard smack to the back of his head. The impact of it was enough to send him stumbling forward.

It was the only time his attacker needed to force him to the ground roughly. The bonk of Akihito's head colliding with the floor had Akihito's vision spin with black spots. When his wrists were bound on his back and his mouth stuffed with a cloth, Akihito knew he was in trouble. But that didn't mean he was about to go down without a fight. He struggled and almost managed to buck his attacker off his back. Until a knee landed hard into his side and a knife was pressed against his cheek.

"Stop struggling or you'll get it, pretty boy" his attacker said and Akihito glared over his shoulder. Before he could get a visual on his attacker, his head as once again slammed into the ground. It was enough to render him incapable of resisting when he was dragged to the back of the restrooms. Only to be pushed through the rectangular window and into a hardened patch of mud, back first. The wind got knocked out of him, but before he had a chance to do something, he was lifted off the ground and stuffed in the trunk of a car. Finally getting his head to something resembling clear, Akihito struggled against his bounds, only to feel the ropes digging into his wrists. He had to admit, it was a well thought out kidnapping.

-xXx_Oya, Oya, Oya_xXx-

He was taking long. Asami frowned as he looked at the restrooms, leaning against the side of the sleek black Lexus with a cigarette between his lips. He glanced at his watch, noting that his lover had been in the restrooms for over fifteen minutes. Maybe more, since Asami hadn't really been timing the blonde. Noticing his irritation and distrust, Tetsu spoke up to gain his attention.

"Asami-sama, do you wish me to go check up on him?" he asked and Asami glanced at the restroom again before giving a nod. He had given his lover enough time to change in privacy. Tetsu didn't waste any time with jogging over to the building that looked disturbingly much like a container. It didn't take any longer than 10 counts before Tetsu ran out of the restrooms, carrying what was without a doubt Akihito's stuff.

"Shingo, check the back" Tetsu called out and the brunet jumped into action, running to the back of the restrooms as Tetsu stopped in front of his boss, who was already looking angry.

"Sir, this was all I found. There were signs of a struggle. There was also blood, sir" Tetsu said, knowing full well it would only piss the crime-lord off more, yet it would mean pain if he didn't.

"Any sign of who it was?" Asami asked, taking a deep long inhale of his cancer stick.

"None inside, sir. But they should have left through the back, since we saw no sign of Takaba-sama being carried outside or anything suspicious for that matter" Tetsu said and Shingo returned, taking a deep breath to calm his breath.

"Sir, there were tire-tracks outside. There was also an imprint of a body under the window as it some had fallen there, tied up. There were also footprints. The tire tracks were from a normal, family car, though rather old considering there was centre wear, indicating that the tires were over inflated. The shoeprints belonged to sneakers, larger than Takaba-sama's. I took pictures of both imprints, sir" Shingo said, his hands trembling in the face of his boss's anger. Asami on the other hand, was impressed that Shingo had been able to deduct so much from a mere imprint. Or he would have been, had the situation been any different. In this moment, Asami was more concerned with not showing his anger. It wasn't a hard guess of who had kidnapped his lover this time.

"Tetsu, call up a platoon. We're going to pay the Osaki-gumi a little visit" Asami said, lighting a fresh cigarette. Tetsu didn't question his boss's orders, digging up his cellphone to contact Kirishima in order to send a platoon of men to the Osaki base to meet up with them.

"Shingo, drive" Asami said and the brunet scrambled to comply.

"Yes, sir!" he exclaimed as he held open the passanger's door of the Lexus. Tetsu and Shingo got in in the front, smoothly driving the car away from the race track. In the back-seat, Asami was brooding. How was it possible, for his lover to be snatched away right from under his nose, quite litteraly at that. Akihito had only gone to the restrooms across from where the car stood parked. In not even 20 minutes, his lover had disappeared.

"Bloody rat" the mob-boss muttered under his breath as he exhaled his smoke through his nose. Ouchi had well and truly gone too far now. If the man wanted Asami's attention, he had gotten it. The hunt Ouchi had started, would be finished, though likely not in the way the boss of the Osaki-gumi was expecting. Asami merely hoped the man wouldn't regret it and pull out after coming this far. Because at this point, Asami had no intentions of letting the older man off easily. Thanks to Shingo's driving, it didn't take long before the mob-boss arrived at the Osaki-gumi base.

"We have arrived, sir. The men are on their way, ETA 3 minutes" Tetsu informed his boss in the back and Asami gave a hum, taking his gun out of his holster to give it a check, counting his bullets even though he knew how much were in the magazine.

"Tetsu, Shingo. You're clear for gun-use. But don't touch Ouchi. He's mine" Asami warned and the two guards gave a nod, both trembling at the dangerous tone of the raven. Two clicks of guns were heard in the car as both guards checked their own guns, sliding the magazine into the gun. As several black cars stopped in front of the traditional Japanese house that was the Osaki-gumi's base, Asami got out of the car, the door held open by Shingo and Tetsu standing dutifully next to the crimelord as he relayed the same orders to his men. With Asami in front, the mobsters entered the perimeter, immediately noticing the lack of acivity.

With a jerk of the mob-boss's chin, the men spread out, not taking their chances and searching the large mansion from top to bottom. Asami himself walked through the house to where he presumed Ouchi's office to be, flanked by Shingo and Tetsu. Even without his men reporting to him, Asami could tell the base was empty, but not abandoned. Sliding the door open to the room Asami suspected to be the boss's office, the man stepped inside, looking around almost lazily, a perfect mask for his anger.

"Search every nook and cranny for anything that looks important or suspicious" Asami ordered as he took his cigarette out of his mouth dropping it onto the tatami and stomping it flat under his shoe, leaving a small burnmark in the floormat.

"Asami-sama, the house is empty, but not abandoned" Tsuji said and Asami gave a nod, having expected as much. In a situation like this, Ouchi was likely to keep all his men on himself, knowing that Asami's target would be him. He likely didn't expect Asami to go to his base to search it. Asami honestly couldn't care less. If there had been men left behind, they would have been shot, just so Asami could lose at least an edge of the anger he felt. Until Ouchi was in his hands, Asami would use whatever underling he ran into as target practice.

The whole of Tokyo knew that Akihito was untouchable unless you had a death-wish. If Ouchi failed to realize this, he was just going to get what was coming for him for pissing Asami Ryuichi off. The crime-lord couldn't even bring it up in himself to feel pity for the underlings who would be dragged down to the grave because of their boss's greed and pride. It had been long known that such was the fate of the fool touching Takaba Akihito. The first one to experience that fate had been Momohara Ai's stalker, Mitsugu Onoda, who had ended up taking a very long swim in Tokyo bay.

"Doesn't matter. Search for anything usable to track down Akihito" he said and Tsuji gave an inclining bow before disappearing again.

"Sir, I've found something" Tetsu said as he rose from his position in front of the desk.

"Documents of different properties" the younger raven said as he held the files out to his boss. Asami accepted the files, allowing Tetsu to return to his search for anything of valuable information. Golden eyes scanned the property papers, taking note of the addresses that were all outside of Tokyo, some on the edge, some further away. Asami reckognized them for what they were, namely hide-outs. But the crime-lord doubted all of them were legit, seeing as how there were at least a dozen hide-outs. The Osaki-gumi was too poor to afford them all.

"Sir, there are files of several different cars. A few of them are a possible match of the car used to kidnap Takaba-sama" Shingo said as he held up the proof of ownership of another dozen cars. Asami gave his men another fifteen minutes to search the house before calling them back to the cars.

"Itsurou" Asami said, calling the attention of one of his underlings.

"Yes, sir?" the lanky guard asked as he stopped next to his boss.

"Return in half an hour and burn it down. Make it look like a gas-explosion, but not to obvious. Leave a bit of a warning" Asami said and the guard gave a bow, accepting his orders. Asami stepped back in the lexus, lighting another cigarette. He was flying through his cigarettes, smoking like the chimney of a stream train, but he couldn't care less. It was the only way to keep his hands occupied that didn't involve holding his lover or pulling the trigger of his had always wondered how many bullets one body could hold, though he had never actually been pissed off enough to bother waisting bullets and money to try it on someone.

Maybe Ouchi had to be praised. Not only had he managed to snatch his lover from under Asami's nose, he had also given him the opportunity for testing one of his long-time questions. Without having been told to, Shingo had known to drive to Sion, taking care not to risk damaging Akihito's motorcycle on the trailer. As the trio walked up to the elevator, Tetsu's phone rang.

"Kirishima-san, what's wrong?" the raven haired guard asked as he held the device against his ear. He sent a glance at Asami's back in the elevator before closing his eyes.

"Understood. I will inform him. We are currently in the elevator on our way up" Tetsu informed before closing the call.

"Asami-sama, an e-mail has been sent to us. One that included live footage of Takaba-sama" Tetsu said, his voice tense, feeling as if he was blowing on his boss's already mostly burned up fuse. It was only a matter of time before the bomb exploded and Tokyo would feel the wrath of the underground king. Judging by the fact that Kirishima had called Tetsu for him to prepare their boss on what he was going to see, that bomb would explode soon rather than late. Nobody wanted to deal with the aftermath of that.

"Is that so" Asami said cooly, deceptively calm in a way that caused Shingo and Tetsu to tense up, the former unable to stop a shiver from running down his spine. Asami stepped out of the elevator and straight inot Kirishima's office without knocking. The bespectacled guard was already joined by Suoh, both bend over a computer. Asami's closest friends tensed up at his presence, an obvious sign that Asami was not going to like what he was going to see. Silently Suoh and Kirishima moved out of the way as Asami approached them, allowing the crime-lord to take a look at the computer screen.

Instantly, his mood darkened at the footage he was seeing. The temperature in the room seemed to drop as the raven's gaze seemed to darken, settled upon the screen that displayed his lover. Tied to a chair, the blonde sat doubled over, his clothing and hair sticking to his chin as his harsh breathing travelled through the speakers. Around the blonde, stood at least seven men, including Ouchi.

Asami and the four guards watched as a sudden dry, unamused short laugh resounded from the computer. Akihito's head rose with a provocative, smug smirk, his eyes directed straight at Ouchi standing in front of him. The photographer's nose was bleeding, staining his cut lip as it dripped down from his chin. Under his eyes was a red blotch, a clear sign of a blooming bruise. The reason for the blonde sitting hunched was not a hard one to guess.

"Hmpf, is that all you got, asshole? My grandma hits harder than you" Akihito said and his head whipped to the side as another hit connected with his cheek, the blood flying from his mouth. A second hit followed to his ribs before a last one landed on the blonde's already injured nose, throwing his head back as the chair threatened to tip over. Yet not a sound of pain was fell from the blonde's lips.

"Watch your mouth, filthy whore" Ouchi said as Akihito was clearly panting to supress his pain, his head still hanging back. The crack of Tetsu's knuckles earned him a quick glance, seeing the skin of his hand stretched thinly over his fist until it saw white. The mobs attention was broguth back to the screen as Ouchi moved to address the camera.

"I wonder if you will see this, Asami" the greying yakuza boss said as he shifted his hands behind his back.

"But I guess your subordinates will record this, so you will see it either way. I wished I could see your face when you see your whore in this state" Ouchi said and Asami narrowed his eyes at the screen, tempted to shoot it. He reached into his blazer to retrieve his gun, not noticing how his guards tensed up, until the man held out his weapon to Kirishima, a silent demand to keep it out of his reach lest he actually destroyed the computer.

"Trace it down" he ordered and Kirishima turned his attention back to the screen where Ouchi seemed extremely nervous, desperately trying to hide it.

"Already on it, sir" Kirishima said, shutting up when Ouchi talked again.

"I'll give you a simple choice, Asami. You get two options. One is taking back your whore and giving me full control of Tokyo's underground. Or you can keep your position as underground king, but you will never see this wench again" Ouchi said and Asami narrowed his eyes.

"You did give my subordinates a choice too, so I am willing to do the same. I guess we're more alike than I suspected" the older criminal said and a scoff was heard, drawing the attention to the blonde in the chair as he let his head fall forward.

"Stop kidding yourself" Akihito said, a slight hint of strain in his voice. Ouchi walked over to the blonde, grabbing a fist-full of hair to raise the younger man's head.

"What did you say?" he demanded to know and Akihito smirked with a humourless chuckle.

"I said, stop kidding yourself" Akihito said fearlessly, defiance shining clear in his eyes.

"You and Ryuichi alike? You're such a riot. As if you and Ryuichi could be anything alike" Akihito said and scoffed again.

"Ryuichi would never do something low like this and demand the most cliché thing ever. He would never stoop to this pathetic level" Akihito said and lowered his chin as a dark, hard look entered his eyes.

"Don't ever compare yourself to Ryuichi again, scum" he said, his voice still falsly amused which caused Ouchi to flinch back as if he had been slapped in his face. The five mobs watching the footage couldn't stop the satisfaction from filling them at those spoken words. Akihito could be very intimidating when he wanted to be, as was expected of someone who lived day in day out with Japan's kingpin.

"Why you little!" Ouchi gritted out as he leaned closer to the blonde. A loud crack resounded as Akihito's forehead slammed into the yakuza-boss's nose. The underlings jumped in, holding the blonde down as Ouchi stumbled back, holding his nose as the blood poured between his fingers.

"You should have had a good grip, stupid. What the hell are you so scared off? Your hands have been trembling this whole time. If you're going to piss Ryuichi off, at least try not to piss your pants while doing it. Maybe you should think of buying an adult diaper, asshole" Akihito mouthed off, provoking the yauza boss as he struggled against the man holding his shoulders down. Enraged, Ouchi turned to the camera again.

"You've got until tonight, Asami Ryuichi. If I don't have an answer by eight, I will hunt a bullet through this bitch's head" he threatened, though Akihito had rendered him completely unintimidating.

"Kirishima" Asami said, his eyes glued to the computer screen hat displayed his feisty lover.

"Yes, sir?" Kirishima asked and Asami narrowed his eyes as Akihito looked straight into the camera.

"Find him. Now" Asami demanded, though his anger had been veiled by the determination on his lover's eyes. Still, Asami wouldn't be satisfied until his lover was back on his arms.

"Yes, sir" Kirishima repeated, his inflection different as it showed his determination to get his boss's lover back. before Tokyo suffered the consequences.

"I will go prepare the men to move out from as soon as we got the location" Suoh said and Asami gave a nod. Asami turned away from the desk to the window, lighting a cigarette as he imagined ways to make Ouchi pay for ever hair of Akihito's body he had touched.

 **Thank you for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OC's!

* * *

Pain throbbed through Akihito's whole body in tandem with his fast heartbeat. The adrenaline that coursed through him prevented him from feeling any actual pain, but he knew that it would hit him twice when hard as the adrenaline and the endorphins would leave him. But for now, he could keep up the act that he was playing, as if he was completely used to being kidnapped and not intimidated in the slightest. In reality, while this hadn't happened all that often, he was indeed calmer than the previous times he had been kidnapped.

He was sort of getting used to it, which just made him deadpan as he thought about it. He wasn't intimidated, at least not by Ouchi. The fact that Ouchi and his men clearly packed heat was what made Akihito's heart beat faster. A weapon for killing in the hands of a clearly scared man was a bad combination. One wrong move from Akihito, and he would be shot, even if it was an accident. And then he had to let the blood rise to his head and let his temper get to him, mouthing off to the man like he had before.

Maybe people where right when they said he had a fucked up sense of danger. He was an adrenaline junkie, but that didn't mean that he liked these sort of situations. It was just that he never knew when to shut up when he allowed his temper to flare. Which was mostly the case when Asami was involved. Be it against Asami himself or when his lover was being badmouthed, Akihito couldn't stop himself from reacting when it happened. But, it had helped, in a way.

Akihito's defiance and provoking words had chased Ouchi from the room, leaving Akihito behind with a single guard. He was being underestimated, which would work in his favour. It always happened in situations like this, Akihito realized. People would take one look at his slim build and would never expect him to lash out, let alone overpower them. In all honesty, it didn't always work, depending on who Akihito's opponent was.

Prime example, Yuri of the Russian mafia and Fei Long. But against underlings like the one in the room with him, Akihito knew just how to provoke them. It also helped that Shingo, Tetsu, Asami, Kirishima _and_ Suoh had been training him. Asami would come for him, Akihito was sure of this. But he was also sure that there was no way in hell he would stay seated, waiting for his lover like a damsel in distress. By the time Asami would arrive, Akihito would already be out of his bounds.

With his determination set, Akihito looked away from the camera in the room that was sending the footage of his capture directly to his lover. Akihito hoped Tokyo would still be standing when he got back. He knew his lover's temper and the way he lost it whenever Akihito disappeared. As dangerous as it was, the photographer couldn't help but feel that he was loved whenever Asami got so angry for his sake. But that thought was mushy, not to mention fucked-up, which led to Akihito shoving it to the back of his mind, in a very dark corner together with all his other sappy thoughts.

"H-how late is it?" Akihito asked, pretending to clear his throat to get his voice out stronger. The guard glanced over at him before looking away again, remaining silent. Akihito scraped his throat again before trying again.

"Please. If Ryuichi isn't here by eight, I'm going to get killed. I just want to know how long I have left to live" he pleaded and the guard gave him another glance before giving in and looking on his watch.

"Six thirty" he answered and Akihito lowered his head, willing tears to rise up to his eyes, letting a sob jerk his shoulders.

"Fuck" he cursed, gaining the attention of the guard again.

"Why the hell do I have to get involved in this?" Akihito questioned out loud as he let his shoulders shake.

"I didn't want any of this!" he exclaimed as he looked up at the guard, the tears in his eyes seeping down from the corners.

"I don't care" the guard said and Akihito kept eye-contact.

"Why the hell did I do wrong to get here?! It's just like he said, I'm just Asami's whore! It's not like he cares for me more than he cares for my ass!" he said and looked down. Saying those words, even knowing they were a lie, felt like bile in his mouth, yet Akihito continued.

"You don't know what it's like, to be treated like this" he said and gritted his teeth.

"As man, locked up in a bedroom, tied down by leather and being defiled over and over again" he said and looked up at the wall opposite of him.

"After a while, you start to lose yourself. You get used to being penetrated and spanked. Being treated like you're less than a man, less than human even. Being roughly used, day in day out, hurt whenever you even look him in the eye. You can't tell pain from pleasure anymore. Your body isn't your own anymore, manipulated to feel pleasure where there should be pain" he said and gave a sardonic chuckle.

"Even now, with just these ropes restricting me and cutting into my skin, my body is reacting. It's like it's completely foreign to me, but I can't stop it from happened. I guess he just trained me too well" he said bitter and looked up as the guard had unconsciously walked closer to him. Akihito leaned back in his chair, letting his eyes slip half-lidded as he regarded the guard.

"Did you know? After a while, everything that is done to you will feel like pleasure, to the point you're craving for it like a drug, responding to even the slightest lustful stare" he said and spread his knees wider as he arched his back slightly.

"You want to try?" he suggested and tilted his head.

"If I'm going to die anyway, I want to defy that man at least one time. You can do with me whatever you want. I'll show you that everything painful can be turned into pleasure" he said, feeling his heart beat faster as the guard got closer and closed. Just a little more.

"Besides, imagine what you would be able to say. You, fucking Asami Ryuichi's boy toy" Akihito said giving the guard that last push. Now! Akihito didn't waste any time as he released the rope he held in his hands, having loosened the knot during his act. He grabbed the guard's blazer and pulled him down. With his ankels still tied to the chair, Akihito had no other choice but to do everything with his hands. He moved quick, the movements hammered into his body until he could do them blindly as he took the guard in a choke-hold. The man started to struggle, clawing at Akihito's arms while simultaneously kicking in the air and binging his elbows back. The chair was toppled over and Akihito felt a shot of pain go through his ribs, but he was nothing if not stubborn.

"Go to sleep already" Akihito gritted out as he watched the man's face go red before his movements ceased. Akihito waited another five counts before roughly shoving the heavy body off him. With a hiss, he reached up to untie his ankles, stepping away from the chair that was lying on its back, the guard next to it. Akihito reached out for the lower back holster of the guard, taking the gun apart like Asami had taught him to. While it wouldn't do much to stop the guard when he woke back up, it would halt him for a few seconds, at the very least. A few seconds extra that Akihito would use to find out where exactly he was.

In his opinion, that was probably the shittiest thing about being kidnapped. Without knowing where you were, you had to find your way out of not only the building you were held, but also the city. He could get out of restrictions pretty easily, and distracting guards wasn't all that hard either. Because of his tendency to wander around, he was always able to find at least something familiar. However, it was never sure how long it would take or if he would get in trouble during that time, since his wandering did get him in trouble about as much as it got him out of it. But if he thought about that in his current situation, he felt as if it would jinx him, so he pushed it away. As long as he was still in Japan, he woud be able to find is way back home.

And when he got home, he would give Asami a piece of his mind before having a good laugh about it. He would complain a little, get fucked into the matrass until he wouldn't be able to stand anymore and then he'd be carried to the living room to stuff his face with expensive sushi. Hmm, who would have thought. There were some good thing about getting kidnapped. Akihito gulped as he pressed his back against the wall, his hand on his tender ribs as he heard footsteps and voice as they complained. From the lay-out, Akihito could tell it was a building under construction. It was a new building with all of the walls already in place but no electricity or water yet. This was a blessing as well as a disadvantage for Akihito.

It was already rather dark, which caused the hallways to be doused in shadows. This gave him a cover to hide himself better. But it also hid the yakuza members walking around, lighting their path with flash-lights as they patrolled the hallways. Akihito had not expected there to be so many men around, as if the whole gang was stationed inside, and no doubt outside the building. Then again, it was only a logical decision, since the one Ouchi pissed off was Asami. Akihito doubted even an army would be able to stop the dragon of Tokyo when the man was enraged. Akihito's nerves skyrocketed as he realized what this would mean. There was no way Asami would come alone, bringing men and firepower, something Ouchi was prepared for.

This was going to turn into a shoot-out and Akihito was once again in the middle of it all. Overly aware, the blonde felt the holster with his gun press against his unharmed ribs. It was as if the thing was telling him that it was there in case of need. It somehow scared Akihito, knowing there could be a possibility of him having to use it in the worst case scenario. He might be able to nail shots in a shooting range, but that meant little to nothing in a real-life situation. Still, Akihito would use it, only if absolutely needed. He had known what he had agreed to when he had entered a relationship with Asami. After the engagement and picking up the weapon, there was no backing out anymore. Not that Akihito planned on backing out, if that meant giving up Asami. The photographer was already in way too deep.

Glancing past the corner, the blonde took his gun out, sliding the magazine into it as silent as possible as he heard the voices come closer. He clicked the Taurus back into its holster, planning to use hand-to-hand first and foremost. Besides, gunshots drew too much attention. Akihito held his breath, hoping to muffle the sound of his breathing as much as possible as the two yakuzas passed through the hallway parallel to the one the blonde was hiding in. As the voices seemed to travel away from him, Akihito counted to three before pushing off from the wall he had been leaning against. Keeping his eyes pried open, the blonde snuck through the hallways, disappearing into the hallway the duo had come from.

His heart was thudding in his throat and pounding in his ears as he moved through the dark hallways as quiet as possible without moving like a snail. His injuries caused by his previous beating were throbbing, his rib most of all, slowing him down slightly. He rested his back against the wall, having gotten from the fifth floor to the second without being discovered. Listening to his surroundings as good as possible with his breathing coming out in a rather wheezing way, Akihito could pick up on voices down the hallway.

The sound of the first gunshot ringing out, made the blonde flinch, ducking his head. As if a start-sign was given, the staccato sounds of gunfire filled the building, making Akihito's hands tremble and his stomach turn. The photographer knew that it would be stupid of him to try and go lower. He would no doubt be caught up in the crossfire and that would do more bad than good. Akihito flinched when he heard footsteps in the hallway behind him before shots rang out, followed by the sound of two bodies hitting the floor. As footsteps grew louder, coming closer to his position, Akihito's fight-or-flight instincts kicked in.

Releasing his ribs, the blonde got to his crouches, holding his breath as he waited and waited, until the owner of the approaching footsteps was close enough. Clenching his jaw, he stepped into the dooropening to send a high kick towards the figure passing the door. The tip of his toes succesfuly connected with a chest before both the attacker and the victim stumbled back. Akihito grabbed for his ribs as he heard a sharp intake of breath on the hallway.

"Oh fuck!" Akihito cursed as he stepped out into the hallway, looking at the black dressed man that was seeking support on his knees, loudly gasping for air.

"Tsuji! Are you okay?!" Akihito asked panicked, his own voice coming out strained as he worried about the Sion mob, who held up his hand, trying to calm the photographer down while unable to catch his breath.

"Oh fuck! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Akihito stressed and flinched as a black blazer was draped over his shoulder. The photographer looked up at Suoh next to him, holding a finger on the communication-piece lodged in his ear.

"I've got him. We're taking him outside" the large guard said as Akihito felt relief flood his system, almost making him sag.

"I'm alright, Takaba-sama. That was a splendid kick" Tsuji said, gaining the blonde's attention. Akihito could hear the guard was still a bit winded, but standing straight again.

"A little more, Takaba-sama" Suoh said, noticing how the photographer was on the verge of collapsing as the adrenaline left him.

"We'll go through the back" the bulky guard said to the small group of men that he had taken charge of. Akihito, way past asking questions and wanting nothing more than to go home, didn't ask anything as he followed Suoh through the building. He slightly wondered how exactly it was that they knew the lay-out, but somehow had enough answer with knowing Suoh was Asami's subordinate. There was no way Asami would do anything half-assed.

"Where is he?" Akihito asked as he looked up at Suoh's back as they snuck through the building.

"He will join you at the car" the guard whispered back as he looked around the corner. Because of the shooting in the front of the building, there was barely to no men in any other part of the building, which made it so much easier to get outside. Since Akihito hadn't known where the entrance and the exit had been, he had gone in the direction of the voices, in the hope of finding an exit or entrance that wasn't a window frame. The sleek black cars belonging to the crime-lord were parked in the shadows in the street in front of the building, where Suoh urged Akihito to sit down in Asami's BMW, which Akihito stubbornly refused.

"Are you hurt anywhere? Did you break something?" Suoh asked as the four other mobs stood in front of the side of the car, lined up in case someone targeted the vehicle.

"Hmm, my rib, probably" Akihito said as he shivered, finally feeling the cold that had seeped into his body from his chilled, previously wet clothes.

"Anything else?" Suoh asked as he lifted Akihito's chin to check the blonde's nose, which had taken a good hit too, but hadn't broken, thus Akihito shook his head negative. A deadly silence rang out after a final gunshot, signalling the end of the shooting. The end of a human life too, Akihito realized, but kept silent about it. He hated to admit to that dark part of himself, but Ouchi would be lucky getting off with only a bullet in his head and they all knew it.

Akihito held onto the large suit blazer with both hands, holding it closed as he looked at the building, waiting for his lover to emerge and take him home. Probably after a lengthy stop at the hospital for a throughout check up. The photographer's heart skipped a beat as Asami stepped out of the building, his blazer undone and a lit cigarette dangling between his lips that were curled down in dissatisfaction. Behind him were several of his men with grim expressions, Kirishima flanking the crime-lord. The scene was imposing in a way that would have normal people backing off immediately, yet Akihito only felt reliefed.

"Ryuichi" Akihito breathed as his lover was close enough. Before he could do something, Asami's arms were wrapped around him like a vice, holding the blonde against his chest as if he would disappear if the man blinked. Akihito bit down a grunt of pain, clenching his fists in Asami's blazer.

"Sir, he's injury to his ribs" Suoh was quick to inform before Akihito could even protest. Asami was quick to release him and lift his lover's chin, much like Suoh had done before for the exact same reason.

"We're going to the hospital. Shingo, drive us" Asami said and Akihito could hear at his lover's voice that it would take a long while before his anger would be cooled down.

"What about Ouchi and his underlings?" Akihito asked as Asami gently coaxed him into the back of the car while Shingo stepped in behind the wheel.

"Kirishima will see to it that the underlings will be put in jail for their involvement with the yakuza" Asami said, revealing that he had been merciful on the subordinates without mentioning anything about Ouchi. Akihito knew this was either because the man was already dead, but somehow Akihito didn't think that was the case. He didn't want to go into deepe detail, but he had a feeling that there was no way Asami would allow Ouchi to get off so lightly. As the car drove away, Akihito caught sight of a dark figure standing on the side fo the road through the window.

"What is it?" Asami asked, noticing the frown his lover was giving the window.

"No, it's nothing" Akihito said distracted before shaking his head and turning his attention away from the street.

"Must have been my imagination" he said and let his head fall down onto the raven's broad shoulders, a whiff of gunpowder entering his nose.

"It's over now, Kitten. Go to sleep and I'll wake you up when we've reached the hospital" Asami said and Akihito gave a hum, grabbing a hold of his lover's hand and squeezing it. Asami was not the only one afraid of their other half disappearing on them if they blinked. Asami turned his head towards the photographer, pressing his lips against the pale forehead.

"I'm sorry" the crime-lord said soft, glad that the blonde didn't react to his apology. Akihito knew his lover was apologising for dragging him into this world of darkness and bloodshed. But Akihito also knew that this was part of it, part of the man he loved. There was no Asami without his job, and Akihito was long past the point of no return.

 **Thank you for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and the OC's!

* * *

"Mom is going to kill you for this" Akihito said, settled back comfortably in his plush chair next to his lov- no, husband. Christ, that was going to take one hell of a long time to get used to.

"I'm serious, Ryuichi. She'll take her sport bike and run you over with it. She'll probably back up again to see if you're injured and then drive back over you for a third time, regardless if you're okay or not" he continued and kept his eyes outside the window next to him.

"She might even do a burnout on top of you" he said and Asami squeezed his hand to get the blonde's attention.

"And yet, you don't look like you mind my decision at all" he pointed out and Akihito glanced away.

"Besides, neither of us like the drama of it all, so Koko will understand" the crime-lord said and Akihito shook his head lightly.

"She won't. Not only will she not have attended the wedding, she will also find out from some kind of gossip magazine from an article that you have approved of" he said and Asami smirked.

"What gave me away?" he asked and Akihito scoffed.

"What didn't? I know how much influence you have over the media. Only articles that have passed you are allowed to go to the printers. Besides, I'm willing to bet that it's either, Suoh, Kirishima, Tetsu or Shingo that wrote the article and send it to the printer, since there was nobody but those four and us at the signing of the papers" Akihito said and Asami could help the chuckle that left him as his fresh husband's splendid observations.

"About that, how did you even do it? Same-sex marriage is not recognized in Japan. How is it possible that we are married by law and by some civil union?" Akihito asked disbelieving even after signing the papers that made him Asami's legal spouse in the family register.

"Let's take a second to acknowledge who you are talking to" Asami said in an almost dry tone, if it hadn't been for the obvious satisfaction and amusement in his voice. Akihito grimaced as he looked at his husband.

"You bribed them" Akihito guessed ad Asami chuckled.

"I didn't even have to. And I didn't threaten them either. They just owed me something and I cashed it in this way" he said and Akihito looked away.

"Right. Forget I asked. It's a given that the great Asami Ryuichi always gets what he wants" he said and felt a finger settle under his chin, turning his head to look at the older man again.

"I already have what I want, Asami Akihito" he said, clearly loving the way the photographer's new name rolled off his tongue.

"Idiot" Akihito mumbled and looked up as the voice of the pilot came through the speakers, informing them that the private jet was landing. Somehow Akihito wasn't even surprised by the car that was waiting for them as they stepped out of the private jet and onto Austrian tarmac. The driver, obviously a local, held open the door for the newly wed couple, ready to drive them to their destination. Akihito looked through the window at the snowy landscape, his fingers itching for his cameras, which were in his luggage.

"Ne, Ryuichi, I can go snowboarding, right?" Akihito asked excitedly as he turned to his husband who smiled at him.

"Of course. The inn we are staying at is owned by a former subordinate of mine who lives there with his wife and daughter. I have already provided you with the necessary equipment and his daughter will be your guide when I am not there" Asami said and Akihito looked at him dryly.

"You brought your work on our honeymoon, or is it the other way around?" he asked and Asami gave a small smile.

"It's just meeting an old acquaintance who I have done business with in the past" Asami said and raised his hand to brush his thumb over Akihito's cheekbone, reliefed to see that the bruise that had been there was gone. After a full month and a half, all of Akihito's injuries had healed, allowing them to really put Ouchi past them. Asami had thought the perfect way to do that had been to get married and take a little vacation. It would be good for both of them to get a break and enjoy each other without any interferences. But sadly, Asami didn't know the meaning of vacation.

"I'm looking forward to the dance you owe me" Asami said and Akihito's cheeks heated up as he jerked his head away in embarrassment.

"I never said when I'd give it" he said and and Asami rested his hand in the back of the blonde's neck.

"But it's our wedding night. Shouldn't there be something special?" he said and Akihito huffed, stubbornly crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Technically, our wedding night was on the plane. I will do it, but I haven't said when" he said and Asami gave a hum.

"I want it before we return to Japan" he warned and Akihito glanced at him before looking away again.

"I know" he said Asami sat back, satisfied with leaving it at that since he knew Akihito would honour his word. Asami was looking forward to it, while Akihito was looking forward to having it over and done with. He should have never agreed to it, and Asami should have never informed his mother, who had dragged Akihito back to the lessons. To refresh his memories, she had said while handing him a pair of sky-high heels.

Just remembering had a blush land on Akihito's cheeks, though he couldn't deny the fact that he had had fun. But if he told this to Asami, the crime-lord might instal a pole in the penthouse so Akihito could continue and like hell the blonde was going to let that happen. The car stopped in front of a cozy inn surrounded by snow, where the newly wed couple stepped outside, gathering their luggage before entering the building. At the front desk, they were greeted by the owner, who Akihito could guess was Asami's ex-subordinate's wife.

"Welcome to our inn. You must be the Asami couple" she greeted in fluent English and Asami gave a nod.

"I apologize for my husband's absence" she said and Asami waved it off.

"Nothing to apologize for. I will make sure to greet him when he has time and when we have rested from our trip" he said and Akihito doubted they would be doing any resting anytime soon.

"Certainly. We have prepared the log cabin for you and your spouse. If you will follow me, I will lead you to it" she said friendly and Asami let the blonde go first, following the inn-owner through the back-door of the inn. She led them down the path to a small cabin in what was presumably the backyard of the inn. She opened the door for them and allowed them to walk inside. Akihito looked around, feeling as if he stepped into the scene of an old western movie. The cabin was of a decent size, fitting a livingroom, a bathroom and a kitchen on the first floor.

The living room and kitchen blended into one while the bathroom was the only room that was closed off, roofed by the open bedroom on the second floor which was accessible via a log starecase. The decoration was cosy, with warm hues in the form of dark red pillows and plaids. Against the wall was an old fireplace, a low coffee table in front of it on top of an anima rug. Behind the wooden table stood a brown leather couch, directed at the fireplace with the one-seaters on each side of it, forming an open square.

Sunlight was reflexted on the snow, lighting up the living room and kitchen through the doors of the porch. The kitchen was very standard, but with everything necessary in it, showing the modern age without disrupting the traditional charm of the log cabin. Under the bedroom level, was a small hallway that led to the bathroom and the extra bedroom, which would be unused since the couple didn't have any kids to put there. The bathroom was the most modern place of the cabin. Continuing with the traditional/modern combination, there was both a bath and a shower. The square white shower in the corner was detached from the traditional crème-coloured bathtub.

On the ground between the bathtub and the double sink with mirror and white tiles matching the one of the shower-stall, was an animal on the ground. A place to put their toiletries was build into the wall in the form of an open closet, the shelves already filled with local bath supplies like aromas, shampoos, lotions, bath salts and even insence. The bedroom above the bathroom was very open, with a low wooden bed behind a pointed window, showing the landscape behind the log cabin. There were two wooden nightstands, one on each side of the bed, while the bed was richly covered with a fur blanket on the bottom stroke of the bed and plush pillows against the low head-board.

"The fridge has been filled this morning and can be restocked either by yourself or us, if you give us a list of what is needed. Cleaning will be done by us, when you inform us that the cabin is free. You can also choose to eat breakfast inside the inn, which is served from 7 to 10. Lunch is served between 12 and 14 while dinner is between 18 and 21. The telephone is connected to the front desk, so if there is something you needed or something you have questions about, don't hesitate to call" the inn-owner said and Asami gave a nod.

"Thank you" he said, thanking the woman for the explanation but silently wishing for her to go as fast as she could.

"Well then, please enjoy your stay" she said before taking her leave. As if the click of the wooden door falling closed was a signal, Akihito found himself at the mercy of his lover's lips descending hungrily on his own. Out of habit, Akihito raised his arms to curl around his husband's shoulders, answering the kiss easily as he felt himself being backed up to the couch. The thick padded armrest of the one-seater knocked into the back of his knees, causing him to fall backwards. Teeth clacked against each other painfully as Akihito but barely caught himself on the opposite arm-rest.

"R-ryui-" Akihito tried to slow down his eager husband, which only granted the raven haired man access to his cavern. Akihito hated to admit it, but once Asami's tongue brushed his own, he was lost. Asami was too skilled and Akihito was too lustful to not give in when presented with that which would lead to much more pleasurable things. The photographer loved the way Asami kissed him whole-heartedly, whether it was passionate or languidly, never neglecting to put in his feelings. No matter which type of kiss it was, it never failed to make the younger man's heart flutter and knees weak.

Akihito leaned back onto his elbow, getting a steadier position which would allow him to burry his fingers in the back of the older man's onyx locks. He tilted his head to allow the man a better angle to ravish his mouth, sharply tugging on the locks in between his fingers in a way he knew made the raven grunt as their lips parted. Proving that Asami was not the only one thirsting for it, Akihito lowered his mouth to the raven's throat, which he bared with a gently but firm pull on the hair in his fist. Asami placed a knee on the arm-rest in between Akihito's thighs, his breathing falling from his lips in a harsh pants.

* * *

 **WARNING :: SMUT**

* * *

The hiss leaving the older man as teeth scraped over his pulse point sounded like music to Akihito's ears, shooting straight to the blonde's quickly awakening groin. Removing his elbow from under him, he laid back, making Asami catch himself on his hands on each side of the blonde's head. The position in which he lay in was surprisingly comfortable, thanks to the wide, thick padding of the armrests under his head and thighs. Not that Akihito would have cared either way. He was too focussed on the heavy, large erection pressing into his palm, straining against the confines of Asami's black dress pants.

The knowledge that his body could take that girt without a problem made him pat himself on the back while wiggling his hips in anticipation, the ghost of their previous love-making enough to give him a good idea of what it felt like. Eager to be connected together, Akihito unbuckled the crime-lord's belt, glad for their position. If Asami would have had his hands free, he would have had them all over Akihito and the blonde would have never been able to focuss this fully on teasing and pleasuring his husband.

"You're playing unfair, kitten" Asami said breathily as Akihito's hand closed around erect rod. Akihito smirked as he raised his eyes up to meet golden orbs.

"You don't seem to mind it all that much" Akihito said and twisted his wrist while simultaneously tightening his grip in a way he knew caused the older man's hips to jerk and his breathing to hitch with a grunt. The reaction his actions earned never failed to bring a wide smirk to Akihito's hips which reminded Asami of the cheshire cat. Asami must have felt that the blonde was getting too confident, spurring him on to flip his lover over. Akihito made a surprised sound, forced to release the older man's gender as Asami pulled up his hips to the point Akihito's knees were on the arm-rest.

"O-oi, Ryuichi!" Akihito stuttered as he looked back at his husband, attempting to turn back over. No matter how many times they did it, Akihito still found this particular position more embarrassing than any other one. Well, the ones that didn't involve any of the leather SM harnesses. Still, because he knew what this was leading to, his protests were half-hearted, already anticipating that erection stretching him open. Asami obviously knew this as he helped the blonde out of his pants, letting it dangle from one slim ankle.

"Relax, kitten. I'll make you feel good" Asami promised and Akihito knew he would. Asami never did anything other than making Akihito feel good. The photographer bit on his lip as he felt his husband's skilful fingers trail down his leaking erection, playing with the pre-cum that was flowing from the tip.

"You're already this drenched, my dear sweet husband" Asami purred as he continued to tease the younger man, ingoring the way Akihito's hips trembled and wiggled.

"R-Ryuichi, don't t-tease" Akihito panted and Asami merely smirked as he brushed his barely lubricated fingers around the younger man's hole, easily sliding in the first digit to the second knuckle. Akihito had really gotten used to being penetrated, his body hungering for it to the point he was unable to come without being touched in the back. But the only one who could fully satisfy him was currently teasing him, curling his finger as he dragged it back out. The raven continued his teasing, taking apart his husband with shallow finger thrusts before joining in the second finger.

"R-Ryuichi! For fuck's sake! Stop teasing" Akihito panted, resting with his cheek on the arm-leaning, one hand reaching back to spread his ass-cheeks in an invitation he knew his lover couldn't pass up. At this point, Akihito didn't care anymore. He knew he wasn't properly stretched and that it would hurt, but he never really minded the pain when it was Asami. Judging by the eagerness with which the raven lined up, Akihito knew Asami didn't have the patience either and merely had waited for Akihito to give the go-ahead. Asami hated hurting Akihito needlessly when it didn't involve pleasure, allowing him to hold back on ramming home in one fluid motion, instead entering his husband in a slow slide.

The languid penetration caused Akihito to shiver, feeling every inch of that hot cock slide into him, his walls relaxing and tightening against the intrusion as it stretched him open in the most delicious way. Asami held still as his hips pressed flush against the silky skin of his husband's ass, the rim of muscles stretch sinfully tight around the base of his cock as Akihito panted, relaxing his body to accept the girt and adjust to its shape that seemed to be carved deep into his insides. He looked back, direction his watered eyes to his husband, reaching a hand back to rest on Asami's clothed thigh.

"M-move already, Ry- Ah!" Akihito started, cut off by a moan as Asami grinded his hips upwards before dragging them back, going against the strong suction trying to keep him buried deep inside his lover's ass. Akihito braced himself against the arm-rest under his cheek, forced to reach out to the side-table filling the corner of the one-seater and the sofa as the force of Asami's thrusts became too much, almost knocking him off the one-seater.

Asami reached out for his other hand, bringing it back to rest on his lower back, entwining their hands. His rough pace didn't ease up as he stared at their joined hands, both wedding bands pressed against each other fillind him with deep satisfaction. Akihito felt his release coil in his stomach, but was unable to reach out for his abandoned erection, lest he wanted to fall off the couch.

"Ry-Ryuichi! I'm… I'm gonna!" Akihtio panted harshly, trying to get his message across.

"Not yet" Asami said in a breathy voice as he curled his hand around the blonde's cock in a vice grip, forcing back the younger man's orgasm.

"A little more" Asami said, his voice holding a certain hint of desperation as he wanted to come together. Akihito wiggled his hips impatiently, thrusting back onto his husband's cock.

"Please… Ryu! Le-Let me cu-cum! P-Please" Akihito begged, tightening his grip on the wooden side-table in the hope of holding back like his lover wanted even when his mouth said something else. He curved his back as far as he could, not knowing what to do with himself. He wanted to cum so freaking badly, but Asami was holding him back to the point it almost became painful. They hadn't really had sex before this because of Akihito's healing injuries, so to say both were pretty desperate for it was a serious understatement.

"Ryuichii!" Akihito whined desperately with a light sob in his tone. The call off his name was the final push Asami needed for his release to wash over him even though he had hoped to last a little longer. With a single tug on his cock and a chocked version of his husband's name, Akihito's climax washed over him, feeling Asami's sperm coat the inside of his passage. A smile tugged mindlessly on Akihito's lips, his eyes closing to enjoy the long needed after-sex height that filled his head.

"Don't think I'm done with just this. I'm not letting you until I'm satisfied, so you better don't expect to be walking around tomorrow" Asami said as he picked his boneless husband off the couch without pulling out.

"Ah! W-Wait, Ryu-! T-Take it out! It -Hah!- feels w-weird!" Akihito pleaded as he was carried up the stairs, his legs held open wide by Asami's large hands behind his knees. The crime-lord merely smiled before he lowered his hsband onto the bed with no intention of allowing him to walk the next day, though Asami doubted Akihito would ever do as the crime-lord planned.

* * *

 **Smut end.**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer :: Hasn't changed. I don't own any thing but the story and the OC's!

Please bear with me...

* * *

Akihito rested his arms over the bar of the lift he was sitting in, looking at the snowy landscape around him. No matter how many times he went up and down, it still managed to captivate him. He was also grateful for the fact that he had no fear of hights, looking down, past his feet, to where the sun was reflexting on the pure-white snow.

Honestly, after practically three full days on the slopes, Akihito still wasn't growing tired of snowboarding. Though he would like it if Asami would decide to come with him for once, instead of working. But then again, Akihito hadn't really expected Asami to be so pumped about the slopes like he was. However, Akihito was determined to have the crime-lord go with him for at least one time, no matter what he had to do.

"Asami-san?" Siglind asked as she noticed the blonde's smirk. Siglind was the daughter of Nowa, Asami's ex-subordinate. Because it was weekend, the light haired brunette didn't have any school, which allowed her to accompany Akihito to the slopes. Because of her father, she was able to talk to Akihito in Japanese, something the blonde was very gratefull for.

His first day on the slopes had been accompanied by Niwa himself, though the man hadn't been able to keep up with the photographer, which only got worse the more used Akihito got to snowboarding again. Siglind on the other hand, was able to keep up with the blonde, thought not without trouble. Yet, the angel she was, she never complained.

"Asami-san?" the brunette repeated and Akihito finally realised she was talking to him.

"Ah, right! Sorry, what were you saying?" Akihito asked, feeling a blush land on his cheeks in embarrassment. He really needed to get used to his new name soon.

"Nothing important. I was just wondering if you ever get sick of snowboarding?" Siglind asked and Akihito gave guilty laugh.

"You're getting bored of it, aren't you? I'm sorry you had to accompany me" Akihito said and Siglind shook her head fervently.

"No! No, not at all! It's fun skiing with you! It's just, you seem to have so much fun doing it, while to me it seems all so usual" she said and Akihito smiled.

"Yeah well, I don't have much chance to go snowboarding, so I like to do it as much as possible before I can't anymore. Besides, you can ski whenever you like as long as there is snow. I can't really do that unless my work takes me somewhere close to where I can snowboard, which is just as likely as me getting a raise for working with one of those spoiled newbie models" he said and Siglind blinked at him.

"You work?" she asked confused and Akihito looked at her, amused.

"Yeah, I do. How else am I going to pay for food? What did you think I do?" he asked and Siglind looked geniunly surprised.

"I-Ithought you were student" she said and Akihito laughed soft.

"A student? How old do you think I am?" he asked, though slightly rethorical.

"Around my age. Like, 17 or 18. Maximum 19" she said and Akihito let his head hang.

"I'm turning 27" he admitted and Siglind's head shot to him.

"What?!" she exclaimed surprised, her voice a little louder in disbelieve.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't! You don't look it!" she said, trying to correct her mistake in fear she insulted the blonde who held up a hand.

"It's okay, I get it a lot. I blame it on my mother" he said and Siglind looked down before looking back up, not wanting an awkward silence to fall after her slip up.

"What kind of work do you do?" she asked and Akihito leaned back in his seat.

"Freelance photographer. Though I left my job back in Japan for now, since it's a vacation" he said and honestly had hoped Asami would haved one the same. But that would be asking too much. Besides, it wasn't like Akihito didn't take a single picture since he did bring along his cameras.

"Oh, we're here" Akihito said before Siglind could continue about his job. Stepping off the lift, the duo made their way to their wanted slope for their final ride for the day.

"You sure you don't want to sit this one out?" Akihito asked as sat down to strap his second foot in. Siglind glanced at the sign that announced the piste to be the black one, going steep down.

"I'm sure" she said and Akihito gave a hum as he stood up.

"Let's go then" he said and Siglind nodded, allowing Akihito to go first. The blonde took the lead, moving his board smoothly through the snow, adding a bit of tricks here and there while manouvering through the snow-covered trees on the slope. Faster than he would have liked, the bottom of the slope came in sight. Akihito crammed in a last few jumps on the kickers next to the slope.

As he landed, he caught sight of a familiar figure standing at the ski lifts, obviously waiting for him. A smirk tugged on Akihito's lips underneath his tube scarf as he made his way over to his husband, coming to a very sharp stop in front of him. It took three seconds for Akihito to burst out laughing, curling his arm around his stomach as he was unable to keep watching as Asami removed the sprayed snow off his face with a flat hand.

"Har, har. Very funny, kitten" Asami said dryly and with a shove, Akihito found himself landing on his ass in the snow.

"You finished work?" Akihito asked as he reached up to removed his board from his feet.

"Yeah. We got a little gift" Asami said as he brushed off the front of his black trench-coat.

"A gift? What for?" the blonde asked confused as he stood up, clopping the snow off the seat of his burnt orange ski pants, above it a black turtleneck pull-over, having taken his jacket off around noon, when he was getting too hot.

"For our marriage, what else, idiot? We got tickets to go sky-diving" Asami said, sending a side-way look at Siglind, who blushed as she looked away from the duo.

"Sky-diving?" Akihito asked as he looked up at his lover, his goggles no longer obstructing his wide eyes as she shimmered with child-like excitement.

"Go grab your jacket before you catch a cold, Kitten" Asami said and Akihito rushed into the ski-lift building where he had asked if he could leave his jacket. As he jogged up to his husband with his mint green and dark grey ski-jacket in hand, Asami lit up a cigarette.

"So we're going sky-diving?" he asked and picked up his board.

"Please tell me you're coming with me" he said hopeful as he turned to the raven.

"The only time I'm jumping out of a plane is when it's on fire" Asami said and Akihito pouted, slinking after the older man as they left the slopes. There had to be a way to get the crime-lord to go jumping with him, maybe even go for a ride down the slopes afterwards. Ah, but there was a way. Was he realy going to do it? Akihito bit on his lips as he looked at the box he had taken with him into the second bedroom after taking a shower. The box was opened and Akihito felt like it was going to drag him to hell. Yet he still reached inside with a blush on his cheeks.

With a soft click of his tongue, he dropped the towel from around his waist and pulled on the tight black briefs and pulled up the thigh high blacks socks, attaching them to the black rather belt low around his waist before covering most of it with one of Asami's white shirts. With every piece of fabric that was added, Akihito's cheeks turned redder and redder. But the crown-piece was without a doubt the pair of black six-inch stripper sandals that the blonde attached to his feet with the strap around his ankle. He took a small walk around the room to get used to them again, grateful that they weren't that hard to walk in.

The first time had been a disaster that had actually twisted his ankles for a total of four times. But after practice, it became much easier. It was still a mystery to Akihito how exactly regular heels and stripper heels could be so different. He could still remember the disaster it had been when Ai had made him walk in regular heels. He had lost count of how many times he had almost gone straight on his face wearing those. It had litteraly cost him blood, sweat and tears to be able to pull it off. The blisters he had gotten from some of the pairs she had suggested had not been a walk in the park.

Yet the ones he was currently walking in, felt a lot better on his feet. Thought they didn't give him all that much confidence as he stepped out of the room, remaining on the tips of his shoes. He saw that Asami had returned from his smoke-break outside, sitting with his back towards the hallways. He looked up as Akihito dimmed the lights by turning the light-switch.

"Akihi-" Asami started as he looked up, probably attempting to ask what was wrong but his words got stuck in his throat as Akihito strutted past the sofas with all the confidence he could muster. Which was slowly returning with every step he took. This was Asami, the man who had seen him in much more embarrassing situations.

"So you're finally going to give me the show, huh" Asami said, having found the use of his tongue again as Akihito walked over to draw the curtains.

"Shouldn't you move the table?" Akihito asked, glad to hear that his voice seemed to be steadier than he felt. As the blonde heard the table being moved behind him, he took a deep breath to calm himself down. While Akihito went to lock the front door, just to be sure, Asami moved aside the carpet befor sitting back in the one-seater. Akihito felt his skin prickling under the hungry golden stare as he went to grab one of the kitchen chairs.

How amusing, how they managed to rile each other up with mere gazes. With a nest of hornets in his stomach, Akihito placed the chair in the middle of the cleared space, facing his husband. The blonde sat down on the chair as his nerves turned into the usual buzz he felt when he was taking control, his back straight and his knees and ankles together, resting his hands back onto the seat behind his rear.

"Press play" Akihito said, giving a pointed look at the speakers which held up his phone on the side table, which he had moved a bit further from the one-seater even before he went to shower. Asami reached out, blindly unlocking the blonde's phone and pressing play. Akihito took another calming breath to prevent his body from heating up too much, as the first sound of Queen B's voice came through the speakers, voicing the intro of Yonce. Somehow, as soon as the play button had been pressed, the blonde could feel his so-called inner seductress come to the forefront.

Akihito couldn't help but want to increase that lust and that passion. He wanted those eyes to eat him up as he drove the raven way past the limits of his self-control like only he could do. The photographer was not ashamed to admit that he loved the control he had over the older man, even if it was only in the bedroom. But since that was where Akihito held most power, he was going to make use of it to get what he wanted. Asami wanted a show, and he was going to get one.

As soon as the intro passed and the music started, Akihito pushed up onto his hands, spreading his legs open as he moved his pelvis up in the air, rolling his hips seductively upwards before bringing them back down onto the chair. His first move already had Asami hooked and Akihito supressed the smirk he felt under the surface as he continued. His knees remained spread as he leaned to the left side, trailing his fingers down his other arm before placing his hand onto the chair, between his legs. He rose himself up from the chair before rolling his shoulders and arching his back as he slowly sat down again, leaning back almos vertically while trailing his hand past the inside of his thigh before snapping his fingers at his side at the same time his front leg stretched out fully.

Placing his hand on the corner of his chair, he once again rose his pelvis into the air, rolling his hips twice, trice, before rolling them in reverse to sit back down. All the while he moved, Akihito made sure to keep eye-contact with his husbands, noticing how the man's hands rested relaxed on the arm-rests while his fingers twitched, speaking volumes of his self-control. The younger man could see how his moves riled the crime-lord up, yet it wasn't enough for him. Akihito slid the tip of his shoe in a circle over the ground as he slid off the edge of his chair into a sideway crouch. With his knees spread, he bounced his chest forward as he let his knees fall forward onto the ground, turning on them to rest his elbows onto the chair.

He hollowed out his back and then arched it up into a bow in rapid succession before sitting back on one knee while throwing his head back, placing his other foot on the ground to roll his body from shoulders to hips. He switched sides, exchanging the knee that was on the ground fro the other while looking over his shoulder, once again keeping their eyes locked as he stretched his legs seductively, standing up with his ass in the air first before bringing up his torso. He turned back around, bending forward ith one hand on the chair seat and the other on the back-leaning, taking notice of the bulge in black slacks that made his mouth water and his skin tight in anticipation.

The revelation of how much this was affecting the raven almost made Akihito falter, yet he continued on, knowing that Asami would not intorupt him since he was the one who asked for it. As Akihito sat back on the chair with he legs crossed, he ran his hands from his ankles up to his knees, shoving them apart and watching how Asami's eyes immediately fell down to the blonde's erection underneath the white shirt. The fact that Akihito was just as affected, only seemed to make it worse for the older man as he clenched his fists and jaw, watching the blonde move smoothly through the final moves of the song, stepping over the back-leaning of the chair before seductively approaching Asami with well-placed steps.

Akihito could not stop the smirk from tugging on his lips as he noticed the older man reaching out for him, clearly disappointed when it became clear Akihito was not yet done. Honestly, he was having too much fun with torturing his lover like this. He barely swallowed down the giggle in his throat as he continued the choreography before moving back to the chair. His confidence and his playful mood shone through in his dance moves as he rolled his hips with his back towards his husband, making it even harder for Asami to control himself. As the song ended, Akihito crossed his legs as he leaned back in the chair. The intro of the next song flowed into the ending of yonce, making Asami grit his teeth and reign in his hunger as Akihito combed his hand through his hair while biting on his lip.

He stood up, signalling the crime-lord to switch seats. Now came the hard part. Not giving in to his own lust while sexing up his man. As soon as the intro lines of Body party were being said, Akihito slid off the one-seater he had occupied and onto his knees, slowly crawling forward towards his husband who was now sitting in the kitchen chair, his hands on his knees. Knowing what it did to the raven, Akihito bit his lip, watching Asami's fists tighten until the skin over his knuckles was white.

Akihito brought his hands up to his lover's knees, which were spread to relief even the slightest bit of strain on the erection that seemingly wanted to burst out of the man's slacks. Much to Asami's frustration, Akihito did not take it further, but inside leaned back, getting onto his feet while staying crouched. Akihito smiled seductively as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other before rising up to his full height, swaying his hips while he did so. Now that he was within the man's reach, it was obviously much harder for Asami to hold back. But that went two ways. Akihito looked down on the older man as he brough his arms upwards while trailing his fingertips across his body, hooking his hands behind his head as he swayed his hips before rolling them in a slow backwards circle.

Lowering his hands to the collar of his shirt, Akihito started to undo the buttons, keeping his hips in motion before turning around when he was half-way. Once the last button was popped open, Akihito stepped back in between his lover's legs, sliding down and leaning backwards in a way that rested his back against the raven's chest and his fore-arms on thick thighs. Asami's whole arm twitched as he looked down on his lover, watching ever inch of skin being bared by sinful body rolls, his erection leaking in the constrains of his pants. Before Akihito could become entranced by the hot overly-controlled breaths in his neck, he moved his arms next to Asami's hands, silently telling him to grab onto the sleeves.

As if he understood Akihito's intentions, the raven held the sleeves while Akihito slid down to his knees and forwards to the ground, effectively leaving only the mob's shirt in the man's hands. But Asami had no attention for it as he stared down at his husband on his knees in front of him, his ass up in the air and slow twerking to the beat of the song. The crime-lord's breathing hitched as the blonde put his weight onto his hands next to his head before smoothly raising up to his widely-spread feet. Throwing his head back while slowly raising his torso and trailing his legs up, his hips dropped once more to sway his hips to the rhythm. Once he was low enough, he turned around onto his ass and leaned back on his elbows to bring his legs up in the air.

His heels clacked together before he spread the open as far as he could. Asami swallowed thickly as Akihito closed his legs to one side before drawing them in a circle around his head as he rolled back onto his shoulders. He prowled a single pace forward before plancing his head on the ground, completing triangle formed togheter with his hands. Asami's eyes widened slighty as Akihito stood on his head, curving his back so his legs fell over the crime-lord's lap, ankles hooking behind the chair.

The older man's hands automatically reached out as Akihito raised his torso up on pure body muscle, straddling his lover. Asami looked up into lust-clouded eyes, taking notice of the way Akihito was panting with a sheen layer of sweat covering his body as his hips rolled in circle, barely brushing their clearly erect cocks together. This minx was going to be the death of him. Akihito rested his arm relaxed over the raven's shoulder, his other arm reaching out for his husband's hand, bringing it up to his thigh. Akihito smirked with half-lidded eyes as he trailed Asami's larger hand up his body while keeping his hips moving.

"Ryuichi" Akihito panted, finally making the raven's self-control snap. The cheap fabric of the briefs ripped away almost too easily under Asami's hands, yet Akihito couldn't find it in himself to care. For now, all that he cared about were the crime-lord's hands on his body, rough and uncontrollable, as if he had taken drugs again. Yet the only thing they were high on was each other. For now, Akihito couldn't even think about anything else, but later, when Asami was satisfied and drained, Akihito would bring up the skydiving and sowboarding. He knew that in that moment, there was no way Asami would say no to him.

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **No, serious, I'm sorry if this dissapointed you. Thank you for putting up with that.**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OC's!

A bit of a longer chapter, hope you don't mind :)

* * *

A smile was on Akihito's lips as he blinked his eyes open recognizing the usual ceiling above his head and the matress under his back. As he stretched, arching his back off the matress and his arms above his head, the expensive Egyptian cotton sheet slid down his chest to his hips.

"Finally home" the blonde said into the empty room, knowing that his lover was already at work. He would have liked to wake up together, but he understood that after their honeymoon, Asami was really needed at the office. Besides, Akihito knew that if his husband had been there to wake up with him, they would have gone back to sleep after a round or two. Akihito's body needed the rest, desperately so. The last five days in Austria after Akihito's dance, Asami hadn't left the blonde's side. They had done pretty much everything together during the day before Asami would keep Akihito up practically the whole night until sun-rise. Not that that had stopped Akihito from doing everything he wanted.

Though as soon as they had gotten out of the plane and into the car, Akihito had fallen asleep. Like a little kid that had been over-exited, the photographer had played his heart out and had been too exited to sleep in the aircraft. He could vaguely remember Asami carrying him inside the penthouse and falling back asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Just the idea made Akihito blush. What had he been? A five year old kid who couldn't control his energy? And did Asami really have to carry him like one?

No doubt, the crime-lord had enjoyed it too much and Akihito would get it rubbed in his face when the man came home. But at least, he had no to prepare himself for the unavoidable teasing. Akihito got out of bed, picking up his tartan sleeping pants from the chair in his side of the room. letting the waistband hang low on his hips, Akihito stepped out of the room, he stopped at the closet for a long sleeved white shirt to pull over his head. On his bare feet, the blonde went to open the door, a relaxed smile on his face as he looked at his two guards, standing on each side of the door.

"I'm making coffee" Akihito said as a means to invite them inside, earning a smile and an inclining of a head.

"I have picked up your mail, Ta- Asami-sama" Shingo said and Akihito covered his yawn with his hand before turning his head to look at the brunet.

"If you're getting confused, maybe you should just call me by my first name" he said and Shingo still looked as panicky as he did the first time Akihito told him to use his first name.

"No-no, Asami-sama! I could never! I just… slipped up. It won't happen again" he said and Akihito sighed. Honestly, what had he expected. They had never called his first name before, and they sure as hell weren't change it now after Akihito officially took up the Asami name. As soon as Akihito had put a pot of coffee, he placed it on the table with his guards.

"You two up for breakfast?" he asked and Tetsu lowered his head slightly.

"I will respectfully decline. We have already had breakfast, sir. But thank you for the offer" he said and Shingo gave the blonde an apologetic smile. Akihito merely gave a shrug, settling for simple cereal.

"Sir, your mail" Shingo said as he held up a cartboard box the size of a shoebox.

"That much?" Akihito said surprised and the two guards gave a nod.

"To be honest, the phone at Sion hasn't stopped ringing" Tetsu said as Akihito accepted the box.

"I bet. The asshole just had to go make it worse by allowing the media to cover it with an article" he said and Shingo tilted his head.

"Is there something wrong with Asami-sama showing you off, sir?" he asked and Akihito grimaced lightly as he opened the box.

"It is if he's acting all smug about it" he said but didn't really mean it. He knew Asami, after all. He could guess how much the man's instincts and thoughts had been clashing before he made the decision to allow an article to be published. The man couldn't help but want to show off that which he wanted to lock up to protect. Akihito was just glad the man had cooled down on the protectiveness that bordered smothering. The blonde picked out the first envelope out of the box, shivering at the name of the sender.

"Fuck" he said before he lowered his spoon and opened the envelope. He took out the card, giving a second glance at the cover before opening it.

 _To the Asami family._

 _Congratulations on your wedding._

Akihito gulped before continuing reading. This was not going to be good.

 _It brightens my heart to give away my son while welcoming a new one to my little family._

 _Without letting anyone know, Akihito took on a different name and flew from the nest. Ryuichi, bless the angel, gratefully picked up our wayward son and swept him away._

 _It's almost a kidnapping, isn't that amusing?_

 _But no need to worry, it's not like I would call the police, since I know our Aki whole-heartedly agreed to this. Also, it is not like the police would be able to do much with a corpse._

 _Oops, did I say corpse? I'm sorry, I must have written wrong. No need to worry! It is not like there will remain much unless you would look very closely at the wheels of my bike._

 _What are you getting scared for? It's not like you did anything that would warrant your fear. You merely did what you wished to do without any regard for other people's feelings. It is a very amazing thing that requires a lot of… let us say guts, because a person can live without balls._

 _I would love to hear all about what you were thinking and feeling when you decided to marry in secret!_

 _Bless the newly weds and looking forward to having Ryuichi as my son._

 _The happy couple is in our thoughts and prayers._

"Oh damn" Akihito said as he looked at the letter from his mother, feeling a nervous knot in his stomach.

"She's beyond pissed. That final sentence was what you put in a condolence letter" he said and closed the card.

"This is going to take a lot more than just a souvenir" he said and Shingo and Tetsu looked slightly confused. Akihito opened the second envelop and the third one after it while continuing to eat. There were letters from Asami's business ties and models that Akihito was familiar. The blonde was unable to stop his smile when he noticed a card from his friends, including Kou, Takato, Chiba, Tanihara, Eiji and a handful of others. He had also gotten letters from Handa, Sanada and Furuya, two of who Aihito had worked with before and a fellow photojournalist.

But the most surprising one was no doubt the card send by Mine, Mai's mother. The card brought a small but genuine smile to Akihito's lips. Akihito reached in the box for the next letter, feeling that he was about half-way. As soon as he laid his eyes on the letter, his stomach turned. He recognized the envelope. Swallowing down his spoonful of cereal with milk, he opened the letter, telling himself that it was just a coincidence. A lot of people had the same envelopes. Instead of a card, a folded paper was what came out of the envelope, making Akihito's throat tighten as he folded it open to read.

 _HOW DARE YOU?!_

 _HOW OFTEN HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THAT MAN?! DO YOU NOT GET THE SITUATION YOU ARE IN?! HOW MUCH YOU ARE PLAYED BY HIM?! DO YOU NOT REALIZE THAT I AM HERE?! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT YOU STILL DO NOT LOOK MY WAY?!_

Akihito's fingers trembled as he stared at the roughly written kanjis, swallowing hard before continuing to real. The writer had seemingly calmed down, but that still didn't comfort the blonde.

 _No, it's all his fault. Because he is there, you can't be with me. There must be a reason for it. There is no way an angel like you would be with someone like him otherwise. That man must have some kind fo hold over you. Some kind of blackmail to keep you at his side._

 _Don't worry, my sweet angel, I will free you from him. Just a little longer and you will be at my side, where you will be safe. I promise I will keep you safe, safer than you will ever be than in the clutches of that monster._

 _The whole world may think you have taken his name and that you are his spouce. But I know the truth. You didn't want this at all and you were forced to do this. I lost my calm before, but now I see the truth._

 _You are and will forever be Takaba Akihito-sama. My dear sweet Takaba Akihito-sama. It is okay if the whole world forgets, I will remember. I am the only one who you need, so don't worry. I will forever remember who you are._

 _But you need to be careful, sweetheart. That man cannot find out about our letters. He cannot find out about our love. If he finds out, he will lock you away further out of my reach. I will come for you wherever you are, make no mistake of that. But Asami is a man who is very hard to kill._

 _Hard, but not impossible, so there is no need to worry, my love. If I have to, I will clean him up. If he dares to stand in the way of our love, I will remove him from our path of happiness. I know that staying away from me will hurt you and I will not allow that. Everyone who hurts you will get what he deserves._

 _So don't worry, my love. I will come for you and I will save you. Just have a little patience. Soon, we will be together, without anyone standing in our way._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Your secret admirer._

"Asami-sama?" Tetsu called out for the nth time as he reached out, touching the blonde's arm gently. With a frightened gasp, Akihito jumped back, toppling over his chair as he stared at Tetsu, his breathing falling past his lips much too quickly. Seeing the surprised faces of his guards, Akihito blinked, scrambling to find an excuse for his outburst.

"I- ah- yo- It- It's just a l-letter. M-my grandma heard of the wedding from my Mom and s-she send me a letter" Akihito said, a tad bit too quick with his feelings shining through in his voice. He gave a short nervous laugh as he folded the letter and pushed it back into the envelop, his hands trembling to hard to get it correct the first time as he continued to rattle off words he barely gave any thought.

"Haha, my grandma really raised Mom. Y-you can tell by the way they both wrote a passive aggressive letter because they weren't invited to the wedding. I'll have to make it up to her later" Akhito said and finally managed to put away the letter.

"I'm not going to read all of these alone. I'll continue reading them when Ryuichi is home" Akihito said, turning away to go to his old room, leaving behind two confused guards and a bowl of mushy cereal. Closing the door behind him, Akihito leaned against it, his hands still trembling as he released a shaky breath, looking unseeingly at the floor in front of him. With quick steps, Akihito walked over to his desk, pulling open the drawer that held all the previous letters, hidden inside the double bottom he had created. He knew that if Asami found them, he would go after the stalker.

But Akihito had never thought much of it, had never really taken it all that serious. He merely kept the letters because of the tip-off that had been in one of them. He hadn't thought that it was real, that it was something that Asami needed to be bothered with. But now, the blonde realized that that he had been wrong. He should have brought it up. He should have told his husband sooner, when he mentioned the tip-off he had received for the Sion lock-down incident. He should have mentioned the dead rabbit that had been send to him. He shouldn't have been so god-damned stubborn and wanting to fix everything on his own. And now his lover had been threatened.

The stalker, whoever it was, had clearly said that if Asami knew, he would move Akihito to a safer place. Akihito was certain that that would be at the top of Asami's list if he found out, but that would only bring Asami in danger. He couldn't do that, not if it brought the crime-lord in danger. If Akihito told him now, something would happen. Someone he didn't know, who knew too much about him, would try to hurt the one he loved. Akihito sank to his knees, trying to calm himself down before he got a panic attack. If he got one, Tetsu and Shingo would question him and would report to Asami, who wouldn't stop until he found out the cause for Akihito's attack. That couldn't happen. Like hell Akihito was going to let Asami get in danger because of him. That had happened too much before.

Asami didn't want Akihito to be in danger because of him, but Akihito wanted the same damned thing, knowing full well that he was Asami's weakness as much as Asami was his. No, he would just continue, live his life as usual and maybe the stalker would figure out that Akihito loved Asami and was with him out of his own free will. Akihito would not give in and allow something like this to get to him. If he was weak, it would reflect on his husband who was the centre of Tokyo's underworld.

He was someone even yakuzas didn't touch in fear of retribution, but that didn't mean that nobody was waiting for opertunities. A distracted Asami would be just the opening they needed to try and rip his throat out. Like hell Akihito was going to allow that to happen because Asami was too pre-occupied with solving the blonde's problems for him. Akihito was an Asami now. He was going to stand at his husband's side no matter what, so he couldn't be dragging the man down. He would get Tetsu and Shingo to up the level of their training which they would resume that day.

-xXx_Oya, Oya, Oya_xXx-

A large room, lit up by chandeliers and bright lights, the air filled with chaotic chatter. Tables covered with high quality food like oysters and caviar, the plates placed on top of tablecloths that would take the full amount of a simple worker's paycheck. Women dressed in floor-length designer dresses and men clad in expensive tuxedos from famous brands. Jewellery sparkled in the manmade light, blinding enough to make some people unable to even look at the jewellery. That was the scene Akihito currently found himself in.

He was flanked by Shingo and Tetsu, there as other half of Asami, who was looking regal as always in his black Armani suit with burgundy tie. A tie that matched Akihito's own suit, that was from a lesser known designer, but a designer none the less. The side of his blonde locks was brushed behind his ear, held there by a slight amount of hair-spray. His engagement ring was on his finger, his wedding band on his other hand. His shoes were polished to shine, just like Asami's. Yet Akihito felt as if he fell out of tone, just as much as his wedding ring. It was something they had gotten a lot of questions about, always the same one.

"How peculiar. That is not a material I recognize, even though it looks silver" the woman in front of the blonde said, repeating the one thing Akihito was already tired to hear. But since the short haired raven in front of him was an important figure in the showbiz, Akihito couldn't just brush her off. If only he could remember her name.

"It's silicone. Since I have a very active life, I choose this ring, seeing how it prevents ring avulsion" Akihito said and the woman blinked confused.

"Ring avulsion?" she asked and Akihito gave a smile as he explained the injury, seeing her eyes glance down on her own rings adorning her fingers. Wanting to get away from the awkward atmosphere Akihito's sudden explicit explanation gave her, the singer looked over at where Asami stood.

"May I ask a question?" she asked and Akihito looked at her whens he took a step closer to him.

"Don't you ever get jealous? With Asami-san being surrounded by so many beautiful women?" she asked and Akihito followed her line of gaze until his eyes landed on his husband. The raven was talking to one of the diet-members and the guest of honour. Azumi Ryouko stood next to Asami, resting her hand on the crime-lord's elbow, looking like perfection in a bright red gala dress.

"Sometimes" Akihito said honest, answering the singer's question.

"But he has never once given me reason to doubt him, so I'm not starting now" Akihito said and the singer looked put off at his answer. She had obviously been trying to make a move on the blonde, without any success. Akihito was aware of it but simply couldn't bring himself to care. He was too weary of people in this current moment. The only reason he was at Azumi's birthday party was because Asami had expected him to join him. In all honesty, Akihito would rather be home at this moment. He was tired and on edge, not that anyone could blame him. He had started a research on his stalker, but he had yet to find even the slightest clue. The deeper he searched, the scarier it seemed to get.

Researching his stalker made him feel weird, as if he was acknowledging the person and wasn't that the worst thing to do? Was he encouraging the stalker to continue? Did the stalker even know Akihito was trying to find out their identity? Did they know where he currently was? Were they watching him, even now? The idea of that possibility send a shiver down Akihito's spine, making the hair in the back of his neck stand on edge. Unable to stop himself, his eyes scanned the crowd, looking for someone suspicious yet coming up with nothing. Maybe he was getting paranoia? Still, it didn't sit well with the blonde, who suddenly felt a wave of claustrophobia wash over him.

"Excuse me" he pushed past his lips before turning away from the shocked singer.

"Asami-sama?" Shingo called after the blonde but was ignored as Akihito walked out of the room with wide steps, needing to get out of the room as soon as possible without looking like he was running. Looking around in the hallway, he searched for an empty room where he could take a breather. Like the first best cliché, he found himself in the restrooms, holding his hands under the running tap before splashing the water in his face. Placing his palms on the edge of the sink, Akihito leaned back on his heels, lowering his head in between his arms.

His breathing was uneven and his eyes closed, trying to calm himself down before he really started to panic. What was he getting so worked up for? Hadn't he told himself that he would be able to handle it? So what if he had received more letter? He had gotten four letters in the past two weeks, instead of the one-letter-a-week thing it had been before he became an Asami. There was a knock on the door, startling Akihito into a standing position, staring at the door with wide eyes.

"Asami-sama? Is everything okay?" Tetsu's familiar voice came and Akihito felt his shoulders relax.

"Huh? Ah, yeah. Give me a sec" Akihito replied and took a bit of paper to dry his face before stepping out of the restroom, somewhat calmed down in the presence of his body-guard.

"You look pale. Are you feeling unwell?" Tetsu asked as he took notice of his client's complexion.

"It must have been the oysters or something" Akihito lied and Tetsu frowned.

"Do you need me to call the doctor?" he asked and Akihito waved it off with a gesture of his hand.

"No need to bother Yamazaki-sensei with this. I'll be fine" he said and looked up as he noticed his husband stand at the doors leading to the grand room where the party was held.

"You look pale" Asami repeated Tetsu's earlier words as soon as they were within hearing range.

"It must have been the oysters" Akihito returned his previous answer, hoping his lie wouldn't be caught.

"You didn't touch the oysters" Asami pointed out, reminding Akihito that there was no way Asami wouldn't see through his lies. It was practically a miracle that Asami had yet to notice even a hint of Akihito's stalker when he was that observant. Akihito didn't answer and looked away from the older man, biting on the inside of his cheek. Asami had seen through him and if he now tried to make up another excuse, it would make both Asami and Tetsu suspicious.

"You want to go home?" Asami asked as he reached out to wrap his arm around the blonde's waist, pulling the younger man into his side. Akihito didn't raise his eyes but merely nodded, looking down.

"I'm tired" he admitted, which was not even a lie. He hadn't gotten much sleep in the past week, having trouble with falling asleep and then, when he finally slept, he woke up at shitty hours because of a stupid nightmare he couldn't even remember. For now, he could only think of that as a blessing. He didn't want to know what exactly he was dreaming off if it left him shaken up without even knowing why. He felt ashamed as Asami brought him to Azumi to excuse themselves. Azumi Ryouko was an old friend of Asami, someone who he got along with well enough to let her be aware of his position in the underground.

And yet, Akihito was being rather rude towards her by making Asami retire from the party earlier than expected. The fact that Azumi didn't even mind and was worried for him when she saw his complexion, only made him feel worse. When they got home, Asami was extra attentive, taking a bath together with the blonde and even going as far as massaging his scalp until the blonde was asleep, hoping it would help the photographer feel better and thus sleep better. However, it didn't work and once again, Akihito awoke with a gasp a little past three thirty in the morning.

Resting his hand on his chest, the blonde forced his breathing to steady. Looking at the raven sleeping next to him, Akihito stepped out of the bed and out of the room. Asami had early hours and the last thing Akihito needed to do was keep him up because he had nightmares. How childish would that even be? Pulling on one of the two sweaters Asami owned, Akihito made his way to the kitchen for a glass of water, turning on the kitchen light as he went. Sipping from the glass, Akihito looked at the cupboard that held the herbs they owned. Well, it wasn't exactly his last resort, but it might help him to fall asleep.

Taking the jar out of the cup-board, Akihito went to his old room, where his grinder and his leaves were in his nightstand. The joint was rolled easily and surprisingly good considering how long it had been. Placing the rolled joint behind his ear, Akihito picked up his lighter before moving to the balcony, sitting down in one of the garden chairs. Crossing his legs, the blonde put the tip of the joint between his lips before lighting up the end.

Taking his first inhale, Akihito looked at the night sky, waiting for the cannabis to work on his brain. When it finally hit him, the blonde closed his eyes and leaned back, resting his arm across his stomach and his other arm on the arm-rest, the joint between his finger. Without him wanting to, his thoughts returned to the letters in his desk, souring his mood and ruining his upcoming high. Yet he couldn't stop.

For a while, before Asami and his wedding, it had been calm. After the dead rabbit situation, there had been one or two letters, which had been rather innocent, in a way, Akihito supposed. During the Ouchi-incident, there had been nothing at all, which made Akihito think that the stalker might have been one of Ouchi's underlings, or maybe even Ouchi himself. But that idea had been rebuked hen he had read the letter that had threatened Asami. Akihito knew that the underlings were in jail, had heard it from Mitarai who had gotten front page about it, so those were ruled out.

Ouchi himself was never even a suspect since Akihito knew for a fact that that night, when Asami though Akihito had been asleep, he had left the bed. When he had returned, he had smelled faintly of gunpowder, letting Akihito know exactly where he had gone and what he had done. The blonde didn't even want to take a guess about what had happened to the oyabun, but he had a pretty good idea regardless. Dead men tell no tales, and they certainly didn't send letters. Letters that got spicier with every paragraph.

Akihito had attempted to ignore it, but it was impossible. It was just like the first letters he had received, it seemed as if the writer needed to build up his confidence, which happened the more letters he sent. But Akihito didn't want that. He couldn't care less whether or not the stalker gained confidence the more he wrote. He didn't want to receive those letters in the first place, especially not when they threatened his husband. He could deal with the sexually hinted innuendos, pass it off as a sick joke that wasn't even funny in the most morbid way. But when the crime-lord go threatened, Akihito got scared.

Normally, it would just be a bad chill that would run down his spine, a very unpleasant feeling, paired with fear. But that was nothing compared to the feeling those last letters were giving him. With sexual innuendos and Asami threatened at least once in every letter, Akihito only felt fear. From the second he touched the envelope to even hours after he had read the last word, Akihito could feel his stomach twist in a sick way as his fingers wouldn't stop trembling.

But ultimately, it was his own fault. If he hadn't been as stubborn as he was, he would have told Asami and he wouldn't be in this situation he was in now. Asami would have never let it come this far, and now he was threatened, because of Akihito's stubbornness. With a grit of his teeth, Akihito covered his eyes with his free hand, half of the joint still dangling from his other. He was such an idiot without a sense of danger. And now his lover was in danger because of his selfishness and carelessness. He really was Asami's weakness.

"Are you going to stay here long?" the devil's name spoke up behind the blonde, making him flinch.

"Hmm, no. Just having a smoke" Akihito said and removed his hand to look over the back of the chair at his husband who stepped out on the balcony, lighting his own cigarette.

"Did I wake you up?" Akihito asked and Asami shook his head, stopping next to the blonde's chair and making a signal with his hand, silently ordering the younger man to lean forward.

"You didn't. I woke up because the bed was cold" Asami said as he sat down in the chair behind his husband, pulling the smaller figure into his chest, caging him in with both arms and legs before wrapping the blanket hanging from his shoulder around both of them. It was only when warmth was provided that Akihito realized how cold he had been, nuzzling back into the man's broader chest.

"Couldn't sleep?" Asami asked and Akihito exhaled his smoke through his nose as he shook his head.

"Did something happen at the party? Did that child say something to make you upset?" Asami asked and Akihito gave an amused huff.

"Not everyone who talks to me is out for something, idiot" he said and Asami rested his cheek against the side of Akihito's head.

"Tetsu told me she was flirting with you" he said and Akihito smiled.

"Then he must have told you I wasn't interested in the slightest bit too" he replied and Asami gave a hum.

"If it's not that, then what is it?" he asked and Akihito frowned.

"It's… I've been… someone" he started but cut himself off when he recalled the letters.

 _Hard, but not impossible to kill._

"… It's nothing. I just woke up from a nightmare I can't recall" Akihito said, feeling ashamed and disappointed with himself, but relieved at the same time. If the theory could be tested by telling him, Akihito would rather not test it at all. He wasn't going to put Asami's life on the line just because he wasn't too sure about how far his stalker would go.

"I thought this would help me sleep" Akihito said as he brought the joint back to his lips for a deep inhale.

"If it is to help you sleep, I know much pleasurable ways to help you with that" Asami said as he tilted the blonde's chin up to capture his lips. Taking the invitation, Akihito responded to the languid kiss, neither of them caring about the smoke that was shared since it only turned them on more. It was sexy in a way that made them continue smoking while going at it on the balcony.

Honestly, Akihito wondered where his shame had gone. Not that he could bring himself to care when he was seated on his husband's lap with one leg over the man's shoulder, his other behind the man's lower back, leaning backwards onto the raven's lightly spread knees with his joint dangling from his lips as he was languidly penetrated over and over again until his lost his mind. Naturally, he had no trouble sleeping after that. He wasn't too sure about their neighbours, tho.

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I wasn't feeling too confident about this chapter, but I feel that it still ended on a high note…. Forgive my lame-ass pun, but I just couldn't pass it up ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story ad its OC's! ^^

Rather creepy chapter that might get on your nerves.

* * *

"Tetsu-san, can I ask you something?" Shingo asked as the two guards watched how their client raced through the track, obviously once again completely forgotten about his promise to be careful as he pulled the side of his bike forward before pushing it back again right before he landed.

"Only if you drop the suffix" Tetsu said and Shingo looked guilty, still not used to addressing his fellow guard so friendly. It was not out of rank, but merely out of respect, even when Tetsu didn't think he deserved it.

"Sorry. But it's about Ta- Asami-sama. I know that it's rather late fo me to bring this up, but remember when he reacted so violently when he was reading that letter after he and Asami-sama came back from their honeymoon?" Shingo asked and Tetsu gave a nod as his eyebrows drew together. That incident hadn't left his mind since it happened not too long ago.

"Asami-sama said that it was a letter from his grandmother, right? But aren't… haven't they passed away already?" Shingo asked, correcting himself so he could ask it in a bit more of a respectful way. His words however, brought Tetsu up short, his eyes widening slightly.

"That… You're right. They both passed away when Asami-sama was in high school. His grandfather three months after his grandmother" Tetsu said, remembering the information Asami had given him before he had first met the photographer.

"Then, who was that letter from?" Shingo asked and Tetsu frowned.

"We are not allowed to question that, Shingo" Tetsu said and Shingo looked at him. His words said one thing, but after being partenrs for a while, Shingo could clearly see how the raven's normally stoic face was currently nothing but worried lines.

"But it still feels wrong" the brunet said and Tetsu couldn't agree more.

"You're right. We'll inform Asami-sama as soon as possible" he said and Shingo gave a nod, bringing his attention back to where Akihito was riding. Well, riding... Shingo saw the moment when the blonde's rear-tire slipped, causing the blonde to wipe out pretty badly. Both guards froze on the spot, taking a step forward even before the blonde had stopped rolling across the dirt. It felt as if their heart would stop when the blonde used his last roll to jump up to his feet, stumbling slightly with his arms spread next to him for balance.

Both guards felt like staggering as two thumbs went up in the air and Akihito looked back in their direction. Judging by how his shoulder shook and how he bended backwards, the blonde was obviously laughing his ass off, joined by the riders around him, some who had been recoding the thing because they were having a mock race.

"I thought my heart was going to stop" Shingo said weakly and Tetsu swallowed, feeling as if he had lost a couple of years off his life.

"No kidding" he agreed as they watched Akihito pick up his bike again before continuing riding.

"I wish he would learn from his fall and be a little more careful" Tetsu said as they watched the blonde continue taking jumps like before.

"I don't think that will happen. Besides, he really knows what he's doing. The reason he's taking jumps like that is because he's taking it easy on the other riders, who are not on his level" Shingo said and Tetsu looked at his partner before looking back at the blonde on the track.

"Doesn't make our job any easier, though" he said and Shingo snorted. They remained on the sidelines until Akihito decided he had enough, leaving the track waving off the grateful bows of the younger riders. "Are you hurt, Asami-sama?" Tetsu asked immediately as Akihito calmly drove up to them, stopping next to them.

"Nope. I'm serious, I'm surprised too. When I was going down, I totally expected to at least get a bruise something. I guess that falling in martial arts is helpful for the dirt too" Akihito said and the two guards relaxed slightly at the sight of their old client. Coming to the track really had done him good as there seemed to be more colour on his cheeks and less tension in his shoulders. His eyes had regained some of their glint while the furrow in his brow had smoothed out. That was probably the only reason why Tetsu didn't scold the blonde for his reckless driving, instead loading the bike up the trailer before stepping in the car.

"Somewhere you wish to go, Asami-sama?" Shingo asked as he started the engine.

"Ah, that pastry shop we went to last. Since I wiped out on a freaking corner, I deserve some comfort in the form of cake" Akihito said and the two guards shared a knowing look. It was already practically tradition that they went to that cake-shop whenever something happened. Whether it was something big, something small or something not all that good, Akihito just adored that shop and took every excuse he could to go there. The guards didn't understand how the blonde didn't even gain a single gram of fat, no matter what he ate.

They also vaguely wondered when the blonde would realize that the shop stood on his name, but they weren't going to mention that. In this case, it might not even warrant a tantrum, but binge eating instead. If that happened, Akihito wouldn't put on in muscle but in weight, no doubt. They all knew how much Akihito could put away, to the point they sometimes questioned whether or ot the blonde had a second stomach. The car stopped in front of the pastry shop before the body-guard duo followed the blonde inside. As they stood in line, Akihito looked at the advertised pastries with asparkle in his eyes.

"Hmm, what should I take?" the photographer questioned in a sing-song voice. However, even though he said that, he seemed to know exatly what he wanted when it was his turn.

"I'll take one mini strawberry and cream pie, one dark chocolate and caramel roll, one cream-puff swan. Oh, and the eclairs are looking good, so I'll take one of the regular ones and one double. And then another cherry pinwheel, a blackberry turn-over and a rhubarb custard tart. If that's okay with you guys" Akihito said, turning back to look over his shoulder at his two guards.

"For us too?" Shingo asked as the two guards looked on in suspicion when the colour drained from their client's face, his eyes widening as he stared past them.

"Y-yeah! Of course, you can't have tea time without pastries" Akihito said as he turned back to the front, pretending as if nothing happened. Yet it did and Tetsu looked subtly over his shoulder while Shingo distracted Akihito.

"Tea-time, sir?" he inquired and Akihito gave a nod.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you two to teach me English. I feel like, since I'm his husband, I need to know at least a bit more than just lyrics of songs, right? No doubt, he plans to take me with him every time he has business abroad, so it would be better if I could at least hold a basic conversation" Akihito said and Shingo smiled.

"That is a fantastic idea, sir. We'll gladly help you with other languages too, since we have to have knowledge of at least three different languages" he said and Tetsu turned back to the front, just on time to accept the box of pastries. It wasn't like Akihito was unable to speak English, but the only things he knew were words from songs, which most of the time he didn't even know what he or they were actually saying. His years of sitting stoned in English class had not helped his language knowledge to develop.

Akihito was obviously eager to return to the penthouse, practically jumping into the back of the car and locking the doors before Tetsu and Shingo sat down. Shingo looked at his partner, who shook his head, indicating that he hadn't really seen anything that could warrant that kind of reaction from their client. When they enter the penthouse, Akihito seemed to relax a bit, yet was still distracted, spacing out and stratling whenever they called for his attention.

"Is everything okay, Asami-sama?" Shingo asked worried as the blonde startled for the seventh time since they had sat down with tea and their pastries.

"Hmm? I'm fine, Shingo! I was just wondering if Ryuichi would mind if I were to put up some pictures on the wall" Akihito said and Tetsu took the excuse.

"I will ask him" he said and dug out his phone. He was curious when Akihito didn't stop him, but still send the message.

 _Sir, Asami-sama is inquiring if you would mind if he were to decorate the wall of the dining room with pictures._

 _Tell him that he is free to do whatever he wants and to use the card._

 _Also, pardon my forwardness, but Asami-sama is acting strange._

 _Strange how so?_

 _The day you returned from Austria, Asami-sama was opening the congratulations cards on his own until he read a certain letter. He looked rather scared and when I called out to him, he reacted by jumping and acting as if I was something he didn't know. Since he told us it was merely a letter from his grandparents, we left it at that and allowed Asami-sama to retreat to his room. However, today, Shingo pointed out that Asami-sama's grand-parents have already passed away._

 _At the cake-shop Asami-sama owns, there was an instance where Asami-sama seemed to react badly to something out on the street. He turned pale and tense to the point it was fear. When I looked, I could see nothing that would warrant such a reaction. I didn't take a closer look, since it would have meant leaving Asami-sama's side._

 _We are currently sitting in the dining-room of the penthouse, but although he seems to feel safer, Asami-sama remains jumpy and on edge._

 _So you have noticed it too._

 _Have there been instances like this before?_

 _Not as grand as his current behaviour, but for a while, before the Ouchi incident, Asami-sama was rather jumpy when I called out to him on occasions._

 _Also, I didn't know what to make of it at the current time, but one of the guards, Ichurou Rai, told me he saw a crying Asami-sama walking through the streets with a box in hand. Because he was drunk, he said he wasn't too sure._

 _Any idea of what it could be?_

 _Not in this moment, sir._

 _I apologize for my incompetence._

 _Keep an eye open and find out what it is. I'm done with waiting for him to talk about it himself._

 _Understood._

"Asami has granted permission to decorate the rooms as you wish, Asami-sama, though I had to reming you of the card in your wallet" Tetsu said as he put away his phone in his pocket. Akihito looked confused until he remembered what he had asked, giving a small smile and a nod.

-xXx_Oya, Oya, Oya_xXx-

It was cold on the rooftop, the wind blowing unforgiving. Still one person was sitting rather comfortable against the wall of the entrance to the rooftop, carefully out of the wind. A giggle left her as she looked at the screen of her smartphone in between her hands, her toes tapping gleefully on the ground underneath her.

"He's so amazing! I can't believe it!" she giggled and squealed when she saw two thumbs go up in the air. She could imagine the gleeful grin underneath the helmet of the rider on her screen. Even though he had just crashed his bike, he still looked as fantastic as ever. Though she really did think he needed to be more careful. When she was with him, he wouldn't be that reckless.

What if his fair skin ever got bruised? That was inexcusable! Not a single scratch should be allowed on such a perfect being! Did he not know how careful he had to be?! Did he want her to worry so much she thought she was going crazy?! Did he want her to tie him to a bed so he could not be any more reckless?!

"Ah, I can't" she said as she noticed her arm up in the air, positioned to smash her phone to smithers on the rooftop. To even think of breaking the phone that was playing a video of him was a sin.

"One more time" she said and moved her phone back down, only to see the time.

"He should be asleep right now. And that man shouldn't be home for another four hours" she counted and stood up from where she sat, locking her phone befor putting it away in her pocket. Hooking her harness to the ropes tied to the helicopter platform, she lowered herself from the side of the building. Her heart was beating in her ears as she slowly made her way to the balcony, where she released herself from the rope, moving it to the side, out of view before tying it to the railing. Feeling giddy, she opened the balcony door leading to the inside of the house which she knew to be unlocked.

Knowing the lay-out of the house by heart, she made her way to the main bedroom as silent as she could. It was finally here. The time had finally arrived, where she would meet her angel. Her one and only true love. Her prince. Her world. There were not enough words in the world in this world to describe what he was to her. Nothing was good enough to describe the perfection resting on the large bed, the covers barely covering the man's hips. Tip-toeing her way over to the side of the bed, she couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her lips.

"Akihito-sama. My dear sweet Akihito-sama" she whispered as she got on her knees next to the bed. Carefully she took a little pill out of the box in her pocket and carefully placed it between his lips, shivering as the pads of her fingers touched the silkiness of his lips. She crossed her arms on the mattress next to the man's hips resting her cheek on it as she waited for the pill to take effect, staring lovingly at the one destined to be her partner. Her lover written in the stars, connected by their very souls. The man was pure perfection and nothing less. Milky, fair skin stretched over lean muscled, showing off how nicely toned he was. A detailed collarbone and hipbones, showing the fragility of what made her all him an angel.

Blonde hair framed a pale, childlike face, the silky soft strands practically tickling the top of his shoulders. Those breath-taking eyes that shone with love, that would soon be directed only at her, where his attention should be. Takaba Akihito was perfection, the embodiment of pureness that was only seen in angels. And he was hers and hers alone. God had meant it that way when they were born. There was no other for either of them. There could be no other. She was his and he was hers. The knowledge that she was close enough to her love for her to be able to smell his apple scented shampoo, made her stomach flutter exited as she cut back a giggle. He shifted her knees, rubbing her thighs together as she noticed how exited she was.

She couldn't really be blamed. Her love was in front of her, sleeping and showing her his vulnerable side. How could she not react? Biting on her lip, she reached a hand down between her legs, rubbing her core through the fabric of her black leggings. Maybe she should give him a bit of a taste? After all, there was no way he wasn't hungering for her when she was this close. He could feel her precense, she was sure. There was no way he wasn't aware of her.

Besides, her dear sweet Akihito-sama could only take so much of that monster. Sharing the same bed, what a nightmare it must be for him. Longing for her while knowing that that man was next to him. She would need to do something before her angel died of heart-break and longing for her. Standing up, she removed her leggings, her black sweather and her underwear, leaving only her hat and tube scarf on where it still covered her face. Carefully laying down next to the unmoving blonde, she couldn't stop her giggle as she felt his hot skin against her.

"It's okay, my love. I will erase his presence from this bed and replace it with my own, even if it is only for tonight" she whispered as she brought her hand downbetween her legs, stroking her core without any obstruction of clothing. Her eyes were glued to her lover's face, biting on her lip to muffle her sounds as she pleasured herself. She was here, next to her the love of her life. She was laying in the same bed, looking at him, breathing in the same air, feeling his supple skin give her warmth, as if he knew she was there. If only they weren't laying in that man's bed. If only they weren't in that man's house.

But soon, real soon, she would take her lover away. She would save him from that man's clutches and make it so they could never be found again. And if that man dared to come after her, she would kill him. Would she use poison or weapons? Maybe she should use Akihito-sama? Together, they would hurt the man who had kept them apart. They would make him bleed and beg for mercy.

They would make him realize that they were meant to be together and that he had sinner by trying to keep the apart. They would push the knife into his chest and into his heart, giving him mercy because her Akihito-sama was just that kind-hearted. But above all, they would do it together. Together, they would end the life of suppression and unhappiness. And together, they would get rid of the thing standing in their way of happiness.

"Ahaha, I can't wait" she giggled as she brought her hand up from between her legs, her body still giving light jerks.

"Ah, I should take a shower before he comes home and sees us. We can't have him noticing us now" she said and carefully crawled over her lover. She picked up her clothing and silently moved to the bathroom where she took a quick shower and brushed her teeth with her angel's toothbrush. Under her clothes, she wore one of her Akihito-sama's underwear and shirts, revelling in the way it still smelled like him without being washed. She made her way back to the master bedroom where she crouched down next to the blonde, once again staring at him. She was unable to comprehend how someone could be perfect.

"Soon, my love. Very soon, I will come for you and I will take you with me. Just like a fairy tale, isn't it?" she giggled and blinked as she noticed him stirring in his sleep.

"Ah, the drugs should be worked out soon" she said and reached in her pocket to give him another dose, returning him to a very deep sleep.

"It's our first date, isn't it?" she asked sosft and giggled again as she rested her cheek on his chest, deciding to cuddle up to her lover despite the fact that she was dressed.

"You must be having fun, right? I know I am. A little longer and we will be alone. It will be just us, you and me, somewhere where we can't be found" she said and leaned closer to her lover's chest.

"Soon, my angel. I will take you away and then we can start our life. Then we can officially be together without having to sneak around" she said and placed a kiss-mark on top of her lover's heart before laying back down. She would stay by his side for as long as she could, giving the support he needed to get through the final days with that monster. The hardest days for him after getting a teste of what it woul be like with her, but they would get through it together. She just knew it.

-xXx_Oya, Oya, Oya_xXx-

Akihito slammed the door open, his eyes zeroing in on the startled man behind his desk.

"Asami-sama?" Kirishima said confused as Akihito walked up to his desk, his face pale and eyes frantic.

"Kirishima, bring up the security footage of the penthouse from last night" Akihito demanded and Kirishima frowned as he looked at Shingo and Tetsu behind the blonde.

"Why would-"

"Just do it, please!" Akihito said, his desperation clear in his voice. Kirishima frowned but did as told, typing in the long security code to the CCTV footage of the penthouse.

"Last night, you said, right?" Kirishima asked and Akihito nodded as he moved around the desk to get a good view on the computer screen. Both Shingo and Tetsu joined the blonde, through one step behind both Kirishima and Akihito. Four pairs of eyes watched in horror as they saw someone entering the penthouse and the master bedroom. Akihito was unable to watch the rest of the footage as he rushed to the trashbin next to the desk to dry-heave in, his stomach empty since he had woken. Shingo crouched down next to the blonde, rubbing the photographer's back soothingly. Kirishima picked up his phone, his eyes still glued to the screen. Asami didn't even have the chance to greet his assistant as Kirishima cut him off.

"Asami-sama, my office" he said and blinked once.

"Please" he tacked after it before slamming down the horn.

"I'll get Suoh-san" Tetsu said as Shingo helped Akihito to the couch that was in front of the bespectacled mob's desk. Akihito's hands trembled as he reached into the pocket of his jacket, taking out the pack of dunhill menthol he should have thrown away. Shingo and Kirishima blinked but said nothing as Akihito lit up the stick beteen his lips, taking a deep drag.

"Asami-sama" Shingo said as he accepted the glass of water Kirishima handed him for the petrified blonde. Tetsu returned with Suoh first, the bulky blonde frowning at the younger blonde who was resting his head in his hand, both elbows on his spread knees while a cigarette was dangling loosely between his fingers, threatening to fall onto the carpet. Asami joined them before Suoh could even ask anything.

"It's a first for you to talk to me this way, Kirishima. This better be good" Asami said, his eyes immediately falling on his husband, frowing as he took notice of the blonde's white complexion and the cigarette in his hand. The smell was one he recognized and he wondered why Akihito hadn't gotten rid of that pack.

"It's not good, sir" Kirishima said and he looked at his boss, silently signalling him over to the desk to show the footage. Both Suoh and Asami stared at the screen, their expressions changing with every second that passed. Akihito jumped up out of the catatonic state he had been slipping into when a gunshot rang out, the bullet having cleanly penetrated Kirishima's poor computerscreen. None of the mobs had actually been surprised when the crime-lord had whipped out his gun.

"R-ryuichi" Akihito said shaky and Asami directed his gaze to his husband, the murderous look in his eyes disappearing almost completely as he laid his gun on the desk before making his way over to the blonde. He fell to his knees in front of the younger man, immediately pulling him down in a hug.

"It's okay. It's okay, Akihito. I'm here. I won't let anyone touch you ever again" Asami promised as he rested his head against his husband's. His words caused Akihito to break, a scream breaking past his lips as he clung to the crime-lord's blazer. Tetsu closed his eyes as Shingo looked down on the ground, both a furrow between their brow while Kirishia and Suoh were already bend over the CCTV footage. For a long while, the only sound heard in the office were Akihito's cries, barely muffled by Asami's shoulder. When the blonde had finally calmed down enough, Asami sat down in the sofa, pulling the blonde in his lap, his grip tight.

"Kirishima" he said, his voice even tighter than his grip on his husband who was trembling in his arms, not once making even a move of resisiting the raven's constricting hold.

"The person in question is definitely female, however we have no footage of her face. She has been in the penthouse for a total of three hours and seventeen minutes, fourteen minutes of those spend in the bathroom where she took a shower and stole Asami-sama's unwashed clothes to wear herself. Her face was covered by a towel and the camera is not pointed at the shower stall" Kirishima said and Akihito tightened his grip on Asami's blazer as he listened.

"She appears to have given Asami-sama two pills of unknown nature. Most likely to prevent him from waking up as she…" Kirishima trailed off as he noticed the look in his boss's eyes darken, daring him to say it.

"Asami-sama" Tetsu spoke up as he opened his eyes, gaining the attention as he took the gun ut of the holster against his ribs, presenting it to the crime-lord. A very pissed crime-lord that should not be given a gun at this moment. Asami looked up from the weapon to where the duo of team Takaba stood bowed at the waist.

"We have not only dissapointed you, but also allowed to bring Asami-sama in danger" Shingo said and Tetsu followed up.

"We will take responsibility for this with our lives" he said and Akihito stared at them, his eyes wide.

"No!" he yelled, his throat already raw as he stepped in between Asami and his two subordinates, losing his strength as he sank to his knees.

"This is not your fault, Tetsu! Neither is it Shingo's! This is my fault and mine only!" he said and Asami frowned at him.

"What do you mean, Akihito?" he asked and Akihito brought his hands up to rub his wet eyes.

"That woman, she… she's been stalking me even before the Sion lock-down. Writing me letters and shit. She was the one who told me that the lock-down was going to happen and that's why I came here that day" he said and sobbed again, hating himself for being so weak, but hating himself even more for allowing it to come this far. For allowing Tetsu and Shingo to feel responsible for his mistakes to the point they would sacrifice their own lives.

"A-at first, I thought it was nothing! A lame joke by my friends or something. B-but as the letters continued, I started finding it weird and I didn't want to have anything to do with it" he said and pushed his palms into his eyes to attempt to push back the tears. Did he really have to make such a pathetic display?

"B-but then the lock-down happened and the dead rabbit" he said and Asami laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold up, dead rabbit?" he inquired and Akihito gave a nod.

"After the lock-down, I got a letter where she was angry for me putting myself in danger and then she wanted to apologize for it, thus send me a dead white baby rabbit. I don't know if it was dead to begin with, but it was certainly dead when it arrived" he said and Asami hoisted the blonde onto the couch next to him, offering the glass of water. Akihito took a small sip of water befor continuing. He needed to get it out and tell them everything. It was already too late since they had found out, so it would be better if they were aware of everything. But that didn't make this any easier for the blonde.

"After we came back from Austria, I got another letter. It was one that threatened you" Akihito revealed and Asami shared a look with Tetsu.

"After that, letters continued to come, more and more and they were getting more provocative. I… I have one here" Akihito said as he pulled the envelope out of his pocket.

"I was too afraid to open I when I saw it on my nightstand and the hickey on my chest. I knew it wasn't you so I came here" Akihito said and Asami took the letter from his hand to open it, his eyes scanning the short contents.

 _We are just like a fairy tale, my sweet angel._

 _You are like my princess, locked up in a tower and waiting for your prince to come rescue you. I, as your prince, will take you away and give you a happy life. I will save you from the monster that holds you in his clutches and tains your purity._

 _I will make sure he cannot find you anymore and you will be safe. You will be safe and by my side, where you belong and where you wish to be. We will be together and undefeated. We will punish anyone who stands in our way._

 _Starting with the monster locking you up in the tower he calls his penthouse. We will slowly kill him for daring to keep us apart when we are destined to be together. We'll carve him up and bury his heart, maybe he will get redeemed for standing in our way. That is something you would like, right? For him to get redeemed even after hurting us so much?_

 _Soon, my dear sweet angel. Very soon, we will be in each other's arms and I will be able to finally hear your devotion to me, just like I will tell you all about my devotion to you._

 _Forever yours_

 _Your soulmate and for now, secret admirer._

If that was not a blatant death-threat, Asami might as well be blind. But for now, he couldn't care less about that. This woman was a nut-job with crazy illusions that Akihito was hers. How the hell could he not have noticed? Not even the slightest bit?

"Tetsu, put away the gun" Asami said and Tetsu looked at him.

"Neither of you has to take responsibility for this. Not Tetsu, not Shingo and not you either, Kitten" Asami said and pulled Akihito into his side, kissing the top of his head.

"We were all careless, but that won't happen again" Asami said and looked over the top of his husband's head so the blonde did not see his expression that had even Kirishima and Suoh shiver, despite that they had seen Asami at his absolutely scariest.

"We will get this freak and make sure she cannot touch you ever again" Asami said and the four guards gave a sharp nod. Asami made eyecontact with each one of them just to be sure, reliefed to see stubborn determination in all their eyes. Akihito might never believe it, but he had grown on all of them. Neither one of them would allow anyone to harm the blonde that had brought light into their office. Though they would need him to stop being so god-damned stubborn.

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **We're almost there, just a few more chapters!**


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OC's!

* * *

Asami's eyes were glued to where his husband was standing a bit futher, his shoulders pulled up against the cold Russian wind. A cigarette dangled between the blonde's lips, a testament of his mental state, even if he looked nothing out of the ordinary. He was grumbling to Shingo, about the weather, no doubt, with his hands pushed deep into the pockets of his dark jeans. The collar of his parka was pulled up to protect his neck from the cold that had already bitten his nose. On first glance, nothing seemed wrong with the younger man. Yet he cigarette was out of place.

If he had to be honest, Asami did think that smoking was rather hot on the blonde every once in a while. However, the reason for his sudden grab to the cancer-sticks was something that Asami could not stand. He hated it, her, for driving Akihito as far as to smoke like a coal-filled steam-train in order to calm his nerves even for the smallest bit. The blonde had picked up the habit because of his secret admirer and Asami hated having the proof of someone else on his husband. Call him selfish and maybe a little obsessive, but Asami did not like his husband influenced by anyone else. And certainly not driven to the point of smoking to ease his nerves.

Then add to that the fact that that bitch had been inside their home, broken in like she was talking a stroll to the park. No, Asami's mood was anything but good. Hell, he wasn't even sure how he felt about the whole thing half of the time. He had a pretty good guess about how his husband was feeling, but he couldn't make heads or tails of his own. He felt calm, detached even. Yet that was only on the surface. On the inside, it was one big jumbled up mess of everything murderous and angry. No, angry was an understatement and pissed didn't cut it either.

Never once had Asami been this… furious. Enraged to the point he wanted nothing more than to actually watch Tokyo burn. The stalker would be caught by the flames wherever she was if he did that, so it would be fine either way, right? The only thing stopping the crime-lord from burning down the whole city and blaming it on some kind of disaster with the gas-pipes, was his blonde. His husband who was taking this much harder than he was. Akihito would hate him if he burned Tokyo down. Besides, if he did, the repaire costs would be above even his head and then he wouldn't be able to put his money to use to protect his husband.

No, between burning Tokyo down to resemble his temper and protecting Akihito, Asami clearly knew what had priority. First thing on his list was creating a space where the blonde could calm down and feel safe. The penthouse security system had been by-passed so easily because of their carelessness. Nobody had expected someone to hide out on the rooftop for a whole day and then use climbing material to get to the balcony. Which freak does that even?! Not even Akihito is that much of daredevil to hang from the side of a fourty story building!

No, obviously, there were stupid people like that. Asami wondered how often he had cut that rope and watched her fall in his head. But as he remembered how she had invaded their bed, he reasoned that he hadn't done it enough and imagined her falling once more, impacing with the ground in a bloody mess. Killing had never been something Asami liked to do, he wasn't a mental case that got off on it. Killing was merely something that couldn't be avoided in his world. Yet for the stalker-bitch, he would gladly make an exception. He would not kill her straight out. He would torture her first, fuck her up mentally even more than she was already touched in the head, if that was even possible.

Oh, who was he kidding? He wouldn't have the patience for it. He knew for sure that if they came face to face he would blow her brains out before she could even get one word out. And then, even before her body would hit the ground, he would have emptied his magazine on it. He wouldn't be satisfied with that, so he would reload his gun and reload it a second time without regard of the money he was shooting into a corpse. He doubted any of his four closest guards would try to stop him. Hell, they might add their own portion of bullets to the party. And afterwards, they would take a little dance on the bloody heap that was left. Asami would have no problem buying them a new pair of shoes when they had throw theirs away because of all the blood that would be stuck to them for months on end.

"You're looking quite homicidal there, Asami" an amused voice spoke up next to the crime-lord, earning the man's attention.

"Does cocaine really warrant that kind of look or is there something wrong with the little husband?" Mikhael asked and gave a tight, if not slightly amused smile hidden under a sliver of fear when the look in Asami's eyes changed as he regarded the Russian mafia-boss.

"F-forget I said something" Mikhael attempted to calm the raven down before he could reach for his gun. Mikhael's guess had only been that, a guess. He had not expected to be correct, and frankly, he did not want to be on the receiving end of the man's temper. Mikhael might be a thrill-seeker and an adrenaline junkie with a pact with the devil, but that didn't mean he wanted to test the limits of his luck. Besides, after the incident where he had snatched the little blonde away from the deal between Asami and Feilong, Asami and him had finally gotten back on good terms. At least when it came to business deals. The last thing he wanted to was upset the man again.

"You know, Arbatrov" Asami spoke up as he looked back at his husband.

"I never knew my mind was this dark" the Japanese crime-lord said and Mikhael blinked.

"How scary, for you to admit that" he said and Asami gave a small smile that didn not reach his eyes.

"It surprised me too, though it is getting rather interesting to see what my imagination can come up with" he said and Mikhael looked at the young blonde standing a bit further. He really did not want to be on the receiving end of the raven's revenge when it came to his little husband.

"Might I suggest a new type of drugs? It knocks a person out cold for a couple hours. It works extremely fast and puts them in a deep sleep they can barely wake up from" Mikhael said and Asami's eyes widened.

"It's really new and it has yet to gain fame" the Russian drug-lord continued, unaware of the little lightbulb he had lit in the raven's head.

"Is that drug a pill?" Asami asked and Mikhael hummed.

"Yeah, you know it?" he asked and Asami looked at him.

"You've got my interest" he said and Mikhael smiled as Asami beckoned over Kirishima.

"It's called 'sweet dreams', a real shitty name, let me tell you. But the effects are basically the same as a sleeping pill. The only difference is that SD works almost instantly and at the same time brings your head in a high with LSD and small traces of a new type of herion that's softer than the pure powder stuff. I wouldn't suggest taking more than one, even if the effects last only for an hour or so because of the small amounts of drugs in them" Mikhael said and Asami lowered his eyes. So not only had that bitch drugged his husband, she might as well have fed him an overdose and put him in a coma.

"How about the addiction?" he asked and Mikhael gave a thoughtful hum.

"Not as addicting as the pure stuff. But since it's narcotics mixed with small traces of drugs, it's bound to be addicting. What, you want to buy a few?" Mikhael asked and Asami looked up at him.

"Where are these dealers?" he asked and Mikhael chuckled.

"Okay, so you don't deal with me, that's cool" he said and looked up at the dark sky.

"Actually, there is only one dealer. It's a kid in Korea, who makes the pills and sells them only to people looking for a trip, not people like us. I tried to recruit the genius, but they refused, saying it was only to get some extra college money and doesn't actually want to use their education for this type of thing. Such a shame, really" Mikhael said and Asami looked at Kirishima.

"What's the name of this kid?" the secretary asked and Mikhael huffed a smile.

"Si Kwang-Ho" he said and Kirishima penned down the name.

"If you have more luck, put in a deal for me, will you" Mikhael said and stretched his arms over his head, seeing Yuri give him the signal.

"I think we're done here. The cargo is placed and the payment is done. The money should be transferred to your account by tomorrow morning, noon at latest" Mikhael said turned to the Japanese crime-lord.

"What do you say, celebrate the deal with a little?" he suggested while making a gesture by forming a C with his thumb and pointer before tipping it over a little. It was a dead-ringer to what he meant and the Japanese crime-lord thought it over for a while before agreeing.

"Yuri! Let's hurry up and wrap it up here!" Mikhael yelled at his subordinate while Asami looked over at his husband, who looked away from his phone at Shingo's gently nudge.

"Kirishima, find out who that kid sold the drugs to. I don't care how long the list it, I need them all" Asami said as he wathed Akihito walk up to him.

"Already informed Suoh, sir" Kirishima said and Asami as once again reminded of what a saving grace Kirishima was in his company. Not only his company, but also as his oldest and closest friend. Maybe Asami would need to give both Suoh and Kirishima a raise after they have done and dealt with the stalker-bitch. Maybe get Shingo a new car and Tetsu a good two weeks off at a spa resort. God knew they would all deserve it with they way they resembled nothing less than a four-man army at this point.

Tetsu and Shingo had been hit hard by the fact that they had allowed someone to enter the penthouse while they had been standing guard. No matter what Asami had said that he didn't blame them, they didn't listen and continued to blame themselves. They continued to push themselves to the limits of their capabilities to make up for their mistake. And no matter how much Asami didn't want them to blame themselves, he also couldn't deny that it was needed to protect Akihito. They were going up against a ghost that had delusions about Akihito being her lover. They couldn't afford another slip of their attention. Who knew what would happen this time? A finger pressing on the crease between his eyebrows brought Asami out of his thoughts.

"You're making a scary face" Akihito said and smirked smugly.

"What's wrong? The deal went wrong and you lost big bucks?" he taunted and Asami reached up to catch the blonde's hand, lowering it to his mouth to press his lips against the knucles.

"Don't worry. I can still buy you a yacht and three diamond rings, if that's what you want" Asami said and Akihito grimaced, not protesting as Asami entwined their hands, raising them to nip at the inside of the blonde's wrist.

"I can even buy you a vacation home wherever you want. Austria, since you seemed to enjoy that a lot. Or even, Hawai, so you can surf again. Or maybe somewhere with a lot of nature where you can go off-roading as much as you want" Asami said, locking his eyes with the blonde.

"D-don't be ridiculous" Akihito said and glanced away.

"It's not like you'd allow me to go off-roading the way I want" he said and Asami chuckled.

"So you wouldn't actually mind me buying you a vacation home? And here I thought you hated me buying you properties" he said and Akihito huffed.

"I do hate it, it's not like I want a vacationhouse. I was just… you know… maybe as a vacation when you're overworked again" he said as he looked away with a blush on his cheeks. Asami chuckled again as he leaned forward, pressing his lips on the blonde's cheek.

"Understood" he said with a smirk as Akihito brought up his second hand to push away the older man's face, even going as far as to raise his knee against the man's hip to keep him on a distance, which was useless with the man's arm around his waist.

"Ba- what the hell are you doing?! PDA, fucker!" Akihito complained and Kirishima approached them.

"Sir, the car is ready" he informed, feeling a little bit lighter to see the photographer's usual spunk. It might have been an underground business vacation, but it was taking the blonde out of Japan had clearly given him a bit of space to breath.

"Huh? Where are we going?" Akihito asked as he gave up, lowering both his hand and foot and allowing Asami to pull him into his larger chest.

"To one of Arbatrov's clubs to celebrate the deal" Asami informed the blonde as he led them to the car. Akihito didn't complain as he stepped into the car that took them to the club. Asami did notice that the blonde was weary of the Russian mafia boss's precense, but could blame him seeing the previous occasion they had met in.

Mikhael led them to the second floor of the busy club, resounding bit deep bass drums and techno music, people in raunchy clothing dancing to the beat with alcohol in their hands. Compared to Asami's clubs, there was a clear difference in style. Even the empire wasn't this edgy, even though they were directed at the same crowd. As Akihito pulled off his coat to drape over the back of his seat, Mikhael's eyes widened slightly when he caught sight of something familiar.

"You're packing heat?" he exclaimed surprised and Akihito raised his eyes up at him as he sat down, not confirming but also not denying.

"Hoho, Asami, you're giving the kid a gun? After he fired out in the open on Fei long's ship" Mikhael said amused and Akihito picked his pack of cigarettes out of the pocket of his parka.

"Only because your goon tried to choke me and then shot at me when the exchange had already happened. He even missed and hit Kirishima" Akihito said and lit up his cancerstick before looking over at the Russian mafia, placing his lighter on top of his package on the table.

"Excuse me for getting pissed after something like that happened" he said though didn't mean a single letter of it, making Mikhael laugh and Asami smirk, wrapping his arm around his lover's waist. It didn't take long before Mikhael found out about Akihito's adrenaline junkie side and it took even less time for them to get along with talking about the ways they got their kicks, as if nothing had ever happened before. Asami wondered if he should do something about that or just let it be.

When he saw the two blondes exchanging phone numbers, he knew that he should have done something about it. As if one drug-lord text-buddy wasn't enough, Akihito now had two of them in his contact list. One more diabolic and a bad influence than the other. But Asami couldn't honestly be angry about it, since the talk about jumping out of helicopters onto an off-piste snowy mountain and jumping off cliffs in nothing but a swimming pants did help to get Akihito's mind off the situation back in Japan.

-xXx_Oya, Oya, Oya_xXx-

Finally. God-damned finally, they had a clue. Two weeks after they had returned from Russia, they had a lead on Akihito's stalker. Fourteen freaking days after they had landed back in Japan did they get news of Asami's subordinate that had been send to Korea to track down Si Kwang-Ho. The college student had been on a seminar abroad and had returned. Kwang-Ho had easily answered every question Itsurou had had for him, but had been a harder nut to crack when it came to giving out personal information about his buyers.

The sight of the grip of a gun had been enough of an argument for the Korean student to give in. It had taken a while to narrow down the list, but the results had been three addresses that fitted the description. Kirishima had gone to the one on the outskirts of Tokyo, Shingo taking the one in cetrum Tokyo, while Suoh had taken the one closest to the penthouse. And with closest, Asami meant diagonally across the street. Suoh's location had been a bingo, which drew the others to the apartment. Tetsu arrived even before Asami was there, Kirishima and Shingo completing the group soon after.

"Asami-sama, it might be better for you not to see this" Suoh warned as they rode the elevator up to the needed floor. If it had been anywhere further, either Akihito would have needed to come along, or Tetsu would have been informed later. But since it was just across the street of the penthouse, it would be fine.

It was only for phsycologic reason that Akihito didn't want to be alone, since the penthouse had a brand new security system. One that would immediately alert Asami and his four guards on their phones. At this point, Asami was taking no chances. Besides, Tetsu had checked the rooftop and locked all the doors before he left with Akihito assuring him that he would be fine. But Akihito liked to put up a brave front and they all knew.

"Let's get this over with" Asami said, already decided that he would take his lunch-break at home, with his husband.

"Yes, sir" Suoh said, his voice void though he looked weary as he opened the door to the penthouse. The three men that had been with him stood on each side of the door, bowing down to greet the boss and his four closest body-guards. As soon as Asami stepped inside, he wanted to walk outside again. The apartment look like what you'd normally expect from a teenager living alone with empty cups of instant ramen and half-eaten convenience store bentos. Empty bottles of soft drinks and crushed cans of beer lithered the ground.

The open kitchen stank from the unwashed dishes and the closed garbage bags seeking support against the cupboards of the sink. Dirty clothing was scattered around, leaning the way to what must be the bathroom. It was a cluttered mess but that was not what disturbed Asami the most as his eyes scanned his surroundings. Every inch of the walls was covered by pictures. Some seemed double, only to be different for the smallest detail, but always displaing the same person. Every single one of the pictures was of Akihito, ranging from middle school in a gakuran, all the way through to recent times.

Asami followed the pictures into the bedroom, seeing how they changed. While they still covered every inch of the wall, the blonde was now seen in various states of undress. Some with him wearing only a shirt or pulling the fabric over his head. Others showed him in only his underwear, a towel or even nothing at all. In the pictures, Akihito's age went back all the way to middle school, giving the crime-lord an estimate time of how long the stalker had been obessed with bed was covered by customized blankets, displaying a large picture of Akihito that had been in the Down to Dirt magainze, where he had been shirtless, leaning against his motorcycle.

Against the wall hung a massive picture from Akihito as he was surfing, sitting on his board in an orange and yellow surfshort sticking to his thighs, grinning while brushing his long wet hair back. It was a picture that on any other occasion, the mob-boss would have shamelessly demanded to have. But in this situation, the idea only filled his mouth with bile. Judging by the cut off leg on the very edge of the picture, Asami could guess the photo had been altered to cut someone out of it, just like how faces had been scratched out with a sharpie on the other pictures.

At the window stood a nightstand-like table, the open shelves holding different women's toys, neatly lined up. Next to it stood a wooden chair in front of a tri-pod with boniculars, pointed in a direction Asami didn't even need to look through to know what was on the other side of it. Instead, Asami was more interested in the clothing that was occupying the bed under the blanket, shaped like a nest. Upon closer inspection, Asami recognized the camouflage tank top he had thrown out when he had re-organized his husband's closet.

"Asami-sama" Kirishima said as he stepped into the bedroom with his notepad in hand.

"The name under which the room is rented is an alias, sir. I can't fi-" the bespectacled mob said and trailed up when he lifted his eyes. Asami regarded his secretary with expressionless eyes, waiting for the man to continue though the words didn't register in his mind. How strange. Asami had no idea it was possible for his mind to be completely and utterly blank with anger.

"I can't find anything about the person living here. I apologize for my incompetence, sir" Kirishima said and Asami brushed past the slightly smaller raven without saying a word. Tetsu, Shingo and Suoh looked up as their boss joined them in the living space.

"Anything of importance?" Asami asked and Suoh as the first one to speak up.

"We have taken fingerprints of the doorknobs, I'll send it to the police office for Kuroda to get a hit on" Suoh said and Asami gave a nod.

"Burn it down. I don't want a single picture of clothing-piece to remain" Asami ordered before stepping out of the apartment, lighting a cigarette to get the disgusting taste out of his mouth. He could deal with receiving a voodoo doll of himself with its head ripped off at his office, but this was just going too damned far.

"Yes, sir" Suoh said and Asami paused at the elevator.

"I will be expecting you four at the penthouse after you are done here" he said and didn't even need to look back to know they made a small inclining of their heads. The crime-lord didn't waste a second to cross the street to the home he shared with his husband, ringing the bell to otify the blonde before unlocking the door. Unlike the tentative call of his name the raven had expected, he was met by a string of curses and the smell of tobacco burning.

"Akihito?" Asami asked as he stepped further into the penthouse, entering the living-room where he found his husband in front of a white cartboard box.

"What's wrong?" the raven asked, having a feeling he already knew who that package was from.

"What's wrong?! This sick bitch is what's wrong!" Akihito hissed as he rubbed at his eyes angrily as Asami stepped up next to him to look in the box, seeing a white baby bunny in the box, lying motionless with its legs stapled to the bottom of the box, surrounded by red roses.

"To my dear sweet Akihito-sama. It is regrettable our leters got read by someone else. But it's okay, my love. That monster found out about them when he was going through your stuff. We will just find a better place to hide our letters until we no longer need them. There is no need for your kind heart to feel guilty about losing our love letters. I can write as many as you want. Since it is valentine's day, I thought I would do something special. I hope you're happy with the little gift I gave you. his name is Akihito, do you like him? I made sure this one didn't run away like the previous one. For now, he can be my replacement to receive your affections. At least until I'm next to you and you can finally devote yourself to me. That time we are both waiting for with all our hearts is coming. I know the wait it long and painful, but soon, it will be just us alone. Forover yours, your secret admirer" Akihito read the card out loud, his voice venomous despite his tears that cascaded down his cheeks.

"Is she stupid?! Of course an animal is going to die in a box without any airholes! How the hell can someone so stupid manage to remain anonymous for so long?! No matter how much I search, it's like I'm looking for a freaking ghost! And yet she just casually drops off dead animals without anyone noticing!" Akihito ranted, obviously angry with himself and his weakness. Asami sat down next to him, pulling him into his arms to sooth him, pressing his lips against the blonde's head.

"I'll have it taken to the veterinarian, okay?" Asami asked and Akihito gave a nod into the raven's chest, forcing himself to calm down.

"What are you doing here? It's only noon" Akihito said as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve yet made no move to get up yet.

"We're eating lunch here today" Asami said and the blonde looked up at him.

"Oh, then I should cook something. I think I can whip something up quickly" he said, grabbing onto the distraction with two hands. Asami gave an agreeing hum as he cupped the blonde's face between his palms before pressing his lips softly against his forehead. Akihito looked up at him before looking back down.

"I'm sorry. My anger is unsightly, especially after I let it drag on for this long. It's my own fault that it turned out like this and that you'll be targeted too" Akihito said and Asami scoffed.

"What's one more person after my life going to change? It's the first time that the roles are reversed, it's almost refreshing" he said and Akihito send him a deadpan look.

"It's okay to be angry, you know. None of this is your fault and she's just doing what she likes. Nobody is going to blame you for getting angry for something like this" the raven said and brushed the blonde's cheekbones with his thumbs.

"Besides, this is not the first stalker I deal with. It'll be fine, you'll see. Trust me" he said and Akihito looked down.

"I do and I should have told you this from the first letter I got" he said and Asami gave a short chuckle.

"But then you wouldn't be my stubborn, cute Akihito. I was surprised that you told me about it without me having to push you first" Asami said and Akihito glanced up at him before sighing and leaning forward with his head against Asami's shoulder.

"I really am too stubborn, aren't I? How much has that gotten me in trouble? And now you" he said and Asami massaged the nape of the blonde's neck with one hand.

"Like I said, it's refreshing. Mostly, it's my business getting you in trouble, but now it's the other way around. You never cared if you prying into my business brought you in trouble and I don't care if me prying in your business brings me in trouble" he said and Akihito sighed.

"That's different" he said and the crime-lord scoffed. "How is that different?" he demanded to know and Akihito shrugged.

"In my case, it's a crazy stalker who is trying to kill you for being with me" he said and Asami raised an eyebrow.

"Do I have to remind you of Sudou?" he asked and the way Akihito's shoulders tensed told the crime-lord that there as no need for.

"That's… different" Akihito remained stubborn, though his voice was unsure.

"Because Sudou tried to slit your throat out of jealousy in one of my warehouses? Because I fail to see how it is different, except for the fact that I have yet to receive a single scratch" the crime-lord said and Akihito grimaced.

"See, it's no different. Because we are married now, things like that might continue to happen to you. Right now, I'm just getting a taste of my own medicine. This time, it's me being in your shoes and getting a feel of how it is. It's been a very long time since someone has dared to target me" Asami said and chuckled when a fist landed lamely on his chest.

"Bastard, this is not a laughing matter" Akihito said and Asami gave a one-shoulder shrug.

"Not really, but I can't help but find it a little amusing. Last time someone has targeted me directly was more than five years ago" he said and Akihito turned his head, not removing himself from his husband's embrace.

"Didn't Ouchi target you too?" he asked and Asami gave a hum.

"He did, but not directly. He tried to get to me through you, just like Fei-long and Arbatrov did" he said and Akihito raised his head.

"Right! Talking about Mikhael" Akihito said, startling the raven whose thought drifted of by his husband addressing the Russian mob by his first name.

"Look!" Akihito said as he held out his phone for the raven to see.

"He told me about this. Sky dining, where you're actually eating up in the air without any floor under you. He said it had a really nice view, though Yuri kept complaining because he was afraid of heights" Akihito said and Asami had half a mind to smash the damned phone. He should never have let the two of them exchange phone numbers.

"Shouldn't you start lunch, if you're going to talk about eating" Asami suggested and Akihito put away his phone again.

"Your right. I'll start cooking" he said and stood up after a quick kiss before leaving the room. Asami reached out to stub out the smoking cigarette in the ashtray, his eyes glued darkly to the box. Because Akihito had brought up Ouchi, Asami could help but remember. Hadn't Ouchi been all over the place because he seemed to be threatened by someone? He was rather stressed all the time too and his attacks had different styles, as if he moved according to someone else's wishes one time, and the other out of his own.

"Ryuichi! There's a fire!" Akihito called out and Asami stood up, knowing it wasn't inside, otherwise the fire-alarm would have resounded. He walked into the dining-room where Akihito was looking out of the window at the top floor of the apartment building where flames were dancing out from three rooms.

"Hmm, I wonder what happened" Asami lied, he knew exactly what happened. But he would make sure his husband never did.

 **Thank you for reading!**


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer :: I don't own anything besides the story and the OC's!

* * *

Akihito's head pounded painfully as he felt himself return to consciousness, his mind returning from the darkness into foggy uncertainty. Had he been knocked out in the first place? When? How? More importantly, by who? Wrecking his brain for an answer, Akihito thought back to what he could remember. He had been at work, doing a shoot with Ai for a fashion-brand. After that, they had gone to their regular pastry shop for lunch, which they ate at Sion. Asami had been a demanding little shit and fucked his brains out in his office before telling him to look over some papers involving one of the properties on his name.

Akihito remembered throwing a tantrum but stopping when Asami came with the argument that when it came to ideas for making a youth-bar attractive, Akihito's ideas would be closer to the targeted crowd. At a mumbled question of what other properties he had, he remembered Tetsu handing him a list, but could for the life of him recall which properties exactly it had been. Asami had then practically dragged Akihito outside to go to one of his business partner's clubs for whatever reason Akihito couldn't care less about if it made his headache worse. It was then that it happened.

Akihito could barely remember stopping before entering to light a cigarette before his world had turned black. And then to think that he always told Asami that smoking was bad for his health. His throbbing headache in this current moment was a prime example. It was almost laughable, if the situation wasn't so serious. With more trouble than such an action should ask for, Akihito opened his eyes, blinking as fast as his disoriented mind could to clear his vision. The bright white that attact his retinas made him want to squeeze his eyes back shut, but the alarmbells in his head prevent that.

It was then that he realized he was being stared at, from really close by at that. Light blue eyes were peeking over the the horizontal line of the mattress Akihito was lying on, looking at him with such intensity it caused the blonde to jump back with a deep, frightened gasp. Several things happened all at one. For one, Akihito's head slammed back against a wall, definitely not helping his headache in the slightest. The rattling of chains was loud in the otherwise silent room as the owner of the blue eyes startled back from Akihito's reaction.

"Who" Akihito started as he reached up to his head, cutting himself off as he noticed how heavy his wrist felt, accompanied by the rattling of chains that drowned out his scratchy voice. Akihito's eyes drifted towards the origins of the sound, finding it in the form of chains, attached to shackles. It took a few seconds for Akihito to comprehend that the shackles were locked around his wrists, painted in a clean white, matching the shackes on his other wrist and ankles, his shoes gone. Instead of a coin dropping, it felt like a stone had been dropped in Akihito's stomach, his whole body turning cold in realization.

"Y-you!" Akihito whispered shakily as he looked towards her. Light blue eyes shone with innocence as she looked at him, her head titled slightly to the side, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders in loose curls, framing her petite face. She looked about the same age as Akihito, who felt his stomach coil as a second coin dropped.

"You're Shirai-san. Shirai Hatsu, right?" Akihito asked and the female blonde blinked as her expression shifted into a hurt one.

"W-why are you talking to me as if I'm a stranger, Akihito-sama? Of course, I'm Hatsu. Who else would I be?" she asked and Akihito's breathing spiralled out of control. If he remembered correctly, Shirai Hatsu had been in Chiba's class from middle school to high school. Their friend-group had been split up surprisingly evenly during their school period and Akihito could remember Chiba talking about a certain Shirai Hatsu. It was very vague, but he remembered brushing it off when Chiba joked with him, telling him about how Hatsu would always be staring at him. A well-manicured hand reached out for the blonde's arm as Akihito clutched his bangs.

"Don't touch me!" Akihito snapped as he slapped away the hand, his eyes shooting up at the woman. Hatsu looked hurt, her eyes watering up as she held her hand to her chest.

"A-Akihito-sama?" she stuttered confused and Akihito gritted his teeth.

"Stop acting like that! I'm the one who's confused! I'm the one who wants to cry!" he snarled and Hatsu flinched back.

"A-akihito-sama, d-do you not remember me?" she asked and Akihtio glared at her.

"I don't even know you! We just went to the same school, that's all!" he said and Hatsu looked down.

"D-don't you remember, Akihito-sama? The entrance ceremony of middle school? I was being bullied and you saved me" she said and Akihito frowned, thinking back. He remembered the entrance ceremony of middle school. He was the very first person to ever be thrown out of the ceremony for fighting, how could he ever forget that?

"That fight?" he asked stupefied as he stared at her, watching her face light up at his words.

"Yes. That day, those guys were bullying me because my hair was different. You stepped in for me and saved me. You told them that nobody should judge anyone based on the colour of their hair. It was destiny" she said and flinched back at the violent rattle of Akihito's chains.

"Destiny, my ass! Just because of that?! Just because I stopped a few shitheads from picking on you, you stalk me for years?!" he demanded to know and Hatsu flinched back.

"Stalk? Akihito-sama, what are you saying? You are not making any sense" she said and Akihito scoffed unamused.

"Me?! I'm the one not making any sense?!" he sneered and didn't even feel the slightest bit bad as he watched her head lower.

"Do you even know what sense is?! If you do, why would you do this to me?! And get these fucking chains off me" Akihito demanded, tugging on the chain that connected his wrists, bolted into the wall twice. Once for his ankles and once for his wrists, the chains behind his back.

"No!" Hatsu said loud and sharp, making the photographer stop abruptly.

"No?" he repeated disbelieving and Hatsu looked up with her tears falling from her eyes.

"You have been brainwashed! There is no other way! That monster has brainwashed you to make you forget me!" she cried as she stood up.

"Those chains will keep you here while you get purified from his influence" she said and Akihito stared at her. What the hell was she talking about?!

"Purified?! What the hell are you talking about?!" Akihtio demanded and Hatsu turned her head away from him.

"You have been in his clutches for far too long. He has altered your mind. I will drive Asami Ryuichi from your system and for that you will have to stay here. This is a detox" she said and Akihito stared at her.

"What the hell are you talking about, you deranged woman?! I married Ryuichi because I love him! Not because of some brainwashing-shit you're thinking off!" he yelled and Hatsu clenched her fists at her sides.

"You're lying!" she yelled without looking at him.

"You are just scared! Scared of whatever threats that man has used to tie you to him! But you will soon realize that he cannot touch you here! Your true feelings will return and you will remember me again!" she yelled and Akihito stood up, his anger to such a boiling point he forgot all about his headache and his chains, not even staggering out of pure stubbornness.

"Don't give me that crap, you pshycotic bitch! I love Ryuichi! I married him because I wanted to and not because of whatever shit you come up with! Face reality already! I don't fucking love you and I never did! Fuck that destiny crap and get fucking hint! Don't push your delisions on me and go and get your fucking head checked, you freaking nut-case!" Akihito yelled not caring that with every word, she just cried more. Who the fuck did she think she was?! Did she really believe all the bullshit that was leaving her mouth?!

"I knew that I had to take you away. I had wanted to wait a little longer, but I couldn't. His claws have almost sunk in too deep" she said as she walked up the white stairs in the corner of the room. Akihito's chains rattled as he struggled against them, trying to go after her. Or at least past her and through the door.

"You will stay here until that man has left your system and you take off that ring. That will be proof that you have purified him from your system" she said and opened the door at the top of the basement.

"Hey! Wait! Where the fuck do you think you're going, bitch?! I told you to take these fucking chains off! Let me go, you freak!" Akihito yelled and continued to yell even after the hatch had fallen closed, a deadbolt clicking in place. Akihito's temper didn't reduce with that, though, as he continued to slam his fist into the white room until it stained with his blood and his mind realized that it was not helping anything and it might give him an infection. Apparently, her 'soon' was this soon. But how could this have happened?

Until a few days, Asami had told him they were getting on the stalkers tail, that they had found some connections that might give them an idea of her identity. Maybe Asami was indeed on the right trail and was that what she had meant with that she had wanted to wait a little longer, but couldn't. With a grit of his teeth, Akihito sat down on the plain mattress on the ground, leaning back against the wall as he tipped his head backwards. He should have kept carrying his gun. If he had, he would have been able to attempt to shoot the chains.

But because he felt as if he was getting too paranoid and feared that one day, his nerves and his mind would make him aim his gun at someone close to him on accident, it had scared him enough to make him leave his gun in the safe. The idea that his mental strength was frayed to the point he might attack the ones who protect him scared him more than his stalker did. And that was something he shouldn't have allowed. He should have kept his gun on him, like Asami had intended him to do when he had taught him how to shoot. Akihito bit on his lip as he closed his eyes, raising his hand to clutch his engagement ring that hung around his neck from a thin silver chain.

"Ryuichi" he whispered soft, knowing that there was no way either of the would sit still.

-xXx_Oya, Oya, Oya_xXx-

The sound of a gunshot rang out from inside the warehouse, a second, third and fourth ringing out immediately after. Asami gave the body in front of his feet a disgusting look. He was not the one he wanted to shoot, but it would have to do for now. It would have to, until he got his hands on the bitch that dared to steal Akihito away from him.

"Throw him into the bay" he said as he clicked his gun back into his holster. Four days had it been since his husband had disappeared and they still did not have a single lead on his whereabouts. Asami was beyond pissed and already the underworld knew. They tip-toed around the crime-lord, but the pitiable man who was currently on his way to go for a late-night swim had messed up. It wasn't badly, but bad enough to provoke the raven haired man. One simple slip up and Asami's fingers slipped on the trigger. The results were irreversible, whether it was the pitiful man who got shot or the crime-lord who allowed his husband to disappear. Neither things could be undone.

Asami lit up a cigarette and crumpled his now empty packet. How had it come to this? How had he allowed Akihito to be snatched right from under his nose? It hadn't taken more that two freaking minutes. Kirishima had been the one driving them to one of his business partner's clubs to give Akihito an idea of what direction would be best to go in with the youth bar located within walking distance of college and high school. Asami had gone inside first and noticed Akihito halting two steps behind him to light a cigarette. The raven hadn't thought much of it until he heard a loud impact. He had barely pushed the door open again from where it was falling closed when an unconscious Akihito had been shoved into the back of a van.

There was no way Asami could forgive himself for allowing something like that to happen. If only he had agreed with Shingo to let the guard drive them. Shingo's driving skills were above Kirishima's, above that of anyone in Asami's company. The brunet would have been to catch up with the van and then Akihito wouldn't have been kidnapped. Kirishima had gone after the van, but because of the delay, it had no results. The bespectacled guard was angry for allowing the van to get away, but his anger didn't even come close to how Asami felt. He had been right next to his husband and had seen how he had been shoved in the van. He had remembered the car-plate, but had forgotten to take out his gun and shoot the tires.

Tokyo's underground was in chaos. All of Asami's men were going around for information, Tetsu, Shingo, Suoh and Kirishima at the front of it all. Everyone knew someone had dared to touch Akihito and easily co-operated with the investigation the Sion men were leading. Nobody wanted to be on the receiving end of Asami's rage, they knew better. If they hadn't co-operated when asked, it would have been the same as entering a lion's cage, drenched in blood. Stupid and suicidal.

Though in this case, the lion was more something of a panther or a dragon, both scary as fuck and not something you wanted to piss off unless you did not care for your own life. But whispers couldn't be stopped as litteraly everyone wondered who was stupid enough to do something like this. Sadly, rumours and co-operation without useful answers didn't help calm down the raging tempest that was Asami's temper. The dragon of Tokyo was just about ready to set the city on fire until the stupid bitch was smoked out of her hiding, quite litteraly. At this point, would Akihito really complain all that much about repair costs after he had been kindapped and forced to do god-knows-what?

"Sir, you can't" Tetsu spoke up bluntly as he looked at the older raven, not flinching back when those cold golden eyes turned to him.

"If you burn everything down, Asami-sama will have no place to return to" Tetsu said and resisted the urge to lower his eyes as he had correctly read Asami's intentions. His speaking up did gain the attention of the three others belgonging to Asami's four pillars bend over the dining table that held different documents, notebooks and maps.

"Did you not give Asami-sama his nickname for a reason? A cat doesn't get lost, they always find their way back home. If there is something I have learned from my time spend at Asami-sama's side, it is that he genuinely loves you. You are his home to return to. Trust him and don't destroy the place for both of you to return to" Tetsu said and a silence fell after the last words passed his lips, four pairs of eyes staring at him as he fearlessly and confidently looked back at his boss who stood out on the balcony, looking over the city he owned. A smile slipped on Asami's lips as he gave an amused huff.

"You're right, Tetsu" he said and looked back at the city.

"There is no way Akihito is just going to roll over and take this. If he is not going to give up, I cannot lose my temper" he said and turned away from the city under him, stepping inside through the sliding doors, looking at the pictures dangling from several lints attached to the two snowboards Akihito had broken on their honeymoon. In all the pictures, Akihito was smiling, wide and bright, as he should. It was proof that Asami was his home to return to, something that filled the crime-lord's murky heart with warmth as if the sun was shining directly onto it. It would do no good if his kitten's home were to collapse because of something like this.

"Let's try to get a new view" he announced and the four guards shared a look, reliefed to see their boss back. Unlike the cold, heart-less boss he had been before he met Akihito, they all preferred the one who had Akihito at his side. But for that, Akihito first had to return. They couldn't disappoint the blonde by slacking off. If they did, Akihito would make sure they would never hear the end of it.

-xXx_Oya, Oya, Oya_xXx-

The sound of the hatch opening had Akihito's eyes snap open, his gaze flying to the woman descending the staircase. The chains around his legs and arms rattled as he sat up as Hatsu carried a tray towards him, filled with perfectly cooked Japanese food and a bottle of water. Resting his arm over his raised knee, his other hand supporting him behind his back, Akihito watched the blonde like a snake watching its prey, not trusting her for even a split second as she placed the tray next to his mattress before moving to a safe distance. After being locked away in a basement for god-knew how long, Akihito's tantrums had stopped, but that didn't mean that his anger had calmed. At least she was smart enough to notice this and not provoke him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked without raising her eyes as Akihito no move of touching the food.

"Eat something that's been drugged? How stupid do you think I am?" Akihito asked calmly, if not in a cold tone. The first time she had bought him food, he had eaten, only to notice the effects of drugs in his system. In an attempt to get rid of it, Akihito had shoved his fingers down his throat. Since then, he hadn't touched any of the food that hadn't been store bought and still wrapped.

Things like the water bottle on the corner of the tray, that he knew was still closed. He could tell by the way it cracked when he twisted the top. If he didn't hear it, he was not drinking it. So what if he was starving enough to eat a horse. He'd rather starve than to do anything she wanted him to do. That was also the reason why he stubbornly held on to his ring, even going as far as to wear it on his finger to rub it in her face. He was well aware that if he just took off the ring, he would have a better chance at escaping. But that would mean doing what she wanted him to do and fueling her delusions.

"You need to eat, Akihito-sama. You will starve otherwise. It's for your own good" Hatsu tried to convince him as she had tried so many times before, still without success.

"Letting me go would be good for me, how many times to I have to repeat that for you to understand it. Is this what it's like to be selectively deaf? If so, it's a real pain in the ass, so cut it out" he said and Hatsu looked down.

"If you are not going to eat, I will have to help you" she said as she shuffled forward. Immediately, a smirk tugged up the corner of Akihito's lips as he tilted his chin down, yet didn't move another muscle.

"You're going to force-feed me? Go ahead and try. But don't complain if I end up breaking your neck with these chains" Akihito said and Hatsu froze.

"What? Changed your mind?" the photographer taunted and Hatsu's lip trembled.

"Why are you being so hurtful towards me?" she asked on the brink of crying and Akihito sighed as he leaned back against the wall.

"I wonder why, when you stalk me, threaten my husband and chain me up in a locked basement" he said dryly and Hatsu looked up.

"But I have done everything for you! For us! Everything I have ever done, was to make you happy! I didn't want to do all this. I just had no other choice" she said and Akihito must really be going mental for thinking of listening to her as she lowered her head again, wrapping her arms around her torso.

"You always have a choice" Akihito said as he crossed his ankles with one knee raised, looking at her as she cried. Honestly, did she not get that Akihito did not feel the slightest bit bad for making her cry? She could cry however much she wanted and Akihito still wouldn't give one flying fuck, even if you paid him.

"I didn't! She didn't give me any choice!" Hatsu said and Akihito frowned.

"She?" he repeated and Hatsu averted her eyes.

"Mai-san" she said and the name made the blood in Akihito's veins freeze. Before he could stop himself, he leaned forward.

"Did you do something to Mai?" he asked, his voice breathless in disbelieve.

"I had no other choice! She was always showing you off!" Hatsu cried and clenched her fists as she looked up at Akihito, her eyes full off madness that did not see how Akihito's face paled, his eyes wide as they stare back at her.

"Ever since the start, she was showing you off. Hanging around you, all smiling and taking you for granted. All while you were mine and should have been next to me. She kept you away from me, with all her charms and her manipulations" Hatsu said and Akihito felt his empty stomach turn.

"She was always laughing, making fun of me as she blinded you! As she defiled you with her impure touch and her filthy manipulations! The whore deserved nothing better than to die!" Hatsu said and laughed.

"It was so easy to get her to jump. With a little bit of words to that stupid teacher, he had his way with her. I can still remember the way she cried for you, as if you would come to help someone like her. She was so desperate, crying her eyes out, screaming your name while getting fucking by another man" Hatsu said and smiled widely at the ground as Akihito felt as if he was being crushed by her words.

"I didn't even need to say all that much to her to make her realize that she was unnecessary. She knew that she was not right for you. That she didn't deserve you and that she was too filthy for you. How dare she think you would save someone like her? How dare she even think of touching you with hands that had been tainted by someone else? How dare she think you were hers when you were mine to begin with" she said and clenched her fist, her mood once again turning angry.

"Stop it" Akihito breathed, unable to get his voice past his lips above a whisper, unheard by the other blonde.

"Just like Watanabe. He dared to bring up Mai-san in front of you, as if she meant something to you! she was just a filthy whore who defiled you and stole you away from me! You have a kind heart, so you felt bad for Mai-san. You found her pitiful and dirty, like a stray-dog dead on the side of the road" she ranted and Akihito clenched his fists.

"STOP IT!" he yelled, finally getting through to the woman, who flinched back at the volume of his voice.

"Get out!" Akihito yelled as he held his head down, his shoulders shaking.

"GET OUT!" Akihito yelled again as grabbed a hold of the tray and throwing it towards the woman who scrambled up stratled to leave the basement, leaving the prohotgrapher alone. Akihito couldn't do anything but clutch his hair as he screamed from the top of his lungs, knowing that it was his fault Mai had been driven to commit suicide and that Watanabe had been killed in an accident. The knowledge that Mai had been calling for him as she was beng raped by a manipulated teacher, was like he was reliving her death all over again, watching her fall backwards as she smiled at him.

-xXx_Oya, Oya, Oya_xXx-

Asami was exited and optimistic, for once. The place they were currently at did not match his current mood however, as they waited for the other person to appear at the other side of the plexi-glass of the private visitation room. Who would have thought that their biggest lead would come from someone who had previously been their enemy?

"I'm sorry for the wait" a voice spoke up, gaining Asami's attention as the crime-lord looked up at the man opposite of him as he sat down in the provided chair. Muto Kazushi, Ouchi's third in command, had managed to get in contact with Asami via connections that connected the outside of the walls with the inside. The yakuza underling had claimed to have information for Asami he wanted to tell the crime-lord after the rumours of Akihito's disappearance had reached even the ears of prisoners.

Asami had almost laughed at the reason the man wanted to talk to him face-to-face, but any information, no matter how small it was, brought the man and Tetsu to the prison. In order to redeem himself in the eyes of god, Kazushi wanted to repent by telling Asami a secret involving Ouchi and the reason he the oyabun had moved against Asami and inderictly help with returning the crime-lord's husband. A cliché situation like one whould expect from prison movies, but Asami couldn't care less. Even the smallest usable letter was a step closer to Akihito.

"Not at all. I would suggest getting to the point immediately since prison visits tend to be short on time" Asami said and Kazushi gave a nod.

"Naturally. I will give you all the information that is relevant to Asami-sama's disappearance" he said and Asami narrowed his eyes.

"Do you know who it is?" he asked and Kazushi gave another nod, one that had Asami's chest tighten in anticipation, Tetsu behind him tensing up for the same reason.

"Her name is Shirai Hatsu. Hatsu-san is Oyabun's illegitimate daughter" he said and Asami blinked. It wasn't a surprise that a man like Ouchi would have fathered children outside his marriage. But for his daughter to be after Akihito, was something that Asami couldn't immediately see the connection of.

"Hatsu-san went to the same middle school and high school as Asami-sama. That is where they met and where Hatsu-san fell for Asami-sama. It was a normal crush, in the beginning. But her mother commited suicide when she was unable to tie Oyabun to her" Kazushi said and looked down.

"Even since he found out about having a daughter, Oyabun ordered me to stay at her side, but he never visited personally. Hatsu-san's mother was… not well, but Oyabun had noticed this too late. Her mother has influenced Hatsu-san too much, to the point I felt scared of her. Her crush developed into an obsession before I could even stop it" Kazushi said and entwined his hand on the table in front of him.

"I informed Oyabun of Hatsu-san's behaviour, but he felt that it would only be counter-productive to do something about it. He ordered me to leave her alone for as much as possible, going only weekly to make sure she was stocked up on food and money. We didn't know what to do about her behaviour until it was too late" he said and looked at Asami.

"Hatsu-san manipulated Oyabun. She forced him to target you to get to your husband" he said and Asami frowned.

"But Ouchi must have known he didn't stand a single chance against me, especially not when he involved Akihito" he said and Kazushi gave a nod.

"That is correct. He knew this, but he felt too guilty to go in against his daughter. He had abandoned her and caused her to become like her mother. He felt responsible and it allowed Hatsu-san to manipulate him. Because of his guilt towards her, Oyabun was unable to alert the police or try to stop her" he said and lowered his head.

"In the end, he became so afraid of Hatsu-san that he made plans of his own to get rid of you. Obviously, they all failed" he said and Asami almost snorted. As if Ouchi would even been able to get rid of him.

"In all honest, we didn't know what she was capable of until she showed up in front of us with blood dripping from her hands and the story that she had punished someone who had groped Asami-sama in one your clubs. The empire, if I'm not mistaken" Kazushi said and Asami and Tetsu shared a looked. The body of that man who had gotten off easily thanks to Akihito, had been found a few days after that day, in between the trash with eight stab-wounds in his chest. They had had no idea who had done it and Asami hadn't been able to get interested in it.

"We were ordered to get rid of the body, but the cops had already arrived. After that there were three others that I know of" Kazushi said and Asami leaned forward to cross his arms on the table.

"Why didn't she come directly for me? Why did she use Ouchi?" he asked and Kazushi gave an uneasy smile.

"Because you are untouchable. That's even something she knows. She would never be able to touch you with your four pillars around you. But Oyabun, who had more manpower and more connects, had a better chance of that. She guilt-tripped him into doing everything for her. Including sending underlings with letters to your penthouse, a different one each time so it wouldn't seem suspicious" Kazushi said and answered one of Asami's questions that had bothered him since the start.

"He also provided her with the house she grew up in" Kazushi mentioned and Asami and Tetsu immediately looked at him.

"It was supposed to be sold when her mother died, but she didn't want to move out of it. She had also done some repares on it that had to be… well, not registered" the former yakuza said and Tetsu immediately penned down the address that was revealed. As they walked back to the car, Asami couldn't help but chuckle, confusing Tetsu who opened the door for him.

"Isn't it amusing?" Asami asked and plucked his phone out of his pocket as he bend down to get in the car.

"Even six feet under cement, that guy manages to piss me off" Asami said and Tetsu couldn't agree more as he closed the door to step in behind the wheel, Asami in the back calling up Kirishima to make preparations. A little more, and Akihito would be back in his arms.

 **Thank you for reading!**


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OC's!

Warning :: This might really be crappy.

This is the final chapter! I want to thank everyone for putting up with me until now!

All your support and reviews really made my day and helped me finish this!

I'm sorry if the ending dissapointed you!

* * *

Akihito's eyes remained closed as he laid on his back, his arms folded behind his head and his ankes crossed as he listened to the sounds around him. His heart was beating fast in excitement as he could hear one sound in particular, coming closer and closer. A smile was on his lips as the sudden crack thunder seemed to make the air itself vibrate, his eyes opening.

"Bingo" he said to himself as he got up and reached in between the rip he had made in the mattress, pulling out the iron pipe he had managed to dislodge from under the stairs where the heater stood. Akihito had been waiting for this exact moment. The moment when he would be able to start his escape. Because of his presence in the basement, Hatsu had been unable to call a plumber to check her heater when Akihito had taken away the pipe. That had been Akihito's first step, since he needed something to break the chains with.

The second thing he needed would be something to drown out the sounds of his chains. Either it would be because Hatsu was out of the house, which happened only once a week for a very short time, or because of some disturbance outside. Akihito had counted on road constructions or the likes if the first option was a no-go, but had been extremely lucky when he had heard something. Because the ceiling of the basement was thin, Akihito could hear practically everything what happened upstairs. He had heard some very interesting news about the hardest thunderstorm in the past fifteen years that would pass through the area.

He hadn't known when exactly, since his sense of time had been messed up, but he had been waiting for it none the less. With his heart beating in his throat, the blonde set to work, not knowing when Hatsu would deside to visit him again. Placing the pipe in the loop of the chains shackling his wrists, Akihtio started twitsting it. He had used this trick before on the lock of a bike, but he wasn't sure if it would work the same way on larger chans like the ones he currently had to deal with. Still, he wasn't giving up without trying. He didn't know how long it took but as soon as he placed his feet on each side of the pipe after not getting enough strength in his arms, the chain gave. One of the chain-link creaked omniously before a satisfying crack was heard as it was forced open.

"Yos-" Akihito cut off his cheer with a pointed look at the hatch of the basement as he took the pipe out of the broken loop in order to do the same for his ankles. He wasn't able to get rid of the chackles with the broken chains dangling from them, but he couldn't care less about that. At least he was free from the wall, that was all that mattered. The shackles could be removed when he was back with Asami. With his adrenaline fluttering inside his empty stomach, Akihito got up and staggered slightly as a wave of dizziness washed over him.

Taking stair by stair, Akihito climbed up to the hatch, looking up at it as he pushed against it. As he had expected it, it was locked, budging barely an inch. Taking a deep breath, he braced himself on the stairs and looked up as he heard the crack of thunder, counting in his head for the net one and timing his strike, slamming the iron pipe into the hatch. A second strike and third strike followed before Akihito had to take a break.

"Come on, you shitty piece of wood" Akihito muttered as he gathered his energy, which wasn't all that much considering he hadn't eaten since he had gotten here, and who knew how long ago that was? Finally, the blonde managed to jab the pipe in between the hatch and the floor, moving it side to side to get it in between the crack far enough to use it as a levere. It took Akihito's full weight hanging from the pipe to break the hatch open. The unexpected lack of pressure on the pipe, caused Akihito to tumble down the stairs, slamming his head onto one of the steps. Groaning, Akihito rolled onto his side, reaching up for his head disoriented.

"Fuck" he cursed, realizing that there was no way Hatsu wouldn't have heard that. Placing his hand on the step in front of him, the blonde hauled himself up off the ground, not caring if he was too loud. The hatch was open and Hatsu was likely to be already notified of his escape, putting extra attention in moving as quiet as possible would only slow him down. His chains rattled as he rushed up the stairs, stumbling without caring if he had to place a hand on the stair to prevent his face from slamming into it.

"Akihito-sama?" Hatsu's voice came yet Akihito didn't wait to acknowledge her. The smaller blonde flinched as Akihito ran past her, not even taking the time to check the lay-out or decoration of the house. He needed to get outside. As long as he could get outside, he could navigate his way home. He was used to wandering around places he didn't know, so no matter where he was, he would be able to find his way back home. He didn't doubt that. He couldn't doubt that, not now. If he did, he would panic and that would slow him down. If he slowed down, he would be caught. Of course, it would be a lie to say that Akihito was not panicking at all. The sight of large knives in the kitchen did have his breathing hitch, yet he didn't take the time to really look at them, instead flying through the back door into the garden.

The rain was coming down hard, to the point it drenched Akihito from the first step he took outside, his toes sinking into the mud where the grass couldn't soak up the water anymore. There was a stone plate fence surrounding the garden but judging by the height, Akihito knew he could jump it. Compared to the stunts he usually pulled, this wall was nothing even with his lack of nourishment. Taking a short run-up, Akihito managed to catch the top of the wall, hoisting himself up.

"Akihito-sama! No!" Hatsu's voice came, almost drowned out by the rain as Akihito placed one foot on the thin fence. As he moved to jump, he felt something impact with his ankle hard enough to draw a sharp cry from his lips. He toppled towards the ground, catching sight of the iron pipe he had used, before barely catching himself on his hands to roll through. His leg throbbed as he gritted his teeth against the pain, getting to his feet again. He couldn't stop, not now and not by something as small as this. If he let something like this drag him down, he would be dragged back to that basement. Who knew what would happen then?

If she was crazy enough to break his ankle to prevent him from running, she wouldn't stop at that in fear of what could happen next if she allowed Akihito's legs to stay in-tact. Akihito did not want to wait and find out what the possibilities were. Even now, as he was running as fast as he could while biting through the pain, he as fully aware of the fact that Hatsu was no doubt coming after him. The only advantage he had was the rain that obscured the visual, even if it also affected his own.

"Akihito-sama!" the blonde heard the desperate scream behind him and cursed, taking the closest alley in between houses, not caring where he went. The streets were dark, given an eerie colour by the dark green clouds overhead. Lightning almost continuously lit up the sky, the thunder vibrating in the air as the sewers were having trouble with swallowing up the all the rain that poured from the sky. The wind was howling, tearing drainage pipes off houses and shaking windows dangerously to the point they threatened to shatter. This truly was the worst thunderstorm in fifteen years. No sane person would be outside in this weather.

Luckily, Akihito wasn't the sanest person out there and didn't feel the least bit scared of the weather. Thanks to his mother, he was the type of person to sit outside on the porch in this kind of weather, together with a blanket, a hot cocoa, his mother on one side and his father on the other, both photographers a camera in hand. Watching thunderstorms had always been something of a tradition, how could he ever fear that? No, he feared more what was behind him, thus he kept going even if it meant going blindly. He had been outside in rainstorms enough to get used to the lack of visual rather quickly. If only it would work like that for other things too.

His ankle was throbbing, angry at the abuse it was getting as Akihito's feet flew over the pavement, running through the water that was starting to flood the streets and steadily starting to reach the lower half of his shin. The sound of the thunder and his beating heart were blocking his ears, cutting off his hearing. The smell of ozone was thick in the air, weighing heavily on his chest as he struggled to get air inside his lungs. The fact that everything around him was so dark, confused Akihito to the point he had no idea whether it was day or night.

Would people be asleep right now? Would they even be able to sleep with this kind of weather? If they weren't, would they even be able to hear Akihito knock on their door or ring their doorbell? A thunder clap rang out, so loud and close Akihito could feel the tremors of it through the soles of his feet, trembling the earth itself. If it was this loud, nobody would be able to hear him. And even if they did, they would be too scared to open their doors. Cursing under his raging breath, Akihito continued to push on, not caring where he went. The blonde trusted his senses to take him back to Asami. All ways led to Rome, his dad would say, though some took longer than the other.

Akihito's heart skipped a beat as he hid around the corner of a house when a pair of head-lights passed him slowly, making him crouch down and curl up as small as possible. Mabe he could pass as trashbag? He certainly looked filthy enough for it. As the car had passed, Akihito shifted to continue, biting through a hiss that made tears spring to his eyes. In this kind of rain, nobody would notice. Even Akihito himself barely noticed the difference between the rain and his tears. The blonde's relief when he saw a familiar land-mark almost made him sag through his knees. He knew where he was. He finally knew where he was, which meant that he also knew where to go. He would be able to get back to Asami.

As the realization set in, it drained away his adrenaline almost completely, the little bit of energy he had left lowering to dangerous levels. Yet he continued to push on. He couldn't do anything else as his feet carried him. Staying to the side of the road, Akihito slowled to a limp, his breathing coming past his lips in a scratchy way as he paused for just long enough to spit out a phlegm. The photographer startled as a lightning struck in on the electricity pole across the street, his foot sliding away in the mud. The bonde gulped as he slipped and fell onto his side, coming to a soft stop against the roots of one of the trees that made up the forest next to the heightened road.

"Ugh, fuck" Akihito cursed as he got up again, only to notice his chains were stuck on a root that stuck out. Tugging on the chain, the blonde gave a tired sigh as he moved to stand up, ducking back down when head-lights passed him on high speed. He waited another few heartbeats with bated breath, just to be sure the car had passed. It could have been a person who had nothing to with Hatsu, but he as not going to take the risk. He didn't want to test out his luck and have it be Hatsu behind the wheel.

Akihito grimaced as he pushed himself up to his knees, feeling the mud stick to his thighs, a layer of water above it as it streamed down the road and straight into Akihito. He was honestly starting to hate this weather. It was so much more fun when he had been a kid and not kidnapped by a crazy stalker who was likely still after him. At this point, the weather was just draining his energy more than necessary even if he wished he could have been sitting on the balcony with Asami, looking at the lighting with a beer. Or maybe even a hot coco, one with brandy for the crime-lord.

He could already imagine how the crime-lord would feel about the Takaba thunder tradition. He wished they were on the balcony right now, or just somewhere together, wrapped up under thick blankets and just enjoying each other and the warmth they shared. Of course, between them, nothing ever stayed innocent like that, but it wasn't like Akihito would mind. He just wanted to be with the older man, where or what they were doing didn't matter.

Akihito blinked away the water out of his eyes, raising his arm up to wipe at them. What the hell was he doing, crying thigh deep in the mud, during a rainstorm with a phsycopath after his ass? Yes, he missed his husband, but that was no freaking reason to cry! If he stayed there, he would be caught and then what? It would only take longer before he would be with the crime-lord. Besides, what would it say about Asami if his other half couldn't even escape the hands of a crazy, delusional woman. Asami's reputation would go to hell.

"Come on, Akihito. You're not this weak" the blonde scolded as he got back up, his hands sinking away in the mud as he pushed himself up.

"Besides, if you stay away any longer, Ryuichi will burn down Tokyo and what will you do then" he said to himself as he slipped and slid his way back up to the road.

"That bastard better not have burned my cameras along with the city. I'll rip him a new one if he did" he continued to rile himself up, rekindling the adrenaline he needed to push his body past its limits, especially his ankle that felt as if two pieces of gravel scraping together. He wasn't sure if it was his ankle or his fibula, but he had broken enough bones to recongize it when something was broken. Pure stubbornness and left-over adrenaline was what kept him going, running on a decent pace despite the searing pain.

Akihito looked up when he noticed the sky finally beginning to clear, the rain calming down to the point he was finally to see more than his hand held out in front of him. It took a little while longer until he noticed something that almost made his heart stop in his chest. Two cars stood in the middle of the street, one with three men standing in front of it, the other with one woman standing in front of it, her back towards Akihito. But the blonde recognized them all. He also recognized the guns they were aiming at each other.

Before he even realized what he was doing, Akihito ran over in a burst of adrenaline. Using the hood of the car, he jumped up. Three pairs of eyes widened as Akihito caught the back of Hatsu's head. He swung his legs upwards with a light tap of his foot on the ground to push him off. Twisting around his arm with a somersault, he caught her head between his legs in a flying neck scissor choke to take her down.

Mercilessly, he followed up by keeping her in a choke-hold with his legs, pulling the gun out of her hands as he glared at her. The beating his thighs took felt like mosquito bites compared to the way his ankle was screaming at him. But the pain took the background for Akihito's rage as he looked at Hatsu's blue eyes looking at him pleadingly. But at that point, all Akihito could imagine was Mai, the way she must have pleaded for Akihito to come help her and for the teacher to stop. The teacher who Hatsu had manipulated. Words Akihito had never thought he would say left his lips.

"Ryuichi, lower your gun" he said, his eyes remaining on the blonde between his legs, who was slowly but sure turning red, losing her breath.

"Why stop me" Asami spoke up, his voice deadly cold.

"You want her dead. I can see you're holding back from doing it yourself" Asami said and that was exactly what scared Akihito, because he couldn't deny it.

"I know" he answered and tightened his fingers around the grip of the gun in his hand, his pointer practically caressing the trigger, begging him to squeeze it.

"I want to kill her. I want to do it so badly I can't think of anything else. I wat to put a bullet right between her eyes and blow her brains out" Akihito admitted and clicked with his tongue as Hatsu was reaching out for him. She was tenacious, he'd give her that.

"But, that's not me" he said and finally, when her movements seazed and her pathetic breathless whining stopped, did he release her from the choke, kicking her away for good measure.

"That's not the reason why I picked up fighting or a gun. I learned martial art and shooting to defend myself and the people important to me. But how is it self-defence when I just off her because she pissed me off?" Akihito asked as he stood up, staggering but remaining on his feet.

"Call me naïve, but I'm not killing her and I'm not letting you kill her either" Akihito said and looked at his husband.

"If either of us did, we would have her blood on our hands. She would have made her mark on us and she would stay with us for our whole lives that way. I would never be able to forget about her and she will have won" he reasoned and limped over to the raven who still looked royally pissed off, his gun in his hand groaning against the grip the man had on it.

"Just call the cops, Ryuichi. Call the cops and let's go home. Don't let her influence our life any more than she already has" Akihito said and released a relieved breath hen a strong arm curled around his waist to pull him into a muscled chest. A second arm came around him in like a vice, taking away his breath, quite literally as Akihito felt his ribs protest as his breath was squeezed out of his lungs. Yet to him, the contriction felt like coming home. Both Suoh and Kirishima relaxed as Akihito wrapped his arms around the raven's shoulders, the crime-lord's head buried in the crook of his neck. Asami said nothing and Akihito would agree that it was the rain that dampened their cheeks.

"Let's go home, my sun" Asami whispered directly into Akihito's ear and the blonde smiled.

"LET GO OF MY AKIHITO-SAMA!" a sudden scream came from behind the couple as Hatsu got back up. Before Suoh or Kirishima could even move to stop the advancing pshycotic woman, a car drifted around Asami's BMW with screeching tires on the wet asphalt. The three mobs and Akihito watched with wide eyes as the rear of the black car bumped light into Hatsu, shoving her aside and knocking her to the unconscious to the ground, before coming to an abrupt stop that had the car sway dangerously. The window rolled down to reveal a very familiar and a very worried face.

"Asami-sama! Are you okay?! You look like hell!" Shingo said at the side the door on the passenger's side opened and Tetsu stagerred out, almost falling to the alsphalt with his face pale as a sheet, slightly green.

"Shingo. You're getting a raise" Asami said dryly and as Tetsu leaned on the front of the car.

"Asami-sama, are you okay?" he asked as Shingo tilted his head in confusion.

"Worry about yourself more, you id-" Akihito started only to finally have his legs give out on him. His sudden loss of consciousness was followed by a call of his name, only to have the call be answer by an angry grumble of his stomach.

-xXx_Oya, Oya, Oya_xXx-

"And that's why I went MIA this time" Akihito said as he smiled at Kou and Takato across the table from him, staring at him with deadpan expressions.

"This time, you say" Takato said and Kou frowned with one eyebrow.

"Ne, Aki, don't you think you should consider a new carreer? As suspense writer or something" he suggested and Akihito scoffed.

"It's not that bad" he said and received yet another dry look. one that had him change the subject.

"Actually, why are we meeting here of all places?" he asked and Kou took the change of subject easily as he gave the blonde a loose grin.

"Because of the free drink, of course, owner" he said and Akihito clicked with his tongue.

"In name only" he corrected and raised his glass to his lips.

"Besides, is free drinks the only reason why you are my friend, if so, I want all my sweaters you stole back" he said and Kou laughed.

"I'm just kidding, Aki!" he said and Akihito gave him a smirk.

"You better" he said and threw back the last of his soda.

"Bye, owner!" a voice called and Akihito looked up.

"Not you too!" he said and the duo of college students just laughed before stepping through the door of the youth bar where they were regulars. The bar Akihito owned, for all intents and purposes. The blonde visited the place regularly, having taken a liking to the atmosphere that hung there. Because the main targeted crowd of the bar were people his age and teenagers, Akihito liked the relaxed, friendly mood the bar inspired. The barman was a guy who was very spontaneous who could get along with everyone, while the people who came there were also social, making it very easy to lay connections and make friends. There were some slow days, but never really a boring one.

Akihito could still remember the fight that had broken out almost three weeks ago. He had barely entered the bar, still on his crutches with his broken fibula in a cast, when he had seen the first punch being thrown by a drunk college student who claimed the victi had been hitting on his woman. Akihito had stepped in before anyone else could and had pried the story from all three the parties before confirming the drunk's words to be lies. When the drunk had taken an angry swing at him, the blonde had used the elbow of his crutch to knock the drunk's chin back before ordering Tetsu to take him outside and call him a cab.

Such things tended to happen and it was quickly laughed off. Well, mostly they had found something to laugh with as the regulars who Akihito had befriended commented on the fact that that was the first time they had seen him act like the owner of the bar. Ever since, they had taken to calling him owner, much to Akihito's embarrassment. A sudden, completely unexpected nip in the shell of his ear had Akihito jump up and whirl around under the sound of a boisterous laugh.

"So tense, Aki-chan!" a familiar blonde said as he smiled amused at the younger man.

"Cut it, Mikhael. Ryuichi'll kill you if he sees you do this" Akihito said and as he looked at the Russian mob-boss.

"I know. That's why I do it and he knows it. There is nothing more thrilling than pushing Asami's buttons" Mikhael answered and Akihito scoffed.

"Nothing more suicidal, don't you mean" he corrected and Mikhael thre his arm around Akihito's shoulders.

"So, what did the big, bad dragon give you?" he asked and Akihito frowned.

"Give me? What do you mean?" he asked and Mikhael gave a guilty smile.

"Never mind. I said nothing. Ne, Kodama-kun, you think you can keep my slip-up a secret from your boss?" he asked as he looked back at where Tetsu sat on the seat at the table next to Akihito's.

"Slip-up? What are you talking about?" Akihito asked confused and Kou gave him apitying look.

"Aki, don't tell me you forgot" he said and Takato sighed as he shook his head.

"Doesn't he do this every year?" he asked and Akihito frowned, even more confused by his friends who apparently knew what Mikhael was talking about.

"Guys, what the hell are you talking about?" the blonde asked a bit firmer and a new voice spoke up behind them.

"Your birthday, Takaba-kun" the smooth voice said and Akihito deadpanned as he looked over his shoulder at the same time Mikhael did.

"Your synchronized movement is very disturbing, so stop that" Fei Long said and Akihito huffed.

"What the hell are you talking about, my birthday? I won't forget something like that. Which idiot even forgets his own birthday? What day is it even?" he asked and looked on his phone.

"I forgot my birthday" he admitted as soon as he saw the date, earning a snort from his best friends and Mikhael.

"Here, I will start with this" Fei Long said as he signalled over Yoh with a large white box.

"This means I am the first one to give you your gift, right?" Fei Long taunted as he handed over the box.

"Yeah" Akihito said, still a bit confused but accepting the box either way.

"Not fair! Mine next!" Mikhael said as Akihito put the box on the table while Fei Long gave Mikhael a smug smile.

"It doesn't matter what kind of gift you bring, I have the best one" Kou said as Akihito undid the bow on the box before pausing.

"It's not about the best or the worst gift. I just hope that it's not a butt-plug again" Akihito said with a dubious look at the Chinese drug-lord.

"Butt-plug?" Mikhael perked up and Akihito waved it off. There was no way he was going to tell that story. The blonde lifted the lid of the box on Fei Long's urging, only to slam it back down again with his face aflame.

"You like it?" the long haired raven asked as the others looked curious.

"How did you know about this?!" Akihito demanded and Fei Long chuckled.

"Do you really think Asami would be able to not brag about his husband?" he asked and Kou carefully lifted the box, managing to do so without alerting the blonde.

"Oh, this is high quality silk, Aki!" he exclaimed as he held up the short, sleeveless white cheongsam with open collar and a lilac flower pattern. Akihito gaped at them, only to see the pair of six inch white stripper heels dangling from Takato's fingers, both his friend sporting a smirk.

"Ah, I had planned to give a leather ooutfit with thigh high stripper heels, but I could guess you would give him that" Mikhael said and dug into his pocket as Akihito stuffed the dress and the hells back into the box with a stink eye at his laughing friends.

"So I got this instead" Mikhael said and Akihito looked at him.

"Tickets to Vermount? Ah! There where you went to cliff-dive!" Akihito said and Mikhael grinned.

"Yup! But there is so much more to do! By the way, you went to Austria for your honeymoon, right? I heard that there is this crazy scary waterglide there" he said and Akihito's eyes lit up at the memory of that slide.

"Yeah! That ride is totally mental! At the beginning, there is this creepy western movie before you get dropped through the hatch! There are like-" Akihito started and was cut off by a hand wrapping over his mouth.

"Yes, let's stop it at that before you two continue talking through the night" Asami said and Akihito pried the larger hand away from his mouth.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is all set up?" he asked as he looked up at his husband.

"Because those two didn't stop complaining about me not allowing them to see you. So I figured I'd shut them up by letting them come here today. Shingo contacted your friends who are on their way now" Asami informed and Akihito deadpanned.

"You could have let me know, you know" he said and Asami smirked.

"But where would the fun in that be?" he asked and leaned down for a quick kiss. A sudden barrage of cat whistles and wolf-calls filled the air as Akihito's friend-group filed inside of the bar as if on que. Akihito felt his cheeks heat up as he stepped out of his husband's embrace.

"Now that the rest is finally here, I can bring out my gift!" Kou announced as he stood up.

"Wait here!" he demanded with a pointed finger in Akihito's direction, the blonde holding up his hands in innocence. Akihito greeted his friends as Kou returned from the kitchen, pushing forward a large cake in the form of a dick.

"Kou!" Akihito cried embarrassed throught the laughter of their friends.

"Yeah, well, since you're married to a guy, boobs would have been a bit weird, wouldn't it?" Kou reasoned and with those words, immediately made Mikhael take a liking to him.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" a smaller voice announced as Ai stumbled into the bar as the party was on-going.

"Ai!" Akihito greeted the model with a hug, who held out a small package with a wink.

"I'm sorry if he isn't much of a sweets lover" she said and Akihito frowned before ripping away the paper to see the cover of a candy thong, causing his face to heat up. Behind him, he could hear Asami and Fei-Long talk about a stripper pole that retracted into the ceiling while Suoh and Kirishima had taken place with Yoh, Shingo and Tetsu.

"Ryuichi! I better not have heard that about a pole! And Mikhael! Stop seducing Kou! He hasn't even figured out that you're hitting on him!" Akihito called over his shoulder at the mischievous crime-lords, one who merely smirked while the other gave Akihito an innocent smile that was anything but innocent with a brigh blushing Kou next to him. Akihito sighed and took his third piece of cake, pausing next to the Russian with an eyepatch.

"You want some cake?" he asked as he looked up at Yuri with a dry face, receiving an exqually as blank look in return. Akihito's birthday celebration was a chaos. Asami was going to fuck the blonde's brains out after the party, it looked like Shingo was getting along very well with Ai, judging by the blush on his face. Kirishima and Suoh looked like they were enjoying their drinks in a quiet corner together with Fei-Long and Asami. Tetsu found himself a friendly conversation with Tanihara while Takato and Chiba had gotten involved in a drinking game. Kou on the other hand, looked like he was going to get very lucky tonight, even if he wasn't fully aware of what he was getting himself into, dancing with the Russian drug-lord like that.

Akihito's phone didn't stop buzzing from notification, all from Asami's businesspartners who were mailing him with their best wishes. Some mails in between them belonged to Eiji, Tsuji, Handa and even Azumi. Long story short, Akihito was overwhelmed. But at the same time, this was exactly what he needed. No matter what happened or what came his way, as long as Akihito had his friends and Asami, he would get through everything. If life knocked him down, he knew he could count on the people around him to pick him up. Maybe it was time for him to be a little less stubborn about things and allow them to help him sooner when something was wrong.

With a smirk, Akihito placed down the shot of vodka he had taken before turning to the raven sitting in the corner of the bar. Grabbing the back of Asami's hair, he pulled the man's head back. with a sharp tug. Before the crime-lord could question it, Akihito took his mouth, earning another round of cat-calls and wolf-whistles. If Asami minded Akihito's sudden display of affection, he didn't show as he brought his hand up to the back of Akihito's neck as he allowed Akihito to control the swirling of their tongues. As Akihito pulled back, he licked his lips while looking down on Asami, a smug look on his face which he always had when he took control, making the crime-lord shiver.

"I'm looking forward to not walking tomorrow" Akihito said and turned away to walk back to his friends, accepting the fresh shot. The crime-lord had better be prepared for the rest of their lives, because Akihito as, no matter what was thrown at him. If Asami was allowed to drag him into the abyss, he couldn't complain if Akihito did the same. But Akihito was fine going anywhere, as long as Asami was at his side.

 **The end!**


End file.
